Son Of A Thief
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Sly finds out he has a son, three years later after he tells Carmelita the truth about loosing his memory. Once he finds out about his son, he promisses to protect him and Carmelita with his life. But who says it'll be that easy doing that AND being a parent?
1. Motherly love

**Son of a thief**

**Chapter 1: Motherly Love**

Carmelita Montoya Fox was lying down on a hospital bed; she had just got done giving birth to her first child, only an hour ago. It was the most painful, but most beautiful thing in her whole life. The baby she was cradling in her arms was probably the most beautiful, little, cute thing that she's ever seen: It was a baby boy, orange fox fur, just like her. He also had black raccoon rings on his tail, and a black mask around his rich chocholate brown eyes. The baby was fast asleep, and Carmelita was smiling down at her little angel, kisses his forehead, then cradles him some more. A single tear goes down her cheek, remembering when she'd found out she was pregnant. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she'd found out that she was going to have a child of her own.

But the child didn't just belown to her, no, it also belowned to...Sly Cooper!

Yes, the baby boy is _Sly's _baby, _her _baby, _**THEIR** _baby! Sadly, once Sly had told her that he faked loosing hs memory, he felt sad enough to leave her and go back to his gang. She felt both sad and mad about it all; but she also **_HAD_ **to take most of the blam: She told him, actully, _lied_ to him, by turning him into someone or something he's not. She knew that he missed his ways of a thief, she knew that it broke his heart to lie to her, she knew that Sly's own father would be disapointed in him if he could see his own flesh and blood being a cop, instead of giving of the Cooper Legacy. But Sly also had about the same amount of blam: If he really did loved her, he wouldn't lied to her, no, he would tell her the trouth, just like he vowed if he was to be free from that monstrosity that Dr. M had created.

Carmelita now saw that she was to stubbern to let Sly in her life; she misses him, she practicly _**loves** _him. She sighs, regreating the whole damn thing, wishing she could turn back the clock and not have Sly become a consable and accept what he was and is...a thief, a thief that comes from a long line of other thieves, a thief that vowed to carry it when his father had died, and pass it down his his own son or daughter. But Carmelita knew that wouldn't happen now.

Then it poped in her head: She'll find Sly! She'll begg him to come to her and meet his son, their son. She looks down at the sleeping foxcoon and gentley rubs his soft hair back and kisses his little cheeks.

"I promise you," She begins, close to tears.

"I'll WILL find your daddy, then we can live a happy life. I know you might find it difficault one day, but one day...I just hope you'll understand. I love you...Benny." The baby, who was named Benjamin Cooper, giggles and wakes up, reaching for his mommy's face. She leans in, and Ben giggles some more, which makes her happy to see that her baby was finally in the world.

But she knew that since Ben was a foxcoon, a hybred of a fox and raccoon, some kids his age, maybe even some people, will judge him by from what he is. She just hopes that he doesn't think of himself as a feak...or so she thought...

* * *

**_~Three Years Later~_**

Benjamin Cooper, age three, was now crying softly, sniffing sadley, blood-snot eyes, and runny nose, as he sits down in his Pre-School's office, waiting for his mother, Carmelita, to pick him up early...again.

Carmeliat walks into the office and finds her young, baby boy crying on a bench, she walks up to him, bends down, and smiles weakly. Ben looks up and faces his mother, then hugs her, as he cries with pain again.

"Shhh...it's okay, Benny, it's okay,"

"N-n-n-no i-i-it's...n-n-n-o-o-t!" He sobs into her shoulder.

"Sure it is. I know you're in pain again, sweety, but mommy promisses you this: It always gets better."

Ben slowly stops crying and sits back on the bench, looking up at her.

"Everyone hates me, just because I'm diffrent; I wish I was dead!" He begins to cry a little, but to much. Carm knew her son was in so much pain, wishes she could help, but she's been to busy for a long time. She sighs, wishing she could just find Sly; she knew it was hard for Ben, not having a father, always being harrast by other kids, even he can't even make one friend, because all of nicer kids wouldn't dare to go near him, just because he was diffrent. It broke her heart seeing her poor darling too sad and misserible about himself and the world around him. In fact, once, he was told by a student here that he shuouldn't excist, and Ben clamed that that kid was right when he was picked up by Carmelta.

Before Carmelita could walk out of the building with her son, his teacher, who was a white cat, walks up to her.

"Excuse me, but is it okay if you can come with me to the principle's office? It's about something...important." Carmelita looks down at her son, who had a curious look on his face, then back at the teacher and said that she'll go with her, and told her son to sit and wait at the bench again, which he did and waited for his mother.

**_~PRINCEIPLE'S OFFICE~_**

The teacher leads Carmelita into the office, where a male bear was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer. He looks up at Carmelita and thanks the teacher, asking her to leave.

"Mis Fox," He begings, taking his reading glasses off.

"Have a seat." Carmelita sits down in front of his desk.

"Is every thing okay?" She asked him, who shakes his head.

"It's about your son,"

_"When isn't it about Benny?" _Carmelita thinks to herself.

"Every one's been treating him like a mutant, a freak, all of the above. I worried, Misses Puss is worried, and one hundred percent sure that _you're _worried."

"You got that right." Carm says with a depressed look on her face.

"Now I think that maybe he just needs to spend a few weeks off from Pre-School: Spend some time with him, get someone to help him with what he feels, maybe...wait! Doesn't he a father? Maybe he can see him?" Carmelita sighs.

"I can't find his father, no matter what. I wish Ben could just meet him, but his father is...I don't know where." The principle nods and pats her shoulder.

"Well...that's it, off you go." Carmelita nods and walks out of the building with Benjamin.

* * *

_**~CARMELITA'S APARTMENT~**_

Benjamin was sitting on his bed, holding his blankey and wearing his pj's, having a few tears coming out of his eyes. Carmelita walks into his pirate-themed room, holding two cups of coco; Ben looks up at her, she sits down next to him.

"Hi sweet-heart, want so coco?" Ben shakes his head 'no'. Carmeliat frowns and sets it aside, then hugs him tight.

"Oh, sweety...I'm so sorry about everything." He looks up at her with a sad expresstion.

"D-Do I have a daddy?" Carmeliat sighs as she looks down at him.

"Yes sweety...you do," Ben's frown turns into a tiny smile.

"How come he doesn't stay with us, and when can I see daddy?" Carm rubs his hair back and looks out his window.

"He doesn't stay with us, because he left right before I could tell him I was pregnant with you!" She says playfully as she tickles him, which causes him to laugh.

"And to answer your other question: I don't know where your daddy is, but I just wish and hope you'll get to see him some day..."She says as a tear goes down her cheek, which causes Ben to get a little worried.

"Why are you crying, mommy?"

"Because sweety...I just miss him." Ben nods and looks down on the floor.

"How about you get your teeth brushed? Because tomarrow, we're going to spend the day together." Ben smiles with a relieved look on his face.

Benjamin gets his teeth brushed, then comes back into his room, Carmelita tucks him in bed, until her cell phone rings. She answers it, turning out to be her boss.

"Inspector Fox," Barkley says on the other line.

"Yes?" Carmelita asked.

"There's been a sighting of Sly Cooper breaking into a museum with his gang, and I need you to get there, before he excapes, got it?" Carmelita smiles, this was her chance to bring Sly back home and introduce him to their son.

"Got it, Cheif." With that said, she hangs up, then looks at Benjamin, who's all tucked in, ready for bed.

"Honey...I need to go out for a short while,"

"Why?" The curious boy asked.

"I need to...um...go...shopping for some more...milk, because we need some more." She hates lying, espesually to her small son, but luckly...he bought it, probably because he was only three. (AN: PLEASE don't hate me if u find that effenceive)

_**~PARIS MUSEUM~**_

Sly Cooper was looking a little depressed, Bentley and Murray has been thinking that a hiest would help him forget, but sadly...it didn't.

"C'mon, Sly, it's been whole three years. Surely there's something to put you out of you missery?" Bentley asked the depressed raccoon.

"No thanks guys, nothing is gonna-"

"Sly?" Called a soft voice. EVeryone turns their heads and sees Carmelita, no bage, no pistle, no anything but the cloths on her back.

"C-Carmelita?" Sly asked sadly.

"P-p-please...Carmelita...don't make me feel badder than I already am," He said, then starts to make his way away with his gang, until Carmelita takes his hand.

"Wait," Sly looks at her, she sighs.

"I know why you lied, and I forgive you. In fact, I have to take at least most of the blame." Sly gives her a confused look.

"Why should you take most of it? It's me how lied,"

"And so did I,"

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I turned you into someone you're not: a Consable! I don't care if your a thief, Sly...I love you, damn it, and I want you back in my life!" She hugs him, and kisses him, which puts him into comepleate shock.

"C-Carm?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to say...I-I love you too!" She smiles and hugs him, he rest his head over hers and kisses her head.

"I've missed you, Carm."

"You too, ringtale...you too." They share a long, passionite kiss.

Bentley and Murray smile at their friend, happy that he can finally be happy. Sly wasn't himself for three years straight! Now _that's _a record! But now...he's happier than ever. Once they broke the kiss, Carmelita smiles at him, he smiles back.

"Sly?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I want you and you gang to come back to my apartment," Sly turns his head to his friends, who shruge, Sly looks back at Carm.

"Oh...well...okay. But why?" She smiles and cuppes one of her hands with his left cheek.

"Oh...you're see."

* * *

**_~CARMELITA'S APARTMENT~_**

Carmelita arives back home with Sly, Bentley, and Murray; all in the living room, sitting down, until Carmelita stands up and looks at Sly.

"Sly...I'm kinda guessing you guys are wondering why I'm letting you three spend some time here?"

"Yes, yes we are." Sly says, putting his Cooper Cane down next to him on the floor.

"Okay then," She makes her way towards the kitchen, then makes a left turn, down a small hallway. She then comes back with curious, little Benjamin behind her. Sly and the others don't see Benjamin, because he's hiding behind the couch .

"Sly...there's someone I would like for you to meet," She motions her hand to her, telling him to come over towards her, which he does. Once he sees Benjamin, the kid quickly hides behind his mother's tale. Carmelita smiles a little, then walks behind her son, kneeling down next to him.

"Benny...don't be scared of him..." She looks at Sly with a smile, then looks at Benjamin.

"That's your daddy." Sly and Ben's eyes widen, so does Bentley and Murray.

"Whoa," Murray says.

"What?" Bentley jumps in.

"My what?" Sly asked in shock, which causes Carmelita to walk up to him.

"Yes Sly...your son, _our_ son."

_"I have a son?" _Sly thinks happily to himself, then kneels down and looks at Benjamin, who looks happy. With out any warning, Ben runs quickly towards Sly and jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. Sly smiles and hugs his little boys back.

"I have a daddy, I have a daddy!" Ben cheers happily.

Happy tears where on Sly's face, happy that he has a son and with the love of his life. He plants a soft kiss on his son's forehead, then gets up and kisses Carmelita.

"I can't believe it, Carm...we're finally a family." She giggles and kisses him back.

"I know, right? It's all Ben's been asking for...a daddy."

* * *

**Done 4 this chapter! ^^**

**Please tell me what u think, and I'll write the next chapter pretty soon. **

**PS: The idea 4 Benjamin was from "_JennissyCooper" from Devaint Art_, check it out! XD**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**


	2. Father & son bonding time

**Chapter 2: Father & son bonding time**

Sly still had a few happy tears in his eyes, happy about him having a son. Carmelita was happy as well: She was just so proud to see Ben finally being as happy as he could ever be; finally...their a family. Bentley and Murray were happy for their best friend, but also curious why their here for all of this.

Benjamin was sitting on his father's lap in the living room, while Carmelita comes back into the room with a tray of coco for everyone. While their enjoying their coco, Ben's been asking if he could have a sip from Sly's, which Carmelita's been saying that he shouldn't, since he already had brushed his teeth, pluse it was way pass his bed time.

"Oh, let the boy have a little sip, Carm. Trust me, no harm will be done." Sly says with a laugh, causeing Carmelita to glare at him, but then her glare turns into a little laugh, seeing Sly grin devily at her.

"You always made me laugh, ringtale, even when I'm serious." This causes Sly to grin at her.

"Why so _serious_, Carm?" He asked her in his Joker voice, which makes everyone laugh.

"Mommy, Daddy's funny." Ben says while laughing, which makes Carmelita and Sly smile.

"Yes he is, Benny...yes he is." Carm smiles brightly.

After a long siolence, Bentley breaks it.

"So, um...why are me and Murray here?" Sly looks at his friends.

"I'm pretty sure Carm wanted you guys to meet my son, as well as she wanted me to finally see him. Is that right, Carm?" He looks at her and kisses her cheek.

"That _**AND**_ I was hoping that maybe...that..."

"Maybe what, Miss Fox?" Murray asked curiously.

"Maybe you and Bentley would like to take the honor of being Ben's...Uncles?" Sly smiles at his friends, but then frowns, remembering something...the word "Uncle" made him think of a certain person he grew up with, but quickly shakes that out of his mind.

"Something's wrong, Sly?" Murray asked the raccoon. Sly looks at him and nods with a smile.

"Everything is just perfect. So...will you guys like to be Uncles?" Bentley and Murray shruges with a smile.

"I guess, I bet it'll be fun." Bentley finally says.

"Me too! I've always wanted to be an Uncle!" Murray explains excitedly. Ben looks up at his father with a smile, then yawns, finally he rested in his chest, falling asleep.

Sly, smiling, looks down at Ben. He picks him up in his arms and looks at his sleepy face.

"Aww, is my little man sleepy?" Ben slowly nods and goes back to sleep. Carmelita smiles and stands up.

"Why don't you tuck him back into bed, Sly? His bedroom is down that hallway, left from the kitchen, to your right, first bedroom" Sly nods and carries his son back to bed.

**_~BEN'S BEDROOM~_**

Sly finds Ben's room, carries him in there, then looks around at the pirate-themed room. Sly chuckles, seeing how many pirate stuff he has lying around and hung up. He walks over towards the pirate boat bed and gentley places young Benjamin in bed, pulling the overs onto him, kisses his forehead and tells him he loves him.

But before he leaves, he takes a moment to admaire his son's intress: The walls were painted the land and ships ontop of the ocean, sea animals, such as fish, octopus, wales, even shark were painted on the bottom of the other half of the room. The painting looked like the work of Carmelita, thanks to her art skills. He had a little desk with a few coloring books, some markers and crayons, even a treasure chest, which was a toy chest, had a bunch of pirate toys and costumes. Sly chuckles so more, amazed at what a little kid, like Ben, could have a strong intress at such a young age.

Sly then leaves the room, before he hears Ben talking.

"Goodnight, Daddy...I love you." Sly, smiling with happy tears almost coming, turns his head around.

"Goodnight, Benny-Boy...Daddy loves you too."

And so, Sly leaves his son's room, so that Ben could sleep in peace.

**_~LIVING ROOM~_**

Sly walks back into the living room, wiping his eyes a little still, causing Murray to grin.

"So, 'Papa Sly'...how does it feel, to be a dad?" Sly smiles and sits back down next to Carmelita.

"It feels great, Murray...just wonderful." Carmeliat kisses his cheek.

"I'm happy to hear that," She looks at the clock.

"It's time for me to go to bed; I think it's time for you guys to head back, except you, Sly...that is **_IF_** you want to stay here tonight?" Sly smiles.

"I wouldn't mind spending the night here, Carm."

Bentley and Murray leaves the apartment, leaving Sly lying down in bed wit his lovely Vixen.

**_~CARMELITA'S BEDROOM~_**

Sly and Carmelita were sharing a passonite kiss, it was blessing to them: Being back together, Sly finding out that he has a son, and finally being a family together.

"I love you, Carm." Sly says during the kiss.

"I love you too, Sly." Carmelita then rubs his chest, making him moan in the kiss, then he takes her bra off.

They pull the covers over them and continue, keeping it low and quiet as they could possible do, not wanting Ben to hear them and walk in on them.

* * *

**_~THE NEXT MORNING~_**

Sly and Carmelita were resting on each other, still nud and under the overs. Carmelita was the first to get up, smiling when she finds her love snuggling on top of her still. She kisses his cheek, down to his neck, causing him to groun, but smile with a chuckle as he finally wakes up, kissing her back.

"Good morning to you too, gergeous." He says with a chuckle.

"So, ringtale...did you sleep well?"

"Amazing, you?"

"Never better."

They took showers and got dress, then Carmelita went to the oven and started to make pancakes. Sly wraps his strong arms around her, causing her to jump.

"Ringtale!" She says, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, dear," He clams while nibbling her neck.

"You're just so fun to mess around with, if you know what I mean?" Her eyes widen.

"Stop it, you're making me blush!" She laughs, while Sly continues to do what he was doing, until-

"Mommy, what's Daddy doing to your neck?" Came a soft, child voice.

Sly turns around, so does Carmelita, un-sure what to say.

"Um...Mommy and Daddy were just...playing with each other." Carmelita tells her child, who nods and walks over towards his seat, but had a little trouble climbing up, which Sly helped him.

Sly takes a seat right next to Ben, who's looking happy as any child could be. Sly smiles down at his son and ruffles his son's hair.

"So Benny-Boy; enjoyed your sleep last night?" Ben smiles and nods his head.

Carmelita walks over to Ben and gives him his pancakes, then gives Sly his, then got hers; finally they all sat down. Ben was having some trouble cutting up his pancakes, so Sly helps him.

"Thank you, Daddy." Sly pats his head.

"You're welcome." It was crazy to Sly that he could now actully call him his own flesh and blood now, and it was crazy to Ben that he finally had what he'd always wanted, a father.

After breakfast, Carmelita had gotton a call from work, telling her to come to the office for a meeting. While that's going on, Sly is in charge to look over Benjamin; so that means they're going to take some time to catch up and to get to know each other better.

**_~LIVING ROOM~_**

Sly had orderd some pizza for lunch, so while Ben and Sly were having some pizza in the living room, Ben's been telling his father everything about himself: What he likes to do for fun, his favorite color, his birthday, which will be next week, he's also told him about everyone at Pre-School, and what some kids do to hime, which makes Sly's heart filled with dread.

"What! Some kids at Pre-School are harassing you?" Ben nods sadly.

"Oh, son...I'm so terribley sorry about it all."

"It's okay, I guess; Mommy always picks me up early when something like that happends, which is almost every school day." Sly's eyes widen.

"It is deffinetly **NOT **okay, Ben. You can't let people like that get in your way. Did Mommy ever talk to you and your teacher about this issue?" He nods.

"And no matter what, the kids are _always _picking on you?" He nods again.

"Just because I'm a foxcoon!" He starts to cry a little. Sly picks him up in his arms and tries his best to calm him down, saying things like; "It's okay, Benny.", "Everything is okay.", "Please stop crying, buddy.", "Mommy and I love you no matter what you are." But still...nothing can make the poor foxcoon stop seeing how bad some people could be to him.

Benjamin has been trustworthy of his mother and father, and Bentley and Murray. But no matter how many times his teacher and princeable deals with the issue he's been having at school...he can't trust or love anyone but his own family and his parent's friends.

"Not only that, but I can _never _make one single friend in life..." Ben says, sounding close to tears again, which makes Sly worried.

"It's okay Benny, I think of you as my little buddy, so that makes me your friend, right?" Ben giggles.

"Daddy, you can't be my friend," Sly gives him a playful, hurt look.

"And why not?" Ben laughs at his father while he's looking hurt in a playful way.

"Because you're just my Daddy."

"Well...Daddies can still be friends to their kids, can they?" He grabs Ben and starts to tickle him until he's laughing to hard to breath.

"S-top, Daddy! I'm ticklish!" Ben pleases while laughing his little head off.

"That's why I'm doing it, it's fun making you laugh."

After a while, Ben had finally calmed down and starts wanting to know more about his father, than his father know about him, since he's pretty much told him everything about himself. Now it was Sly's turn to talk.

"Well...where do I begin?"

"You could tell me what your job is, or what that wierd, looking stick is that you carry around?" Sly didn't know if he should tell his son about the Cooper Legacy yet; he just met his won son, sure he wanted him to get intrested in the Cooper Line, but wasn't sure how to explain to him that his own father was a world class thief, just like his father and all of his other ancestors.

Sly sighs and looks at his son.

"Well...my "job" is kinda complicated to explain...but here it goes...I am, and so was your grandfather and ancestors, a...thief." Ben's eyes widen with intress and that gave Sly the courage to go on with the story.

Sly had told young Benjamin about his life with his gang, how he'd met Carmelita, his father and ancestors and their adventures as thieves. Sly had also told him about what had happend to his father on his eighth birthday, at night. Ben felt sorry for his father, he could tell that Sly was terribley sad about it all, loosing his only family. Sly had also felt like cry a little over his family's lost, but didn't in front of his young boy, he held his tears back, being strong. But as much as it towrn Sly apart, being seprated from his father, he wanted to cry it off.

Ben could tell his father was looking rather sad about it and crawled into his father's lap and hugs him.

"I'm sad that you're sad about grandpa..." Ben sounded close to cry again, but Sly smiles and hugs hm back.

"It's okay, Benny. Besides, I have my gang of friends _**AND** _you and Mommy to keep me company. I'm find Ben, I swear."

After all of that, Sly and Ben went to go and see Madagascar 3, and once they've got back, Ben was laughing so hard about the "affro circus", he could just die of laughter.

"Da-da-da-da-da, affro circus!" Ben was singing with laughter, causing Sly to smile and chuckle about how almost everything that was ridiculus seemed so damn funny to him, which is what Sly loves about him: Always a little furball of love, care, and laughter everyday. Sly just didn't see why kids would pick on him.

Speaking of that: Three teen's saw Benjamin and kinda made a few jokes about what he was, which made Ben cry a lot in line. Sly was able to calm his son down, by reminding him not to let other people get in his way and that he will **ALWAYS** love him, foxcoon or not. Sly had also talked to the teens about Benjamin, asking them to please not say anything bad about him again, or else he'll be forced to tell their parents that they were being racist to a three year old boy. Once in the theater, some people had found Ben's since of humor a little annoying, so they've been shouting things, like "Shut the hell up already, you little freak!" or "God, what kind of mutant hybrid would be allowed to come in to a public area?" Every word had broken Ben's little heart and crushed it into tiny, little, bite-sized pieces. Sly had gotton pissed-off by everyone and wanted to punch them all for hurting his small son emotionally, but diddn't and talked to the Theater Manager. Luckully, the Manager was nice enough to get them a "privet room" to enjoy the movie with out any harrastment or racism.

Carmelita had came home around 1:30, happy to see that Sly is sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe, how was the meeting?" Sh shruges and sits down next to him.

"It was boring, but a little bit intresting. Where's Ben?"

"I just got done tucking him for his nape an hour ago,"

"Oh, well...I'm just so glade that he can finally stop being so negitive about everyone."

"Oh? Well...we wen't to see Madagascar 3, and a bunch of people were being racist to Ben, just because he's a mix of a fox and raccoon." Her eyes widen.

"What? Oh that just terrible!"

"I know! I was pissed-off back there, do you know how hard it was not to kick some ass in there?" Carmelita sighs and nods.

"I do, I've had the same feeling. Did you guys leave the theater during all of that?"

"No, I demand to talk with the Manager, and he got us a privet room to watch the movie. Ben did nothing wrong, he was just having so much fun, laughing through-out it all." He chuckles on that last part: Seeing Ben laughing and being happy is now on of the things that makes him happy.

"Well, since I'm back home, I guess I'll start cooking dinner." Sly stops her from getting up.

"Oh no, you don't need to cook. Because we've orderd some pizza for lunch, and there is still some more in the frige, if you want some." She smiles and kisses him.

"Aww, thanks a lot." She re-heats some pizza, then a certain, little foxcoon runs into the kitchen and hugs his mother's leg.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweety! Did you and Daddy have fun today?" He nods.

"We did! And here's something that makes Daddy even cooler: He's a thief!" Carmelita smiles and looks at Sly, who grins.

"Hmm...I guess I'm cooler now, huh hun?" She laughs and picks Ben up.

"You think Daddy's cooler than Mommy?" Ben laughs and shakes his head.

"Nope...**_BOTH_ **of you are cooler than any Mommy or Daddy in the whole wide world!" Ben says as he waves his arms in the air, proving that he's made his point. Sly and Carmelita couldn't help but to laugh and kiss both his cheeks.

_**~ONE HOUR LATER~**_

"Please, Daddy...don't go." Ben was sad to see his father going back to the Safe House, just when he's met him too.

"Don't worry, Benny-Boy...I'll be back tomarrow, okay?" Ben sadly nods, until Carmelita got an idea.

"Wait a minute, Sly. Why doesn't Benjamin just spend the night at the Safe House? He'll get to meet everyone else, plus if he thinks that being a thef is cool, then have him take a look around." Sly and Ben smiles.

Sly agreed and helped Benjamin pack up everything that he'll need to spend the night with. Finally! Ben will get to meet **_ALL_ **of his Daddy's friends, **_AND_ **get to learn more about his father being a thief. This...was going to be the best night ever to Ben and Sly!

* * *

**Awww! Daddy Sly making his son feel better, how damn cute! XD**

**Anways, c u guys on the next chapter, and please: Tell me what should happend when Ben's spending the night the Safe House.**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	3. It's my father's house

**Chapter 3: It's my father's house**

Sly had called Bentley from Carmelita's apartment, telling him that his son is spending the night at the Safe wasn't to sure if a small child running around a place that has far too many gagets and wepeans was such a good idea, but Sly had promised him that Ben would be in no trouble and that he'll be watching his every move.

**_~THE SAFE HOUSE~_**

Once Sly opens the Safe House's door, Ben looked around the curious looking place in awe, wanting to know every inch of it. Sly places Ben's bag down, closeing and locking the door behind him; he then watches his small son walking into the living room, seeing his Uncle Murray watching some TV on the couch. Smiling, Sly walks over towards Ben and picks him up, which serprises the little giggling foxcoon, and sits down next to Murray.

"Hey, Big Guy, did Bentley tell you that Ben will be staying over night?" Murray looks away from the TV and nods to Sly.

"Yeah, I was a little thrilled to hear about it. But I'm pretty sure that Bentley is _still _not taking it well." Ben starts to look a little hurt, wondering if his other Uncle still loves him.

"Does Uncle Bentley think I'm annoying?" He asked as he looks up at Sly, who shakes his head.

"That's not true, Ben. He loves you! Just like my pal, Murray. But Uncle Bentley just thinks it's not okay for a child your age to be wondering around this place,"

"Why?" The curious foxcoon asked, tilting his head a little.

"Because there's a few gagets and other things in here that could be an un-comfortable envorment for a small child." Ben understold every word.

"You and Uncle Bentley, even Uncle Murray don't need to worry about me, Daddy. I'll be _really _good, I swear!" He promises while crossing his heart. Sly chuckles and kisses his forehead.

"I know you will sweetie." Bentley wheels himself into the living room, along side with Penelope, who sees Benjamin.

"Sly...who's this?" Sly smiles at her.

"This is my three year old son, Benjamin. Didn't Bentley and Murray tell you and Dimitri about him?" Penelope looks at Bentley, who shrugs.

"Sorry Sly, but I forgot to tell her and Dimitri all about Ben." Sly nods, and Ben tugs on his father's shirt, which makes Sly look down at him.

"Yes buddy?"

"Who's Dimitri, Daddy?"

"Dimitri is another one of my friends. He's also another one of your Uncles" Ben nods.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, were is he, Bent?" Bentley shruges.

"I don't know, probable in the basement again. He _does _live down there, after all." Sly nods and Ben climbs off from his lap and starts his way aound the living room, looking at every single curious thing that cought his eye.

Penelope walks over towards Sly and sits next to him, giving him a hug.

"Congrats on being a father, Sly." She whispers into his ear.

"Thanks," He re-plies back.

"But one question: Who's Ben's mother?" Sly grins.

"Carmelita." She grins back.

"Figures; I kinda knew it would be her. You talked about her all the time. And once you've came back to us, you've been mooning and crying for her when you were depressed." Sly turns his head towards Ben, everyone watches the small foxcoon looking through everything, getting more intrested with every object that he saw, or was able to pick up with his bare hands. Sly smiles, and Penelope giggles.

"He sure is curious about almost everything about the Safe House." Sly chuckles and agrees with her.

"He's just like you Sly, even looks like you." Murray complaments his lofe long friend, who thanks him as he continues to watch his son's every move.

Ben sees a jar of small dimonds on top of a high shelf and goes after it. Amused and amazed, Bentley laughs a little as he turns to Sly, while they're all watching him climb up the shelf.

"Yep, he's _your_ son alright, Sly." Sly couldn't help but to laugh at that, until he sees a small stake of magazings onto of the shelf. Worried, he hoped Ben doesn't slip and fall, but luckly, he doesn't and reaches the dimond jar. Ben gets one dimond out and turns his head towards Sly.

"Daddy! Look what I got!" Sly smiles and walks over towards him.

"You're right Bentley, He's _my _son alright." Ben starts to climb back down, he slips on the magazings and starts to fall, until Sly catches him just in time.

"Oh my God, Oh my God..." Sly says repededly and quietly patting his son's back and trying to calm him down.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Sly asked.

"I-I think so. Falling down from that shelf scared me." Sly rubs his head.

"How about we get your things upstairs right now?"

Ben nods and Sly grabs his son's bag and carries both that and Ben in his arms up the stairs, into his room.

_**~SLY'S ROOM~**_

Sly opens his bedroom door and welcomes Ben to come inside, which he does. Ben looks around his father's room: One bed with blue covers, same color as Sly's shirt and cap. There was a desk, a book shelf, one window, newspaper laid around on one corner of the room, a dresser, and the Thieveous Raccoonus lying on the desk.

The Thievous Raccoonus cought Ben's eye, so he slowly walks up towards the desk, wanting to get a closser look. Sly places Ben's bag next to his bed, then sees Ben wanting to get a closser look at the legendary Cooper Thieving book. Smiling with a proud look on his face, he walks up towards his desk and walks back to his bed with the book in his hands, sitting down and picks Ben up and sits him on his lap.

"You see this book, Ben?" He nods.

"This book is called: "The Thevous Raccoonus"! It's the book that was started about 3,000 years ago, by the first thieving Cooper of all time: Slytunkhamen Cooper I, which he passes down the book to his son, Slytunkhamen Cooper II. Slytunkhamen Cooper II created the Cooper Vault, which is where every single of your ancestors placed all of their treasures and fortunes in, on a secret island. Slytunkhamen Cooper III, which was the son of Slytunkhamen Cooper II, well...not much is known of him. But the point is...this book was around for thousands of years. And nothing would make me happier than to see you giving this book and carry on the Cooper Legacy. I can't force you to do anything, remember that Ben, you can be and do whatever you wish. But if-"

"I want to be a thief!" Ben says happily, bouncing on Sly's lap.

"Now Ben, are you sure? Because remember what I said: "I can't force you, you can do anything you wish"."

"And I wanna be a thief when I grow up! I want to do all the cool things you do, Daddy!" Ben hugs him. Sly smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Ben nods.

"I do, I do, I _really _do." Ben clams, proving his point.

Sly smiles and kisses his forehead again. Ben's stomach starts to growl.

"Are you hungry?" Sly asked Ben, who's holding his stomach. Ben nods and Sly puts the book back on is desk, then carries Ben back downstairs to get dinner with the others.

**~KITCKEN~**

Ben was sitting down at his seat, drawling on a few pieces of paper that Penelope gave him. Murray and Sly were working on dinner, which was meat loaf. Once dinner was ready, everyone sat down, and once ben tried some of the meat loaf, he smiles and looks at Sly.

"I love this!" He says happily, which makes Sly and the other smile.

"Thank you, Ben." He says, everyone else thanks him as well.

The door to the basement opens, Dimitri walks into the kitchen, looking tierd.

"Jesus, somebody close those blinds." He says, covering his eyes. Bentley closes the blinds and Sly looks at Dimitri.

"Dimitri! There's a child here! Watch your mouth!" Penelope snaps at him.

"What?" Dimitri sees Benjamin looking at him.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked, pointed at him. Sly, shocked, covers his son's ears.

"Dimitri! This is my son!" Sly says disapointed to him. Sly shakes his head and looks at everyone else.

"What's up with him?" Penelope, Bentley, and Murray exchained looks, then Bentley looks at Sly.

"He went to a night club two nights ago, turns out he'd taken too many boe's and cigrets." Sly stares at Dimitri.

"And he's _still _drunk?" He asked in complete shock. Penelope nods, so does Murray.

"Yeah, he snuck some boes back home."

"And _that's _what he's been doing downstairs this whole time?" They nod.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Sly and little fox...raccoon...thingy. But if you excuse me..." He grabs a plate and goes back downstairs.

Sly takes his hands off of Ben's ears, who looks terrified.

"Hey scares me, Daddy." Sly could tell that Ben wasn't okay with Dimitri just yet. He could also tell that DImitri wasn't going to be himself for a while. Not to mention that he's going to have to make a mental note, telling him to punch Dimitri for calling his son a "thingy", but understood that it was the boes talking, not him. But still...he's not letting anyone getting away for dissing off Benjamin like that.

_**~OUTSIDE (BACKYARD)~**_

After dinner, Sly thought of going out back with Ben. Ben wanted to play catch and a few other things, which is what Sly felt like would help him get over the fact that Dimitri said that thing about Ben earlier.

"Hmm...where's my little buddy?" Sly asked himself, playing hide and go seek with Ben. Ben was hiding on top of a tree branch. Being only three years old, Sly and Carmelita are amazed that he's able to do very good at climbing, possible because he was born will all of Sly's thief skills. Ben tries to hold back all of his giggles, until he turns his head to the left and sees Sly sitting down next to him with a grin.

"I see that you thought you could out-smart your old man," Ben giggles.

"You're not old Daddy, I think your so young that you could be eighteen." Sly chuckles and brabs him and gives him a nuggy.

"Haha, well...I'm still young, but I'm only twentyfive years old." Bentley calls for Sly, and finds him jumping back onto the ground with Ben in his arms.

"You called, Bent?"

"Yep. Carmelita called, she wants to know if everything is doing good."

"Of course everything is fine." Sly tells him.

Once Bentley goes back inside, Sly looks up at the sky, it was looking like it was getting late, so they went back inside.

**_~SLY'S ROOM~_**

Sly had gotton an inflatable bed into his room for Benjamin, which he was gratful for. Sly had giving Ben a bath, gotton him a snack, helped him into his pj's, and tucked him into bed.

"Can you please tell me a story from that book, Daddy?" He asked, reforing to the Thieveous Raccoonus.

Sly smiles and nods.

"Okay," He grabs the big book and sits down on the bed with Ben. Ben climbs back onto his lap and Sly opens the book and turns through a few pages, until he stoped at "Connor Cooper", Sly's father.

"Who he?" Ben asked, pointing to Connor's picture, Sly smiles at the picture of his dad.

"That's my father, your grandpop."

Ben looks through it some more, then turns the page, seeing a raccoon that looked like Sly and Connor.

"Who's he?" Sly's smile fades away, and sighs.

"H-he's...my older brother...Conway Cooper." Ben looks at the picture, then up at Sly.

"So...does that mean that he's my?"

"Yes...your REAL Uncle." Sly sighs and turns the page, it was him.

Ben was now looking through everything his father had written down and everything else.

"Is this _all _the stuff that you did, Daddy?" Sly nods.

"Yep, everything place that I've been. In fact, we're going on a hiest soon, out of Paris and going to three diffrent areas. Ben's eyes widen.

"Can I come, Daddy?" He asked excited. Sly was proud that his sone's taking a huge intress in thieveing, but couldn't help but to keep him safe. Ben and Carmelita was his whole world, and if something had happend to any of them...he'll **NEVER **forgive or live with himself.

"It can get pretty dangerous out there, Ben. I'm not sure, but we'll talk about that with Mommy and my friends, okay?" Ben nods, then yawns as he starts lying down in bed.

Sly kisses his forehead and wishes him goodnight, then gets himself ready for bed himself, and he got into his own bed, falling asleep.

**_*MIDNIGHT*_**

Ben wakes up, terrified for his dear life. He'd had just woken up from a nightmare. He looks around the dark room, only the moon light from the window was the only light source. Ben slowly gets out of the bed, holding his blankey tight as he slowly makes his way across the room, towards his sleeping father. He then slowly taps Sly's forehead, Sly begins to stir and sees his little boy standing in font of him.

"Hi Benny," He says sleepy. He then notices some tears stained on his face, a scared look on Ben's face.

"Aw, what's the matter, Ben?" He asked, starting to yawn again.

"I had a bad dream Daddy...can I sleep with you?" Sly smirks and pulls the covers up, Ben climbs up and snuggles next to his father; Sly then pulls the covers back down, wrapping them around both him and Ben. Ben was giving enough comfort that he was safe, then falls asleep with Sly.

* * *

_**~THE NEXT MORNING~**_

Sly stirs as he gets up. He yawns and streches, then he notices that Ben isn't in bed with him anymore, let along his bed across the room was empty, except for his blankey, pillow, and covers. Sly gets a shirt on and makes his way downstairs and finds Ben at the kitchen table with everyone else.

Ben turns around with a smile, then makes his way over towards Sly, holding a try of food.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Sly looks down at both Ben and the tray of food.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Your breakfast Daddy, Happy Father's Day!" Sly smiles and hugs Ben, along with a forehead kiss.

"Thank you Benny, for a nice breakfast." The breakfast was Cooper symble shaped pancakes, probably the help from Bentley, Murray, and Penelope. There was also some orange juice, and two slices of bacon.

"Did you make this yourself?" Sly said, encouriging Ben.

"No, I had some help by Uncle Bentley, Uncle Murray, and Aunty Penelope." Sly nods and thanks his friends as well.

When Sly was done with his breakfast, he picks Ben up onto his lap.

"That was very tasty Ben, you should be a famous cook." Ben blushes.

"Thanks Daddy, but I _still _want to be a thief."

Once Ben was dresses, and everything was paked up, Carmalita came by the Safe House and picked up Benjamin.

"Were you good for Daddy?" Ben nods.

"It was the best night ever!" Sly walks over to Carm and kisses her.

"He had a great time. In fact, we was able to climb on top of the shelf in the living room and had gotton himself a little dimond." Carmelita looks at Ben in her arms, who's holding a little dimond. Carmelita laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Wow, he must be a future thief, just like you Sly." Sly shruges.

"Well...he _did _tell me that he wants to be a thief. And wants to go on a hiest with me and the gang in a few months. I told him that me and you will talk it over; I've already talked with the gang, and they said they didn't mind."

Ben puts the dimond back in his bag, then looks up at his mother.

"Are you and Daddy going to get married, Mommy?" Carmelita and Sly smiles and looks at each other, then looks at Ben.

"What made you ask that, Ben?" Carm asked him.

"It's because Daddy loves you, and you love him." Carm blushes, Sly chuckles and kisses her.

_"Hmm, I think I'll have to do something about that..." _Sly thinks to himself.

Ben and Carmelita leaves, wishing him a Happy Father's Day and that they'll be back soon, so that the three of them can have some time together for Father's Day.

**_~LIVING ROOM~_**

Sly sits in the living room with everybody else, thinking about the marriage question that Ben had asked earlier. He sighs and thinks about it some more.

"Guys," Sly said, causing them to look at him.

"I've been thinking about what Ben asked me and Carm when he was picked up. And I believe that I've made my official choice." He takes out a black box and opens it, revealing a dimond ring.

"You're going to propose?" Murray asked.

"Yeah," Sly responds.

"About damn time!" Dimitri says, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah...I know that she loves me as much as I love her. We have a son together, and I just want him to have a good life, so I'm going to marry Carm."

Sly's friends thought it was a perfect idea, so did Sly, he just couldn't wait to ask her out and propose to her, the love of his life.

* * *

**What will Carmelita say? "Yes" of course! lol**

**Until the next chapter, bye! ^^**

**REVIEW! XD**

**P.S.: The title 4 this chapter "It's my Father's House", is a name of a Christen Song.**

**ANOTHER THING: Conway Cooper is from _"DEMENTEDRACCONUS" from Deviant Art as well!_**


	4. Happier times

**Chapter 4:** **Happier times**

Carmelita and Ben had picked up Sly from the Safe House about an hour ago. They were now at the park, enjoying a nice, Father's Day picnic. Sly helped Carmelita put the blanket and getting the food out, while Benjamin was over at the playground across from them. After Sly and Carm had gotton everything ready, they called Ben to come over towards them, which he did.

"So Sly," Carmelita begins.

"Ben says that he wants to go on a hiest with you and the gang; what kind of hiest is it?" Sly thinks for a moment, then answers.

"We're heading to four diffrent places to collect one item from each area,"

"What kind of items, Daddy?" Ben asked, getting excited to hear another thief tale from his old man.

"Well first we're heading to London, then Prouge, Egypt, and last, but not least, Alaska." Ben's eyes widen with even more excitment, desprate to go with Sly and his gang now.

"Now I _really _want to go. I want to see the world!" Sly smiles at Ben's excitment.

"Haha, I know you're excited Ben, but I'm _still _not sure yet. It can get pretty ruff out there, and I don't want you to get hurt." Carmelita rubs Ben's hair.

"I promise to talk it over with Daddy, okay Benny?" Ben nods with a smile and continues to eat his lunch.

**_~THREE HOURS LATER~_ **

After two and a half hours playing with little Benjamin at the park area, Sly and Carmelita went back to the picnic blanket to rest for a little bit.

"Woha, Sly...just look at the beautiful sunset." This causes Sly to smile.

"You're more beautiful than the sunset, Carm. You always will...to me." Carm smiles and kisses him.

"Aww, thanks Sly, I love you."

"I love you too, Carm."

As they continue to watch the sunset and Ben playing in the sand box, Sly's been having some thoughts on proposing to Carm now. He knows that she loves him, more than anything, and he loves her the same way. Many of these thoughts were going on through his head, wanting to get it over with, but he was just to nervous, what kind of guy wouldn't be nervous?

Carmelita felt Sly getting tens while they were cuddling.

"Are you okay, ringtale?" Sly looks at her and sighs.

"Carm, I need to tell you something _very _important," Carmelita and Sly faces each other, both standing up.

Sly sighs as he begins to propose to her.

"C-Carmlita...we I first met you, my hear beated like crazy, I loved you, and always will. You're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I just can't stop telling you how much I really care for you. When I lied to you and ran away, you were baring _our _child, Ben. I never forgave myself, but we both lied to each other and forgave each other. When you told me I had a son, I was the happiest raccoon in the world, and I want you and Ben to know that. I love you Carmelita Fox, I always will, _never _forget that," Carmelita was close to tears, was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"I-I love you too, Sly." She says happily, which makes Sly smile and bends down and opens the ring box, which makes Carm gasps and covers her mouth, happy tears coming out of her eyes.

"I want you know how much I love you Carm, I want our family to be compleate, no split up's. So Carm...I'm going to ask you this: Will you please do me the great honor...in marrying me? To finally become husband and wife? To be a full family together?"

Carmelita was now crying with joy, she slowly moves her hand towards him with a smile.

"Yes, Sly Cooper, yes! Nothing in this world would make me more happier, than to become "Misses Cooper"!"

Sly, smilling, puts the ring onto her finger and stands up, looking at her tear-stained face, and wonderful brown eyes. They kiss, but it didn't last long, because Benjamin was running towards them.

"I saw _everything_! You two are getting married!" He sung happily and Sly picks him up and kisses his cheek.

"That's right, Benny-Boy, Mommy and Daddy's getting married."

_**~LATER THAT NIGHT~**_

Sly and Carmelita was looking at the stars together, with Ben on Sly's lap. Carmelita couldn't believe that she'll soon be married to Sly Cooper! She was as happy as anyone could be, but didn't know about on thing: Her parents. She was going to half to tell them sooner or later.

Sly hears some sounds comming from the trees, then looks up, seeing a figure that kinda looks like him, but taller. Alarmed, Sly gets his cane out, standing up.

"Sly...what's wrong?" Carm asked worried.

"Daddy..." Ben was starting to get scared by how Sly was prepard to fight off what ever was in that tree.

But before Sly or anyone could say anything, the branch from the tree broke, and the figure screams as it crashes behing a bush. Sly runs up towards the area, Carmelita carries Benjamin in her arms. Once they get to the area...a male raccoon was seen: He had half of his left ear cut off, a scar that goes down from the right eye, an old black trench coat, some black pants, and looked like Sly!

"Um...hi," Said the raccoon, who stands up and walks closser towards the small family, which they move backwards.

"W-who are you?" Sly asked.

"You should now me, Sly. It's been a long time...brother." Sly's eyes widen, Carmelita looks confused, and Ben's staring at both raccoons, trying to remember that picture in the Thieveous Raccoonus.

"C-C-Conway? Is that _really _you?" Conway nods and opens his arms.

"Yes, baby brother." He says with a large smile, which causes Sly to drop his cane and run up towards him and gives him a big hug, crying happily.

"Oh Conway...I thought you died the same night mom and dad did."

"Well...funny story actully-"

"Conway!" Calls two fimiler voices from behind Conway. The two Cooper brothers sees two other raccoons, a male and female.

Sly looks at his brother, wide-eyed.

"I-Is that?" Conway nods.

"Yep...mom and dad." Sly's eyes grow even wider, thinking how this could be possible.

Slowly, Sly walks up towards the two other raccoons. Sly looks at the male, he looked a little like Sly as well, then he looks at the other raccoon, she was smiling at him, tears coming from her eyes.

"Mom?" Sly asked her, which she smiles and nods. Sly turns his head towards the other.

"D-Dad?" The male nods with a large smile.

Sly, crying with joy, hugs the bother of them, Conway walks up towards them and joins the hug. Carmelita and Benjamin watches the long, gone family crying with joy as they hug each other.

Once they all calmbed down, Sly steps back and looks at them with compleate shock.

"Now I know that you think, well _thought _that we were dead, but-" Connor was interupted by Sly.

"How? I _saw _the three of you being murderd! I saw it, you guys were dead! There **BETTER **be a good explanation about this!"

Connor sighs, he turns over towards Kathryn, who nods. She looks at Conway, who walks over towards Sly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay...here's what happend," Sly was ready to listen.

"It turns out by this: Mom, she ran towards the back door, just like dad had orderd her to do, but it was too late for her, she was slambed against the wall, knocked-out. But she was still being cut and stuff like that. Dad: He was deffending us, until Clockwork sliced his chest, almost cutting him in half, he _was _dying, but luckily he was saved...the hospital came and picked both mom and dad up-"

"Wait! So you're telling me this: Mom and Dad _were _dying? Saying that their body parts were slowly being cut off from them?"

"It's true, son." Kathryn says.

"It is true Sly, see." Connor says, lifting up his shirt, reveling lots and lots of stiches.

"Your mother and I had to get stiches and new orgains and other things put inside of us, to prevent us from dying. Good thing that they had the power and technolgy to do that." Connor says with a slight chuckle. Sly nods, then turns back towards Conway.

"Alright...but what about _you_?"

"Okay, okay...here it goes: I was knocked-out pretty bad, but once I woke up in a dead body bag, in the hospital, I noticed that Mom and Dad weren't really dead after all, seeing them getting surgery. I was okay, I didn't need anything, so I was givin' the okay to leave. Once I did...I was on my own. But I've found you in the orphanage, bowling in your room. So in the middle of the night once, Icame in and gave you a quick visit. Years later, I've found Mom and Dad out of the hospital, back at our old home, so I came in and they were extremly happy to see me again. I told them that you were still alive, they said they knew as they showed me a few news articles about how you preformed a few roberies. And so...here we are now...back together."

Sly was overwemled with it all. He's never been so happy in his enitre life: Not only does he have a son, engaged to the love of his life, but now he has his three year older brother and parents, the three that he's missed forever! Once they all cought up with everything, Sly turns to his son and Carmelita with a smile. He then walks over towards them.

"Mom, Dad, Conway...this is Carmelita...we're engaged." The three smiles and congrats them, they thank. Sly then sees Benjamin hiding behind his tale, he chuckles and picks him up to show them. Connor and Kathryn looks at Benjamin a little odd, then smiles. Conway smiles big, knowing who Ben must be.

"And this little guy...is me and Carm's son, Benjamin." Ben looks nervous at them. Conway gets a closer look at Benjamin, smiling.

"Hey little guy, I'm your Uncle Conway." Ben smiles a little, reaches out towards Conway, who picks him up into his arms. Connor and Kathryn walks next to Conway, getting a closer look at their grandson. Kathryn looks at Sly.

"Not to be rude son, but...what is he?" Ben's ears drop, looking like he might cry again. Sly notices Ben and frowns, so does Carmelita.

"He's a mix,"

"Of what?" Connor asked.

"Of a raccoon and fox. He's a foxcoon." Connor and Kathryn looks at Benjamin and finally sees it.

"Benjamin doesn't really like himself that much." Carm says sadly. Conner, Kathryn, and Conway looks at her in disbeliefe.

"What?" Conway says in shock.

"Kids, even people, harrasses him, being racist, even threatends that he should die. Just because he's a foxcoon." Carm tells them.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Sly sighs, he grabs Ben back in his arms and looks at them.

"And Carmelita had told me that he believes that no one loves him, which is compleatly false. She loves him, heck, even I love him. Foxcoon or not, he's _still _our son, and we'll love him no matter what." Conway shakes his head with a disapointed look and walks up to Sly, who's still holding the little foxcoon.

"Is this true, Ben?" He nods sadly.

"You know what? No one, and I mean _no one _is going to get away with picking on _my _nephew, just because he's a mix. Tell me the person who keeps doing this, and I'll punch them." Ben laughs a little, Sly and Carmelita looks a little worried.

"Umm...Conway...I don't think I'll be such a good idea to hurt kids." Sly says.

"Who says I'm going to harm children? I ment adults, like us. If they think It's funny to harrast and be racist to Benjamin, here, then I'll show them both of my fist...in their faces!" Ben giggles a little and hugs his Uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle Conway!" He says happily, which makes Conway smile and kiss his forehead.

Ben yawns and falls asleep in Sly's arms. Sly, smiling looks over at Carmelita and hands him to her.

"I'll pack everything up, okay?"

"Okay Sly, see you at the car." Sly packs everything up, then meets her and his family at the car.

"So...where are you guys staying?" Sly wanted to knwo so bad, so he can visit them.

"Same place where we lived before...well...you understand. We've gotton the house fixed, so now it looks like nothing had happend." Kathryn clams. Sly looks at Conway.

"And...you're still living with them?" He shakes his head.

"No, I'm staying by myself. But...I have no where to go." Sly smiles and gets an idea.

"Hey Conway, remember when we were kids and you said that we could be "The Cooper Brothers"?" Conway looks at him.

"Yeah..."

"Well...how about you come back to the Safe House with me? You can join the gang, get to know your nephew, I bet you're be a perfect member." Conway smiles.

"You _mean _it?" Sly nods.

"I have then, I have now." Conway hugs him.

"Alsome! Thanks a lot!" Sly hugs him back.

"You're welcome, big brother."

Conway had joined the Cooper Gang and met Sly's friends, who were shocked that Sly had never told them about his brother. Sly told them the reason was because it hurt him to much to talk about him, because they were so close, and it made him cry every time he thought of him, which they understood.

Connor and Kathryn is so happy for their youngest son: He has a son, carrying on the Cooper Legacy, even the fact that he's going to be married!

Sly and Carmelita were back home. Benjamin was tucked in bed, and Sly and Carmelita were falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Remember: I DON'T OWN CONWAY! He's from Devaint art, by "DementedRaccoonus"!**

**I know It's a bit of a twist and that it'll NEVER happened; but Sly seemed so sad about his parents death, that I HAD 2 bring them back, tell me what U think.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Birthday & serprise

**Chapter 5: Birthday & serprises**

Today was Benjamin's fourth birthday, and the best in his opineion, the reason: For the first time, his father and long lost family will be celibrating his special day. Carmelita hasn't been herself to Ben latley, she's been sleepy a lot, eating a little more, and throwing up in the bathroom. Not to mention that she has one big head ake. Sly's been helping her for a while, which she was greatful for.

The party is going to be held at Connor and Kathryn's, since there house is big enough to hold themselves, Sly, Carmelita, Ben, Conway, and the rest of the Cooper Gang. Carmelita has invited a friend from work, a new office employe, who just started working for Interpol two weeks ago. Her name his Serena Page, a white wolf with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Once everyone was at the house, in the old secret location, Carmelita was sitting at the kitchen table with her head rested on Sly's shoulder. Smiling, he pats her head and rubs her back, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turns his head towards Conway.

"I _still _can't believe it!" He exclaims.

"I know, right? Finally...we're together again!" He gives his little brother a big hug.

Connor and Kathryn were in the living room, talking with Benjamin. They were telling him about _all _the stories about Sly and Conway: About what they were like, how interested they were in Connor's "job" as a thief, even how they would sometimes try and sneek a couple of cookies from the high shelf in the kitchen, which always made Connor laugh, seeing his boys already starting to be thieves, and Kathryn's shocked look and mad-going lectures on how that needs to stop.

Serena was in the kitchen as well, talking with Carmelita. Conway couldn't help, but daydream about Sereana, she was just damn perfect to him. Sly seemed to notice and grins at him, which makes Conway look at him a little wierd.

"What?" He asked.

"I think somebody's in love..." He cooded. Conway smirks at playfully punches his arm.

"Oh, shut up, Sly." He says, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up about what?" Serena asked them, which makes Conway stare at her. He didn't know what to say to her: His heart was beating, his eyes were fixed onto hers, even his felt some sweat coming down from his neck. Serene seemed to notice Conway's strange behavior.

"Um, Conway...are you okay?" She asked concern.

"Yeah...it's just...um...hot in here. Yeah, that's it! I'm just gonna...l-leave and see my nephew, bye." He makes his way towards the living room, Sly just burst out laughing. Both females look at him like he's drunk.

"What's so funny, Sly?" Carm asked, laughing as well.

"Nothing," He says, finally calmed down.

"It seems like it's _something _other than _nothing_..." Serena glares at the raccoon, trying to get him to spill it.

"Okay, okay...you win Serena. Conway, well _I _think, that he might have a crush on you..." Serena blushes.

"Ooh, Serena...I think Conway _really _likes you," Carmelita tells her.

"Oh Carm, well...I don't know. I just don't know if I can go through a realationship with him-" Sly cuts her short.

"If it's his half torn ear, and his scar, I swear-" Carmelita glares at him, telling him to stop. Serena giggles.

"No no no, it's not that, trust me. Actully...I think it makes him pretty tough," She blushes on that last part, then sighs.

"But I just don't know if I should date him. Because I just started working for Interpol, we just met, and-" This time...Carmelita interups.

"Now wait here a minute, Serena. I'm a cop, were share the same office, I have a son with Sly, Hell...we're getting _married_, Serena. And to top it all off-" She stops and looks at Sly, then to her.

"Yes...Carm?" She asked concern.

"Could you...um...come with me for a moment?" Serena nods and follows her into the living room, upstairs, and down the hall towards the bathroom.

_**~UPSTAIRS~ **_

"Y-yes...Carm?" She looks at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" Serena nods.

"Okay, good. Because...I think I might be pregnant." Serena smiles.

"Congrats!" She says happily, hugging her.

"Thanks Serena, but I don't know for sure. I'm going to take a pregnantcy test, and I need you to promise you won't tell Sly or Ben, or anyone else until I know for sure, okay?"

"You got it, Carm."

Carmelita thanks her and starts the test. While she was doing that, Serena looks down the staircase, into the living room, seeing Conway playing with his nephew. Smiling, she begins to think about Conway having that crush on her, thinking if it's a good idea. He seemed pretty nice, a little handsome, and was great with children, espesually Benjamin.

Carmelita walks out of the bathroom, thanking her for keeping a look-out and reminds her not to say a word to anyone, which she promises.

_**~KITCHEN~**_

"Happy Birthday Benjamin, Happy Birthday too you!" Everyone sang as Ben blew out his candles. Once he was done, he'd thanked everyone, then ran up to his father and sat on his lap. Sly rubs Ben's hair back.

"So Benny-Boy...did you make a wish?" He nods.

"I wished that I could come to that hiest with you, Daddy!" He exclams excitedly, then hugs Sly.

Sly _still _wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take him towards five diffrent locations around the world. It _can _get pretty dangerous out there, and Sly wants nothing more than Ben's safty. Carmelita hasn't talked about it with him latley, because one: She's been feeling odd, and two: She's been working with a wedding planner for a while, while Sly's been off doing a hiest.

Once Ben was done with his cake and ice cream, Connor took him upstairs to show him everything in his office, where he keeped everything and planned hiest with his two old _"friends"_. Meanwhile...Sly's talking with Carm, Conway, and his Gang about Ben coming with them on the hiest, Kathryn went into the living room to sit down for a while.

"I mean it Sly, I don't know if Ben can go," Carm starts a little worried.

"What if something happends to him? He's only four Sly, he can't be _that _carefull." Conway snikers.

"Don't worry, sis. Besides...Ben's got me and Sly to watch over him. Including the rest of us; Sly's also mentioned to me that Ben's been pretty wonderful with thief skills at such a young age. He's been born with _all _of Sly's skills Carm, of course he can be safe." Serena walks back into the kitchen and gets another thing of soda and walks back into the living room. Conway daydreams about her once again.

"Older raccoon bro has a point," Dimitri jumps in.

"I too have been told **AND **saw for myself what little freaky dude can do so young." Conway glares at him.

"Did you just call _my _nephew "freaky"? I swear...I'm gonna-" Sly cuts him off.

"No no no, Conway. It's fine, he's not insulting him, it's just his way of saying Ben's a cool kid for being a mix." Dimitri nods, and Conway tells him he's sorry.

Sly knew about Conway's anger problem. Once he's told him about Ben and how other people harrast him, he **_NEVER_ **let's those people get away with it. He knew that Conway loved being Ben's Uncle, and would do anything to protect him from all the basterds that would even **_DARE_ **be A-Holes to Benjamin. Sly had the same feeling, but knows how to control his anger at bullys how love to pick on his son, just because he's diffrent from everybody else.

"Ben will be with me at **_ALL_ **times, Carm. Trust me, you won't need to worry about a thing. And if he wants to be like me one day, then maybe this might give him some knowleage about being a true Cooper Thief; he's a fast learner, after all." Sly clams, which makes Carmelita think for a very long time. She knew this wasn't going to be a good idea, but felt like Ben could use this and would want to learn from Sly through all of this.

Carmelita sighs and places her hands onto his, pulling him close enough to hug him tight.

"Okay, okay, Sly...you win. Just please, please, please, please, **_PLEASE_ **take good care of our baby boy. I don't want to lose any of you." She seemed like she might go closer into tears, but Sly smiles and gentley wipes her tear away.

"I promise: I won't let anything happen to him. I'll protect him with my life, no matter how dangerous it could get. in fact, if it's a little _too _dangerous...he could stay in the team van with at least Bentley and Penelope." Sly leans in and kisses her.

"Eeeeewww, Mommy and Daddy's kissing!" Ben interups as he walks into the kitchen, causing the raccoon and vixen to blush deeply. Everyone laughs at the sight as Sly and Carmelita walks over towards Ben.

"I believe it's time for the Birthday Boy to open some presents?" Carmelita hints, which makes Benjamin smile with a happy nod as he zooms into the living room again, making her laugh.

"He's always so excited to open things, especually Birthday and Christmas gifts." Sly smiles and kisses her cheek as they walk towards the couch.

**_~LIVINGROOM~_**

Ben was serunded by a few gifts, each from certain people. Ben was handed a gift from his father, which he excepts happily and opens it, his eyes widen with excitment.

"Woha," Sly smiles and rubs his back.

"So...do you like it?" Ben smiles.

"Yes! It's a cool pirate costume, thank you, Daddy!" Ben then hugs him.

Carmelita hands him his next gift.

"I'm guessing I actully _paid _for this one..._Sly_." Sly smirks as he kisses her cheeks. Once Benjamin opens it, he thanks his mother.

"I love this Mommy, thank you!" It was a toy nerf hand gun, which made Penelope laugh.

"Uh oh, better whatch out, since he has a "weapon" now-" She was about to laugh, when Ben fired the twigger at her, making Conway smirk.

"You were saying?" He laughs, then hands Ben his gift.

Ben has been through all of his presents: Conway had gotton him a little thief outfit and supplies, just like the ones Sly and Conway had when they were around Ben's age. Connor and Kathryn piched in and got Benjamin some new clothing and a remote control choper. Dimitri got him a gift card to the movies, Murray had gotton him a pair of boxing gloves for his age, which came with four gloves. Bentley and Penelope got him a DVD and coloring book of child pirate movies, and Serena had gotton him a pirate book, called "Treasure Island". Ben didn't know how to read that good, so Sly said that he'll read it with and to him when he tucks him in bed for the next few nights.

Ben thanked them all, but there was _still _two more gifts that wern't wrapped up. Carmelita came downstairs, right after checking on her pregnantcy test. She sits next to Sly, with a very happy look on her face.

"Benny," She begins.

"Mommy has one more gift for you. One for both you _and _Daddy." Sly looks at her confused.

"What?" Sly and Ben asked at the same time.

"Well...I'm pregnant." Carm says, which makes everyone cheer for her, congratulating her. Sly takes her cheeks with his hands and kisses her tenderly, happy that he'll have a new son or daughter. Ben was happy as well and rushes towards his mother and hugs and kisses Camelita's stomach as he repeats his actions on her stomach. Carm giggles and kisses her first born's head.

"And another thing is..." She looks at Sly, who smiles, and he puts Ben onto his lap.

"You get to go with me on that hiest." He says, smiling down at Benjamin.

* * *

**_~CARMELITA'S APARTMENT~_**

This has been the best day ever to little Benjamin: He had his whole family the celebrate his Birthday, well...except for Carm's parents, who were still a little shocked that she has Sly's son and is having another in about nine months. Not to mention that they're also shocked that she's marrying him! Benjamin also felt happy that he's going on that hiest with his father. But not only did that happened, but Conway had asked Serena out, and she said "yes".

Sly comes into his and Carmelita's room, right after reading a little of "Treasure Island" to Ben. He slids underneth the covers, rubbing Carm's stomach.

"So _this _is why you wern't yourself for the past couple of weeks?" She nods sleepily.

"I believe so. I can't believe that we're going to have another baby!" She squeals with delight.

"Haha, I know. Well...goodnight Carm, sweet dreams." With that said, he fell asleep with his beautiful vixen in his arms, who was falling asleep herself.

* * *

**Next chapter I will have Sly and Carm's wedding. And who knows...I might have Conway trying to take the next step with Serena. :D**

**Speaking of Serena: She's also from _"Devaint Art", by "Demented Raccoonus"_! :)**

**And don't worry, I got permission 2 use them. 1 more charactor from that website...or two. But that's in the far later chapters. (:**

**REVIEW & I'll update SOON! ^^**


	6. Just married

**Chapter 6: Just Married**

It was a very beautiful day in Paris, France. Today was July 7th, and a _very _special day for Sly James Cooper and his bride, Carmelita Montoya Fox. Their wedding was being held in the Paris Cathedral, but it was also a top secret to the outside public. Sly had to pay everyone who worked at the Cathedral and the wedding a **CRAP-LOAD **of money, just to keep their mouths shut about it all.

Carmelita had sent an invit to her parents on the day after Ben's Birthday, but they haven't replied back at all. It broke her heart, knowing that her own family would judge her choice, with out giving Sly a chance. Sly was a very nice person to her: He cares for her like no other man does, he may be a thief...but he's _her_ thief, she'll want him, criminal or not.

Sly's best men: Conway, Dimitri, Bentley, and Murray, were all standing behind him, smiles on their faces.

Carmelita's bride's maid's: Serena and Penelope were standing on the other side of the room.

As for Connor, Kathryn, and Ben. Well...Connor and Kathryn's sitting down in the front row, while little Ben's the ring barrer.

_**~UPSTAIRS (CARM'S ROOM)~**_

Carmelita was in her wedding dress fully, taking some deep breaths, she was a little nervous, but knew that there's not many people. And besides...she's marrying Sly Cooper! Why should she be nervous.

She text's her parents, tell them that if they don't love her anymore, she understands, and that she's never been happier in her whole life. She sighs and sits down, looking through the window. It seemed only yesterday when she frst arrived at France, chacing after Sly and his gang, becoming a cop. And now...she's a mother of one,which will soon be two, she's going to turn in her bage and join Sly's gang, and she's about to get married to Sly Cooper, who use to be her most wanted thief, but now her most wanted sweet-heart.

Carm felt two strang arms wrapping around her, kissing her cheek. She jumps and knew that it'll be Sly.

"Ringtale; i'm sorry...but you _really _need to stop doing that!" She says, trying to hold back her laughing.

"I'm sorry babe, just wanted to give you a little preview of tonight." He says with a devielish grin, which makes her blush.

"We can't do that ringtale," He gives her a joking frown and playful sad puppy eyes, which makes her burst out laughing.

"You know we can't since i'm pregnant, sorry. But we can some other time, okay?" He playfully smiles.

"Yay, okay then!" She laughs again, and he kisses her once more.

"Now get out of here; it's bad luck seeing me in my dress this early!" She jokes, which he smiles and walks out of the room.

"Love you!" He shouts she smiles and looks out the window again.

"I love you too, Sly." She whispers to herself.

For the past few moments, Carmelita hasn't gotton back a reply from her parents. She felt like cry, because she now knew that her family might've dis-owned her, just because she's happier with Sly like no other man in this world!

"Carmelita, sweetie." Her ears perk up, she turns around and sees both her monther and father. Smiling with happy tears, she rushes towards them and hugs them tight.

"Mama, Papa! Oh, how happy I am to see that you've came!" Her father, Tony, sighs and looks into her eyes, smiling a tiny bit.

"Carmelita, my baby girl, we're _so _sorry...for these years of not speaking or seeing you. We were just shocked that you've had Cooper's child and marrying him. We've been doing a lot of thinking , a lot, and we realize that we've never seen you so happy in life. We now understand why you love him." Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Y-You...do?" Her mother, Morgan, nods and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yes Carm...we do. We've talked to Sly, he seems like a very nice and caring man. And to your father's serprise...Sly's father is alive." Carm nods.

"Yes he is,"

"B-B-B-But...h-h-how?" Tony asked shocked.

"He had _a lot_ of sergery and stiches. He even had to get a few Trantplants in his insides to help him and his wife servive. Believe it or not Dad...it actully worked." He smiles.

"Well...I guess I'm going to have to talk with him; it's been so long...and believe it or not Carmy...but we were like secret buds back in the day." She smiles.

After a while of a family moment, Serena walks into the room.

"Carmelita...it's time." She then walks back downstairs. Tony smiles and takes his daughter's arm.

"So...are you ready? Are you ready for him?" She smiles and puts the vail down to cover her face. She then grabs a thing of flowers, she smiles wide.

"Yes."

**_~DOWNSTAIRS~_**

The sunlight was going through the Cathedral's staned glass, making the filled with all the beautiful colors from the sun light. Sly was smiling at his bride as he sees her walking down towards him, her father grabing her arm. Carm's mother sat with Sly's parents, who's smiling at their boy, about to get married. Kathryn had a few tears coming down her eyes, and used a tissue. Benjamin walks up towards his father, pulling down on his tuxedo, he looks down at him.

"Good luck, Daddy." The boy says happily. Sly bends down and hugs him, kisses his forehead, causing some of the woman going "Awwwww".

Once Carmelita had reached Sly, he grabs her hands, and they pull each other closser, turning towards the Priest.

"Friends...we are gatherd here today...to celebrate the married between Sly James Cooper, and Carmelita Montoya Fox. Before we begin, does anyone reject their choice in love and marrige? If so, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Tony jokely puts his hand up, until his wife put his hand down, glaring at him with an angry look.

"Say anything, and I'll _kill _you!" She whispers into his ear.

"Relax, I was only joking." She lets go of his hand and continues to watch her daughter's wedding.

No one said a word, the old bager smiles and continues.

"Now then...let us continue. Love is a beautiful thing, a power that can _never _be destroyed. God watches us all, guiding us towards many goals and dreams. Today...God has lead these two together, to combind their love for each other together, and for them to live such a long and heathly life together. Will the ring barrer please walk up with the rings?"

Ben walks back up towards his parents, holding the pillow that held the rings. Sly reached down and picked up Carmelita's ring. He then slids it on her finger as he said his vow.

"Carmelita...this ring represents our love for each other. It represents that I'll always be the caring and loving husband that you deserve. I promise to protect you, love you, and take care of you in an hour of need. Our love never will have an end, and I'll always be right by your side. I love you Carmelita, and never doubt that."

Everyone in the audience smiles with happy tears, Kathryn and Morgan blows into their tissues, as their husbands comfort them, even though they too were taking a'back with the beautiful wedding that was going on.

Carmelita smiles as she gets Sly's ring and slids it onto his finger.

"Sly...My love for you is sealed inside this ring, my love for you is as stronge as your's is for me. I promise to be caring, loving, and helpful towards you as you could possibly imagine. I have no fear of the future...as long as we're together. But if there comes a time to where something happeneds...my only fear would be to lose you. I love you so much, Sly."

Sly and Carmelita smiles lovly at each other, enjoying the quiet moment, taking in all their love for each other.

"And by the power of both God and Love...I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Sly, you may kiss your bride."

Smiling, Carmelta places her right hand on his cheek, as he does the same. Slowly, they both lean in and share a kiss that ment more than anything in the world. Everyone applouses them, Carmelita wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closser with in their kiss.

With that done, Sly and Carmleita became husband and wife.

**_~THE SAFE HOUSE (BACKYARD)~_**

Sly and Carmleita were slow dancing underneath the stary sky, enjoying every moment of it while some soft love music was playing on the radio.

"I love you, Ringtale." She says to him, resting her head on his broad shoulders.

"I love you too, Misses Cooper." She giggles. A tap was placed on Sly's shoulder, he turns his head to see Tony.

"I'm guessing you want to share a dance with you're daughter?" He chuckles.

"Well yes, yes I do. But before that...can I have a word with you, Sly?" He nods and kisses his wife's cheek, then follows him towards the big tree in the yard.

Tony sighs, then looks at him.

"Sly...I'm _so _sorry,"

"For what, Mister Fox?" He asked confused.

"For ever doupting you. You remind me of your father, which is _still _of a shock that he's alive still. Well...you see...both of you are the same; I remember times when I chaced down your father around the world, but he was a very kind-hearted man, even though he was a thief from a long history. I now see that my daughter's happiness is more important that what me and my wife wants from her. You're a kind-hearted man, Sly, and I thank you for making her the happiest woman in the world." Sly smiles.

"Thank you, Mister Fox. Besides...it's the least I can do, because she made my life compleate." Tony smiles at him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Just please...take good care of my baby girl...I don't want anything to happen to her, she's in your care now." Sly nods.

"Don't worry...I'll die trying to protect her. Both her and Benjamin...even the new baby that we're expecting in eight months."

"I know you'll protect her with your life. Now if you excuse me...I want to share a dance with my daughter." He walks over towards Carm and shares a dance with her.

Sly walks over towards a chair and sits down, Benjamin rushes towards him and climbs onto his lap.

"Does this mean that you'll be staying with me and Mommy now, Daddy?" Sly smiles and kisses his head.

"Yep. But not until we come back from our honeymoon," Ben aw's sadly, which makes Sly chuckle.

"Don't worry...it's just for this Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. While we're gone, you're be staying at Granpa Connor and Grandma Kathryn's house for the weekend."

Ben gets down from his father's lap and runs towards his Grandma Morgan to talk to her. Conway sits next to Sly and pats his brother's back.

"Congratjulations, little Bro. So...it must be a great feeling, right?" Sly nods.

"Yeah, this and finding out I had a son was the greatest feelings I could ever have." Conway looks over towards Serena.

"Sly...do you think Serena loves me _that _much, to get married?" Sly shruges.

"I don't know, possibly. But ya know Conway: There's only one way to find out." He sighs and pulls out a box with a ring in it.

"I know," Conway says, showing Sly the ring that he has for Serena.

"So...when are you asking her?" Conway looks at her with a smile.

"I'm guessing I will this weekend. We're going on another date and staying at Mom and Dad's for a while before she heads back to her office, for going to finish up some papers."

Carmelita walks up towards Sly and grabs his arm, which he stands up and she kisses him.

"Sly...your mother wants us to get together for a wedding picture, underneth the heart-shaped archery." Sly nods and they walk over towards the arch.

"Okay, smile!" Kathryn takes the picture.

Sly and Carmelita were the happiest of all, and by tomarrow...they'll be starting life as a married couple, going off towards their honeymoon.

* * *

**AWWWWW, don't wedding's just make u happy? :)**

**Stay tuned, because there wil parts during the honeymoon, and Conway's got a serprise for Serena on one of those 3 parts. XD**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	7. Honey Moon Part 1

**Chapyter 7: Honey Moon - Part 1**

Sly and Carmelita was leaving to Spain for their honeymoon. They were going to stay at a warm, sandy beach, in a beach house. Ben was a little upset that he won't be able to see his parents for the whole weekened, but happy to be staying at his grandparent's house. Sly was able to buy him and Carm the best one he could fine, thanks to the loot that he and the gang's been taking from a few other criminals lately. Conway felt like tonight was the night...the night when he ask Serena to become his wife; he planned everything out, and was ready to ask her.

Sly and Carmelita arrives at Connor and Kathryn's, dropping off Benjamin, who was going to miss them. Carmelita carries Ben and Sly carries his son's bag. They enter the house, seeing the two elder raccoons watching some TV. They smile up at the small family and Kathryn takes Ben's bag, while Ben gets a goodbye kiss and hug from Carmelita, Sly talks to his father about Ben and what his bedtime is and stuff like that. Once he was done, he picks Ben up into his arms and gives him a goodbye hug and kiss as well. Sooner after that...they were off towards Spain.

* * *

_**~SPAIN (BEACH HOUSE)~**_

Sly and Carm arrives at the beach house, after a long plain ride towards Spain. They drop their bags in their room, Carmelita gets out her swimming trunks and turns towards Sly. She walks over towards him and kisses him.

"We've got the whole place to ourselves," Carm said in a sexy voice.

"How about we..."have fun" on the beach?" He grins at her.

"I thought you said we couldn't do that when you're pregnant. Are you saying we can now?" She shrugs.

"Well...yes...but still...how about you use the "back door", Sly?" Sly's grin turns into a devilish grin and kisses her passonitly.

"I guess we could tonight. But right now, lets go outside and swim in the ocean or something."

"OR...we could have some "fun" now on the beach." She grins devilish, which suduces Sly.

_"What a woman!" _Sly thinks to himself as they get their trunks on and held outside towards the beach.

* * *

**_~PARIS (CONNOR & KATHRYN'S HOUSE)~_**

"I miss Mommy and Daddy." Ben crosses his arms, pouting a little on the couch. Kathryn giggles and sits next to him.

"You no...you remind me a lot of your Daddy, when he was your age. Every time when your Grandfather was on a hiest, your Father and Uncle would _always _be upset and wanted him to come home." Ben looks up at her, his frown turns into a small smile.

"Really?" She nods.

"Yep. And here's another thing: Remeber, it's only for the weekend, you're see the on Monday afternoon. But in the meantime...you get to spen some time with me and Grandpa Connor. Your Uncle Conway will be visiting a couple times, i'm sure he'll want to play with you, Benny."

Kathryn told him that dinner would be ready in about one hour, so he decided to go upstairs and explore his Grandfather's office.

* * *

**_~SPAIN (INSIDE THE BEACH HOUSE)~_**

"Wow! That was the most wild thing that we could ever do on a beach!" Sly exclaims, sweating and panting from what they did. Carmelita restes her head on his chest, sighing.

"Was I right, or was I _right _about making love on the beach?" Sly chuckles and kisses his wife's cheek.

"Yep...you were right." After a little bit of a siolence, Carm broke it.

"How about we get something for dinner?" He nods.

"Okay. I know how to make-"

"Actully...I was kinda hoping we could go out...for our honeymoon?" He smiles and kisses her.

"Okay, let's get ready to go."

_**~SOMEWHERE IN SPAIN~**_

Sly and Carmelita got a table for two in a nice looking resteraunt. Sly knew some spainsh, so talked to the waiter in that language. Carmelita thought it was a little funny when Sly said a Spainish word a little wrong, so helped him with it.

"And that's how you say wallet in Spanish..." Carmelita said, done teaching him some Spainish.

"You know Car, I think this honeymoon is going pretty well," She giggles.

"It is, isn't it? But it's only been one day."

"And the lovely day of our lives." Sly takes her hand and kisses it, she blushes.

"You're just so cute, Sly." He smirks.

"How long did it take for you to figure _that _out?" They laugh.

Carmelita's been enjoying being Sly's wife for a while now; she can't even remember the last time she was this happy. To her, Sly was the only thing to keep her going in life. Sly felt the same way, she was important to him, both her and Benjamin at once. But he could never forget about the tiny, little life that was being made inside of Carm as they spoke.

"So what do you think we should do, after dinner?" Carm asked as their drinks came to them. He thought for a moment.

"How about we go and see a movie? It would be a little nice. I can't even remember the last time we did that togther, can you?" She shruges.

"Can't remember...but good idea." She leaves to use the rest room.

Sly smiles as he was thining about his and Carm's bright future ahead of them: Two small children of their own, being thieves together in a happy marriage, even Benjamin wants to grow up and take after him, to become a word class master thief. He sighs happily, then sees a female raccoon, looking at him.

Sly was staring at the female raccoon, then a couple walks infront of his view, then the woman was gone, right before his eyes. He blinks a couple of times and rubs his eyes, then looks again...no one was there.

Carmelita walks back to their table and sits down. She seemed to notice that Sly was confused about something.

"What wrong, Boo?" Sly shakes his head, out of his thoughts, then smiles at his lovely vixen.

"N-Nothing babe...just...I thought I saw someone," She gets curious.

"Who?" He shruges.

"I don't know "who", but it was a female raccoon...staring at me." Her eyes widen.

"If she plans on taking my husband away from me...I swear to God, I'm gonna-" Sly kisses her, which makes all of her anger go away, she smiles dreamly at him.

"That was a very nice way to shut me up Ringatale, I love you so much."

"And I love _you_, Carm, and I always will."

Sly was still a little confused about the whole thing, but desided to think about it some other time. Right now, all he wanted to be focus on was dinner with his wife and seeing a movie, and then...it's off to bed with them. Or perhaps...Carm has diffrent plans, other than sleep. He grins devily at that thought and orders his food with Carm.

* * *

**_~PARIS (CONNOR AND KATHRYN'S HOUSE)~_**

"Benjamin! Time for dinner!" Kathryn calls from downstairs.

Benjamin walks downstairs, wearing a neckeless, and once when Kathryn sees him wearing it, she giggles.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in Grandpa's office, Grandma. It's full of cool stuff!" Connor walks in, right when he said that.

Connor sweeps Ben into his arms and kisses his cheek.

"I see you found the neckeless that me and my gang stolled in China. Legand has it that the neckeless carry's good luck all around the person who wears it." Ben's eyes widen with joy.

"Yay! Now people will stop being mean to me!" He says happily, Connor just sighs and takes the neckeless off of the joyfull foxcoon.

"It's just a legend Ben, and some legends, just like this one, and just be fake." Ben aw's sadly, the Connor places him in his seat.

Kathryn looks at the clock hung on the wall, she raises and eyebrow.

"That's wierd...Conway was supossed to be here by-"

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" Came a shout from the living room.

"Speak of the Devil." She finishes saying, laughing.

Ben jumps out of his seat and rushes into the living room to see his Uncle, who he loves to hang out with when his Father or his friends can't play with him.

"Hi, Uncle Conway!" Ben cheers when he jumps into the big raccoon's arms.

"Hey there, my little buddy!" He says, tickling his belly, kissing his cheek.

"How are you?" Ben smiles.

"I'm great! Hey...isn't your girlfriend coming over, Uncle Conway?" He nods.

"Yep. Hey, can you keep a secret?" Ben nods.

Conway tells Ben all about how he's going to propose to Serena, and how he want's Ben to keep it a deep, deep secret away from the female wolf. Ben understood every word and promised to keep his mouth sealed.

* * *

**_~SPAIN (BEACH HOUSE)~_**

Sly and Carmelita walks into their beach house, getting ready for bed. Carmelita gets into her normal sleep wear, while Sly strips down, wearing nothing but boxers, and crawls into bed with her.

"Good night, my lovely vixen flower." He cooeds at her, which makes her blush with a giggle.

"Good night, my strong ringtaled hubby." She then slaps some hand cuffs onto one hang, and the other end on the bed.

Sly, smirking, knew that some how...he was expecting this to happen at some point.

"Well, well...not wanting to go to sleep yet?" She grins devilishly, taking some clothing off.

"Nope...I'm not even tierd...yet."

With that said, she starts doing things to Sly...dirty, sexy things...

* * *

**_~PARIS (CONNOR & KATHRYN'S HOUSE)~_**

Serena and Conway were sitting on the couch, Benjamin was already in bed, Kathryn was getting rady to go to bed, and Connor, well...he was in the kitchen, washing some dishes.

"Your nephew is pretty cute, Conway." He smiles and thanks her.

"Yeah, he's a little cutie alright. He may be a mix of a raccoon and fox, but he's _still _a person, I just never get peope these days, always picking on the people who's a little diffrent."

Serena knew what he was talking about: People's been racist and harrassing poor, little Benjamin for years. It breaks her heart, knowing that people would do such a thing to a four year old boy, nobodies perfect, nor is there such thing as perfect, let along normal.

"Well...it's been fun, but right now...I have to go back to my office at Police HQ." Conway takes her hand, which she looks down at him, he sighs.

"Serena...I-I have something to ask you," She gets curious.

"Okay...what?" He sighs.

"S-Serena...I love you, with all of my heart, and _nothing _will _ever _make me stop loving such a beautiful wolf, like you. You're important to me, so right now...i want to ask you this..."

He gets down on his knee's and pulls out the engagment ring, which makes her gasps, covering her mouth with one hand, not knowing what to do or say.

"Serena Page...will you please Marry me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hope u like part one of the Honeymoon/Conway and Serena/Ben's stay at his Grandparents! ^^**

**Who's the female raccoon?**

**What will Serena say to Conway's proposel?**

**And _HOW _much wood can a woodchuck chuck wood?**

**Find out on part 2!**

**(MUST READ!) : I hope u guys love this story so far, because I won't be doing anoher chapter until I return from my summer vacation in Holiday World for about 2-3 days. I leave 2marrow, so I won't be doing anything on here until about thurs, fri, or sat.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	8. Honey Moon Part 2

**Chapter 8: Honey Moom - Part 2**

Serena stands there, not knowing what to say or do; a lot of thoughts were going through her mind, wondering if maybe this is a little rushed. Yet again...she _did _love him, a lot, but she was just to confused and nervous about all of this, that she un-cuffes her mouth, looking at the nervous-looking Conway Cooper.

"Oh Conway, I-um...I'm s-sorry, but I need...to...go." With that, she leaves the house, leaving him with a hurt look.

Connor saw the whole thing in the kitchen; he sighs and walks into the living room, sitting next to his oldest son on the couch, patting his lap.

"I'm sorry son, sometimes that happens."

"It's okay dad, at least I tried,"

They just sat there for a moment, until Conway looks at his father with curious eyes.

"Has _this _ever happened to you, when you've proposed to mom?" Smiling with a chuckle, Connor looks back at his memory of proposing to Kathryn, and how nervous she looked, yes, it was kinda the same thing.

"I guess it was, except when she ran off, she was being chased down by some thugs. I resqued her, then while I was being treated by Kathryn, because of the few bad hits that I took while fighting, she smiled down at me, then said yes to the proposel." Conway smiles, then starts to think.

"So what you're telling me is...I should go after her?"

"Well...I for one, think that if you just go after her and tell her how you trully feel, she might say 'yes'."

Conway thanks his father, then starts his way towards Interpol HQ.

* * *

**_~SPAIN (BEACH HOUSE)~_**

The two married couple was lying down in bed, still naked from earlier, then Sly opens his eyes, hearing a nose coming from the living room. He then starts to shake Carmelita, telling her to get up, which caused her to groun.

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early? It's three in the morning, Sly."

"I hear something coming from the living room; and I just want you to know that I'll be right back."

Sly starts his way downstairs, his thief outfit on, plus he was carrying his cane, ready to fight off the intruder. Once Sly reaches the living room, he sees a female raccoon: She was wearing a black top, just like Carm's, also was wearing a black skirt that reached towards her high part of her knees, black boots, and was carrying a whip. She also had black hair that reached towards her shoulders.

"Hey," Sly shouts; the female then turns around.

"Are you that raccoon lady that I saw at that resteaunt tonight?" She grins and nods.

"Yes...yes I am,"

Carmelita comes running down the stairs, holding her shock pistel.

"Who the hell are you?" Carm shouts angerly at her.

"My name is Rebecca, I too am a thief. I also came here...to warn your husband about that hiest that he's doing soon," Sly looks confused.

"And how do you know about what me and my gang are going to be doing in about a few weeks?"

"Because raccoon, I was watching your every move. You see...there's these two guys out there, after the same items that you're after; and not only that...but they've heard of your son, what's his name again, how that's right, Benjamin?"

Sly and Carmelita looks at each other with a worried look. Sly doesn't know if he should either fight this woman, or trust her; last time he trust a woman, Nelya, she betraded him and the gang. He wasn't going to let anything happen this time, not to Carmelita, his gang, his parents, his brother, even Benjamin. He loved them with all of his heart, but didn't know if this was all real.

"Prove it," Sly began.

"Prove that you're telling us the truth." Rebecca nods towards his demand, and then she walks out towards the bolcany, then takes out her whip, then flys over towards the city area. Sly follows, leaving Carm inside of the Beach House; she places a hand on her stomach, rubbing the small life that was inside of her a second time.

"You're going to have one wierd, little family." She laughs a little and returns towards her bed.

* * *

_**~PARIS (INTERPOL *SERENA & CARMELITA'S OFFICE*)~**_

Serena was getting a few more papers together; she was also thinking about what Conway had done: proposed! She felt like he mightt've rushed into it, but knew that he loved her a lot. Funny thing was...she felt the same way about him. She didn't care if he rushed into the proposel, she just didn't expect it, and needed some time to think it through.

Before she could leave the office, a knock came at the window. When she turned around, it was Conway! She rushed towards the window and let him in, they sat down at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Serena," Conway says nervously; Serena looks at him with sarrow eyes.

"I'm SO sorry if I might've rushed into it. I'm sorry I might've scared you, and most of all...I'm sorry and understand if you don't want to-" She kisses him, leaving him shocked.

"It's okay Conway, I was just nervous and scared. I needed some time to think it over, well, because I didn't expect you to propose, and only after a few months."

Conway takes her hand, smiling nervously.

"So...you thought it over?" She smiles with a nod.

"Yes, _a lot _of thinking Conway, and my answer is..." He was getting excited to hear the answer so much, that his bushy raccoon tail was wagging in a fast pace from behind him, which made her giggle.

"YES!" She shouts happily, then kisses him.

Once the kiss was over, he happily slids the ring onto her fingure. Then Serena climbs onto Conway's lap and kisses him some more; their tougns entered each other's mouths, moaning with pleasser. Then Serena was then lying on her desk, with Conway on top of her. She didn't care if he was a thief, she loved him, she now knows how Carmelita feels about Sly. She understood it now, she just wants him, not chacing after guys like him anymore.

"Oh Conway, take me! Right here, right now, _right _on my desk!" Conway's eyes almost flew right out of his head, but chuckles and kisses her deeply.

They began to take off their shirts, then roll around the office, getting more nude with ever moment, then once they were covered up in each other's grip, they start to make love.

* * *

**_~SPAIN (_****_CITY)~_**

Rebecca had lerd Sly on top of a tall building, then showed him a few items in a small where house.

"See," She says as Sly looks through it all.

"Some of these items are proptey of Kevin Fox and Devin Wolf; here's a picture of them." She points towards a photo of two males: On the left was a male red fox, like Carmelita except that he had a white tip on his tale. He also had a red scar across his right eyes, and eyepatch over it. He was also wearing all black. On the right was a male wolf, brown fur, red eyes, and was wearing all black as well.

Sly examings the picture a lot more, then looks at Rebecca with a questionable look.

"Two questions, One: How do you know about them? And Two: Why are you helping me and my gang?"

"Because...I want revenge on them," He gets curious.

"What did they do to you?" She sighs and sits down, placing her whip on a table next to her.

Sly, still standing up, could see some tears come out of her eyes, looking down onto the ground, sighing. She looks up at him with a sad, sad look, not knowing how to explain her story. Instead of hiding the truth, she went along with it and told him.

"Years ago...w-when I was a little girl, at the age of ten, _they _broke into my home..."

_~FLASHBACK~_

"They broke into my home...wreking the place. My mother was tied-up on the couch, looking terriffied; my father was killed on his way home that night, they then look at her with the cold-hearted look in their eyes."

_"Okay lady, where the hell is she?" Devin screams into her face._

_"I-I don't know!" She sobs back._

_"Damn-it!" Kevin shouts and slaps her across the face._

_"We've searched through this ENTIRE piece of shit, that you call a home, and killed your husband, NOW...we just want the girl," The woman glares at the fox._

_"For what, you pedifiles?" She then high-kicks the fox in the face._

_Devin looks at the woman with compleate danger in his eyes, then lifts up a gun and points it at her._

_"Pleasure doing buisness with you, bitch!"_

_The gun fires, leaving the lady dead on the floor, and ten-year-old Rebecca bawling in the closet._

_"MOMMY, NO!" She cries so loud and hard, that the two males aproch the closet, until the sound of cop cars head their way._

_Kevin and Devin makes their escape on time..._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"After all of that, I was taken to my godparent's home, then a few years later, I moved out and continued my life to get revenge on the basters."

Sly couldn't believe his ears; he now felt sorry for her, and he knew what it was like, loosing the one's that you love more than anything in the world. Well...except that Connor, Kathryn, and Conway was able to come back, but he knew that a bullet to the face would _**NEVER **_bring her mother back.

"I-I'm SO sorry, Rebecca." Sly says, bringing her up towards her feet.

"So...what's the deal?" She stops crying and looks at him, dead-shot in the eyes.

"I'll help you with this hiest, and during that, Kevin and Devin are going towards those places. I know, because I hired a guy to spy onto their operations. While they're at the same areas, I'll help you, if you guys help me take them down." He nods, but he knew that since Ben was going to be on the hiest with them, he needed more protection then himself, his gang, and Conway, he also needed her, because she seemed to be tough, wonderfull with the whip, and wants to fight them off.

"Deal, but only if you help protect my son as well. I-I...don't want them to take him away from me." She understood and led him back towards the Beach House.

"We'll talk again, soon."

With that said, she leaped off of the building, heading back towards the city. Sly went back upstairs to sleep with his pregnant wife again, looking down at her stomach before sleeping, he smiles and gives her belly a quick peck, then restes his head on top of Carm's head, holding her close.

* * *

_**~PARIS (INTERPOLE HQ *SERENA & CARMELITA'S OFFICE* MORNING *6:00 AM*)~**_

The room was a mess, and Serena and Conway wakes up at the same time, still butt-naked, lying down on top of each other.

"Good Morning, my Wolf Queen." Conway says, then kisses her.

"Good Morning hun, sleep well?"

"Perfect," Serena then looks at her stomach, a little worried look on her face. Conway, worried, takes his fingure under her chin, the moves her head so she's facing him. A small smile is now on her face.

"Something wrong babe?" She rubs her stomach while looking at it, then sighs.

"W-We...didn't use any protection last night." His eyes widen, forgetting about condoms.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry baby! I just want you to know that-" She kisses him.

"It's okay Conway, even if I do get pregnant, I would want the baby to be your child that I'm holding inside of me."

Conway smiles and kisses her, then they both got dress, had some doughnuts that was on the desk, then talked about stuff.

"Wow, this place is a mess!" Conway says with a laugh, which makes her laugh as well.

"Yep, sex can get pretty messy, when you're in one room like this, of course." They laugh, then Conway sighs.

"I'm sorry that you might loose this job, because it's a whole mess, and it might smell like sex for a long while." She laughs some more then takes her bage and places it on top of the table, along with her Interpole ID and a note, saying thay she quits.

Conway, looking shocked, looks at her wide-eyed.

"If Carmelita's married to the most-wanted criminal in the world, has his child, and quitting Interpole to be with Sly; Then I'm doing the same thing with you, Conway." She says proudly.

He smiles and kisses her some more, then pickes her up, bride-style, then goes onto the fire escape, holding on to her.

"Ready yo leave and tell my family and friends about the news?" She kisses him.

"Nothing would make me more happier."

_**~CONNOR & KATHRYN'S HOUSE~**_

"Is breakfast ready yet, Grandma?" Ben asked, his little stomach was growling.

"Almost sweetie, why don't you play in the living room or something, while you're waiting for your Grandfather to come back home with the milk?"

Ben goes back into the living room, holding his blankey tightly as he lies down the the couch, wanting to go back to sleep, until the door opens with Conway and Serena laughing and giggling. Conway and Serena walks past the couch, but then sees Benjamin, all cured up, falling asleep.

"Awww! I hope I am pregnant Coney, that way, we'll have a cute, little wolfcoon sleeping just like that!" She coods, which makes him laugh and kisses her cheek.

"Yup!" Serena then walks into the kitchen, Ben opens his eyes and smiles greatly at his Uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Conway!" Conway picks the boy up, then kisses his cheek.

"Good Morning, Benny!"

They both walk into the kitchen, sitting down, then Connor walks into the room, holding some milk.

"Hi Connor, got the milk I see?" He grins.

"Yup! But that's not all that I've found," Ben gets curious.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Connor smiles at his Grandson.

"Look who I've found in the store." Sly and Carmelita walks into the kitchen, both smiling.

Ben quickly rushes towards his parents, Sly picks him up, Carmelita then joins the hug.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're back early!" The foxcoon cheers, then the proud parents kiss his two cheeks.

"Yes, we decided to come back, it was getting a little too hot up in Spain." Carmelita tells everyone.

Sly sits next to Conway, who tells everyone the great news about how Serena quit her job, and said "yes" to the proposel. He also stated that she might be pregnant with his child; they all congrajulated the both of them, then Sly looks at his brother.

"Conway,"

"Yeah Sly?"

"We need to head to the Safe House later today." He gives him a questionable look.

"Why?"

"We're in trouble...BIG trouble."

* * *

**I decided 2 end the three-part Honey Moon thing and just move on. the hiest WILL have a total of at least four or five parts towards it, don't worry! XD**

**Also, Rebecca, Kevin, and Devin r MY Charactors (OC)! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS! ^^**


	9. Trouble

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

Once Sly, Conway, and Benjamin got to the Safe House, Bentley and the others were in the living room. Ben was curious about everything that's going on, in fact...he was starting to get a little scared. The way that his father and his friends were acting made the young foxcoon more worried than ever through all of this.

While Sly was being the team leader and discussing about Kevin and David, Ben got a little bord in the living room, so we went on upstairs towards Sly's bedroom.

_**~SLY'S ROOM~**_

Ben walks into the room, then sees The Thievious Raccoonous on his father's bed. Better at climbing now, he gets on top of the bed, looking theough the pages, learning more about his Ancestors while reading some of it. It was crazy that he could understand some of the big words in the book, but enjoyed every last minute of it.

He continues to go through the book, until he sees a picture of Clockwork, which spooked young Benjamin, and quickly closes the book. Catching his breath, he begins to calm down from that frighting picture of the monstress bird.

"W-What was..._that_?" He says to himself.

Ben then hears something coming from outside the window; frightend, he slowly walks closser and closser towards the window. A big, male, brown wolf appers at the window, scaring Benjamin, who's screaming his head off as the wolf tries and breaks the glass.

_**~LIVING ROOM~**_

Bentley was typing some things down on his computer, Dimitri and Penelope was disscussing some ideas and plans for the hiest, and Murray, Conway, and Sly were getting some more information on Kevin Fox and David Wolf.

Sly looks around the room, he doesn't see his son anywhere.

"Um, guys...where's Ben?" They all look around, Penelope shruges.

"I saw him going upstairs a while ago."

Suddenly, a scream with fear and help is heard upstairs, which makes Sly's eyes widen, wishing it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oh God, BEN!" Sly then rushes upatairs, his gang behind him.

_**~UPSTAIRS~**_

They all get upstairs, then knocks on Sly's bedroom door.

"Ben...BEN!" Sly shouts; no answer.

He then tries the door handle...locked. Sly was scared...scared about what's going on in the room: He could hear crashing sounds, and the breaking of glass. He could also hear poor Benjamin scratching and pounding on the door.

"DADDY!" Ben shouts from the other side, screaming with fear as he sees a figure crashing through the window, thunder flashing outside.

"Ben, just stay calm, okay? I promise...I will-" He then hears his son being grabed by something...or someone!

Sly's eyes widen, his heart and blood racing, and with all of his anger and strenth, he breaks down the door, seeing a large, brown male wolf, holding Benjamin, who's all tied up, crying.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SON!" Sly snaps with every inch of anger as possible; the wolf grins, showing off his yellow, nasty teeth.

"Hello Cooper...I'm David Wolf. I'm gonna be leaving now, bye-bye!" He then jumps out the window, Sly grabs his cane.

"LIKE HELL!" He yells, then jumps out the window to chace after him.

"What are we gonna do?" Murray asked, Bentley shakes his head.

"The only thing we can do, for Sly, get Ben back. Penelope, get your RC choppter,"

"Got it!" She then runs downstairs.

"Murray, get the van ready,"

"YEAH!" He goes towards the garage.

"Conway, go and help Sly,"

"No problem." He grabs his silver and black, and sharp Cooper Cane. Then jumps out to fight with Sly.

"As for you, Dimitri, you'll be helping me in the van..."

* * *

**_~PARIS STREETS AND ROOF TOP'S~_**

David was running on and off roof tops, then calls his boss.

"Did you get the mutant?" Hisses a voice on the phone.

"I do; Cooper and his friends are chacing me thou, but I'll be-" He gets kicked sideways, crashing against the wall, Benjamin flying through the air, Conway catches the foxcoon, then places him next to him.

David then gets up, smirking at Sly and his brother.

"Touch my son one more time, and you'll wish you were **_NEVER_ **born!" Sly's threat wasn't scary towards the wolf at all, so runs up towards Sly and Conway to fight, growling and snaping at the Cooper brothers.

Conway swings a right-hook at the wolf, causing him to yelp with pain, crashing down next to Ben, who's trying to get out of the ropes. David growls at Sly and Conway, grabing Benjamin and rushing towards other roof tops; Sly gets out his biocum-com, calling Penelope.

"Penelope, can you get Benjamin, anyway you can?"

"Yes, I have my RC Chooper with me; once I get closser and out of sight, I'll use the grappling hook to pick Benjamin out of the way, carrying him towards the Cooper van, where we're be ready to get him back to safty." Sly smiles with relife.

"Thanks Penelope, I don't know what I'll do with out you, and your gagets."

"Don't mention it, I'm flying the Chopper now!"

Sly and Conway runs towards David, who pulls out a gun, aiming at Sly and Conway. Benjamin sees what he's trying to do to his father and Uncle, angerd, he tries to use use his streath to push the gun away, but it was no use towards Ben, he was useless. Conway takes out one of those ninja stars that ninja's throw, then throws it at David's leg, who yells with pain, and crashes into a wall.

"Nice throw, big brother!" Conway thanks him, then grabs Benjamin away from him, but not looking behind him.

"Take him, Sly!"

"Thank you, dumb-ass!" Confused and hurt, he turns around, and sees Kevin Fox, pining Sly down against the floor, Benjamin on the floor next to him, gun being pointed at Sly's face.

"Let my brother and nephew go, you basterds!" He yells, then starts running towards Kevin, who's about to pull the gun's trigger.

"Not...so...fast! Any closser, and you can say good-bye to your brother and nephew!" Conway glares and snars angerly, but does nothing.

David takes advantage of this, kicking Conway's back, having him fall down on the ground, hands behing cuffed behind his back.

"It was stupid of you to follow us, coons! Once the cops come this way, you two will be taking to jail, and this little freak," Kevin says ice cold, motioning towards Ben.

"Will be taking to the boss, and be giving...experiments, turchor, and possibly sold."

Ben had tears coming down his face, Sly was scared and worried about his son; cop cars were behing heard, and his son was going to be taking away from him. Ben was probable going to have the wors life ever, and he wasn't going to be there.

"The cops should be here soon, Kev."

"They're already here, ass-hole," Says a woman's voice.

The two criminals turn around, seeing Carmelita pointing her shock pistel at Kevin, and Serena pointing a gun at David.

"Let my husband, son, and brother-in-law go...before you'll get shocked so hard...you two would wish you've never done this!" Serena nods at what Carmelita's saying.

"That's right! Now...get up, hands up, and come quietly!"

Kevin and David soon get up, then a grabbling hook comes down and picks Benjamin up. Carmelita is frightened by this, Sly gets up and calms her down.

"Relax Carm, it's only Penelope's RC Chopper. She's gonna fly ben back towards the Cooper van, while we all have "fun" with these basterds!" They turn and snare at Kevin and David, who smirks.

"I don't think so," David says, then jumps off the buliding, along with Kevin.

Shocked and surprised by that action, they rush towards the egde of the building, then the two are flying above them, in a helacopter.

"See you soon, Ringtale!" Kevin shouts, laughing evily as they fly away.

Carmelita, angerd, fires her shock pistel hundreds of times, trying to shoot the copter, then hits the wings, causing it to fall and crash into the huge water area that surrounds the Effile Tower.

* * *

_**~THE SAFE HOUSE~**_

Ben was being held by both of his parent's arms, crying and sniffing a little. He'd just got done being kidnaped; Sly and Carmelita were so relived that they were able to get their son back. Sly turns towards his gang, getting angry.

"In two more weeks, we'll be starting the hiest. And yes, Ben wants to come still, which is why that we're going to get **_a lot_ **of protection, got it?" They all nod.

"Good, now...how about we get some sleep?"

Sly and Carmelita goes back towards Sly's bedroom, still holding Ben. Ben was curred-up in a little ball, snuggling closser in his parent's arms and chest while the three was sleeping, still scared about what had happened earlier.

* * *

**Next chapter is the beginning of the four or five part of the hiest that's going on. ^^**

**Tell me what u think, and I'll up-date as soon as possible. Please note that I'm not good at fight scenes, so u guys would understand.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	10. The Hiest Part 1 London, England

**Special thanks to ForeverFreelancer. She helped me big time with revising this chapter and adding a little material. Thanks so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Heist - Part 1 - *London, England***

Today was the day...the day when the Cooper Gang would pull off one of their biggest jobs that they'd been planning ever since Sly returned to the gang. Sly had contacted Rebecca, and she informed him that she'd be in London, and that once they arrived, she'd help protect Benjamin from any goons that might try to kidnap him. Kevin and David wanted Ben for a reason, and Sly was gonna found out why. Until then, he knew he had to keep his son away from those horrible guys. Bentley was able to get information on Kevin and David; reports said that they worked for a "Secret Criminal" of some sort; that made Sly a little too over protective of his only son. Knowing about this secret criminal, Sly now took greater care to keep him safe, because he promised he'd never leave Ben's side, and promised to always look out for him, which Carmelita was very grateful for.

Speaking of Carmelita, her pregnancy had started to become visible to the public, and she'd turned in her badge, claiming that she called it quits; she'd also been given the chance to "Smack Talk" about every girl and guy in the office about the problems they caused. Carmelita had been cursing the guys, saying how perverted they were around her, and how she was already taken in marriage. Some people even tried to get her to spill it about who she married, but she said it was a secret, and that she'd _never_ reveal to them her husband's name. Carmelita also cursed the girls in the office, chastising them in secret about how bitchy they acted towards others, and how unprofessional they were when they gossiped.

Everyone was at the Safe House, getting ready to leave, when they heard Serena squeal with joy. She rushed up to her fiancée, Conway. Everyone looked at her like she'd gone crazy, when she suddenly held up a pregnancy test that read: "Positive".

She grinned excitedly. "I'm pregnant Conway!"

Conway was in total shock and elation that he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into a sweet kiss. When their lips parted, Serena sighed contentedly and rested her head upon his chest, and he nuzzled her tenderly.

Everyone cheered for the happy couple and congratulated Serena.

"I can't believe it!" said Conway, resting his cheek on her head as he stroked her back. "First we're gonna get married, when I get back of course, and second, we're gonna have a baby!"

"I know," sighed Serena. "I'm just as thrilled as you are."

Ben rushed towards his future aunt-in-law, hugging her around one leg. She giggled and mussed his head fur.

Carmelita strolled over to the happy group. When Ben noticed his mommy he unlatched his hold on Serena's leg and ran up to his mother, holding his arms out and smiling brightly.

"I can't wait for my new baby cousin and brother!" Ben exclaims.

Carmelita laughed and picked her first-born up. As she held him in her arms, he reached down to feel of her small baby bump.

"Sweetie..." said Carmelita. "We're not for sure if that's your brother in me. For all we know, it _could_ be your sister."

Ben shook his head back and forth in disagreement. "Nope, that's my baby brother!" he cheered happily, waving his arms to show his enthusiasm.

Sly chuckled as he walked up to his wife and son, taking Ben and holding him close. He leaned in to kiss Carmelita gently on the lips. He then parted and shot her a playful grin.

"Now, now Carm...let the boy dream. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, but let's just let him say it's a boy, until we find out when the baby's born, okay?" Carmelita nodded, kissing Ben a second time.

"Be good for your Daddy and his friends, okay?" she said to the foxcoon.

Ben nodded and held his arms out for a final hug. Carmelita giggled and wrapped her arms around Sly as the family shared a group hug. "I'll be very good, Mommy!" Ben promised her.

She beamed at him. "I know you will, sweetie," She kissed Ben's cheek one more time before looking up at Sly, standing up to give him a worried look as she sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Please, please, please, _please_ don't let anything happen to him, Sly." He touched his nose to hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Carm I promise...I would _never_ let anything happen to our son. If Kevin and David even dare to try and take him away from us...I'll kill them...literally."

Comforted by Sly's promise of keeping their son safe, her crimson lips formed a tiny smile, before she gave him yet another small peck on the lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "And promise me that you guys will be back in time for the birth of our second baby."

"I promise," Sly murmured sincerely. "Wouldn't miss it."

After they all said their good-byes, and the Cooper Gang took off, Carmelita watched them drive away. Her hands dropped to her rub over her belly. She looked down at the small bump with the little kit growing inside. "I really hope he keeps his promise."

* * *

_**~ROAD TRIP TO LONDON~**_

Since the Cooper Van wasn't big enough to hold everybody, they decided to drive in two separate cars. In the van were Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Ben. In a minivan were Penelope, Dimitri, and Conway. They were making their way for the great city of London. Right after having lunch, and making a couple of bathroom breaks along the way, they were positive that they'd arrive late at night.

Benjamin was lying down in a small bed that was placed in the back of the van next to Sly's and Bentley's. He was getting a little bored, having nothing to do. Murray was driving, Bentley was on his laptop, and Sly was getting comfortable in the passenger seat, falling sleep. Ben soon walked up to Bentley, who then looks down at the foxcoon. The little guy had a bored expression his face.

"Play with me, Uncle Bentley?" he asks with a smile.

Bentley shakes his head. "Sorry, I can't Ben. I need to do some important research here; maybe later though."

Ben's ears droop. He then walked over to Murray's side and taps his shoulder lightly, which gets the pink hippo's attention immediately.

"Yeah buddy?" Murray asked.

"Can we play something?" Ben asked hopefully, his ringed tail whipping as he waited for an answer.

Murray smiled as he gripped the wheel. He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry little guy, driving here."

Ben frowned and sighed deeply. He was getting upset, what with no one to keep him company or entertain him during the long trip. He then remembered his father. But he knew that he wouldn't play with him either; the adult raccoon was fast asleep and snoring, which brought Ben's spirits down yet again.

Just as he turned to go lay down on his bed, there was a little bump against the van, which caused Ben to flail a little as he was standing up in the moving vehicle.

"Um...guys..." Bentley said uneasily, raising his head from his research. This time, the bump was harder, which woke Sly up. The unknown force was shaking the entire van.

"What the hell's happening?" Sly asked, but them stops himself, remembering his son's in the van with him.

"Bentley, Bentley!" Penelope's voice sounded from the walky-talky. "Do ya read me?"

Bentley pressed the button on his own two-way radio transceiver. "Yea Penelope I hear ya. What's going on?"

"There's a black van next to you guys, bumping into you intentionally. Wait a minute..." She gasped. "That's Kevin and David!" she squeaked in horror.

"WHAT?" they all shouted at once. The van was rammed from the side again, causing Benjamin to whimper in fear.

"Bentley, open the back door!" Sly ordered, grabbing up his old shock pistol that he still held onto from his days as a Constable. His own personal little souvenir from the experience of working for Interpol.

"Um...okay, if you're sure." Bentley said, displaying unease on his reptilian features. He opened the doors, and as he did, Sly aimed the blue and yellow pistol straight ahead, gritting his teeth.

"Benjamin, stay behind me!" Sly shouted. His father's request was unnecessary, as the foxcoon was already hiding underneath the covers on his bed, shaking.

Penelope and Dimitri saw what was happening on the other side of the road, but weren't sure of what to do. Conway was however, and tensed up before turning the wheel hard, sending the minivan closer to the black van.

"Conway, what are you-?" Penelope cried.

"Don't worry, just trust me!" he shouted to the mouse, and then slammed into the black van with great force.

At first the black van swerved about on the road as David gripped the wheel like a vice, trying with all his might to get the van back on track. He then did so and growled menacingly over at Conway.

"This...is...war!" the wolf snarled, then began to ram the minivan, sending it spiraling into the distance, almost hitting a pole on the side of the street from the impact.

As the blue and black vans raced side by side on a large bridge, the black van zoomed up closer to the Cooper Van, and Sly aimed to shoot. An angry glare forme on the master thief's muzzle as he put a finger firmly on the trigger.

"Stay away from me, my friends, _and_ my family, you bastards!" He started firing the weapon, and multiple shock projectiles sailed through the air, flying straight for the male fox and wolf.

They tried to dodge them, but that can prove to be difficult when in a large black van on a straight bridge. Eventually, the black van was hit with enough shock force from Sly's pistol to send it flying off, dropping into the murky waters below. The Cooper Van, along with the minivan, drove away in victory, leaving their enemies far behind them.

The black van began to slowly sink into the depths, but Kevin and David managed to scramble out and swim to the surface. As they treaded the water, they both glowered up at the escaping gang.

David growled as he and Kevin swam to the water's edge. "Okay Cooper, you might've won this battle..." the wolf said, looking back at his partner as he doggy paddled behind him.

The fox nodded as he glared in the direction the Cooper van had gone in. "Oh but the war has only just begun!"

They both laughed darkly as they stepped onto dry land.

* * *

_**~LONDON, ENGLAND~**_

The Gang made it to London within five and a half hours. Exhausted from the trip and the surprise encounter, they snuck their vehicles into a shrouded area of a back alley. They all decided to crash there until the next morning. Murray was sleeping at the wheel, but as the van wasn't moving, it was acceptable for him to be. Bentley was in his bed, curled up inside his shell, snoring away, Sly asleep on his own bed, and as for little Benjamin, well...he was on his bed but he certainly was not asleep as he tossed and turned, staring up at the roof of the van. He sighed, unable to get comfortable. He looks over at his sleeping father. He then spotted his dad's red backpack hung up next to him on a hook, with the Thievius Raccoonus peeking out of the top of it. A devious grin formed on the boy's face, as he slowly got up and crept over to the backpack, reaching for the book, wanting to, once again, look through the legendary tome. Once he had it in his hands, he snuck back into bed with the large book open in front of him. He frowned at being unable to see in the dark so he walked back over and dug through his dad's backpack, smiling as he found a small flashlight. Tiptoeing back to bed, he flicked the light on and opened the ancient book. He then started to look through it, amazed at all the things he read about that his ancestors came up with in just the first few pages. Little did Benjamin know, his father was beginning to stir; he'd been awoken by the light. He then realized that the light was just from his flashlight his son was using. That's when he noticed that Ben was reading the most famous Cooper treasure...again.

He couldn't help but smile proudly at seeing his own flesh and blood eagerly reading about his ancestors. As wonderful as it was that Ben was taking interest in his family history, he also knew that Ben needed to get some sleep, because they all had a big day ahead of them. So being the caring and reasonable father that he was, he slowly got up and sat on the side of Ben's bed.

"Hey buddy," he whispered. "Glad you're enjoying reading our family's book, but it's time to get some sleep right now, alright?"

Ben, though disappointed, smiled and nodded. "Ok Daddy."

Sly smiled and tucked him back in bed, taking the Thievius Raccoonous and storing it safely in his pack again. He then returned to Ben's side as the foxcoon snuggled up under the covers. He tucked him in and leaned down and kissed Ben on the forehead. "Sleep tight, buddy," said Sly. "Love you."

"Night Daddy," Ben whispered. "Love you too."

_***THE NEXT MORNING***_

"Wakey, wakey, Benny-Boy!" Sly's cheerful voice sang into the four-year-old's pointy ears. Ben slowly got up, yawning and stretching. Sly then helped him get dressed for the day, then picked him up and carried him out of the van to meet up with Conway and the Gang.

Ben rested his head on Sly's shoulder, yawning before he fell back asleep, which made Sly smile and chuckle, thinking he could maybe let him sleep a little while longer. Everyone then headed for the restaurant, just around the corner.

Once they arrived and were given a table big enough to fit everyone, they took their seats. Conway sat down next to his brother and looked down to see the tiny little foxcoon snoozing away peacefully.

Conway smiled as he watched his nephew sleep, resting his head on his dad's shoulder. It was so exciting and wonderful to know that he would soon have a child of his own to fall asleep in his arms. Only it would be a wolfcoon, not a foxcoon. He laughed to himself, wondering if it would have Serena's blue eyes, or her blonde hair. Would it have a mask like he did, and a ringed tail? He traced a circle on the table with one finger, thinking about his beautiful fiancée. He really got lucky, ending up with such a gorgeous girl like Serena. And being away from her made him realize how much he missed her.

Sly looked through his menu, trying to figure out what he wanted, when Bentley spoke up.

"Um...Sly, shouldn't you wake Ben up; ya know, so he can order his food too?" Bentley suggested.

Sly then looked up at his friend.

"Hm? Oh, right. I probably should. But…he just looks so cute when he's sleeping though…" He looked back down at the peaceful foxcoon. He then gently shook him, waking him up.

Ben stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes.

Sly chuckled. "Aw, I know you're still sleepy Benny, but you need to get some food in that little belly of yours," he said playfully, poking him lightly in the stomach and tickling him, which woke him up further.

The little boy's laughter brought on by his father tickling him was soft and adorable, and caused the others at the table to laugh as well. When Sly released him, he was still giggling slightly as he sat in his dad's lap.

Just then, a female raccoon entered the small diner. She scanned the room, finally spotting Sly and his gang. Smiling, she strolled up to their table.

"Well if it isn't Cooper. About time you showed up here," she said.

Sly, along with the other members of the Gang, looked up at the female raccoon.

"Rebecca! What a surprise! Take a seat, if you want." Sly offered.

She gladly did and thanked him, taking a seat between Dimitri and Penelope, which both of them were happy about, Dimitri because he had a lovely lady to admire, and Penelope because now Dimitri's attention was on someone other than her.

"So...you're that Rebecca that we've heard about?" Penelope asked.

The female raccoon nodded. "Yup! I'm pretty much the reason why Kevin and David are chasing you guys: _they_ think that I'm in your Gang. That...and they want to kill me."

Ben looked at the woman, and curiosity sparked on his features. Rebecca noticed Benjamin, and smiles sweetly at him before turning her attention back to Sly.

"I'm guessing this is your son, Cooper?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yep, this is my little guy. And you don't need to keep calling me "Cooper", you can just call me "Sly", aren't we close enough of friends to call each other by our first names?" She simply shrugged, then extended her hand out to Benjamin.

"Hello little guy, I'm your Daddy's friend, Rebecca Raccoon."

He nervously reached out to shake her hand. He still wasn't too sure about this girl. Maybe because it wasn't his mommy.

The gang continued to talk about the heist, and how they would start their approach. A waiter came up to their table.

"Are you all ready to order?" the kangaroo waiter asked, pulling his pen and pad from the apron over his pouch.

They all nodded.

_***AFTER BREAKFAST***_

After breakfast, in the early afternoon, they were walking through London, doing a little sightseeing. Sly had Ben on his back, giving him a piggy-back ride, or rather a raccoony-back ride, and noticed a mansion on top of a large hill, not too far from them. He recognized that building, judging from old pictures in the Thievius Raccoonous, it was the home of Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III. Smiling, Sly turned to his brother, tapping his shoulder, then points to the ancient mansion. Conway nodded, a knowing smile on his lips. Benjamin's tiny brow furrowed; he was just a little confused as to what they were smiling about.

* * *

_**~MANSION OF WINSLOW COOPER III~**_

Not too long after, the three Coopers walked up to the entrance of the massive mansion, opened the tall creaky door and walked inside. Though dust and cobwebs were scattered about, the interior of the mansion still had a regal feel to it. Paintings lined the walls and a few statues were scattered about.

"You see this place, Ben?" Sly said to him, gesturing all around the great room they were standing in.

Ben nodded.

"This was the home of your ancestor, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, an English ancestor, who was the most gentlemanly of all the Cooper thieves."

Ben took in his father's words as he looked up at him with his little mouth hanging open. Ben looked around the deserted mansion in wonder. "Wow," Ben whispered. He spreads his arms out wide. "It's BIG!" he exclaims, causing his voice to echo through the space.

Sly smirked. He was a little obvious with his statements, like Bentley sometimes. But unlike Bentley, it was cute when Ben pointed out the obvious.

The two older raccoons laughed and led the foxcoon on a little tour through the rest of the oversized house, showing Ben the extravagant bedrooms, the vast library, and also the master bedroom that read "Thaddeus's Room" on a sign over the door. The same room that was said to be where his "Death Bed" was located.

* * *

_**~MIDNIGHT, LONDON MUSEAUM~**_

Sly, Ben, Conway, Dimitri, and Rebecca were on the rooftop on the museum, overlooking the streets of London below. Sly was able to open up the glass part of the roof using the hooked end of his cane. He then pulled a rope from his backpack and tied part of it around his waist. Once he'd done that, he threw the rest of the rope to Rebecca, who caught it, giving him a thumb up.

Sly then swept Ben up in his arms and grinned at him. "Ready buddy?"

Ben nodded. "Uh-huh!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Alright!" said Sly as he jumped through the hole, with Benjamin wrapping his arms tightly around his father's neck.

"Your turn Uncle Conway!" Ben calls up to him.

Conway smiled as he tied a rope around his own waist. "On my way!" said Conway. He then drops in after them.

Rebecca and Dimitri then took off for their rendezvous point, while Conway went ahead with Sly and Benjamin. Once they were on the ground, they went out of sight, waiting for Bentley and Penelope's signal to go ahead.

"Okay guys," said Penelope's voice. "The coast's all clear, you may proceed to head towards the ruby," Penelope said into the head-phones.

"Thanks Penelope, so all of the security cameras are out?" Sly asked.

"Yup!"

"Good."

The three then made their way towards the ruby, but spotted a guard in front of the ruby's vaulted area, and three guards in three separate rooms had the keys to open up the vault.

"What now?" Conway asked.

Sly thinks for a moment or two, then gets an idea, looking down at Ben.

"Hey Benny...wanna help Daddy, by "playing pretend"?"

Ben happily smiles and nods.

"Great. Now...here's what I want you to do..." He begins to whisper in his ear.

*5 minutes later...*

"Help me, help me!" Ben fake cries, running around the room, pretending to cry.

A dog from the security team rushes up to him. "Calm down kid. Hey...what are you doing here anyway? It's _way_ after opening hours." The British dog then sees Ben's fake tears, not knowing they were fake.

"Hey...what's wrong?" the dog asked.

"I-I-I lost my...D-D-Da-ddy!" Ben yells with fake sadness. The dog gently took his hand, then started leading him to another room, walking right past Sly and Conway, who were hiding behind a statue.

"Come on, little one, I'll take you to the office, and we'll call your Pa-Pa." Once the coast was clear, both Cooper brothers stick their heads out and walk away from the statue.

"Nice plan, little bro." Conway says, while patting his back.

Sly smiles. "Thanks. Now let's go and get what we came here for."

They approached the vault as Sly looked to his left, while Conway looked to the right. Three guards in each room, each with a vault key. It was too easy for the brothers.

"I bet I'll be back here in about three minutes," Sly brags.

"You're on," Conway says with an amused smirk.

They started taking care of business, including knocking each guard out one by one. Once the guards were out of the way and the Coopers had their keys, they unlocked the huge vault door and opened it to reveal a large, red, sparking ruby.

"Alright Sly!" Bentley says on his head phone.

"I know, I'm a natural. I also couldn't have done it without the help of you guys, my brother, and my talented son, who's a great actor with the gullible security guards." He snickers on that last part.

"So should we just open the glass box and take it?" Bentley wonders aloud.

Sly shook his head. "Rebecca's been in this museum before, just like in others around the world; maybe she should come down and help."

Just then, they heard the sound of shattering glass. Shards rained down from above. From the hole in the ceiling, Rebecca climbs down, behind helped by Dimitri, who's holding a rope to help her climb down.

"Nice to see you boys," she said with a smirk, saluting them. She then continued to inch down. She then swung from the rope and leapt off of it. She started somersaulting gracefully, maneuvering above and below the lasers, dodging each one. The raccoon girl then took out a small drill to make a hole on the case. She reached for the ruby...and snatches it up effortlessly.

"Alright, Rebecca!" Sly and Conway cheer.

She pulled her whip out, then latched it onto a ceiling lamp, swinging from it towards the guys, landing directly in front of them.

She pushed the hair out of her face and shrugged. "Piece of cake," she claimed.

Sly took out one of his calling cards, aiming it at the stand that was holding the ruby. It landed perfectly in the center.

They made their way towards the office where Ben was. Conway entered the office, since he wasn't really noticeable towards the public yet; he was juts your average everyday raccoon, not a well-known master thief.

"Hey, hey, Benny-Boy! There you are! I was worried sick!" He picks up the young foxcoon, rubbing his back, acting as if he was his son that he lost.

Ben rushes up to him and hugs him.

"So glad I found you kiddo," said Conway.

"The boy's yours?" the guard asked.

"Yes! So...bye and thank you, sir!" He picked Ben up and rushed out towards the exit to meet up with the others. Once all reunited, they all hopped into the van and sped off.

* * *

_**~LONDON STREETS~**_

As they were evading a few cops, Murray was doing some skilled driving to escape them. Out of nowhere Kevin Fox and David Wolf popped out and pushed a dumpster into the street, causing Murray to quickly turn the wheel to avoid crashing. It swerved and skidded to a halt right next to "Big Ben". They all quickly jumped out of the van, Sly having Ben ride in his empty backpack.

"Those two again?" Dimitri shouted.

Ben looked up at his dad worriedly.

Now what were they supposed to do?

"I have an idea!" said Sly suddenly.

"I do hope it involves us beating the living crap outta you, and taking that mutant thing that you call a "son" away from you and the world!" Kevin threatened, as the two villains stepped towards them, baring their teeth and snarling.

"Follow me, inside quickly!" Sly shouts; they soon found themselves rushing up the steps inside, rushing up to the very top of the clock tower.

* * *

**_~INSIDE BIG BEN~_**

The members of the Cooper Gang were now inside the tip top of Big Ben, right in the interior section where the gears of the four-sided clock face was located. The sounds of the cogs and turning gears were a little loud and distracting, but they all managed to maneuver past them.

Suddenly, a large wolf dove down from above, delivering a forceful kick to Conway's face, sending him flying and stumbling to the floor. Sly quickly rushed to get Ben to safety, but was being blocked by Kevin.

"You're ain't goin', Cooper!" He barked, glowering down at him. Dimitri comes up from behind the fox to attack, but Kevin's keen ears perked to Dimitri's approach, so the fox dodged him with ease.

"Do you really think that the Cooper Gang has a chance against us!" he asked with a laugh.

Sly quickly jumps down, seeing the fight going on between David and COnway, then from behind, Kevin kicked his back forcefully, sending him falling to the harsh ground with a thud. Ben took off, running for his life.

"Oh you're not goin' anywhere either, little freak!" Kevin snarled, then took off after him.

Sly slowly opened his eyes, horrified at seeing his beloved son being chased by a psychopathic thief, and possibly murderer. He clenched his fists, and shot to his feet, then darted after them. Conway followed close behind. But before they could help Ben, he was grabbed up by the collar of his shirt. Kevin chuckled darkly as he saw the boy's brown eyes widen in terror. Ben whimpered and kicked to no avail. The gruff fox took his large fist and slammed it into the back of one of the four faces of Big Ben blasting, smashing the glass and creating a large hole through the face. He holds Ben out over the edge, dangling him in the air.

"STOP RIGHT NOW, OR THE LITTLE MUTANT GETS IT!" Kevin roared.

Everyone freezes, then the whole Cooper Gang gasps in horror as Sly's child is being held above his death.

Sly wasn't mad, he wasn't angry; he was furious!

"Let him _go_!" Sly demanded, gritting his teeth.

Kevin only grinned maliciously. He then clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Mm, very poor choice of words..." the fox shrugged. "Ah well...if you say so!" He laughs darkly, then did just that, and let Ben go through the hole. The boy screamed as he fell.

"See ya Cooper!" Kevin said with a laugh as he and David disappeared.

"NO!" Sly shouted. He bolted over to look out of the hole, frightened and worried. Just below he saw Ben hanging onto one of the clock hands of Big Ben, holding on for dear life.

"DADDY, HELP ME!" He cried in fear.

Sly quickly tied one of his trusty ropes around him, throwing the other end to Bentley.

He lowered himself closer to his frightened son. "It's okay, Benny. Hang on. Daddy's coming. Just don't let go," he told him as he he got closer to him to calm the young boy down, letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

Sly finally reached Ben, grabbing him up and hugging him tight, which Ben _never_ let go through the entire time that they climbed back up towards Big Ben's clock tower. Once they got inside, Ben clutched onto his father, bawling into his chest, still shaking, curled up and saying, "I love you, Daddy!" and "I was so scared!"

Sly sighed happily, so relieved. He gently stroked his small back as the little foxcoon clung to him tightly. He kissed his son on the head, kneeling down on the ground, still hugging him. He was so afraid that he'd almost lost one of the most precious, beloved, important beings in the world to him. The Gang told Sly that they'll see him in the van, thinking that he needed some alone time with his son to calm him down from the near-death-experience.

About fifteen minutes later, they both headed back to the van, and soon enough, Murray quickly drove the van into the night, taking the whole gang to their next destination. Ben slept with his dad that night, which Sly thought was a good idea, judging by the fact that the poor kid was still shaken up from earlier.

Ben didn't understand why everyone seemed to be out to get him. First the kids at school, now dangerous bad guys. Why did everyone hate him so much? And the villains, why did they want to take him so bad? What had he ever done to them?

Cuddling up close to his daddy, he tried to forget about the fox and wolf and what they'd done. All that mattered was that his parents loved him and cared about him. He buried his tiny head in his father's chest, causing Sly to chuckle.

"I love you so much Daddy," he whispered sleepily.

Sly's heart melted as he looked at the sleepy little boy snuggled up to him. "Love you too Benny. I always will."

Sly closed his eyes and stroked his son's furry head to soothe him. He vowed to protect his son with his life; he vowed to _never_ let something like that get his son nearly killed again. He would even die trying to protect Ben. He vowed to kill Kevin and David for what they almost did to the one he cherished most in the world, other than Carmelita of course. Oh they were gonna pay!

* * *

**FINALLY! Done with this chapter! :)**

**Again, thanks a bunch 2 ForeverFreelancer 4 helping me revise this chapter.**

**I'll get 2 the next one about Saturday or something, because I need to come up with what's goning 2 happen, and I also have 2 write some more 4 other stories, AND I STILL have 2 get this video or 2 on Utube. :D**

**Until the next chapter,**

**REVIEW! XD**


	11. The Hiest Part 2 Prague

**Chapter 11: The Heist - Part 2 - *Prague***

Ben stayed cuddled close to his father the whole night, keeping his furry head totally buried in Sly's chest, too terrified to let go. He was still shook up about what had almost falling to his death from the top of Big Ben in London. The gang had lost the minivan during their effort to escape Kevin and David, so they had no choice, but to steal a car from a nearby dealership. Just to humor himself, Sly left a calling card and a crap-load of money for the owner to come back to; despite the riches the thief had left in the owner's possession, he still was not happy with the so-called "joke" pulled by the notorious Sly Cooper and his Gang.

Eventually, Ben calmed down by the next morning, but never left his father's side, scared something terrible would happen to him yet again if he did. So, throughout the entire day, to keep him from worrying about the possibility of being taken again, Sly told Ben story after story about some of his ancestors, what they did, and how they succeeded in heists they participated in during their time as thieves. He even explained some of the special moves that they created. He'd told him about the "Ninja Spire Jump", created by Rioichi Cooper, their ninja ancestor. Ben was so interested by the stories that his old man had been telling him, and kept asking for more exciting tales about the adventures of his ancestors; but, to the dismay of the small foxcoon, his father had to tuck him in bed. But Ben wanted to know about where they were going as well, so Sly decided to tell him about Prague, and what happened during his previous "visit" there.

Murray was still sleeping in the front of the van. They were all staying the night on the outskirts of Prague, which was fairly close to the Contessa's old prison. Sly had told Ben all about Prague, and how he'd escaped prison and fought off the evil spider lady herself, with the help of Bentley and Murray. Ben was still amazed at what his father could do, and did in the past and present; overwhelming as it was, he knew that someday, he'd be doing all of this cool stuff that his dad did for a living now, but the young boy was impatient about growing up and doing so. But funny as it was, Sly and Carmelita wished that Ben would never grow up, they loved him as the cute, tiny, loveable, fur-ball of joy and happiness he was.

Sly knew that his son still didn't understand why everybody hated him, in fact, he, along with Carmelita, had told him why before, and Ben listened as they explained, but still couldn't understand why others would do such a horrible thing, especially towards a four-year-old.

They were getting closer to the castle, the same one that the Contessa lived in, which looked amazing to Ben during the day, but he had a strange, frightened feeling that it would look spooky and terrifying at night; and he was right.

The Gang decided to stay at the old Safe House that they used, while chasing after the Contessa at this very castle, which was still abandoned from the looks of it. The Safe House had three bedrooms: Sly, Conway, and Ben would share one room. Murray, Bentley, and Dimitri would share another room. And finally, the two girls, Penelope and Rebecca would share the third room.

But there wasn't any time for sleep, because as soon as night fell upon Prague, the gang members they made their way outside, heading for the creepy, gothic nightmare: the castle itself.

"Daddy," Ben says, tugging on Sly's shirt. He looked down at his son, whose big brown eyes were filled with fright as his tiny lips trembled.

"This place is creepy." Ben whimpered. Just then a bat screeched and flew right over his head, which startled him. He jumped up and whined as he ducked and hid behind his father's tail.

Sly chuckled and picked his frightened son up into his arms, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Benny, nothing to-" A flash of lightning hits the sky, causing it to rain down on them.

"Be scared of." He sighed, as Benjamin jumped in fear, hugging up close and burying his face into his the safety of his father's warm chest.

Sly smiled and shook head. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

_**~INSIDE THE CASTLE~**_

The gang soon entered the main gates of the castle and stepped inside. Bentley whipped his laptop out, and Penelope scanned the area with her hand-held device, wary of any inhabitants of the large castle.

"So what now, Bent?" Sly asked, placing Ben firmly on the ground. Ben wasn't too happy about being put down and hugged his father's right leg tightly, looking around the spooky location. His tiny ringed tail whipped uneasily.

"Well...I think that we should find that crystal spider, before-"

"Before what, you little _whelp_?" A dark, familiar voice is heard.

They all looked at the top of the grand staircase. There stood none other than Kevin, holding up a large, blood-red and crystal black widow spider. He dangled in the air to taunt them and had a pleased smirk on his muzzle.

"KEVIN!" Sly snapped in anger. How did he and David always seem to be one step ahead of them?

Benjamin quickly hid behind his father again, too scared of the terrible man that nearly killed him back in London. Merely seeing him caused his entire body to tremble in terror.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" He replied back, laughing cruelly at his own words.

"What the hell do you want!" Conway demanded.

Kevin put a finger to his chin and continued to smirk "Hmm, well let's see Scarface, I have the crystal that your cutesy little team is after." He held it up higher in the air. "You want it? Well come and get it!" he growled. He then turned and dashed out of the room, leaving them all in shock.

Sly clenched his fists, anger burning inside him. He whipped his cane out and gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him for what he did to Ben!" He took off, chasing after the fox.

"Sly, wait!" Bentley shouts out.

_***MEANWHILE,***_

Sly was chasing after Kevin through the castle, through the many great halls and tunnels. It reminded him of when he chased after Neyla, but thank God that she was dead and gone, otherwise, he'd have to deal with her as well.

Sly almost caught Kevin, until a shadowy figure swooped down, causing Sly to crash into the wall of the inside of a large ball room. Looking up at a glass chandelier overhead, a large male black bat was sitting atop it, glaring down at the master thief.

"Nice job, Kevin, I'll take it from here..." the bat spoke in a low rumble.

Kevin nods, then makes his exit down a nearby stairway.

"W-Who are you?" Sly asked the flying mammal.

"I thought you'd never ask," He flew down, landing gracefully on his clawed feet about three feet away from the coon.

"The name's Perry."

"Perry...the bat?" Sly asked, stifling a snicker. The raccoon found it very amusing that such an innocent sounding name would be given to such a beastly monstrous bat. Perry, however, didn't find it as amusing as Sly seemed to.

"We're done here!" He snapped, lunging into the air and pinning Sly on the ground, baring his razor sharp fangs.

"I was hired to "whack" you, Cooper. But since I rather prefer "sucking", and no not in that way, you perv, I prefer to suck the life right out of my _pathetic_ victims, so hold still while I do so, if you'd be so kind."

Benjamin was slowly watching in horror at the doorway, the thought of what this bat was about to do to his daddy attacked his mind. He didn't want his father to die, he wanted to protect him, just like how he had always protected him. So Ben quickly grabbed a rock up and ran into the room, confronting the bat.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" Ben shouted, throwing the rock with all his strength. The rock sailed through the air and hit the bat directly on the back of the head.

"_Daddy_?" The bat repeated, questioning what he just heard. He then turns around, seeing Benjamin, now looking incredibly defenseless after his rock plan had apparently failed to cause much harm.

Smirking, he flew up to the tiny foxcoon, hovering over him as he flapped his membranous black wings.

"How wonderful," he said, chuckling darkly. "An offspring! Even better than killing Sly Cooper himself!" He looks over at a horrified Sly.

Sly held a hand up to him. "P-Please! Don't! Don't hurt him! I'm the one you want, just please...don't hurt my son!" He begged.

Scowling, the bat slowly fluttered his wings and hovered lower to the ground, face-to-face with the worried master thief.

The bat scoffed and gave him a smile of false sympathy, flashing his sharp fangs. "How cute, the mighty Sly Cooper reduced to begging, all for such an ugly little fuzzball like him. That's pathetic, really!" He screeched at the raccoon, a shrill piercing sound that echoed throughout the room. Perry turned and sneered at the little boy. He picked him up in his clawed hands, and Ben squirmed in his clutches.

"Such a grotesque little freak of nature you are," Perry said to him. "What _are_ you supposed to be anyway?"

At that point, Sly lost it. Rage swirled within him as he jumped up, delivering a fierce blow to the bat's face. The force caused the bat to release his captive, and Ben fell to the floor instantly. He scrambled away from the ensuing battle between the adults.

Ben watched as Sly beat the bat to a pulp. It was a little comforting to Ben, seeing his father beating up someone who had called him a freak and ridiculed him, and for the first time ever as well.

The bat groaned in pain as he was thrown onto the ground, and Sly was heaving and panting, watching the bat puke up some blood every now and then.

Sly towered over the crumpled bat, his fists still clenched in anger. "To answer your question," Sly spat at the bat. "He's my son. He's not a freak. And if you ever touch him again or even dare call him that...your ass will be mine on my wall!" he threatened harshly. He then raced over to where his son sat against the wall. He picked him up, kissing his cheeks and forehead.

"Are you alright, Benny?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yep!" Ben cheered. He had a bright grin on his small muzzle.

An amused smirk appeared on Sly's face, wondering why he seemed so happy.

"My, you seem cheerful," Sly noted.

Ben hugged up against him, beaming."Yep! Because you just beated up a bad guy, which looked so cool!" Ben exclaimed happily.

Sly chuckled and carried his son out of the room in search of the rest of the gang, and then they could get that ruby back from that putrid fox, Kevin.

* * *

_**~THE MAIN HALL~**_

Sly and Ben run back into the main hall, seeing the gang all together near the middle of the hall. They had all met back up after searching the many rooms of the castle, with no luck of finding the crystal ruby spider.

"What the heck happened?" Sly asked worriedly.

"Oh, not much," Rebecca replied with a shrug.

"But we thinks we might've found out where the Kevin dude run off too, bro," Dimitri jumps in.

"Awesome! Where?" Sly asked.

Conway looks at his brother nervously, then slowly shrugged.

"Well..."

* * *

_**~GRAVEYARD~**_

"The crypts below!" Sly asked in disbelief, his jaw hanging open.

"Yeah...sorry." Bentley said apologetically.

As the gang members were discussing their strategies for entering the crypt and getting to Kevin, Ben grew uneasy at hearing about meeting up with that horrible man again, so he slowly walked away from the group and sat down on a small hill, next to a tomb stone. He was still thinking about why everyone seemed to hate him so much, about why the kids at school never give him a chance, how people always said such horrible things to him. But most of all, why where these dangerous criminals after him as well? The whole world seemed to be out to get him, and he hadn't done anything to anyone. So many thoughts were swarming the young foxcoon's mind, and he was lost in his troubling thoughts, until his Uncle Conway found him and approached him. He sat down beside him.

"Hi there, Benny, what's up?" He asked.

Ben didn't say anything at first; he just looked up at his Uncle sadly, then his gaze fell on the large, orange moon in the night sky.

"Nothing, Uncle Conway," he mumbled as he gripped his small ringed tail in his tiny hands and smoothed the fur out on it. "I'm just...sad, confused, and...I don't know what."

Conway's brow furrowed at his nephew's reply. "What is it that's got you all sad and confused bud?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Uncle Conway." Ben answered with a small sigh, looking down at the ground.

Conway picked Ben up, setting him on his knee as he smiled warmly down at the little boy. "Now Ben, I'm your Uncle. You know that you can talk to me about anything. Whatever's on your mind, you can tell me. I'm here for you if you need to get something off that tiny chest of yours." He poked Ben lightly in the chest jokingly.

Ben giggled, but then looked back up at his uncle with a serious expression. "What do you think of me, Uncle Conway?" he asked.

Conway looked down at him with an amused smile. "What are you talking about, Ben? I think that you're a little ball of fun. You're a great kid," he assured him, rubbing his head, causing the kid to giggle.

"Thanks Uncle Conway! But...do you think that I'm...weird? A freak? A disgrace towards all?" Ben asked weakly. Thinking about all the people that had ridiculed him, all the horrible names they called him, caused his lower lip to quiver, and the sensitive boy was on the verge of tears, but Conway hugged him close to console him and kissed the top of his head.

"Now Ben...don't you ever think of yourself as a horrible person," said Conway. "You're a good person. There's not a thing wrong with you. I mean, hey, look at me: Scar across my face, half torn ear. I've been picked on mercilessly about that when I was younger, but ya know what I did?" Ben looked up at his uncle, listening intently.

"No...what?" Ben asked.

"I didn't let it bother me, I just ignored it, and went on with my life. But some other times I'll admit I actually beat some people up for what they said about me. I was tired of being put down and thought it was time some of those punks that ridiculed me were put in their place." The foxcoon stared up at his uncle in awe.

"But the point is..." Conway continued, "you should never think of yourself as a freak. You have a mommy and daddy who cares about you and loves you very much. You have your daddy's friends who care about you, grandparents, even me and your Aunt Serena. And when she and your mommy have their babies, those kids will love you more than anything."

"Really?" Ben asked thoughtfully.

Conway grinned. "Are you kidding? Your little sibling and niece or nephew are gonna think you're the greatest kid in the whole world. They're gonna love you like crazy!"

Ben never thought about that before, and his tail whipped in happiness at being reminded that despite all the cruel people in the world, he had people that loved him.

Conway sighed deeply. "I just hope I'll make a good father…"

Ben hugged his uncle close and nuzzled into his chest. "You're gonna be the best daddy ever, Uncle Conway. I know you will," Ben told him.

Conway chuckled. "And how do you know?"

Ben stared up at him with a sincere look in his brown eyes and a bright smile on his face. "Because you're already the bestest uncle in the entire world."

The adult raccoon smiled warmly down at his nephew, his heart melting at his innocence. "Ya really think so Benny?"

"Duh!" Ben answered playfully.

His answer caused Conway to laugh, and Ben giggled with him as they hugged one another.

After a moment, the little child looked up at his uncle with a curious expression. "Uncle Conway?" he asked.

"Yeah bud?"

"Did Daddy have the same problem that I have?"

Conway was silent at first, then let out a heavy sigh. "He did. Since me and your daddy were the sons of a master thief, people would always judge us. Your daddy would always be sad and miserable about not having any friends during those times, but luckily, his big brother was always there. And I'm gonna do the same for you, Ben. I promise to look out for you. No one deserves to be picked on, Ben, not even you."

Ben rested his head on his chest and beamed. "Thanks Uncle Conway. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

_***5 Minutes Later***_

Soon, they returned to meet up with the gang. Sly looked over and saw Conway and Ben walking towards them, and smiled.

"There you are Ben, I was starting to get worried," said Sly.

Ben nervously looked down at the crypt entrance, then began to back away. Conway picked him up and took him to Sly, who held the squirming, frightened kid in his arms.

"No Daddy, no, I don't wanna go in there!" he whined, scared out of his little mind.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Benny." Sly soothed, trying to calm him down.

But Ben wouldn't budge about it; he preferred to just stay in his father's arms, not wanting to go through the crypt. Sly knew that this part of the heist might be a little too scary for him, so hatched an idea to get him to come with them, since no one could stay outside to keep him safe. Sly looked at his frightened son, and put a finger under his chin, causing him look up at him. Sly, giving him a reassuring smile, began to convince him to come along without protesting.

"Hey, you've seen a few pirate movies, haven't you?"

Ben slowly shook his head.

"Good. Ya know...some pirates have to go through a few caves to get to their treasure, yes?"

Ben shook his head again. "Nuh-uh."

"Well they do. So how about this? Just pretend this crypt is one of those caves, so we can get our treasure back from Kevin; you know, the guy who almost killed you. Do you want to see Daddy beat him senseless?"

Ben giggled at that thought, also thinking about what his father was telling him. He knew that this would seem like a pirate adventure, only they were in a very haunted area.

"So...are you ready to go down there? I'll hold on to you the entire time, okay?" Sly told him.

Ben smiles a little and nods.

Ben then realized that this was the type of thing that his father had done in the past. He also knew that he might be doing something like this himself in the future. So he agrees, and the whole gang starts their journey underneath the castle, in the crypts below.

* * *

_**~THE CRYPTS~**_

As the whole team was walking further underneath the surface of the Earth, huge black spiders were crawling alongside the walls and up in the corners of the walls near the ceiling. This frightened Benjamin and caused him to snuggle closer against his father's chest, a small whimper escaping his lips, seeing more spiders as they traveled from room to room. Sly chuckled a little and tried to calm down the young boy, letting him know that he was safe, and that everything would be alright.

But as soon as they got deeper underground, booby traps came into view: Axes swinging back and forth, spiked floors, flames, and a lot more. They all stared up wide-eyed at the gauntlet, not for sure what to do.

"Um, guys...what now?" Sly asked.

"I know," Bentley turns towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you're the most flexible member here, other than Sly, Conway, and Dimitri, but still...the most flexible. Do you think you could..."

"Yeah, I'll get on the other side and turn these traps off in no time!" She took off across the room, not even getting one scratch on her as she hopped over the spikes and maneuvered past the swinging blades.

Sly chuckled, which caused the others to look at him.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"It's just so strange...she reminds me of Catwoman, from Batman."

They all look at her, and then start to agree with Sly. Rebecca had it all: her stealthy clothing, her whip, her flexibility, and her "style" in thieving. Put all of that together, and you get the "new Catwoman".

"More like "Raccoon Woman", if you ask me bros," Dimitri added, causing the group to laugh.

Rebecca flipped the switch, deactivating the traps. She then smiled proudly and crossed her arms as she waited for the other members to join her on the other side of the room.

"Let's go," she called, motioning them.

_***20 Minutes Later***_

Soon they got to the last room, a room in the highest tower of the castle, and they saw the crystal spider, just sitting on a stand in the center.

"I don't like this," Sly begins. "It's just…too easy."

Looking around, hearing how eerily silent it was, the other members knew he was right.

"Okay Kev, show yourself!" Sly yelled.

The lid of two coffins near the wall open, and Kevin and David jump out, holding guns, aiming at them.

"As you wish!" David barked.

The gang members start to turn around to run, but as they did, a gate dropped over the entryway, sealing the exit shut.

"Well, well..." Kevin spoke haughtily."I knew you guys would be retarded enough to chase after me! Following me into this crypt, and bringing what we're after with you!"

Sly snarled, holding Ben closer to him.

"You dare touch one hair on my boy's head, I'll kill you...literally!" Sly barked at them.

"Do you honestly think you're even a threat to us, rat? You didn't even kill Perry, just badly injured him. He'll come back out for your son, ya know; he's with us."

"Literally!" came a voice from overhead.

Perry swooped down and grabbed Benjamin, flying back over towards the two criminals.

"No, BEN!" Sly shouted as he ran up to the trio of villains, concerned for his son.

"Sly, wait!" The others yelled.

Kevin fires his gun, and the echo of the bullet rocketing out of the barrel made everyone jump.

They all watched in horror as Sly fell to the ground. Ben's eyes welled up with tears, seeing his father motionless on the floor.

The gang members stood in silence, not knowing what to do. Even Conway looked like he was about to cry, seeing his own little brother, possibly dead.

"Oh...Sly...no..." Penelope whispered, her eyes watering.

Kevin lowered the gun with a pleased smile on his face, and then looked up at the bat.

"Perry! Go make sure he's dead!"

The bat obeyed his order, flying closer and landing next to Sly's body, checking.

Little Ben was crying, bawling to be exact. He was hysterical at that point, sure that his daddy had been killed.

David had enough of hearing the foxcoon's bawling, so hit him hard on the head to silence him, causing the young boy to yelp loudly in pain. Ben then started to run off, but the brown wolf forcefully stomped his foot on Ben's tail, causing poor Ben to yelp louder than before, falling on the ground and whimpering in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, and stay still, you DISGUSTING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT MUTANT FREAK!" David roared at him.

Sly's eyes suddenly shot open in anger, and he felt his blood boiling up inside of him. How dare they harm his own child that way? He quickly shot to his feet, throwing a powerful hook to the bat's jaw, and the force sent him flying into the fire. The infuriated raccoon was then quick enough to grab Kevin by the throat, slamming him violently against the spiked floors in the other room. Sly then grabbed David, and the wolf didn't have time to react before he was pinned up against the wall. Benjamin and the rest of the team looked at Sly in surprise and shock, but thrilled to see that he was alive.

"You might wanna work on your aim!" Sly snarled at the fox, then punched him square in the face.

Sly, along with the others, caught sight of Perry flying out of the fire, rolling onto the ground screaming, eventually able to brush all of the fire off of himself. Sly shook his head. "I don't think so," he growled as he walked over to the bat. He then lifted his foot in the air and brought it down forcefully, stomping on Perry's face with enough force to knock him out for a good long while.

Benjamin had happy tears in his eyes, relieved to see his father was okay, but grew worried as he saw Sly stumble a little, trying to limp over towards his gang and frightened son. Ben rushed over to his father, hugging him tight, crying into his chest, so happy that he was alive.

"I'm so happy that you're alright, Daddy! I love you so much!" he cried into his chest.

Sly smiled weakly as he hugged Ben back as tightly as he could in his feeble state, understanding what it must have felt like for his son to see his own father "killed". But Sly wasn't dead, he was alive and well, and that's all that mattered.

"Glade to see you're okay, Sly. But shouldn't we get that crystal spider and get out of here?" Bentley asked in concern.

"Yeah, grab the spider, someone. But can someone help me get up? I can't get really get up, because the bullet was shot in my right leg," Sly grunted in pain.

"Sure pal," Murray said as he helped him up. With help from Conway, the two carried Sly out of the crypt.

Penelope carried little Benjamin as she walked alongside the others. Together, the gang made their escape and headed back for the hideout.

* * *

_***OLD SAFE HOUSE***_

"Ouch!" Sly yelped.

"Well sorry Sly, but that bullet needs to come out!" Penelope exclaimed, steadying him with one hand. "Now hold still," the small mouse ordered. "I can't retrieve it if you keep squirming."

"Sorry Penelope, it just hurts like fire."

She nods. "I'm sure it does. You're a tough guy to take a bullet in the leg like that."

He chuckled. "No gun, whether it contains bullets or electric shock, can keep me down Penelope."

She snorted. "Yea yea, just hold still."

At that moment, Ben entered the room, dressed in his pajamas and clutching his blankie as he walked up to greet his father. He was sporting a few bandages on his small bushy tail.

"Hey Benny, how's your head and tail?" Sly asked worriedly.

"I'm okay Daddy, thanks to Uncle Bentley, I feel better!" he said joyfully. "He gave me these cool band-aids," Ben turned to show his father his injured tail that Bentley had expertly fixed up, and Sly laughed.

Ben then climbed onto his father's bed, snuggling up next to Sly as he began to nod off. Sly smiled, then kissed the boy's head, telling him good night and that he loved him. Penelope smiled at the family moment, then finally succeeded at pulling the bullet out, causing Sly to cringe and jump slightly. He then relaxed at the feeling of the bullet finally being removed permanently.

Penelope was about to throw it away, when Bentley wheeled himself into the room, taking the bullet from her and placing it into a plastic bag.

"Um, Bent...why are you keeping my bloody bullet?" Sly asked sleepily, his brow quirked.

"I'm using it to track down these guys since they're obviously a danger to us and our operations," Bentley replied.

"But aren't they still in the crypt, knocked-out?" Penelope asked, giving him a confused look.

Bentley shook his head. "Not for certain, they could have come to and run off again. My point is: I've studied the gun, it appears to have been invented by the guy that Kevin, David, and Perry work for. And if I study the bullet..."

"Then we find the bastard who's behind all this?" Sly asked.

"Precisely," Bentley answered. "Now once Penelope is done patching you up, please try and sleep, Sly."

Sly nods, easing his head against the pillow. He then let Penelope continue, and Bentley left the room.

* * *

_**~MIDNIGHT~**_

Ben was still asleep in his father's arms, holding his blankie and sucking on his thumb, which Sly and Carm thought was too cute! Sly was still awake, thinking about what happened earlier today, but tried to forget, and soon fell asleep, knowing that sooner or later...for all the near death experiences and distress they caused for the Cooper Gang…Kevin and David would pay!

* * *

_**~BACK IN THE CRYPT...~**_

Kevin, David, and Perry all groaned in pain, as they all three came to.

"Man, that Cooper can sure pack a punch!" Kevin groaned, rubbing at his sore jaw.

"Speak for yourself! I was thrown into the spike room! Hope I didn't damage any internal organs!" David worried.

"Oh shut-up, both of you!" Perry snapped. "Complaining about bruise jaws and spike injuries. I was thrown into fire, you hear me? _Fire_! It's a miracle that I was able to escape the flames and survive being burned like that!" The bat scoffed as he tried to cool off his burns.

"What do you think this means, Kev?" The wolf looked over to his partner.

"It means...if Cooper wants to play rough, oh he'll get to play rough!" Kevin answered, a malicious look in his eyes. The fox then took out his cell phone, calling "The Boss."

"Hey Boss? Yeah, it's Kevin. Listen...David and I are going to need a few...reinforcements…"

They all laugh darkly as the three of them exit the crypts, all knowing that they would meet up with Cooper and his gang soon enough.

* * *

***Thanks again 2 my beta. U ROCK! n.n***

**What do u guys think of this so far? What will happen next? Find out next time! XD**

**Review! :D**


	12. The Hiest Part 3 Rome, Italy

**Chapter 12:** **The Hiest - Part 3 - *Rome, Italy***

Two locations down, only two more to go for the Cooper Gang. Right now, they were on their way towards Rome, Italy; but not to steal, no, they thought it would be nice if they could take a one day vacation. Two vans, both holding the gang, were driving side-by-side, heading towards the great city. Murray was driving the Cooper Van, Ben was lying down in bed, and Bentley was tending to Sly's now wounded, but healing, leg.

"Ouch! it's official, I hate guns!" Sly jumped.

"Sorry pal, but you know that you need to go through with this every once and a while: Taking off the banages, cleaning the wound a little more, then placing some new and fresh banages on your leg," Sly sighed, knowing that the crippled reptile was right, like always.

"Sorry, Bentley, you're right...again." Bentley took a little laugh, so did Murray, who could over hear them while driving.

Bentley then turned his head towards the tiny foxcoon, who was asleep in his small bed. Sly smiled at his sleeping boy, even knowing that soon he'll have a new son or daughter, the small boy looked so peacefull, not wanting to wake him up.

"That was a really brave thing that you did, Sly; I'm proud of you pal," Bentley claimed, getting some fresh banages, wheeling back towards the injured coon, who agreed.

"Yeah, thanks Bentley. I had too, Ben was in danger! I promised Carmelita, that I'd keep him safe-He _is _my son, after all." Bentley shruged with agreement, finishing up.

As Sly was being tened, he agiain, looked over at his sleeping son, a little curious about what had happened to him.

"Hey Bentley," Bentley looks up at him.

"Yeah?"

"What David did to Ben's tail and head, well...is his tail broken?" Bentley shook his head.

"Nah, but he'll be pained for a few days. As for his head, a few days for his head brusies to heal."

Sly was relived about that.

"Good."

They continued the road trip towards Rome, about two hours and a half closer than what they've expected, but didn't complain at all. Murray then turned the van towards a nice, grassy medow, which brought on the confusion from everyone else.

"Um...Murray?" Sly asked.

"Sorry, I just thought that we could have an early lunch. I _did _get some stuff packed-up after all." Sly and Bentley smiled, shaking their heads; Murray always seemed to come prepared when it came to food.

So the team sat on a grassy hill, enjoying their lunch. A little game of frissbe was played between Murray, Dimitri, Rebecca, and Penelope. Ben was finally done with his sandwhich, then goes through the park, eventually, seeing an apple tree near by, spotting a big, juicey looking apple in the tree. A devious grin formed on the boy's muzzle, knowing that it'll be easy for him to get the apple up high in that tree. Sly soon spotted Ben climbing a tree again. Smiling, he told his friends that he'd be right back, then made his way towards the apple tree. Watching as his son was so ever so young, but was great with the things that an adult Cooper can do. As Ben reached for the apple, it looked to Sly that Ben would need a little help getting the juicey fruit, so climbed the tree as well, eventually, holding the small boy up, which Ben was spooked at first, not knowing who was holding him up, but soon calmed down, noticing it was just his father. Smiling, with the help of Sly, Ben slowly got the apple.

"I got it, Daddy!" The small boy squealed with delight.

Sly chuckled a little, seeing the small kid looking proud to have holding a big apple.

"Yes you did! Ya gonna eat it?" Ben nodded.

Sly held onto Ben as he walked away from the branch; getting sat down on the far back of the branch, back against the tree. Ben sat in his dad's lap, eating the fruit, while Sly looked up through the trees, and into the sky.

Then Ben looked up at his daddy, smiling, handing him the apple. Sly saw what Ben was trying to do, and chuckled.

"Aw, no thank you Benny, that's your score! It's all yours."

Ben didn't retrive the apple, but held it closer towards Sly, wanting to let him have at least one bite. Sly gave a small chuckle, before taking a bite of the fruit to make the kid happy.

After Ben finished the juciey fruit, he yawned and curled up, and fell asleep in his father's lap.

Smiling, Sly gentley stroked the boy's hair, then rubbed his back softly, as the tiny four-year-old foxcoon was asleep in his lap. His son was nearly killed, _twice_, meaning that once he ran into one of the bastards that almosted kill him, he'll return the favor!

* * *

_**~SOMEWHERE, IN A SECRET LAB IN TOKYO, JAPAN~**_

The trio of villians, Kevin, David, and Perry, were all looking up at their boss; who apprantly was in the shadows in his office, only his glowing red eyes were seen.

"You..._idiots_!" The figure hissed darkly.

"W-We're...s-s-s-orry...b-boss!" Perry cried.

Perry was then grabbed by a large, grey, scally tail, holding him up, nearly sqeazing the life out of the bat. The glowing red eyes glare at the flying mammal, not joking around.

"Sorry? Ha! 'Sorry' will get you three idiots _no where_!" The figure hissed again, droping the bat down, who slinked back next Kevin and David.

"When I said: 'Go and get Cooper's son', I didn't mean try to _kill _the poor bastard!" They all trembled, knowing what their boss was capable of.

"Now...Kevin, you've said that reinforcments was what you three needed? And it has happened: I've sent our best out to Rome, Italy, _which _is where Cooper and his gang are at," Kevin thanks him.

"Not only that: But I hear Cooper's wife and sister-in-law is expecting to deliver two new offspring, am I correct?" The trio nods nervously.

"Y-Yeah, that's right..." David shudders.

"But what's _that _got to do with-" Kevin was interupted, by the booming voice of the monstrosity hiding in the shadows in front of them.

"I HAS _EVERYTHING _TO DO WITH THIS! Don't you three see? If those two offspring are a mixed hybrid, just like the one that I've sent you three after, then it could _triple _the amount of DNA that I need for my plan to work!"

They all nod and agree.

"So...when the time comes..." Perry asked.

"You three will then kidnap the children, _all three_, and bring them back here," They all now understood.

"Now...go to Rome." The figure pointed a scaley hand, with claws, towards the door behind them.

Once the trio was gone, the figure laughed darkly.

"Soon...I will be un-stopable..." He chuckled darkly again.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile, back in Rome~**_

Rome was looking beautiful! Not a cloud in the sky, the smell of fresh baked pizza filled the air, and the Pope was just returning to the Vatican.

The gang was doing some more sight-seeing, eventually, Sly spotted a very familiar Museum. He gasped, now remembering: It was the same Museum that his own father had tooked him when he was only three! He smiled, then remebered that since now that he had a son, he could share with Ben the same memories that his father had shared with him. So, after telling his gang, he and Ben took off towards the Museum.

Dimitri went up to Rebecca, who was looking at the wonders of the Italian City. She felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around, and saw Dimitri handing her a couple of flowers.

"My dear...would you like to go out into this town with me, tonight?" He asked hopfully.

Blushing with anger, she shook her head.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I...um...don't _really _wanna go out on a date...with..._you_." Dimitri then gave a hurt look at the female raccoon, showing a confused look on his face.

"What? But...why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Dimitri, I just don't like you that way. As a friend, I like you, but as a couple...no. We're just friends, okay?" Dimitri sighed, with disappointment.

Rebecca started to feel a little sorry for the lizard; then pat his shoulder.

"But we could still go out tonight, but _only _as friends, okay?"

The Iguana's face shot up at the raccoon, smiling with victory.

"Great! So...can I kiss you some time on the date?" Rebecca then glared angerly at the reptile, and punched his shoulder.

"Wern't you listening to me? I said: 'As friends _only_!'" She snaps.

She then stormed away from the gang, Penelope watched, along with Bentley and Conway.

"Rebecca, where are you going?" The mouse asked curiously.

The female raccoon turns around, her face being the only thing visible towards the gang.

"I need to take some stress off," She took out her whip, then starts to swing from building to building.

* * *

_**~ITALIAN MUSEUM~**_

Once Sly and Ben entered the Museum, the small foxcoon looked around the place in awe, amazed at all the curious things that were in the place. Sly took his son's amazed look as a hint to continue with the tour of the place, wanting to show him almost everyhting that his own father had shared with him when he was three.

They soon stumbled across the Dinosaur area, which Ben took a very exciting intress in seeing the bones and jewels that were from all the way back in the B.C. era.

After the Dinosaurs, they made their way towars the Egypt exhibit, Sly was sure that he's spotted a few things that was possibly involed with his Egyptian ancestor. He called Ben over to an exhibit that showed an ancient Egyptian running from a Pharaoh. Sly said, with a smile, "Ben, that's Slytankhamen II; he was the creator of the Thievius Raccoonus and the start of our long history of thieving," Ben was so amazed with everyhting in the place, that Sly had to take a few pictures of Ben having a wonderful time, he even took a picture of the clay tablet that contained the story of Slytankhamen, for future reference.

Exhibit, after exhibit, Sly was just so proud and happy to see his four-year-old boy having a very fun time; not having to worry about people or Kevin and David, even that strange, monsterous bat. Ben could just have a fun time, just him and his father, with out having to worry about a thing. Well, so they thought...

Three figures where watching the father and son, enjoying themselves. The trio of villians was watching from a high building, a little far from the Museum, with binoculars. The fox glared angerly at the two Coopers. Then, he stopped looking through the binoculars, turning his head back to the other two, smirking.

"The Cooper and his son are in the right area; we shall start phase 1 of the plan shortly." The bat grinned evily.

"Allow me to break in there, take that freakish mutant, then I'll meet you two at the Cathedral." He then laughs darkly, as he then picks David up with his strong, clawed feet.

"On second thought...I might need your help with keeping Cooper and his son to stay in there,"

The flying mammal then flew towards the Museum, holding David, as they fly towards their target.

* * *

_**~GEM MUSEAUM~**_

Rebecca breaks through the roof of the Gem Museaum, a place that held a lot of pure gems from history. She then spots a large, white gem, on it's stand. She grins.

"Please...chich'e," She claims, flipping through all of the lazers and finally reaching the case.

She then drills a hold through the glass, reaching out for the gem, but then realizing that the gem was a hologram!

Frightened that she might've setted off the secority sirens...nothing had happened. Instead, she stood there, confused, until she hears the laughter of a...a guy. Rebecca then looks around the room, then looks up, seeing a male black cat, with white trims on his pawed hands and lower part of his face. He jumps down, a few feet away from her, grining.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding up the real gem.

Amazed, but yet still concern, she took out her whip, ready to fight.

"You're not one of those bastards, after the Cooper Gang, are you?" He looked shocked.

"No...but I'm surprised that you know them that well. Are you a member of some sort?" She nodded.

"Why do you ask?" She said back,

"Just wondering, you look like you could run with the Cooper gang. You got a name, beautiful," he said,

"Rebecca Raccoon, at your serves." She playfully bows, making him laugh a little.

"Well, my dear, I'm Danny. Danny Twifield." He does a playful bow, making her laugh, until...

"Freeze, thieves!" Four cops yelled, aiming their guns.

Rebecca smirked, using her whip to wipe the weapons right out of their hands, causing the cops to show a sign of pain. Danny looked amazed, then quickly grabbed the guns, throwing three out of four of them behind them, himself holding one.

"You're good." He complemented the female, looking at her. Rebecca blushed.

"Thanks," She looked at the guards, then back at the male cat.

"Wanna get going?" She asked; he nodded.

"Alright!" She exclaimed, using her whip to latch on to the roof above, escaping the place with Danny.

***Outside***

Rebecca and Danny shared a lovely look into each other's eyes, smiling.

"H-Hey...Rebecca," She looks at the cat, smiling as well.

"Yes, Danny?" He smiled, kneeling down, taking her hands.

"You wanna go out tonight? I mean...I know that we've just met and all, but I was just-" She kissed him, which brought upon his surprised look.

"I would love too!" She said with glee.

Danny then reached into his pack, pulling out the white gem, handing it to her.

"Keep it...my love." She smiled even more.

She took the gem, placed it into her pack, then they kiss again, then Danny smiled down at her.

"Let's go!" He says, then they start going out into the night.

* * *

_**~MUSEUM~**_

Sly and Ben finally made it towards the Pirate area, which Ben wanted to stay there for a long time. Sly founed it amusing that the last area that they've gotten to, his son would want to stay around the pirate exhibet. But while Sly and Ben were enjoying themselves, people was starting to leave the Museaum, without in intercom coming on. With David and Perry's plan worked, disuising themselves as secrurity gaurds and tell everyone except for Sly and Ben to leave was the perfect plan to get some alone with with the Master Thief and his son.

While they continued to look through some of the old Pirate stuff, the lights suddenly shut off, leaving Benjamin looking worried, and Sly getting concern.

"Huh...we must've not have knowing that the place closed on us." Sly said.

"So...we're...stuck inside here until morning, Daddy?" Ben asked the adult, who's scaning the room.

Sly couldn't see a thing. He grabbed his flashlight right out of his back pack, then started looking through the area. No Sooner had he spotted an oddly shaped figure, standing upside-down, strange looking wings. He gasped, then the wings flew open, reviling Perry, the monstrous bat.

Scared for his dear life, Benjamin quickly hid behind his Father, frightened about the monstrous flying mammal. Perry then swooped down, knocking Sly backwards; having him fly across the room. Perry then flys towards the male coon, landed onto his chest, his dark-red eyes, and his sharp fangs showing.

"Remember _me_?" The bat asked with a venomous voice. Sly tried to break free from the bat's grasp but to no avail.

"Perry! Let me go and fight like a man!" Sly roared, leaving the bat laughing cruely.

"You _do _remember? Good! Oh, and _why_, my good thief, would _I _let you go? I'm a little thirsty right now, and need you to stay out of the way, for when your son is taken to my boss,"

Benjamin watched in horror again, then sees a cannon ball in display right abouve the bat. Getting an idea, he quickly climbs the pirate ship, then gets close to the cannon ball.

"Your son is needed, Cooper, and I can't allow you to make any savings here; your son...is now defenseless, right after he'll bawl and whine over the fact, that Daddy's been killed!" He says in a mocking tone towards the foxcoon.

Speaking on whom, the foxcoon was finally able to push the cannon ball downwards, having the ball fall onto the bat's head, leaving him screaming with pain.

Sly then climbed onto the ship, grabbed Ben, then took-off running. Perry was furious! He jumped into the air, beating his monsterous bat wings, and starts to chase the father and son through-out the Museum.

"There's _nowhere_ to run, Cooper!" Perry hissed through the place, whilst looking for him.

Sly and Ben were hiding in a coffin in the Egypt area, but Sly had a little bit of a problem: His shirt was ripped a little from Perry's claws, causing his chest to bleed a little bit. Ben seemed to notice, telling his father.

"Daddy...you're bleeding." Sly looked at the front of his shirt, towrn a little, and blood coming from his chest.

Perry flew into the room, then sniffed the air; grining with an evil look, he looks around the room.

"I can smell you, Cooper! We bats have a strong scent for blood!" Benjmain started to get even more scared in the coffin.

Sly holds onto Ben very close, not gonna let him go for a moment. Perry then opens the coffin's door, an evil smile's on the mammal's face.

"See what I mean?" He hisses, then starts to attack, but Sly was faster. He ducked and started to run again.

Perry was flying over them, gliding down. Benjamin was close to the bat's face, and launched a volley of spit at the bat's face, causing him to get disgusted.

"You little mutant! You've covered me with your infected saliva!" He groaned, wiping it off.

Perry got angry, and flew at them again, this time, taking Benjamin with his clawed feet, having the poor boy scream for his daddy, as he's lifted up in the air. Sly, who now noticed, looked up in horror.

"BENJAMIN!" Sly shouts. Perry laughed evily.

"You want this little freak of nanture? Come and get me for it!" He then glided through the open hatch on the ceiling, which Sly quickly followed.

Sly watches as Perry was hovering in the air, Benjamin trying to get out of the bat's grasps.

"P-Please, Perry, give him back!" Sly yelled.

The bat laughed evily.

"And _why _would I do that? You want him? You're gonna have to meet me at the Cathedral!" He laughs darkly again, before taking off towards the Cathedral. Benjamin's cries for his daddy made Sly's heart sink with fear and sadness; the thought of what they want with his son made him scared, but he knew that this wasn't over!

Sly was furious! He then called his gang, telling them to meet him at the Catherdral. Sly then started to head towards the Cathedral.

"Hold on Benny, Daddy's coming!" He told himself.

* * *

_**~ROMAN CATHEDRAL~**_

Bentley, Penelope, Conway, and Dimitri was waiting for Sly, who finally showed up, looking furious.

"Sly? You okay?" Conway asked his brother, who shook his head.

"No! Perry had taken Benjamin...here!" He points towards the great Catholic building.

"Sly, your cane," Murray said, giving him his family's cane. He took it, gave it a few twirls, then turned toward the towering building.

They were all in shock, then Sly started his way towards the entrence. But before he entered, a big blast was in front of him; having barly doudging it, he back fliped high in the air, landing right next to his gang. They then look up at one of the high towers, seeing David up there. The brown wolf glares at them below, laughing evily.

"Hey Cooper! What'a think of my new toy!" He asked them, showing his bazooka. Sly glared at the villian.

"Where's my son, you ass!" The wolf laughs again.

"My, _NOT _so friendly after all. You want him? Go inside!" He laughed again, before firing his weapon down at them again.

Sly was able to get inside, the rest of his gang was fighting-off David and his bazooka.

***Inside***

Once Sly entered the place, he walked through a tiny hallway, then opened a second door, seeing a Leopard woman coming towards him from across the room.

"Coming through, ringtail!" She said in an annoying voice.

The lady did a couple of backflips, then turned and ran towards Sly, doing a high spin kick. Sly was able to catch her leg before she could do harm on him, and threw her towards the wall next to them. She groaned with pain, but then gets up.

"Hey there, Cooper," Sly pinned her against the wall with his cane.

"Who are _you_?" He asked, not wanting to deal with another villian.

"My name's Jenifer; and yes, before you ask, I'm a league assassin that works with Kevin, David, and Perry. Speaking on Perry, you want him? Well..."

Sly was hit aside the head and fell to the ground. Kevin stood there, looking pleased pleased with himself.

"Quick! Get him to the tower!" Jenifer snapped at the fox.

Kevin obeyed the leopard and did as he was told.

_"Taking orders from a girl?"_ Kevin thought to himself, shaking his head as he gets Sly into the tower.

***The High Towers***

"Wakey, wakey..." Said a fimiler, creppy voice.

Sly began to stir, seeing the bat, Perry, in front of him, and the place on fire! Perry laughed evily, before flying high in the air.

"Welcome...TO HELL!" He laughed evily once more, before flying out of the building.

"DADDY!" Cried a fimiler child voice.

That cry from him had gotton Sly the strength to get up fast and starting to look for his son. He picked up his cane and started to another level. Then he sees his frightened boy, all tied up and trying not to get burnt by the flames that were getting closer to him. Sly was able to get to Ben, untie him, and hold him close as Ben was crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, Ben. Daddy's here," Sly said to frightened little foxcoon

But the fire inside of the whole church was getting to dangerous. Sly started to look for a way out, but the flames and smoke was making it almost impossible to get out.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Benjamin cried out, afraid that this was the end.

But this _wasn't _the end, no, this was only the beginning! Sly then saw an open area, the path was tricky, but it's all worth getting out from the fire.

"Do you trust me, Benny-Boy?" Sly used his son's special nick-name to calm him down. Benjamin nodded as he cuddled close to his father, not wanting to let go.

"Good!" Sly then started to dart out towards the open area, jumping out, the tower exploding as the fire grows stronger...

The whole Cathedral...was destroyed!

* * *

_**~THE STREETS OF ROAME~**_

Sly took out his paraglide, and Ben clutches to his father the whole time as they paraglide down towards the gang, who was happy that they were alive.

"Sly! Ben!You guys are okay!" Penelope cheers.

"Yeah, but we got bigger problem," Sly said, as he gets down, and puts Ben firmly onto the ground, but hugs his daddy's leg, so happy to see him again.

"Where are _they_!" Sly barks.

"They went towards the Coliseum." Bentley points out.

So Sly gets into the van, along with Benjamin, waiting for everyone else.

Once everyone was in the van, they head straight for the Coliseum.

* * *

_**~THE COLISEUM~**_

Once they all arive, Jenifer was standing on a round platform in the center of the whole structer.

"Welcome Cooper, I see that you were smart enough to escape the trap that I've planned for you and the little freakish furball there. Nice try, but you can't escape me, Cooper! I'm a league assassin!"

Just then, a roped net comes up from underneath Conway, Ben, Penelope, Dimitri, and Bentley. Sly looks up at them, then turns towards the lady, taking out his cane, he was ready for a fight.

"A league assassin, huh? Tell me, have you tried to fight an ancient owl that wants to destroy your family name? I'd be surprised if you have..." Sly replied wittily.

Jenifer laughs darkly.

"Do you _really _think you've got what it takes to beat me, _me_?"

Kevin, David, and Perry all come out from behind her, glareing at Sly.

"Bring it on!" Sly taunts.

The fight was on...

David was the first to face Sly; having his bazooka ready, he started to fire the weapond at Sly, who dodged the incoming missile.

_"I need to avoid getting near my gang and son. I don't what any missiles or anything getting near them." _Sly thought to himself, then used his shadow power move. Ben saw this, and cheered his father on. "Go Daddy! Beat them senseless!"

"What? Where did the rat go?" David barks.

"Right behind you!" Sly kncks David out with his cane, having the wolf fall onto the ground.

Next was Perry, who flew over towards Sly, but Sly held his cane like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" He said with a devious grin, before slaming Perry with his Cooper Cane, sending the mammal flying backwards, knocked-out. "He's going, going...and he's gone," Sly laughed

After that, Kevin snuck up from behind the Cooper, and stabbed his shoulder, causing Sly to scream with pain. He then punched Kevin so hard, that he falls and hits his whole body onto the platform that held Jenifer.

"This was a fight? You fellas are worse the Contessa," Sly said, pulling the knife out of his shoulder

Jenifer clapped her hands, looking not intrested.

"My, my, Cooper...such strength," She jumps down, facing the raccoon, holding a sword.

"My guess is: You don't hit girls?"

"Maybe not him, but _I _can!" Came a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around towards the sound of the voice. Rebecca was swinging with her whip, using her feet to force-kick Jenifer his the chest, sending her flying. The female raccoon, turns towards Danny, who cut the net, having the whole Cooper Gang free.

"_DIE_, you big, ugly, ring-tailed rat!" Shouted Jenifer.

Sly, aolong with the others, turns and watches as Jenifer does three backflips, then does another spin high-kick towards Sly. But Sly, once agian, grabs her leg, throwing her towards the wall, knocking her out.

"Should we all get out of here, before they all get up?" Rebecca asked.

"No need to tell us twice," Bentley said, leading the group out of the Coliseum.

* * *

_**~THE COOPER VAN~**_

Once they all got back towards the Cooper Van, they were discussing how they should get to Alaska. But Bentley was wanting to get more information on the guy that Kevin, David, Perry, and Jenifer work for.

"So Bent, any luck?" Sly asked, holding Ben, who was fast asleep in his arms.

"No. I can't get any information on this guy, he must be very secret towards the world. I can only get information on the goons themselves: Kevin, David, Perry, and Jenifer." Murray grinned.

"Well, we should probably keep that information, just in case?" Sly, Conway, and Dimitri nodded.

"He's right." Conway claimed.

"Pink Hippo dude as a point, bro." Dimitri pointed out.

"Hey guys," Rebecca says, causing them to look at her and Danny, both smiling.

"Danny knows a guy who can get us our own privet jet. It can hold all of us _and _the vans; and the best part it...we can get there in one night," Everyone looks at them, amazed.

Bentley just shook his head in disagreement.

"No jet can get from Europe to North America in one night! That's impossible!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not unless the guy I know _also _was able to get a crap-load of power source for the jet to do that." Rebecca looked at him.

"Oh? And what would _that _be?"

"Let's just say that he has a friends who can make some radioactive power sorce." Their eyes widen.

"You can't be serious!" She exclaimed

He just shrugged, then kissed her cheek, then she blushed. Dimitri glared angerly at him, jealous at the cat who won her heart.

"Then it's settled then? We go meet up with this guy, tomorrow morning?" Sly protested.

"Agreed." They all said.

* * *

_**~MIDNIGHT~**_

Ben was asleep, until he woke up from another nightmare. When he tried to go back to sleep, when he heard some thunder outside. Scared, he goes over to his father's bed. Sly was already waking up, when he felt his son snuggling up to him, scared when more thunder was heard.

Chuckling a little, he wrapped his arm around the frightened boy, and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Benny, sleep tight bud." Ben yawned, before nodding off.

Sly was so relieved that he was able to save him. Man, these criminals are sure wanting his son so badly, but he wasn't gonna give him up to anyone, even these guys.

Sly knew that these guys, with one girl, were dangerous. He knew that whoever they work for...is an even bigger threat towards his own name, number four on his list. Although, the memories of Clockwerk and the fiendish five were still fresh, and he knew that what ever was on the horizon, was going to be the fight for not only his son, but for Carmelita and his gang.

* * *

_**~SECRET LAB IN TOKYO JAPAN~**_

The large figure was watching them sleep, with his spy camera, glaring at Sly.

"Well Cooper...you might've escaped me..._again_! But remember this: I _will _get that freak of nature! And once I do..._all _Hell will break loose!"

The villian starts to laugh evily, before the cameras shut off.

"Sleep well Cooper...for you'll soon have a much longer one...soon!"

* * *

**Wow, little Binjamin is getting snached all over the place! O_O**

**And who's this mysterious villian? Find out in the further chapters! I know, I'm KILLING u guys w/ this mystery! :D**

**What's in store for them next time? Find out the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! XD**


	13. The Hiest Part 4 Alaska

**Chapter 13: The Heist - Part 4 - *Alaska***

In the early morning, both vans made their way towards the abandoned airport, which is where Danny's friend should be waiting for them to arrive. Murray was driving the Cooper Van; and Dimitri was driving the other. Bentley was talking to the other with his radio, and Sly was still asleep in his bed; Benjamin was as well, still sleeping, sleeping with his daddy's arm around him from last night, when a storm was heard. Danny had told them that this guy has been able to get many large things and a privet jet with enough power to get them towards their next destination and had the ability to hold the two vans, plus themselves, was one of the largest things that he could get for them. Ben was a little nervous; he's never been on a plane before. He's only use to traveling by car, boat, or train; but not by plane that goes about 30,000 feet in the air! Sly said that everything was going to be alright, and there was no reason for him to get scared. Sly had also told him that if he still didn't like it, he could always go to him or the others for a little support. And, of course, Ben would go to his father is something was wrong. The young foxcoon's attachment to his father was greater than anyone's; he loved spending time with him. Since the day he found out about him having a father, and not just a mother. No, the father and son bond between Sly and Benjamin had been growing for months! Sly loves his son, and he had a strange feeling that Alaska will be no different than from what they all had been through so far. The villain team of four has been in the Cooper Gang's way for almost a while now. Sly, along with the others, have been hoping that this time...they aren't one step ahead of them. This Jenifer girl was like a small reminder of Nelya, only she's an assassin, a League assassin at that! She turned out to be a little more dangerous than Perry, but Sly knew that it can't be possible for one member in that team to get even more dangerous than that monstrous flying mammal. Conway's been missing his soon-to-be-wife, so he'd asked Bentley if he had Wi-Fi on his laptop, and lucky for him, it did! Of course the turtle had wi-fi, how else does he talk through the binoc-u-coms with Sly and Murray on jobs? Duh! They were getting closer and closer towards the abandoned run-way, making a left turn, and finally made it! A male Eagle was waiting for the two vans to park; he was standing behind a large privet jet. As the two vans parked, everyone jumped out of the van, well...maybe not everyone...

Sly and Ben were still asleep, until Conway had to go back over to their van, to wake them up.

Danny walked up to the Eagle, shook his hand, and gave him a small hug.

"Edward...long time, no see," Danny said smiling.

"Ha-ha, I know! Long time, mate. So...what do ya think," said Edward, motioning towards the large plane.

Ben looked at the thing in awe, his little mouth agape.

"Wow...it's BIG!" He exclaimed, like he did back in London.

Sly thought that was cute, and chuckled. The rest of the gang did as well, except for the Eagle.

"Oh? And who might this be?" He asked, getting close towards the small foxcoon.

"And what the heck is he anyway?" Conway punched the bird's beck.

The bird slowly got up, looking pissed at the coon.

"What the hell, man!"

They all had to hold both of them back, so that they didn't try to do any harm on one another.

"Can you just give us the jet's keys, before someone gets hurt?" Danny asked, worried.

The eagle did as he was instructed, and gave the cat the keys. Thanking him, they all got into the jet, with both vans parked in the cargo hold.

* * *

_**~INSIDE THE JET~**_

Everyone was all settled. Penelope, with Bentley, Murray, and Sly, were in the cockpit. They were looking through the controls.

"Oh sure, the guy who gave us this jet couldn't even get us a pilot." Murray exclaimed.

Penelope rolled her eyes, and sat down in the captain's chair.

"Hello! Pilot here," She said, putting on the headset.

"Okay...but who'll be the co-pilot? Sly?" He asked him.

"Yeah," he questioned.

"You've flown a plane before, maybe you could?" Sly thought for a moment, then Ben walked into the room, hearing the conversation.

"You flew a plane, Daddy?" He asked, which made them all nod.

"Yeah, but it was only a bi-plane!"

Ben took in his father's words again, looking up at him in awe.

**~PASSENGER'S ROOM *FIRST CLASS*~**

Pretty much, the only room that was available was first class. Dimitri and Murray were having a dance-off on one of those dancing games, Rebecca and Danny were chatting and amused themselves, and Sly was sitting down, looking out the window with his brother and son.

Ben looked at the clouds with amazement, wondering how high they're at.

"Wow...I bet we're about close to Outer Space!" He exclaimed, once again.

Conway chuckled, rubbing the kid's head.

"Not entirely, Benny. We're about 30,000 feet off ground, so that's pretty high; but I don't think that it's close enough towards Space."

Ben understood his Uncle's words, looking through the window some more.

*Night, near Alaska*

When Danny said that they'd make it to Alaska shortly...well...he wasn't kidding! They were sure that they'll make it to Alaska in about a few more hours!

Ben was being tucked in by his dad again, getting all snug underneath his covers, holding his blanket close to him, and was looking like he was about to nod off any second.

"Good night Benny, love you buddy." Sly said, kissing his son's forehead.

"Night Daddy...I...love you...too..." He said through a yawn, before falling into a deep sleep.

**~THE CARGO HOLD~**

A wooden box suddenly broke open, revealing Jenifer and Perry!

"Finally; Out of that box," The flying mammal groans.

"Oh, shut-up! It was the only way to sneak onto this jet!" They took out their hologram caller, and called their boss.

"Good...you two managed to sneak onto that jet. Here's what I want you two to do: Since that the jet's close to Alaska right now, the tall icy mountains would provide an excellent plan to get them all out of the plane, eventually, giving the four of you the chance to grab that little mutant!" They both nod in understanding.

"R-Right sir; and Kevin and David are in the area where the Cooper Gang is heading-off too. There will be no escape for Cooper!" Perry exclaims.

"Excellent! Now...proceed..." The hologram was then shut off.

Jenifer sighed heavily, then took out her bomb.

"It's a good thing that this bomb isn't gonna go off in five seconds," Perry said with relief.

"I know, right. Well...duty calls; wanna go and make the second biggest plane crash, since 9/11?" The leopard girl had asked her partner, sporting a devilish smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all!"

They chuckled darkly, heading towards the front of the plane.

**~CONTROL ROOM~**

Jenifer and Perry had set the bomb and had fled the plane. Benjamin was slowly waking up. After a few seconds, he got up and went to the restroom.

Once the little foxcoon was done, he started going back to his bed, but then noticed a weird, red glow coming from the control room. Curious, like always, he slowly walked into the room, seeing the bomb. He was about to touch it, when the sound of his father's voice was heard behind him.

"Benjamin!" Sly shouted, swiftly getting to the young boy. He grabbed him and held him from the explosive.

Conway, Penelope, and Bentley rushed over...then saw it.

"We need to get off this jet, fast!" Bentley said in horror.

"But how; There's no way to-" Penelope cut Conway off.

"I've installed something on the Cooper Van, which should have us flying," They all looked amazed at the mouse.

"What?" They all asked in disbelieve.

"It's true. I've added a few extra touches to the van, a couple of weeks before we left for this trip. I thought it would come in handy."

They didn't need second thoughts or the lecture to leave, 'cause they were going at high speed to get to the cargo hold.

**~CARGO HOLD~**

Everyone HAD to squeeze themselves into the van, leaving the minivan in the jet. They all got everything from the minivan, and packed everything up in a hurry. Ben was cuddling close to Sly, whimpering in fear of the bomb the whole time. Even when Sly was forcefully shoving their stuff in his and Ben's bag; Sly smiled weakly down at the frightened boy who was clutching onto him, still whimpering a little bit. He sighed, as he then gently rubbed his tiny back, trying to comfort him.

With all nine gang members crunched-up in the van, Penelope had activated the new upgrade that she's installed onto the van. Two large plane-like wings come out from each side, and a large engine replaces the small one in the back, weapons were also available to the new bad-ass Cooper Van.

"Someone; Throw something at the hatch switch!" The mouse had ordered, which Danny had thrown a ninja star-like object at the switch.

They had barely made it out in time. Lucky them, they were able to get into the safety of the open, cold air, watching the jet making a large crash into a nearby mountain.

* * *

_**~SNOWY FIELDS~**_

They were able to park the van in a secret area, nearby where their cabin is located; they dressed warmly, and pushed on towards their cabin.

As they were walking through the thick winds, young Benjamin was shaking, and freezing to death! He whimpered as he shivers more, cuddling close into the warmth of his father's chest. Sly sighed sadly, trying to keep the poor boy warm. He looked around, but couldn't find any shelter nearby.

Turning back towards his gang, his friends start to get worried.

"Guys, we need to get out of this wind!" He shouted, trying to push through all of the strong snow blasting towards them.

"We can't see a thing, Sly!" Murray shouted back, looking as well.

"I think I see something; just over there," Conway shouted, pointing towards an object, the shape of a small house-like building.

They all knew what that could be, and they slowly made their way towards the shadow. They realized that it was the cabin that they've been looking for!

* * *

_**~THE CABIN~**_

Once they were all inside, they started a fire. Sly sat down close to it, in a chair; Ben wrapped in a blanket, snuggled close to Sly, and fell asleep. Looking down at the sleeping boy, Sly felt like he was holding a new born, which would soon be in a few months. Anyway, it still looked cute to him.

Conway smiled as he looked at his nephew, sleeping close to his father's chest. He was thinking, again, about Serena, and their baby that'll be expected in 7 or 8 months. Sly's been missing Carmelita as well, and so has Ben. Bentley seemed to notice, so got out his laptop; luckily he did have Wi-Fi on there,

* * *

_**~BACK IN PARIS, FRANCE *SAFE HOUSE*~**_

Carmelita and Serena had been watching the Safe House for some time now. They too had been missing their mates; Carmelita's pregnancy had become more obvious by the week.

Serena had also begun to show, and had a small baby bump. Her kit had been making her stomach become a little rounder; but she hoped it wouldn't get any bigger by the time she and Conway got married. The wedding would take place a day or so after the gang returned home.

Serena plopped down on the couch in the living room to check her email, when a video chat request appeared on the screen. This made her curious.

"Hey Carm," Serena called over her shoulder to her expectant friend who was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Carmelita answered as she walked into the room to join her.

"Who's 'Wiz-brain101'?" Serena asked.

"Bentley," Carmelita told her.

The wolf nodded and accepted the request, seeing Bentley pop up on the screen via webcam. "Hey girls

"Hey Bentley...where's Sly and Conway, how's Benjamin?" Carmelita asked, worried if they're okay.

"Here we are," The camera turned to Sly, still holding the sleeping foxcoon.

"Hi Sly," Carmelita said, happy to see he's alright. Then she notices Benjamin, thinking he looked cute.

"Aww, our Benny looks so cute when he's sleeping!" Carmelita squealed, making Sly laugh a little.

"Yeah, he does."

"Is he being good?" Sly nodded.

"Yep,"

"And...What about Kevin and David?"

Sly sighed, not for sure if he should tell her about Ben getting almost killed, not once, but three times. But she was his wife! He had to tell her! He vowed to be honest with her, which was a wedding vow that he'd never break. He looked at her, into her eyes on the screen, nervously telling her about every run that they've had with the fox and wolf, even telling them about how two more goons are chasing after them, even about the jet crash and explosion that they were so lucky escaping. Carmelita and Serena were looking shocked by it all.

"Oh God," Carmelita said, close to tears.

"Is everyone alright?" Sly nodded.

"Yeah, I promised you that I'd protect Ben, and I am. I've saved him, multiple times already; I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Carmelita nodded in understanding. Serena moves to the camera, looking anxious to see her soon-to-be-husband.

"W-Where's Conway? I really want to see him,"

"I'm right here, babe; and yes, I'm okay." The camera was only set on the two love birds, happy to see each other's face again.

"Conway! Oh how I'm glad to see your face again!" He chuckles, smiling at her.

"How are you? How's our baby?" He asked.

Serena places a hand on her stomach, smiling.

"The baby's fine, Conway. I'm fine as well...just missing you, that's all."

"It'll be okay, once I get back, we'll have our wedding and have the baby, okay?" She smiled, nodding.

"But for how long do you think it'll take you guys to come back?" She asked.

"Well, right now, we're in Alaska, and we should be leaving this place in about two to three days or so." She nodded, before yawning, getting ready to leave.

"Goodnight Conway, love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you soon."

After both brothers said their goodbyes to their wives, they logged-off.

Serena got up, heading back towards her and Conway's room, when Carmelita calls her name.

"Serena, It's still morning, don't you want breakfast?" She turns around, shaking her head.

"I still feel a little tired, Carm. Maybe later,"

And so, the pregnant wolf heads back towards her bedroom.

* * *

_**~BACK IN ALASKA, THE CABIN~**_

Once they turned-off the computer, Sly got up, carrying the sleeping foxcoon upstairs.

"I'm gonna go and put him to bed,"

"Okay Sly, goodnight." Bentley called.

"Yeah...goodnight pal."

***SLY, CONWAY, AND BEN'S ROOM***

Once Sly enters the room, he puts Ben in his pajamas, and tucks him into his bed, making sure he had everything to help him sleep, and made sure that he was warm enough. I was freezing outside! So the cold temperatures weren't use to Ben's body, because he's never been in that cold of weather, but hopefully the falling snow will calm down, as they set off towards their main objective: The mines.

Sly got himself ready for bed as well, then soon goes over towards his bed, going to sleep. Soon, Conway entered the room.

Everyone in the cabin fell to sleep, getting rest for the long day ahead of them.

* * *

_***THE NEXT MORNING***_

"Daddy, Daddy! The snow looks cool outside! Can we play in it, please?" The tiny foxcoon, Benjamin, was bouncing on his father's bed, trying to wake him up.

Sly groans, stirring. He then grabs Ben in mid-air, turning him upside-down, making the small boy squeal with delight.

"Okay, okay, Benny-Boy. We'll go outside and play for a little while. But soon, after that, we need to start getting what we came here for, okay?" The foxcoon nodded with excitement, then got off of the bed, running downstairs to get his breakfast.

Sly laid back down in bed, hearing the laughter of his brother. Turning towards him, he could tell that what just had happened was funny to him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just what just had happened, reminds me of the times when we would beg dad to takes us out when it was snowing." Sly thinks for a moment, then smiled, laughing at the thought.

"Ha-ha-ha, I guess you're right."

After that, Sly and Conway got up, getting some cloths on, then goes downstairs to get breakfast.

***Downstairs***

During breakfast, everyone was talking about how this mine plan was going down. And once they were done, Sly helped Ben into his snow suit.

"How long can we play, Daddy?" The kid asked, excited to play in the snow, making the adult chuckle.

"Only for about twenty minutes, okay? Because like I said: We need to get what we came here for."

Benjamin nodded. Conway goes over to them, wearing a snowsuit as well.

"Uncle Conway! You're coming out to play as well?" Conway nodded, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yep, So...wanna go out and play?" He nodded.

"Alright,"

And so, father, son, and uncle heads outside.

* * *

_**~OUTSIDE~**_

Ben ran around and buried himself in the snow, rolling around, giggling, and having a blast. Sly and Conway smiled as they watch the kid having a fun time.

"Daddy, can we build a snowman?" Ben asked, running up to his father, holding a small snowball.

"Sure. But..." He turns towards his brother.

"Conway, can you please start off? I wanna teach Ben something," Conway gives him a questionable look, then shrugs, going over towards the other side of the cabin, starting to build.

Sly grins deviously, and then kneels down, down to Ben's height, looking at him in the eyes. Ben looked curiously at his daddy, trying to figure out why he looks that way.

"Daddy...?" Sly smiled deviously, before making a snow ball.

"Benny," He gives his son the snow ball, turning him towards Conway.

"You see Uncle Conway?" Ben nodded.

"Perfect. Now...here's what I want you to do..." He whispers into the foxcoon's ear.

Benjamin looked at his daddy, giggling a little.

"You know what to do?" He nodded.

Conway was in the middle of building the snowman, until he feels a snowball hits the back of his head. A surprised look comes onto his face, turning around. Benjamin was giggling, and Sly was giving Ben a thumbs-up, then gives him a high five. Conway smirks, picking up a snow ball, and then throws it towards Sly, who shakes his head wildly, having the snow from the ball fly off of him, looking at his brother, laughing. Ben picks up some snow, trying to make a ball, but fails.

"Daddy, I can't make a snow ball!" He wines, trying again, but fails.

Sly bent down, and helped him.

"It's okay, Benny-Boy; Just pick up some snow, like this. Then forcefully shove it together, like this, while rolling. Then you throw it, like so..." He throws it at Conway's face.

Ben and Sly laughed so hard. Conway wipes the snow off his face, grinning evilly, before picking up some snow, making a ball, aiming at Sly again.

"Y-You s-s-see, Benny! It just takes a-" Sly said, laughing so hard, but gets cut off, as Conway's aim was strong enough to knock Sly into the deep snow, making Ben laugh, while pointing at his snowy buried father. Sly's arms pop out of the ground, underneath Ben, holding him up in the air.

Ben was surprised, laughing so hard, as Sly gently threw him playfully into the snow.

"Okay, Sly...is this snow ball good enough for ya?" Conway asked again, before throwing another snowball at him.

"Oh yeah! But how about...this?" He throws another one at Conway.

Soon Benjamin was getting into the fun, so throws a ball at Sly, making him turn a look at him in surprise.

"I made one, Daddy!" He cheers.

"Why, you little stinker!" Sly said between laughs, before throwing another ball at him.

Soon the whole outside was a snowball war.

* * *

_**~THE MINES~**_

The gang heads towards an old mine that was in the area for about years! As they enter the dark, cold cave, Danny turns a light on, so does Murray, and Penelope.

"Okay, we should probably head...this way!" Bentley points towards the left.

While they were going that way, Benjamin looked up at his father, who was holding his hand as they went through the cave.

"What are we getting in here, Daddy?" Sly looked down at him.

"We're gonna get a few gems and diamonds, to make a lot of money on Thief-Net."

Ben tilts his small head in curiosity.

"What's Thief-Net?" Sly smiled.

"Why, it's the most trustworthy web-site known to a thief. You can buy or sell anything from it. And we are gonna dig up a few gems to sell for a lot of money."

Ben smiled, imagining if that's what he'll be using in his thief days. The gang got to a mine-kart train; Bentley looked at his map, then at the train.

"Yep! The map says that we should go down through here. But the only way to get to the mining area, is to ride these karts,"

"Yeah, but Bentley...is it even safe?" Murray asked with concern.

Bentley wheels over to the karts, looking at them carefully. He then goes back over towards them, nodding.

"Yeah, these will work."

They all get into a kart, and once they were able to get the karts going, they were going a little faster, and faster, and faster! Benjamin was getting a little scared, from all the hills and stuff that they were going through, that he snuggled close to Sly, having him hold on to him a little more, thinking he was getting scared by this. Once they stopped at their destination, the room was crawling with gems!

"Wow...so...bright.." Ben whispers, having Sly to hear, making him smile with a small chuckle as they all get out of the karts.

"Okay! So...how about we start digging?" Dimitri asked, getting out a few things.

They all took a pick-ax and shovels, starting to collect what they've came here for.

Ben watches, as his father got a few gems out of the wall and floor that they were at in a small room. Ben carefully picks up one gem that Sly had picked up. It was a bright, orange gem. He looked at a few more, which was a red one, and a purple one. Once he got the three gems in his little hands, he looked up at his daddy, who was in the middle of some more pick-axing.

"Daddy, can we bring a few gems home for Mommy and the new baby?" Sly looked down at the boy, who had four gems, one for each of them. He laughed a little, then kisses his small forehead.

"Sure, of course we can." He then continues to do some more pick-axing.

Benjamin was starting to get a little bored, while everyone was busy collecting the gems that they've came for, he was getting a little up-set that since everyone was working, he didn't have any company or entertainment. He sighs softy, lying down in the dirty floor, and then feels something sharp poke his back. He yelps with pain, getting up, having the other look at him. Sly bends down next to him, calming him down, looking at his small back, making sure that the sharp object didn't poke him too much.

"What poked you, Benny?" Sly asked him; Ben pointed towards the same spot that he'd laid down in.

They all start to dig in that spot, until they dig up a LARGE crystal.

"Whoa! Benjamin! Do you have any idea what you've found?" He curiously shakes his head "no".

"You've found a gem large enough to get us A LOT of money!" The small foxcoon looked pleased with himself, as they all pat his head, back, and shoulders, telling him what a good-job he did.

They were getting the large gem back to the karts, when an snarling voice was heard.

"Sly...Cooper..." They all turn and look up, seeing Kevin, David, Perry, and Jenifer on a high platform, high from them.

"You've caused us more trouble than your worth!" Kevin then laughed evilly, taking out a demolition switch, pressing the button.

All of the sudden, explosions could be heard, coming towards them. They all quickly get in their karts, getting out away from the entrance, and riding towards the exit. The four villains laugh darkly, as they made their escape, meeting the Cooper Gang out where their gonna be exiting at.

The Cooper Gang was riding the karts pretty fast, trying to escape the flames and explosions that were just set-off. Benjamin was crying into his father's chest again, this brought back horrible memories in Rome.

* * *

_**~OUTSIDE~**_

The gang finally managed to get out of the mine, having making it by an inch when another blast of the explosion almost cooked them! The karts crash into the ice, having them all fall into the snow, behind the mine. They all groan, getting up.

"Everyone okay?" Sly asked, making sure Ben was alright.

"We're okay," Rebecca claims.

"But the question is: For how long?" David's voice was heard from behind them.

They all look up from the icy pit that they were in, looking up at the goons. The crystal was with them!

"What..the..hell's wrong with you, Cooper?" Jenifer shouted.

"Causing us too much trouble, won't just hand over that mutant to us, and making the boss mad! Don't ya know what happens to people who screw around with us!"

Sly smirked.

"I don't know...how about we find out?" He got in a fighting possession, getting his cane out.

The four villains laugh at him, like he's just humiliated himself.

"Aww, don't worry, Cooper. There'll be fighting. Because we've left you and your team a little something down there," Jenifer claims, motioning towards a cave against the wall behind them.

As they turn a look, a large, grizzly bear comes out, roaring. Benjamin got even more scared, hiding behind his daddy. The gang back away, slowly.

"Well...we would just love to stay and chat," Perry said.

"But we need to get this crystal back to the boss," Kevin said.

"So that phase 2 of his plan will be complete!" David points out, having Jenifer smack him.

"We're not supposed to tell them that, idiot!" She shouted, then looked down at them.

"Ta-ta for now!" The four shouts down at them, having them laugh darkly as they make their escape.

The Cooper Gang was still backed-off, as the bear was getting closer towards them. Benjamin looked terrified, wanting to be picked-up by his father, who quickly does so.

"What are we gonna do?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Murray said to the cat.

The bear roars loudly, then swings his clawed paws at the gang, Benjamin falls out of his father's arms, and onto the ground. The bear looked at the scared foxcoon, going near him. Sly looked frightened about what that bear's gonna do, so quickly talks to Ben.

"Benny...just stay still. You hear me? Just don't mo-" The bear roars again, making Benjamin scream with fear, running after the bear almost wacked him.

The bear starts to chase the foxcoon, as Benjamin finds a walk-way up towards out of the large pit, running towards a close hill.

"BEN, NO!" Sly shouts, grabs his cane, dashing towards the two.

The gang goes after him.

* * *

_**~SNOWEY MOUNTAIN~**_

Benjamin was on a hill, not so tall; but pretty high for him. The bear's roaring was heard by Benjamin, who tries to look for a good hiding place. But it was no use, because the bear had found him, starting to go after him.

Ben then trips, falling down close to the edge of the top of the mountain. The bear starts to get closer, and closer. Benjamin curled up into a ball, scared, crying softly for his father to save him, and he was right, Sly had come. Sly wacked the bear with his cane, having the bear turn around to face the raccoon.

Sly was pretty fast, but the bear was a little faster, having to bear to whack Sly's cane out of his hands, then claws his chest, having Sly fall onto the ground, in pain. His shirt, now ripped, blood coming out of his chest. Sly then dodges another swing by the bear, then goes after his cane, whacking the bears hind legs, having the beast fall down, then whacks Sly some more. Ben watches in horror, as the bear was beating his father good and hard. His cries softly, seeing his father looking like he might die from this fight. Sly was then thrown towards the edge of the mountain. He looked at his frightened son, then reaches into his red pouch, taking out a bomb that he took from Bentley, whispering "I'm sorry..." as he looked at Ben. The bear got near, then Sly activates the bomb, throwing it towards the bear, then the bomb exploded on the weak spot of the edge part that was holding the small edge to mountain.

Sly, along with the edge and the bear...had fallen off of of the mountain, from the small bomb's explosion.

Ben watches in horror, then quickly rushes toward the broken egde, looking down, seeing his father motionless in the snow, making him gaps.

"DADDY!" Ben's scream echoes through the air, and then rushes down from the mountain, having to see his father's body.

* * *

_**~DOWN THE MOUNTAIN~**_

Ben walks, okay, runs, as he looked for his daddy. Then sees his body in the snow, motionless still.

The tiny foxcoon sadly, but slowly goes near his father's body, then gasps in shock. His father was wounded pretty badly, and he didn't look like he was breathing. He had tears weading up in his eyes, getting closer, touching his dad's arm.

"D-Daddy..." He said, close to bawling.

"Daddy...please...g-get up..." No movement from the adult raccoon.

Ben completely lost it. He whimpers sadly, lip quivering, he snuggled underneath his father's arm, crying, bawling, into his daddy's chest, blood getting stained into his face, but didn't care. He was feared that his daddy, the one who'd just protected him from everything, even that monstress bear, was now possibly dead.

The little kid's bawling brouth on the attention of movements getting closser towards the foxcoon, who quickly looked up, seeing Kevin, looking pleased.

"I-I don't know how to fix Daddy..." He bawled.

"Too bad, freak, because...you won't be there to help," David comes up from the kid's side, grabbing him.

The Cooper Gang quickly got to the area, taking Kevin and David away from the kid, knocking them out.

When they were done fighting the fox and wolf, they see Sly's body, gasping. Conway looked like he was about to cry again, this time...this wasn't a bullet in the leg, but a bear had mauled him! Ben was crying more into his father, Conway slowly walks up towards the body, bending down, hugging the foxcoon tight, as the four-year-old was bawling into his chest. Conway tries to comfort the poor boy, who had highly possibly just lost his father, the one who cared for him like no other family member.

Bentley goes over towards Sly's body, began to study his body, and then gasps.

"Guys; I think we may still have a chance to save him! But we need to get him back to the cabin, fast!" They all nod in understatement, Murray quickly, but carefully, picks Sly's body up, trying not to cause any body parts to come off by accident.

Conway was carrying the poor boy still, who was still bawling very hard into his chest.

* * *

_**~THE CABIN~**_

Ben was all curled-up, in his pajamas and clutching his blanket nervously. He still had some tears coming down from his face. His Uncle Conway was holding Ben in his lap, still trying his best to comfort him, because he had a feeling that this was very hard for a small four-year-old, who's attached to his father, to take so much heart-broken pain.

Murray, Rebecca, Dimitri, and Danny looked at Ben sadly, knowing how hurt he is.

"Oh...so sad..." Rebecca wipes a tear away, seeing what kind of pain the foxcoon was in.

"I understand what he's feeling," Murray begins.

"I watched my own father die, during one of his races; his car crash was pretty horrific." Benjamin's ears perk up after he'd heard that, then bawls again.

Rebecca, Danny, and Dimitri glared at the hippo in frustration.

"What? I didn't know he could still hear us. Listen, buddy, Sly's been through a lot worse, trust me: He'll make it," Murray said, kneeling in front of the small foxcoon.

***Three Hours Later***

Bentley and Penelope were working on Sly for three hours straight! Ben had been getting more and more scared, anxious to see his father. He was about to cry again, until his Uncle Conway kissed his head.

"It'll be okay, Benny..." But Ben didn't know for sure if it was gonna be okay, honestly, he didn't care; he only cared about praying that his dad would make it.

"Hey...I got an idea," Conway said to the sad foxcoon, who looked up at him.

"I'll go check on him, okay?" Ben slowly nodded.

Conway headed upstairs to check up on the surgery.

About five minutes later, he comes down, with a relived looked on his face. Everyone took that look as good news.

"Well...how's he doing so far?" Murray asked, worried.

"Sly's one lucky Raccoon, he's gonna make it!" Everyone cheers, even Ben looked very happy.

Conway picks up the foxcoon, smiling at him.

"How about we make a card for him, okay? Wait! Does your daddy like cookies, wait again! Don't even answer that! Because I know what answer that is, 'yes'." Ben giggles, seeing his uncle acting silly to him.

"He likes, chocolate chip and peanut butter." Ben claims.

And that's what they all did, baked cookies for Sly and Ben and Conway made a card for him.

* * *

_**~SLY, CONWAY, AND BEN'S ROOM~**_

About four hours later, Ben and Conway walks upstairs, holding the card and cookies that they've made. Once they opened the door, Sly looked like he was still sleeping. So quietly, they carefully walk over to Sly. He begins to stir, opening his eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. Ben was picked up by Conway, both smiling with relief at Sly.

"C-Conway?" Sly asked.

"Yes little brother, so glad that you're okay. The little guy wasn't too happy for the past seven or eight hours.

Sly looked at his son, smiling, handing out his arms.

"Aw, it's okay Benny, I'm okay."

Conway handed Ben to his daddy, crying into his shoulder, happy to see him okay. Sly smiled, gently rubbing his small back.

"Shhh, Benny, it's okay. It's okay, Daddy's okay." Ben kiss his father's cheek, then hands him his card.

"I made this for you, Daddy." Sly takes that card, reading it.

After reading it, along with looking at the picture that his son drew for him in the card, he chuckled then kissed Ben's forehead.

"Thank you, Benny. Did you draw this?" He asked, pointing at the picture of himself and Ben, having fun in the snow.

"Yep!" He said proudly.

"You gonna be an artist?" Ben laughed, then shook his head.

"No Daddy, I still wanna be a thief!" He claimed, proving his point.

Sly laughed a little, and then Conway brought up the cookies, setting them on a table next to Sly's bed.

"We also made your two favorite cookies." Sly thanked his brother, and then everyone else comes up, gently hugging him and talking about how relieved they are that he's okay.

"And thank you for saving me from that big, scary bear, Daddy, I love you!" Ben said, then he kissed Sly's cheek, and then hugged him with a big smile.

* * *

_**~THAT NIGHT~**_

Ben was still in his father's bed, listening to a few more stories about his dad's thieving past, and how he fought real pirates and a real sea monster! Ben listened carefully, looking at him in awe. He really did enjoy his dad's thieving tales and about everything that he's done; his dad really did tell the best stories, in his opinion.

"WOW!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah; Crusher smacked those pirates, then once when your Aunt Penelope was free from the captain's cell, I came down from my paraglider, about to attack the pirate. But I fell into the water, then was saved by the monster; thank heavens that the Guru was controlling that beast, otherwise, I would be dead right now. And my little buddy wouldn't be born." Sly said playfully, tickling the foxcoon, whom was laughing his tiny head off.

"Then what had happened?" Ben asked, wanting to know more.

"Well...let's see...um...oh, there we go! Yes, after that, I was told that your Aunt Penelope fought Captain Lefwee-" Ben laughed so hard, every time he heard that name.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Yeah, I know! His name does sound funny, doesn't it?" Ben nodded, still laughing.

"Anyway, Penelope defeated the pirate, and then he took a plunge into the shark-infested water, not to be heard from again. Then that's when your Uncle Bentley and Aunt Penelope got together."

He was still amazed at the story, and then a question popped in his tiny head.

"Can you please take me to Blood-Bath-Bay, Daddy?" Sly wasn't for sure if that was a good idea, because those are real pirates!

"B-Benny...I'm not for sure if that's a good idea," Ben got confused.

"Why?"

"Because...that place has real pirates going around, and real pirates can kill you; the pirates that you see in movies and cartoons aren't meant to kill or anything. But real pirates, they can." Ben sadly nodded, understanding what his father meant.

Sly hated seeing Ben upset, but it was only for own protection. Protection! He now knew what Carmelita was talking about: This was a bad idea to take Ben on this trip. Because he's almost been killed, and Sly couldn't help but blame himself if something bad was to happen to him. But thank God that they're going home straight after this!

"Okay, Benny, I think it's time to go to bed-" He looked at his son, who's already asleep on his chest.

Sly chuckled lightly to himself, and then fell asleep.

* * *

_**~TOKYO LAB~**_

The figure studied the crystal, and then a large smile appeared on his features.

"So...these idiots managed to get my crystal? Excellent! Now...with this crystal's power, I can use it...to the DNA that I've stolen, and give it immunity; meaning...I'll have that kind of power!"

He laughed evilly to himself, and then turns around to see Kevin.

"Kevin! Did it work? Is Cooper dead?" Kevin nervously shakes his head.

"N-No...sir...he survived. Thanks to the help of his crippled friend and his geeky mouse girlfriend. Master...do you think...do you think that...that should take things...to a far more extreme level?"

The figure hisses, long tongue coming out of his mouth in the process.

"Indeed...we shall go further into the extreme level! If Cooper thinks he can escape me, me! Than he's got no idea who he's dealing with..." He injects something into his arm, slowly changing.

"Nobody..." The figure than roared with an evil laugh.

* * *

**The Heist is FINALLY over! Few, now the stories half-way over, sadness! :'(**

**Any guess on what this mysterious person is so far? Please tell me, I won't even tell u it ur right or not, that just be spoiling the surprise! LOL, I'm evil with this mystery! XD**

**Until next time, REVIEW! ^^**

**PS: Thumbs-up if U were listening to "You'll be in my heart" while reading the Ben and injured Sly scene. :D I know, SO SAD! D:**


	14. Welcome home

**Chapter 14: Welcome Home**

The trip back from America to Europe was **NOT **that pleasant; mostly because everyone was crowded in one van, which made it difficult to try not to put any pressure on Sly's wounds. It took them a couple of hours to return to the great city of love and lights, Paris, but it was worth it. Sly'd been doing some thinking...he wasn't sure if he should be thieving anymore; the reason: He was almost killed, _twice _apparently, and the whole time during those two almost deaths, he was thinking _"What about Ben? What about Carmelita? What about the new baby?" _All of those thoughts had been haunting him mind for a while. He sighed, knowing that he'd just have to talk with his gang about this choice.

By the time they reached the Safe House, they opened the garage door, revealing Carmelita and Serena, sitting at the kitchen table. As the gang piled out of the Van, the two women saw Sly's injuries. They nearly dropped their glasses of coco. They both gasped, quickly rushing over to the others to help.

"Oh my God, Sly," Carmelita gently hugged him, kissed him.

"H-Hey, Carm," He weakly said weakly, smiling at his vixen wife.

Benjamin runs up to his mother, holding his arms up to her.

"Hi, Mommy," Carmelita kissed his furry cheeks, lifting him up into a hug.

"Thank Goodness, you're okay!"

Once they got Sly into the living room, and helped him get comfortable on the couch, Carmelita kneeled down, next to him, with a very worried, yet relived look on her face.

"Oh Sly...what happened?" She asked looking over him bandaged wounds.

Sly was shirtless, with bandages wrapped all around him, his right leg looked like it had a hole in it, and his faces was scratched-up.

Carmelita looked worried, secretly furious, because her husband had put himself in danger. But she knew that it was to protect their only son, so understood, not showing her anger.

"Sly...don't you _ever _do something like that again! Please! You almost died! And what do you think the new baby will feel like when he or she finds out that their father was killed?" Sly sighed, knowing she was right.

"Benjamin...why don't you head upstairs, I need to talk with Mommy and the others, okay?" Ben understood his father's request, and does so, heading up towards Sly's room.

Once the coast was all clear, Sly sighed, looking at everyone.

"G-Guys..." He began. "I think that it's time for me to...for me to call it quits...I think it's time for me to retire." Everyone looks at him in disbelieve.

"What? But Sly-" Bentley said, but was cut off.

"No buts Bentley. I mean it! I think it's time for me to hang the cane up," Conway shakes his head.

"Why Sly? Why?"

Sly sighed again, looking at Carmelita, then gently placed a hand on her swollen stomach, feeling a small kick from the life within the vixen that he'd married.

"I-It's...Benjamin, Carmelita, the new baby, all three of them. During the heist, Ben was almost killed, and I had to save him. The whole time when I was fighting that bear, almost dying, I was thinking about how devastated he'd be, how much pain Carmelita would be in, and what about the new baby? What will be his or her reaction, when they find out that their father's been killed?" They all take in his words, knowing that Sly's wanting this.

"S-Sly...please... don't do this. Look, I know that you've been through a lot of crap lately, but just think about it. Just a few more years by now, Ben will be given the Thievius Raccoonus, then you'll be retired. Just please Sly...everything will be fine, we can-" Murray tells him, but got cut off by Sly again.

"No Murray, I can't; not with this psycho trying to kill us." Penelope hatched an idea.

"Look...if this guy is gonna be a problem, then we should act, and fast! I for one, think that we should take him down." They all nod with agreement, then Carmelita looks at Sly again.

"So...you'll stay a thief?" Sly smiles, then kissed her.

"Yeah...I'll stay a thief."

* * *

**_~Conway and Serena's Room~_**

Conway had missed his fiancée so much, that he'd been making-out with her on their bed for a while now. She broke the kiss, getting some air.

"Wow, Conway! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" He chuckled, and then gently rubbed her stomach.

"So...how are you two doing?" She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"We're doing fine, only a few more months...then we'll be a family." He smiled at her.

"I can't wait," Just then, a small figure looks through the door. Conway and Serena saw Benjamin out in the hall. "Hey little buddy, you can come in, if you want." Conway motioned him into the room, which Ben nervously entered, having Conway pick him up, setting him on the bed.

"So...how are you doing?" He tickled his small stomach, making the kid giggle.

"I'm doing fine, just..." He looked at Serena's baby bump. "I was just wondering, Uncle Conway, where does baby's come from?" Conway and Serena blushed, almost too nervous to speak.

Serena breathed heavily, gently rubbing Ben's head hair back a little.

"Um, sweetly, why would you ask that?" Ben only shrugged.

"I don't know...I was just curious where a baby comes from," Just then, Sly's voice his heard by across the hall, in his room, asking Ben to come in there. "Coming Daddy," And with that, the small foxcoon runs into the room across the hall, making the two engaged couple sigh with relief.

"What a relief, I owe your brother big time," Serena giggled. "Now...Where were we?" She grinned at him, and then they kissed again, feeling the small kit kick softly.

* * *

**_~One Week Later~_**

Conway and Serena had gotten married two days right after the gang returned from the heist. They we now on their honey moon, having a wonderful time in of going to places, The whole gang's been doing some thinking about going to a little vacation in Athens, Greece, which some of the others thought that would be a good idea, getting away from everything for a and Serena's been getting calls from Barkley, asking, no, _begging_, them to come back to Interpol; each said 'no' and she's also been getting a little nervous about giving birth to her and Conway's kit, but knew that it'll all be worth it.

Benjamin had given the four gems that he was able to bring home to Carmelita, which she took very well. Sly has been doing a little better, but still wounded; Carmelita had been like a nurse to him, which he was grateful for. Benjamin has also been keeping his father some company, so did Conway, Murray, Bentley, and who ever thought Sly needed some company. Being in bed upstairs for a very long time can really make a guy bored to death.

Although, even though Sly's gonna get well soon, and shouldn't be moving around so much, he's _still _working on looking up about this mysterious guy...or else things might go from bad, to worse.

* * *

**_~TOKYO~_**

Kevin, David, Perry, and Jenifer was sitting on a long table, in a dark room, with their boss in the far end of the table, snarling.

"I believe..." He began. "That we should start taking things in a...level; meaning...I've called in two specialists...that should help with the whole operation. They'll help take the two new offspring...once they're born; Kevin!"

Kevin looks at his boss.

"Y-Yes...?"

"I want you to take that little mutant away from Cooper. Take the freak as hostage, have Cooper turn himself in...To us!"

Kevin nods.

"When?" The red eyes glow at the fox.

"Once the time feels right...sometime this winter, at least."

Kevin nods, then sits down again.

This boss of theirs has been planning something horrific for years now. And it would be soon...when he'll get his victory.

* * *

**Not much is happening in this chapter, I know. Same thing will happen in certain future chapters. :/**

**The next chapter should be exciting 4 u guys, because Sly and Carmelita's new baby will be born! :D**

**Again, SO SORRY 4 the very short chapter! I didn't have any ideas 4 this 1, so just went along with something. **

**Review! XD**


	15. More to the family

**Chapter 15: More to the family**

It's been months since the heist; Conway and Serena had returned from their honeymoon, and Carmelita had been pregnant for nearly the whole nine months, whereas Serena's been pregnant for only seven. This was so exciting for the Coopers and for the rest of the gang as well. Benjamin couldn't wait for his little brother, well; at least that's what _he's _hoping for, a brother. Carmelita wanted a girl, and Sly felt like having a daughter would be nice; a "Daddy's Girl" is something that he's been thinking about for a while now, and honestly, there's been wonderful thoughts on that. Conway's also been tending to Serena through-out the whole process the past months, and they haven't been doing so well to him. Taking care of a pregnant woman, mostly his wife was new to him, so he wasn't to use to it. Sly was able to give him so tips and advice if he needed it. Even though Sly hasn't been with Carmelita when she was pregnant with Ben, he's been doing such a great job taking care of her.

Bentley and Penelope were _still _working on that time machine that they've been planning on for months. Rebecca and Danny joined the Cooper Gang, well, Danny did, and Rebecca was already a member, ever since she'd joined them on the heist. Speaking of the heist, Sly's wounds and broken body parts have been healing pretty fast in these past nine months, which was surprising to him and the others. He was able to move around without hurting himself again. He was the same, master thieving raccoon that he once was.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were in there little "Gang Room", a room where they've always planned more heists, keeping stuff they've stole, and now...they were planning and researching more on this mysterious psychopath who's after them.

"Anything," Sly asked, polishing his cane, resting his legs on top of the desk.

Bentley sighed, sick and tired of not being able to get any new information on this guy, besides the fact that he's after them, mostly Benjamin.

"Nothing, absolutely _nothing,_" He snapped, closing his laptop hard. "I can't find anything on this guy! Whoever he is, he's far _too _good with keeping his identity a secret." He took another sip of his coffee, trying to relax.

Sly and Murray patted their friend's back and shoulder gently.

"It's okay Bentley. Besides...if we can't get information on this guy via the internet, then we'll just have to do things the old-fashioned way," Bentley and Murray gives their raccoon friend/brother a confused look, until the thieving raccoon answers them before they could ask. "What I'm saying is the fact that we should kidnap Kevin, David, Perry, or Jenifer, take them in for Interrogation, then we should get all of the info we need." Bentley and Murray never thought of _that_!

The two agreed, and then they began to talk about what their plan should be, until Benjamin entered the room. Sly noticed Benjamin walking in the room; smiling, he picked his son up, placing the boy on his lap, bouncing him on his lap gently.

"Hey, Benny-Boy, how's it going?" Ben shrugged.

"Nothing much: Mommy's sleeping some more, Uncle Conway is taking care of Aunty Serena, and Aunty Penelope is making dinner with Rebecca and Danny," His tiny, pointy ears drops, Sly could tell he was upset. "Could we play something, Daddy?" The foxcoon asked hopefully, his ringed tail swishing happily, back and forth, waiting for an answer.

Sly sighed heavily, rubbing the boy's back. He gently planted a soft kiss on his son's forehead, smiling in an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry Benny, but right now, I need to work with Uncle Bentley and Murray, okay?" Benjamin sighed sadly.

Sly smiled sadly, he just hated seeing him so upset, but knew it was for the best; he wanted to spend some time with Ben as much he's wanting to spend some time with him. Ben was about to leave the room, when Bentley spoke up.

"Hey Ben...would you like to stay in here for a while, if you want to, of course?" Benjamin didn't need to think about the offer, because he was already staying in his dad's lap, and then hugged the adult coon.

"Can I, Daddy?" Sly chuckled, and then rubbed the kid's head hair, kissing his forehead.

"Of course you can. But you need to promise me that you'll stay behaved, okay?" Ben nodded, and then buried his head in his dad's chest, and fell asleep.

Sly couldn't help but laugh slightly, he just loved his son. Bentley and Murray laughed slightly as well, watching how fast Ben nodded-off, just by cuddling into his parent's chest, especially his father's.

***Downstairs***

Conway and Serena were in the living room, cuddling and watching a movie. Conway got a hold of his parents, telling them about the honeymoon and how it went, they were happy for him. Serena was feeling the small life within' her kick a lot more and more often, which annoyed her.

"Ouch! Oh! How I just can't wait for this thing to come out of me!" Conway frowns a little. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Serena...you don't _really _think that way about our child, do you? Calling him or her a 'thing', right?" Serena sighed with disappointment.

"No...It's just so frustrating, how the baby kicks so much. It's causing me a little bit of pain."

"Aww, it's okay," He gently rubbed her stomach, kissing her lips again. "Only two more months, at the least, okay? Can you be that tough girl that I married, and handle it for only two more short months?" She rolls her eyes, and then snickers.

"Of course I can!" He laughed.

"You bet you can," Carmelita came downstairs, her hair in a little mess. "Hey sis, how're you doing?" Carmelita turned her head towards Conway, giving him a tiny smile.

"I'm doing okay, still slightly tired, but other than that, good." He nodded, watching Carmelita walk towards the kitchen.

***Kitchen***

Carmelita entered the kitchen, sits down. Penelope turned to see Carmelita, smiling; she strolled over towards the vixen.

"Hey Carm," She looked up at the mouse. "Oh...hello Penelope..." She yawned a little.

"Can I get you anything?" Carmelita smiled at the female mouse, nodding her head. "Yeah...can you please get me a glass of water, please?"

"Okay. Ice or no ice,"

"Ice, please."

"Coming right up!" Penelope said cheerfully, before strolling towards the fridge.

Carmelita seemed to notice that Penelope's acting very cheerful, which made her curious.

"My, you seem pretty happy today," She joked, making the mouse chuckle a little.

"Yep! I'm just so happy for you Carmelita, both you and Sly. You are so lucky to be married to a man who cares for you that much, like my Bentley." Carm shrugged slightly.

"Sure Bentley's great, so is Sly, I just can't believe that I actually got married to that ringtail." She jokes, making the two laugh.

"Well...he _is _the ringtail who stole many things; but your heart...is the most important thing that he could ever steal." Carmelita smiled at that thought.

"Yeah...I just love him so much, that I'll-" She stopped, feeling weird, and ...wet?

Penelope noticed Carmelita's smile fading away, and began to worry for her friend.

"C-Carmelita... are you okay?" She asked, gently placing a hand on top of hers.

Carmelita looked at Penelope, eyes widened.

"G-get...S-Sly..." She begged.

***Upstairs***

Sly, Bentley, and Murray were taking about their plan, when Penelope quickly burst into the room.

"Guys, guys! Quickly! It's Carmelita!" Sly's eyes widened.

"Wha-? Wait a minute! Are you saying that-" She nodded.

"Yes! Carm's in labor!"

Sly quickly handed his sleeping son to Murray, and told them that he's going to get a disguise on and they should just get Carmelita in the other van, then one that doesn't have anything to do with 'The Cooper Gang'. They all nodded, rushing downstairs, disguising themselves quickly, and getting Carmelita into the van.

* * *

**_~Hospital~_**

Sly was with Carmelita in the birthing room, while everyone else was waiting in the waiting room. Ben was sitting on Murray's lap, looking worried about his mother. Murray smiled a little, before patting the foxcoon's head.

"It'll be okay, buddy, it's supposed to take a little while for this to happen."

Benjamin understood what his uncle was telling him. Connor and Kathryn made it into the hospital, so Ben rushed towards his grandparents, greeted them, and then sat down with them. Carmelita's parents couldn't make it to the hospital today, because they're down in Mexico, taking a little vacation there.

About 20 minutes later, a golden retriever nurse walked into the waiting room, looking at the large group.

"Excuse me...but are _all _of you with the..." She looked at the check board, then back at them. "The Coon family," They all nod.

The female nurse smiled.

"Well wonderful! Well...the baby's born, and would the blood relatives of the family please follow me?"

Benjamin was picked up by his Uncle Conway, who's walking with Serena; Connor and Kathryn said they'll meet them there, because they needed to find a restroom real fast.

***Room 190***

Carmelita was lying down in a hospital bed, holding a sleeping ball of fluff in a light pink blanket. Sly was sitting down next to his wife, smiling down at his newborn sleeping daughter. Just then, the doors open, reviling Conway and Serena, holding Benjamin.

Sly smiled, getting up, taking Ben into his arms, then walked back towards his chair, sitting down with his four-year-old foxcoon son in his arms, who's looking curiously at the new baby wrapped in the pink bundle.

"Say hi to your baby sister, Benny-Boy," Sly cooed lovely, smiling with a tiny bit of a tears in his happy look in his eyes. "Go on Benny, you can touch her." Ben nervously leaned forward, looking close at his sister.

She was a very beautiful creature: She was a fox, like Carmelita, except she had Sly's grey raccoon fur. She had a small tuff of blue hair, like her mother. She had a black mask around her eyes, but no rings on her tail, and had folded ears. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be Sly's caramel brown. Benjamin smiled at his sister, then climbs onto the bed gently, getting a closer look at her.

Carmelita gently moves the small kit towards her first born.

"You wanna hold her, sweetie?" He nodded, gently taking his baby sister in his arms.

The kit mewled softly, moving and squirmed around underneath the blanket. The family laughed softy, as the new born moved around in her blanket. Ben gently places a soft kiss on his sister's forehead, which made Sly and Carmelita's heart melt, seeing how much their first born loves his baby sister so much.

Ben looked up at his parents.

"You like her, Benny?" Sly asked, making the foxcoon nod.

"Yep, she's so cute!" Carm and Sly giggle slightly, so does Conway and Serena, watching from the other side of the room.

Sly looked up at his brother and sister-in-law, motioning his hand over towards him.

"C'mon, come over and meet your niece." Conway and Serena did, walking over to the happy little trio.

"She's so beautiful!" Serena said in a broken gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

"She sure is...hey baby girl," Conway coed, waving at the kit, who's looking up at her uncle and aunt. "Hi there, I'm your Uncle Conway." The baby giggled softly.

Conway gently took the new born in his arms, smiling down at her; Serena took a look at her, and then took her in her arms.

"Such a small, little cutie you two have here." Serena complemented.

"Thanks, and I'm sure your baby will be the same way." Carmelita said breathlessly, pushing some air out of her face.

Sly kissed his wife, and then kissed his son's cheek.

"You love you baby sister?" Ben nodded. "I do, I do!" He said cheerfully.

After a few moments, the rest of the gang came in to meet the baby. Connor and Kathryn were next to hold the baby, then Bentley, Penelope, Dimitri, Rebecca, and Danny. All said how such a cutie she is, and how proud Sly and Carmelita must be.

"So..." Rebecca began, "What are you two naming her?"

Sly and Carmelita smile at each other, Carmelita kissed Sly's cheek.

"You name her Sly, I named Benjamin, and it's only fair if you name her." Benjamin climbed back into his dad's lap.

"Can _we _name her, Daddy? Please!" He begged, bouncing on his lap, making everyone laugh.

"Of course! Mm...how about..." He whispers a name in his ear, which made him smile, making him nod.

"Yes, yes, I love that name!" Ben said with joy.

Sly took his daughter in his arms, and then smiled at everyone.

"Her name is...Jasmine Cooper. Jazz for short,"

Every thought that was cute, then stayed a little longer. About a few more minutes, everyone, except for Sly, Benjamin, Conway, and Serena, had left. Ben fell asleep in Sly's arms, Jazz falls asleep in Carmelita's, who's asleep as well. Conway and Serena told them that they'd see them back at the Safe House later, and began to leave the room.

Outside of the room, Conway and Serena began to talk.

"Just look at them," Serena said, looking into the small window on the door. "So cute," She coed.

Conway chuckled, and then gave her a kiss.

"Yeah...just think of it; in about two months...that'll be us in that room." Serena smiled.

"Of course that'll be us: You, me, and our little wolfcoon."

They began to leave the hospital.

Sly and Ben walked out of the door, catching up with Conway and Serena. Benjamin looked up at his dad curiously.

"Daddy," He asked, playing with Sly's ears.

"Yeah buddy?" He asked, laughing while Ben's playing with his face.

"Do you think Jazz will like me?" Sly looked at the boy in disbelief.

"Of course she'll love you, you're her big brother!" Ben nodded and yawned, before falling asleep as they walk.

Sly couldn't help but smile over the fact that he has a daughter now. He was just so proud that Benjamin loved his sister, and Carmelita's happy that she now has a baby girl to dress up. He laughed at that thought: Carm dressing their baby girl up in the most ridiculous dresses and placing little bows and ribbons in her hair. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to spend time with his family of four now, which is what made him even more protective of his family. Now that there's another mix in the family, Kevin and David might be after his baby girl as well, and people might harass her too. Sly didn't want that, not for his son nor daughter, which is why he's going to try harder this time...try harder to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Sly thought to himself, _"I wonder how I'm gonna find them; If I can't stop them, then it'll be nothing but heartache," _Then, he remembered an old friend that might be able to help him with this problem, but then dismissed the thought. _"That won't work, he's dead."_

* * *

_**~The Safe house, a couple of days later~**_

Sly had brought his family back from the hospital, the birth certificate was signed and documented; and everything seemed to be going fairly well. The Gang had just finished dinner, when the mailed came through the mail slot. "Hey, Benny, could you get the mail for me," Sly said to his son. Ben got up and got the mail, at his father's request. "Thanks bud," Sly said, and ruffled his son's hair. Carmelita got up, and told Ben to get ready for bed. He complied by doing as his mother said, and did the routine: Bath, Brush teeth & floss, bed. She took Jazz up and put her to bed as well. Sly skimmed through the mail: bill, bill, bill, letter from Carmelita's parents, bill, letter from old friend, and another bill-wait a second- "Letter from old friend?"

Sly took it out of the envelope and read it,

_"Hey, Sly, how ya been? I heard about what happened, and I think I might be able to help. Knowing you, you've thought about getting answers from one of those assholes… and I think I could get one of them for ya. Keep an eye out for a package at your doorstep within a week's time. Oh, and Congrats with Carmelita, it's about time. Tell the rest of the gang I said hi. Signed ~ C. Lupos"_

Sly smiled, then looked out the window, then he noticed a silhouetted figure, perched on a building. He watched, as the figure acrobatically flipped, slid and twirled. Sly thought, he saw the figure give a salute, then it disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**FYI- the "Old Friend" is an OC, created by my beta, nice touch. ^^**

**He won't be showing an real apprence in this story, just a few cameos, like what u guys saw. Don't worry, he'll be shown A LOT more in the *SPOILERS* sequal! XD**

**Jazz Cooper is owned by me, of course, and I'll start writing the next chapter tm! XD**

**REVIEW! :D**


	16. Back to school

**Chapter 16: Back to school**

It's been a two months since Jazz was born, and everyone's been getting use to an infant in the Safe House. Yet again, the Safe House _was _getting a little _too _crowded, so they decided to find another abandon building to hide in; a much bigger one. The new Safe House that they've bought and are now currently living in, is a **_large_** house, close to Connor and Kathryn's house, in a secret location. It also had a large backyard with a small pond and a few large fruit trees, a bench swing surrounded by a bunch of beautiful flowers, and a nice play set and sand box for the kids. Sly and Carmelita were sleeping in their room, with Benjamin, who's sleeping on his bed in his newly, and better, pirate themed room, and Jazz was in her crib, right in Sly and Carmelita's room. Carmelita woke up, yawning, and gets up. She picks Jazz up from her crib, and then carried her downstairs to feed her. Sly was the next one to get up, he goes across the hall and picks Benjamin up from his bed, carrying him downstairs to greet he others.

Once he gets down there, he saw everyone in the kitchen, except for Carmelita.

"Morning everyone," Sly said quietly, because his son was still asleep in his arms. "Where's Carm?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Morning Sly; Carmelita's in the living room, feeding Jazz," Bentley said, taking a sip from his coffee.

Sly thanked his turtle friend, then felt Ben slowly wake up. Ben yawned, and rubbed his eyes with his blanket in his hands, then smiled up at his father, giving him a hug.

"Good morning, Daddy!" The boy said with delight.

Sly hugged him back and greeted him good morning, then gets his breakfast. After that, he makes his way into the living room.

***Living Room***

When he entered the room, he saw Carmelita wearing her robe, feeding their baby daughter. Sly sits down next to his wife, and kissed her cheek, making her squeal with surprise.

"Ring tail!" She said, trying to hold back her laughter, making him smirk.

"Sorry babe, you're just so cute when you're surprised," He looked down at his daughter, whose eyes are closed while she's drinking. "And you're _so _cute too, Jazzy Pants!" He coed, as he gently rubbed her furry cheek with his strong finger.

Jazz whimpered softly, which makes Sly and Carmelita's hearts melt.

"She's such a little cutie, Carm." Carmelita nodded her head, then kissed the kit's forehead. "Yes she is, Sly...so tiny, so cute, so...well..._everything_. Just like Benjamin, when he was a baby."

Sly never thought about what his son was like when he was only a baby, which made him curious.

"So...what _was _Ben like when he was a baby?" He asked, making Carmelita look at him, not for sure what to say.

She sighed, before talking.

"Ben was like...well...he was...cute, playful, pretty much like Jazz," She sighed once more, turning back to Jazz, who's finished her bottle. "He also said his first words and steps when he was only two. His first words...'Daddy'," Sly looked pretty upset on that part. "He would say 'Daddy' a lot, then 'Mommy', then 'juice'...he was a wonderful, little baby boy."

Sly smiled and kissed her.

"I'm here now...you don't have to be upset about me not being there when he was a baby. Besides, Jazz doesn't have to go through that, remember? I promise you guys that I'm gonna make up all of those years." She smiled and thanks him.

Benjamin ran into the room, and plopped himself onto his dad's lap.

"Good morning Mommy, good morning Jazz," He said happily. "What are we going to do today?" Carmelita's smile faded away slowly, which made Sly and Ben concerned.

"What's wrong, Carm?" She sighed and looked at Ben sadly.

"I'm _so _sorry Benny...but your pre-school called...you _need _to go back there today," Benjamin's eyes widen, sad tears were about to go down his face.

"No, Mommy, No! I don't wanna go back to that place!" He looked up at his father. "I can stay home with Daddy, can I, Daddy?" He begged in broken words, crying about having to go back.

Sly kissed the top of the boy's head, looking at him with an apologizing look on his muzzle.

"I'm sorry Benny-Boy, I really wish you could, but I need to work with the gang again, this time, it _needs _to be privet. Meaning this house needs to be just us, okay?" Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really wanted to stay home, in the warmth and comfort that it his father and the gang.

Sly and Carmelita didn't like seeing him so upset, but they had no other choice. Carmelita explained to him that she's going to be taking a long drive to her parent's house, all the way in Spain, to introduce them to Jazz. Ben tried to persuade her to take him with her, but she apologized again, and told him that the pre-school _needs _to have him back.

About a few minutes later, Sly and Carmelita headed towards Carmelita's car, placing Jazz in her car seat, and Sly helped Ben get in his seat. Sly looked down at his sad, little boy, kissed his forehead, making the foxcoon look up at his father.

"It'll be okay Ben. If anything goes _too _far out of hand, and then tell a teacher and I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Ben nodded with a tiny smile, and then hugged him. "And I'll also be calling the school later, to ask your teacher if you're doing fine, okay?" Ben agreed to that and kissed his dad's cheek, then hugged him one last time, before going back to that Hell on Earth that is his so-called 'school'.

"I love you, Daddy!" He whispered into the adult's ear, making his heart melt.

"I love you too, son. Now try and have a good day, okay buddy?" He asked, ruffling with the boy's hair, making him giggle with glee.

Sly then walked to the other side of the car and kissed his daughter on the cheek and gently rubbed her head hair.

"And I love _you_, my little princess. Have a good day, sweetie." The baby foxcoon looked up at her father and babbled as she claps her hands lightly, making Sly chuckle.

Sly kissed his wife good-bye and watched, as she drove away. Sly sighed to himself before entering the new Safe House that they've bought.

* * *

**_~Pre-School~_**

Carmelita had parked her car and is now walking Benjamin into his teacher's room, carrying baby Jazz in her one arm, while holding Ben's small hand in her other free hand. Once they reach the room, nine kids and one female teacher was in the room, sitting down, listening to a story. Miss. Puss, Ben's teacher, gets up and walks out into the hall with the little trio.

"Hi there Benjamin, how was your vacation?" She asked him.

Benjamin looked up at his teacher with a sad expression on his face, then looked down at the floor, hoping that he'll be able to go home with his father soon enough; but he _wasn't _excited for the part that gets him out of school, people harassing, being racist, and ridiculing him.

Miss. Puss sighed, and then looked at Carmelita, noticing the now sleeping Jasmine.

"Aww, and who's this little cutie?" She squealed, gently tickling the kit's belly with her finger, trying not to wake the baby up.

Jazz moves a tiny bit in her mother's arm, barely noticeable movement towards the two adults. Carmelita smiled, before introducing her to the newly created life.

"This is my newborn daughter, Jasmine. She was born two months ago, right after further months back when I've found Ben's father," Miss. Puss looked at her in amazement.

"You _did _find his father? Wow, nice job. So I'm expecting I'll be meeting him some time?"

_"Sooner than you think," _Ben thought in his head, angered that the teachers don't really do much for him, only call his mother to pick him up.

Carmelita nodded and explained to the white cat teacher that her husband, without giving away Sly's identity, will pick Ben up at the end of the day, while she and Jazz is in Spain, seeing her parents. Miss. Puss understood and took Ben into the room, where the four boys and five girls are looking at him, some shy and scared of him, because of those nasty rumors about how him being a 'foxcoon' carried around disease. Others, meaning the bullies, look at him with a nasty grin, like they've been planning something while he was away.

Ben gulped quietly to himself, before sitting next to a grey wolf girl, who looked and smiled at him, which made him surprised.

"Everyone," Miss. Puss began, pointing towards the wolf girl. "This is our newest student, Bella Stone, she's been transferred from Italy; say hi, Bella." Bella nervously waves her hand at everyone, and then held a hand out to shake with Benjamin, which made him smile a little, seeing that she's wanting to shake hands with him.

Ben was about to shake it, when a male dog, one of Ben's bullies, speaks up.

"Gross! Don't touch him! He's a mutant! You'll catch his sickness!" The girl saw the hurt look in Ben's eyes, seeing tears about to burst out if his eyes. Bella glared angrily at the bulldog and snapped.

"Leave him alone, you butt face!" All the kids, except for the bulldog and his two friends, laughed.

Miss. Puss soon told everyone that it's time to go oust side, so they all do so. Ben stayed close to his teacher, not wanting to go with the other kids. The teacher started to notice Ben's behavior, and she pats his shoulder.

"Why don't you join the other kids, Benjamin?" The foxcoon looked at her uneasily.

"I don't want to, Miss. Puss, because of all the bullies and people who don't like me," He looked like he'd cry, until Miss Puss wipes his tears away.

"Hey, don't cry Ben, Bella seemed to want to be your friend. Why don't you go play with her? She's right over by the sand box, ya know," She pointed out, making Ben look at the same direction where she's pointing at.

"Okay...I guess..."

Benjamin ran over to Bella, who happily looked up at him with a happy look on her face.

"Hi Ben!" She said happily.

Ben smiled and sits down in the sand with her.

"Hi Bella; Thanks for what you've said in the room," She grinned.

"It was nothin' Ben, I don't like bullies, and they're so-"

"Hey Benjafreak! Hanging out with your girlfriend?" A lion boy asked, with the bulldog and frog, snickered at them.

Ben was angered. He stood up, faced them and clenched his fists.

"Why do you guys always be so mean to me? I've _never _done anything to you!" The frog smirked.

"Sure you did...you were born, showing your ugly, mutant self to the world!" They all laughed, pointing at Ben, making tears come down his face, until he remembered what his Uncle Conway had told him: _"I've gotten sick and tired of people always putting me down, so I put those jerks in their place. Place...place...place..."_

It made sense to him now: His uncle had beaten those jerks up. He grinded his teeth, and rushed up towards the bulldog, giving him a sucker punch, sending him flying into the ground, screaming with pain. Benjamin soon did the same to the frog, then the lion.

Benjamin turned towards the bulldog again, the one who's been putting him down ever since he started coming to school here. He pounced on top of the bulldog then starts swinging punches on him, making everyone in the playground watch in shock and entertained by what they saw.

Miss Puss saw what's happening, and then male raccoon came into the playground area, walking up towards the teacher. Sly was disguised with a brown wig, dark sunglasses, blue shirt and light brown coat on. He walked up to the teacher, tapping her shoulder, making her look at him.

"I called to check on my son, Benjamin, but no one answered, so I'm here to check on him in perso-" He saw what Benjamin is doing, and gasps in shock.

Sly and Miss Puss quickly rush over towards the fight, Sly pulled Benjamin off of the bulldog, and Miss Puss helped the bully up. Benjamin was squirming and trying to get out of his father grasps as he was carried inside the building, screaming at the bulldog bully, who's being carried by the teacher while the two adults carry them inside.

Once they got inside, Sly tries to shake Ben out of his anger.

"Ben...Ben...BENJAMIN!" He nearly shouts, gently shaking the kid.

Benjamin was finally calmed down; looking shocked and saw his father, grasping him, looking shocked at him.

"B-Ben...?"

Ben's lips quiver, tears coming out of his eyes, then clutched onto Sly in a strong hug, bawling and wailing into his chest. Sly sighed, rubbing the kid's back softly, trying to smooth him.

"Shhh...Ben. It's okay. It's okay, Daddy's got you, Daddy's taking you home." Ben was continuing to bawl into his dad's chest, making Sly turn to look at the teacher, angered.

"Where's the principle?"

**_~Principal's Office~_**

Sly stormed angrily into the room, slamming his fist on top of the large bear's desk.

"ARE _YOU _THE PRINCIPAL?" Sly asked, still angered.

The principle nodded, making Sly's glare at him from behind the sunglasses.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I'M SIGNING MY SON, BENJAMIN COON, OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE, PERMINATLY," The bear looked shocked at him.

"What? But Mister Coon...you need to realize that-" Sly slapped his face.

"NO! FUCK IT! MY BELOVED BOY _NEEDS _TO SUFFER A HELL-LOT OF PAIN AND MISERY! NO MORE! HE'S OUT, DONE, DON'T EVEN EXPECT TO SEE HIM AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY!"

The principle rubbed his slapped cheek, glaring at Sly.

"Now see here, sir, we _need _all of the students to be here, so we can get out bonuses in teaching these-" Sly's eyes widen with anger.

"WHAT? ARE _YOU _TELLING ME THAT YOU ASS WIPES GETS MORE MONEY, JUST TO HAVE _EVERY _STUDENT HERE? HELL NO! MY SON HAS TO SUFFER HELL EVERY TIME HE COMES HERE, AND YOU JACK-ASSES DON'T DO SHIT; JUST FUCKING CALL HIS MOTHER, ME MEANING BEING THE ONLY TIME YOU'LL SEE ME!"

"I'm sorry if we're disappointing you Mister Coon, but-"

"BUT NOTHING; HE'S NOT A DOOR MAT, THAT GETS STOMPED ON EVER DAMN DAY! HE'S MY SON, GOODDAY!"

Sly stepped out of the office, carrying a still crying Benjamin, trying to calm him down. But he couldn't calm down; the adult raccoon was literally heaving through his nose, eyes having an angered look, and was mumbling some dark stuff. Ben whimpered slightly, he's _never _seen anyone _this _mad before, even his own father; sure he was furious at those bad guys during the heist, but this anger was _nothing _compared towards this anger.

"D-Daddy...?" Ben asked in a frightened whimper.

Sly sighed, knowing that he's scared the poor boy as they were walking back home. He kissed Ben's forehead gently.

"It's okay Benny...I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay? You're _never _going back there again." Ben's ringed tail wipes happily, and then he snuggled close into his father's warmth as some more cold air brushed onto them.

* * *

**_~Safe House~_**

Sly was now wearing his normal clothing again; he'd just got done placing Ben down for his nap about an hour ago, and he was now writing a letter back to his old friend.

_Dear Conner,_

_Yeah, it's nice to hear from you too. Ha-ha, I know, about time I got together with my vixen! As for those asses that're after my beloved son, and possibly my new born daughter and unborn nephew or niece, yeah, please save us the trouble, and give us one of those bustards! We're working on tracking them down and planning a little vacation in Greece, so please help out and get us one of them. I can't wait to hear from you again, and I'll look forward to our next rendezvous. Oh, and my son keeps getting bullied at his pre-school. I pulled him out of it, and started homeschooling him. What should I do? The last time I heard from you, was when you were creating a new form of fighting that closely resembles Jeet Kune Do. Could it be possible for you to teach my son? I look forward to seeing you again. Thanks for your help_

_~Sly Cooper~_

_PS: No, I haven't told the gang about you getting us that "Present" yet, I want it to be a surprise. You know me, always full of those! Ha-Ha-Ha!_

Sly soon mailed the letter and headed upstairs to wake Ben up.

***Ben's Room***

Sly woke the boy up, talking to him about what he saw him do, which made Ben's ears drop and a sad expression came on the foxcoon's face.

"I'm sorry Daddy...I was just doing what Uncle Conway told me what he did when he'd gotten tired of people always putting him down," Sly shakes his head, knowing he'll need to talk with his brother soon.

"Don't listen to what your uncle tells you, sometimes _do _listen, but _never _listen and do what he tells you what _he'd've _done to solve his problems, okay?" Ben slowly nodded, sniffing a little, making Sly quickly wipe them away as they were lying on the bed.

"Sorry Daddy, I really am, I was just so...mad at him-"

"I know Benny, and I forgive you, which is why we're not telling Mommy. I've also talked to the principle, and I told him that you'll never go there again, so that means that I'll be home schooling you, does that sound like fun?"

Benjamin's tail wagged happily and kissed his daddy's cheek so many times, hugging him, showing how much that makes him so happy. Sly chuckled and kissed his son's head, ruffled the boy's hair.

"Can this day get any better?" Ben exclaimed, bouncing on his dad's chest, so happy.

Sly's cell phone starts to ring, he then picks it up, it was Conway. Something that Conway said made Sly grin, then told him that they'll be there as soon as possible. Ben looked at his father, confused, as Sly hung it up. Sly looked at his son with a wide smile, letting out a small chuckle.

"I think it just did, your baby cousin's being born right now,"

* * *

**What did u guys think of this chapter? :)**

**The next chapter will be the LAST birthing chapter, I swear! LOL! XD**

**Thx 2 ****_"Demented_**** Raccoonus" on DeviantArt, I'm using Conway and Serena's child! Check it out on his profile! Or else...LOL, kiddin'!**

**PS: I start school 2marrow, so future chapters might start going a little slow with progress, sorry. :/  
I'll post the 17th chapter hopfully 2marrow b4 or after school. **

**REVIEW! :D**


	17. Wolf raccoon wolfcoon

**Chapter 17: Wolf + raccoon = wolfcoon**

Sly and Ben makes their way towards the hospital in a flash, hoping they can make it in time for the birth of Conway and Serena's child. They were luckily to make it to the hospital, just in time. Conway was in the birthing room, everyone else, was just in the waiting room. Carmelita looked and frowned as the father and son slowly makes their way towards her and sat down.

"Hey...C-Carmelita," Sly said nervously. "What's happening?" She smirked.

"You're sister-in-law's giving birth to your brother's baby, you and Ben made it just in time, and I've gotten a call from the Pre-School, that you've gotten Ben out of there, for good, right after he'd caused one kid there an 'almost coma'. Care to explain, Sly, no wait, Benjamin?" She asked, looking down at her son, a little upset at him.

Ben's ears drop a little, he'd _never _been in trouble with his mother before, and this was new to him. Sly explained _why _he'd taken Ben out of that Hell-Hole, and how it's a good thing; also telling her that he'll be homeschooling him, _and _teaching him the Cooper ways, once he's eight-years-old, of course. Carmelita then hears what Benjamin has to say about what he'd done to that one kid; Ben told her that he was just so sick and tired of being stomped on, that he was just sticking up to himself. Carmelita just couldn't believe her ears. So doing so, trying not to wake up Jazz, who was sleeping in the mini baby seat next to her, she snapped.

"And _where _did you learn and _who _taught you that?" Ben whimpered, cuddling close into Sly's chest.

Sly sighed.

"Ben told me that Conway had told him about what he'd done to solve _his _problems when people used to pick on me and him, when we were kids. Being the sons of a master thief, it made people judge us, _a lot_."

Carmelita shook her head, scuffing, rolling her eyes, even her ears twitched.

"I swear...once I see Conway, I'm gonna-"

"Excuse me," Said a nurse's voice, making everyone in the room turn towards her direction. "The baby's birth went swell, but it's gonna be some time before we let anyone in the room, okay?"

Everyone agreed with her, and then she left.

* * *

**_~Room 101~_**

Serena breathed heavily, her husband pushing some hair out of her face, and a nurse walked towards them with a new born kit, that was crying softly.

"Here you are, you two," Conway got up, anxious to finally meet his son. "He's a little _too _cute for the world, if you ask me." She laughed at her own joke, then left to let the family have their little moment.

Conway holds his new born son, smiling down with happy tears, finally...their little wolfcoon baby boy arrived. The kit looked so much as to what Conway pictured their child: Had his mother's white fur, blond hair, and wolf ears. He also had a black mask around his closed eyes, and black rings on his white tail, which was peeking out from underneath the white blanket. He wiggled his tiny black nose, taking deep breaths, and squirming around in the blanket, making soft mewls.

The proud father then kissed the kit's cheek, gently bouncing him against his chest.

"Hi..." He said breathily. "Hi there little guy. I'm your daddy," The wolfcoon started to cry a little more, making Conway's ear flinch and his eyes wince. "Aww, it's okay, it's okay; Daddy's got you." He coed in a soft whisper in the new born's ears.

Serena spread out her arms.

"C'mon, let me hold him! I'm the one who went through _everything_!" She said, laughing breathily.

Conway walked towards his wife, handing the little wolfcoon to his mother, making her gasp, seeing how beautiful their baby was, just made her cry happily.

"H-He's _so _beautiful, Conway!" She exclaimed in a broken gasps of joy.

Conway chuckled and sat down next to her, in a chair, watching his new son, still squirming around.

"What's his name, Hun?" Conway asked her, making her turn towards him.

"Mhm...How about...Gabriel," He looked down at his boy as fresh tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Perfect." He said in a broken gasps, still emotional by his son.

Gabe's eyes soon to start slowly open, making Conway and Serena gaps in happiness. Another thing that Conway imaged: Serena's beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"Hi..." Serena said. "Say hi to Mommy, Gaby." She bounced Gabe gently, making him whimper slightly, until Serena and Conway places soft kissed on each of the kit's cheeks.

***Moments Later***

Once everyone was given the 'ok' to come in, they all see the new born wolfcoon, gasping in adoration, talking about how cute he was. Benjamin was lifted up, by Sly, and onto the bed, looking at his new cousin. Carmelita, however, hands Jazz to Sly, then walked up towards Conway, and slapped him straight across the face. He rubbed his slapped cheek, glaring at the vixen.

"And what was _that _for?"

Her brow frowned.

"Thanks to your little talk with Ben, about what _you _did to solve your problems, you've gotten him into beating up one of those bullies at his school, he's been signed-out for good, by Sly. _You _need to talk with him!" She pointed towards Ben, who was looking at his cousin in awe.

"What's his name? What is he? A wolf or a raccoon," Serena giggled, handing the kit to Ben, who held him.

"His name's Gabriel; as for the second and third question, he's both." She claimed, making Ben smile with glee.

"YAY; HE'S A MIX, LIKE ME AND JAZZ!"

Gabe was startled by Ben's happy exclaimed of joy, that he started to whine. Serena takes Gabe into her arms and started to calm him down.

Everyone knew that this was going to be a challenge, having two babies in the house now.

* * *

**_~One Week Later~_**

In Conway and Serena's room, Gabe was lying down in a play pin, looking up at his father and his Uncle Sly. Sly chuckled as Gabe continued to stare at him and Conway, tilting his tiny head curiously.

"Hi Gaby," Sly coed. "Are you trying to figure out which one's your daddy, little guy?" He said lovely, before reaching down a hand, stroking his small set of blonde hair softly, making Gabe reach up and pat his uncle's hand playfully, while he's sucking on his pacifier.

Conway chuckled, then Sly kissed his cheek, making Conway's eyes widen, looking at his brother, disturbed.

"Uhm...I'm not gay bro, sorry," He said, making Sly roll his eyes, before playfully punching Conway's arm.

"I'm not gay! It's just that I've missed for all of these years; can't a little brother show his big brother some brotherly love?" He said in the way he said it as a child, making Conway laugh, remembering.

"Oh fine, Sly! I guess it's been a while since we've shared some brotherly love," He admits, and then hugged him, making Gabe watch, still curious about his daddy and uncle.

Ben walked into the room, making both raccoons smile down at the boy.

"Hi there Benny-Boy, what's happening?" Sly asked, kneeling down to face the boy.

"Can I play with Gaby, Daddy?" Sly turned to his brother, who nodded, meaning he could.

Sly picked up Ben and placed him in the play pin with Gabe, who looked at his cousin, _still _curious about his new surroundings.

"Hi Gaby!" The foxcoon coed, before ticking Gabe lightly in his tiny belly, making the wolfcoon baby giggle.

After 20 minutes of this, it was time for bed, after everyone had dinner. Conway stepped into Ben's room, right after Sly and Carmelita had tucked him in bed. Sly and Carm wanted Conway to talk to Ben about what he'd done, and he agreed to do so.

"Yes, Uncle Conway?" Conway smiled nervously, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, making Ben a little curious on what he might wanna tell him.

"Um, Benjamin, when I told you what I said about what I did to solve my problems, well...they weren't good choices, but I felt like they _still _needed to be hurt, like I did. I just can't believe that my cute, little, fun loving nephew would hurt someone physically like that. And me hearing about this, as your uncle, just makes my heart ache; same thing with everyone else in this house,"

Benjamin, once again, looked sad about what he'd done, wishing everyone could stop talking about it.

"I'm _so _sorry Uncle Conway, it won't happen again, honest!" He crossed him heart, making Conway chuckle, and then kissed his small forehead.

"I know you'll never do that again buddy, now _please _and try to get some sleep, alright?" Ben nodded, before falling asleep.

A figure was watching Ben sleep through his window, it was Kevin, and he grinned evilly.

"No longer spring; no longer fall, now... The plan will commence!" He laughed evilly, before sneaking to close the Safe House.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Kevin looked around, trying to figure out who said it. "Who are you? What do you want?" He said, in fear. The darkness responded, "If you lay a finger on any of those kids, there'll be hell to pay, pal." Thinking that he had a fix, Kevin swiped at the shadows. Nothing was there. Then, he was tapped on the shoulder, "You missed." Frightened, Kevin swiped backward, missing his target. "Where'd you learn to fight? Pre-school?" said the shadows, in a mocking tone. Kevin's head was frantically looking in all directions to figure out where the voice was coming from, when everything went black. Coming out of the shadows, the figure resembled both a wolf, and raccoon. He shook his head, and said, "I don't know why I even try," and tied him up. Taking out one of the Cooper gang's calling cards, he wrote,

_"He's your present, have a merry Christmas, and a happy new year! ~C. Lupos"_

He walked up to the door, set down the body and calling card, and rang the doorbell. He was halfway down the street, when the door opened, when he heard, "Hey, Murray, help me with this would ya?"

Conner smiled, and kept on walking. Sly Looked both ways down the street, and gave a smile. Murray and Sly brought him in, and took him down to the garage, where Bentley was working on the Time Machine with Penelope. When they brought Kevin in, Bentley gave a surprised look. "How'd you get him," he asked, his glasses sliding down his nose. "We didn't, but Conner did," Sly said, with a smile.

They sat Kevin down in a chair, tied him to it, and bolted the chair to the floor. Murray put the cover on the time machine, and Penelope went and told Carmelita, Conway, and Serena that Sly, Murray and Bentley were going to conduct the interrogation.

* * *

**I know, short. :/**

**Once the next chapter comes up, ****_A LOT _****of action will be starting 4 the epic ending! X3**

**The Interrogation won't be 4 a few more chapters, sorry, but I have _a lot _planned b4 that stuff! :D**

**Gabe is owned by "Demented Raccoonous", on Devaint Art! X3**

**FYI- By "Conner", no, NOT SLY'S FATHER! He's the OC, by my beta! :)**

**REVIEW! XD**


	18. Last straw!

**Chapter 18: Last straw!**

The gang had locked Kevin in a new "Interrogation Room", which they've gotten when they got the house. Bentley claimed once the time feels right, they're start talking to him; hopefully, Kevin would be ready to talk. As Sly and the gang were talking in the kitchen, another figure was watching them, this time, it was Jenifer.

She was angered that the plan didn't go _as planned_, and started toward the safe house, hoping to get the foxcoon. In no time at all, Conner jumped in front of her. "If you want that kid, you're gonna have to go through me. Trust me, you won't," Jenifer scoffed, "you wouldn't hit a lady would you," she fluttered her eyelashes.

"I usually don't, but from what I heard from Kevin, I'll make an exception," Conner bluffed, going into his battle-stance. "Suit yourself, reject," She replied, and launched a volley of kicks and punches at the experienced fighter. Countering them easily, Conner launched a volley of his combat tactics; succeeding with landing the attacks. Jennifer began to tire, and was slowing down; Conner used this to his advantage, and gave her one of those old fashioned "Kung Fu" kicks, which launched her at a tree. His quick maneuvering helped him get to the tree, and pin her to it.

"Let me go," She snapped at the wolfcoon.

"I don't think so," He grinned at her, and continued, "Now tell me: Who are you working for!"

"I'll never tell you, dumb-ass!"

Conner then threw her onto the ground, taking out rope, and tied her to the tree. Then he duck taped her mouth.

Perry then flew down towards the wolfcoon, hoping to get him out of the equation. Conner heard the bat's wings flap, and managed to dodge Perry's attack. Grabbing onto the nocturnal animal's leg, Conner swung him around and threw him into a trash can. "They usually pick up the garbage in an hour!" Conner said, panting.

The hours go by, and no one else came to kidnap Ben. Conner, being exhausted, thought that maybe a quick nap might do him good, but then realized that Sly would kill him if his son got kidnapped under his watch. Deciding that a nap wasn't an option, Conner sat, and began to meditate. David grinned at his opportunity. He snuck up from behind the martial arts expert, and gave him a good whack upside the head. Coming out of his thoughts, Conner got up to fight, but to no avail. He wasn't able to determine how hard he was hit, and how bad his sight and hearing was affected. David gave a few lucky punches, and Conner was out cold. Putting Conner in a body bag, David threw him into the nearest dumpster. He smiled evilly as he was able to get into the building, sneak into Benjamin's room.

Ben slowly opened his eyes when he heard a stranger's footsteps coming into the room. When he opens his eyes, he gasps and was about to call for his parents or any other adult, when the wolf quickly puts a bag over him.

He then writes a note, and then places it on Ben's bed. David made his way out of the window, and chuckled in triumph. A few minutes, later, Sly came up to check on Ben, but when he opened the door, Ben was gone, the window was open, and there was the note on the bed. Trying to keep a level head, Sly picked up the note, and read it.

_"Cooper, we've got your kid. If you want him back, you're gonna need to find out where I've taken him. Oh, and the guy that's been protecting the abomination's probably dead by now. Come alone or the freak dies! ~David" _

Sighing heavily, Sly walked out of the room, and back down to the kitchen. "We've got a problem, gang. They got through," Sly said, tossing the note onto the table. He then walked over and grabbed his cane and hat. Murray, read it first. "Uh, oh…_The Murray_ doesn't approve," he said, passing it to Bentley, then to Penelope, then finally Carmelita. She began to whimper. Sly walked over to the vixen, and said, "I'm going after them. I promise I'll get Ben back, and I'm going to make them pay for messing with the Coopers!" She latched onto him, and cried. Murray got up, and grabbed his gloves and mask. "No, Murray, I have to go alone," Sly said, putting a hand on Murray's shoulder. "You don't have to do this alone, Sly," Bentley said to his lifelong friend. Sly was being stubborn again, and he wasn't listening. He said, "If you want to tag along, that's fine, but I go in alone,"

"No, you won't," came a voice. Conner was standing in the doorway, looking like he'd been in a garbage compacter. "Conner, you look like shit," Sly said, walking up to his friend. "Whoa…what's that smell?" He said, holding his nose. "I was thrown into a dumpster, so I guess that would explain a few things," Conner said back, holding his side. Sly held out his hand to the wolfcoon, and he took it, smiling. "Hey, gang. What's new," Conner said, looking at the rest of the gang that was at the table. They looked at each other, then back at Conner, and gave him a look. Carmelita got up, and walked over to him; then gave him a smack across the face. "How could you let him in? I thought that you could keep them out!" She snapped, new tears gathering in her eyes. "I tried to keep him out. He overpowered me, put me in a body bag, and threw me in a dumpster. When I got back here, I knew I was too late. I ask for your forgiveness, and the opportunity to make it up to you," Conner replied, looking her into her caramel colored eyes. Her lips trembled, and she latched onto the closest person she could. "Sly, there's nothing we can do tonight. We'll start the search in the morning. Besides, I could do with a shower," Conner said, stepping into the safe house. "Thanks for getting Kevin for us, Conner," Bentley said. Conner just shrugged, as if saying, "Don't mention it,"

***Next Morning***

Conner watched as the sun came up. The image of Carmelita in tears was still eating at him. He dropped down into the kitchen from the roof, and made himself a sandwich. Then the gang began to file into the kitchen, one by one. "Sly, I think I know who can give the information on where David may have gone. She's tied to the tree, across the street," Conner said, as Sly slumped down into his seat. He perked up. "Really? Take me to her," said the master thief. Conner got up, and said, "Eat up, gang; We've got a leopard that's more than likely trained to resist interrogation; The only reason she's been with David, Kevin and Perry, is because they haven't been able to do their job. Sly's been keeping them at bay, but now we need to get Ben back, and we need to get the information out of Jenifer. Any questions?" Murray slowly raised his hand. "Conner, how are we gonna get the info out of her? I mean, we usually don't hit girls…" Conner then said, "What happens when you get between a mother and her child, Murray? The mother will kill you; Sly, Go tell Carmelita that she's gonna get to whoop some ass." Sly grinned, and went upstairs to his vixen wife. A few minutes later, Carmelita came down, looking satisfied. "You're saying that I can get the info out of her? Alright, let's see how tough she is," Conner led Carmelita and Sly to Jenifer, who was still tied to the tree. "Hey, Leopard, you got company," Conner said, waking her from her sleep. She gave a muffled yell. Sly rolled his eyes and pulled the duct tape from her lip with a hard tug. "Ouch!" She yelped. "You know where he's taken my son, and I want answers! Tell me, and you might live to tell your boss that you failed," Carmelita said, getting up close and personal. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," she said, looking the former cop in the eye. "We got Kevin to talk. We know all about your plans with Ben. Now tell us, where did Dave take Ben," Carmelita bluffed. Sly cocked an eyebrow, and Conner gave a smile.

Jenifer looked at Carmelita and said, "You know, from one girl to another, I think you coulda done better," and Carmelita replied to her with giving her a smack. "If you were a mother, you would do anything to get your child back. I am willing to make your worst nightmares come true, and you can't make me stop looking for my son. If I were you, I would rethink my situation and let go of the prejudice, and let a mother find her son." Jenifer was shocked. She hadn't thought of it that way; a mother wants her son back…but the kid was a freak of nature, and her boss would be very displeased with her if she let the information slip. "How about you make me tell you, and I'll make sure the kid doesn't get hurt…" SMACK! "Tell me where he is, or you won't be seeing the light of day for a long time!" Carmelita yelled. Conner went back into the safe house and packed his gear. Sly continued to watch as Carmelita let out her wrath unto the assassin. "OK! OK! I'll tell you! He's at warehouse 4, downtown Paris!" Carmelita looked pleased with herself, when Sly said, "I know where it is, and I can get there faster than Murray could on the road, considering he's the greatest driver in the business; I'm afraid I'm gonna have to do this alone, or risk Ben getting in harm's way. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be done." He then turned, and started for downtown Paris.

***Downtown Paris* **

Sly found the warehouse, but he wasn't expecting Conner to be with him. He'd caught up with Sly near the Eifel tower, and explained that he'd help, but wouldn't do anything that made David suspect that Sly wasn't alone. "Conner, I don't care if you help or not, I just want my son back," Sly said, as he and Conner made their way to the warehouse. Conner nodded, and said, "He'll only be expecting you, which means, I need to take the more indirect way, and you need to go through the front. I'll see if I can get a vantage point on him. Take this; I'll be able to contact you if I see anything that could make things unfair," he handed an object that looked like a hearing aid to Sly. He put it in his ear, and started to walk to the door, when Conner spoke up, "Sly, I'm sorry I do my job. I'll be honored to teach your son "The art of fighting without fighting," Sly gave one of his trademark smiles, and continued to the door. Conner did what he said he'd do, and scoped the place out. Everything seemed to be in order, when he saw David holster a gun. "Oh, boy…" Conner thought, and snuck down to ground level, and stole his pistol. "He shouldn't notice, until he absolutely needs it," Conner thought to himself, and disposed of it. Sly entered and saw Ben tied to a chair, gagged.

Parental instincts kicking in, Sly immediately thought of getting Ben out without attracting attention, but it didn't work that way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw David, and managed to dodge a blow that came from his blind side. So it began.

Blow after blow, onslaught after onslaught; it didn't seem to end. Until Sly gave David a blindsided whack and he was down for the count. The fatigued raccoon wobbled over to his son, un-gagged him, and untied him. "Oh, daddy," said the small foxcoon, nearly in tears. Sly gave him the usual reassurance, but at that exact moment, Carmelita busted in with the cops. "Oh, shit!" Conner thought, and from his stand point, he probably thought that that's what Sly was thinking. "Mommy, it's alright! Daddy saved me!" Benjamin said, not realizing that what he said, until the moment he said it. Sly's eyes went wide, and the next words he said, were, "Well, isn't this just like old times? I'm guessing that now you all want to do dog-pile on the raccoon?" Carmelita ran over to Ben and held him in an embrace, while Sly slowly moved from his spot. "Carm, I need you to take Ben and get out of here," Sly said softly, slowly moving from his spot. Carmelita and Ben looked at him with a worried look on their faces, then he said, "Conner's waiting in the back, If not, then he's probably contacted the gang, and they're waiting for a quick get-away… I'll hold them for as long as I can, now get out," He started to move, and was met with a volley of shock blasts. Carmelita then thought it best for her and Ben to get out before they turn the blasts on them. "Daddy, no," Ben yelled, then Carmelita said, "It's alright, Benny, daddy's gonna buy us some time. We'll see him at the safe house," At that moment, Sly screamed out in agony.

_"Oh, no," _Carmelita thought, as she looked back. Sly was on the floor, wincing in pain. "Sly Cooper, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, petty theft, resisting arrest, escaping custody, and jailbreak," Barkley said, cuffing the Raccoon. Carmelita turned tail, and ran for the door. Busting out into the bright sunlight, the back of the Cooper gang's van opened, revealing Bentley and Penelope in the back. "Where's Conner," Penelope asked. Carmelita shrugged and said, "I don't know, I never saw him," As she got in, cops busted out of the building and aimed. Ben blew a raspberry at them as his mother shut the doors; Murray hit the gas and sped away. "I knew this would happen…" Bentley said, typing at high-speeds on his laptop. "Most likely, Conner's been captured, just as Sly has. They should be at the same prison. Carmelita, I can get them out, don't worry," Bentley went on, explaining how they were to get Sly out, but Ben kept thinking about this 'Conner' guy;then his thinking went back to the yelp he had heard from his father. IT wasn't anything he'd heard from him before, and he was certain that he didn't want to hear it again. Then he broke down, and started to weep. Carmelita tried to comfort him, but it didn't help; he wanted his father back. He was NOT going to go back to how it was before. "Uncle Bentley, when can we get daddy back," asked the boy, still in tears. "Soon, Ben, Very soon; we just have to find out if Conner was captured as well…" Bentley replied, giving the young boy a smile, then returned to his laptop, hacking into the live news feed that was talking about how Sly Cooper was finally arrested… then they showed a picture of Conner, who was still "At large". Bentley let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Conner's still out of police hands, for the moment. I expect that he'd be the one to bust Sly out… Although we'll need to brief him, first,"

***Prison clinic* **

"You're lucky you didn't break anything; just a few shock burns, and tense muscles. I recommend that you don't move around too much, at least until your muscles are more relaxed," said the nurse. Sly nodded, and rolled onto his stomach. He began to think of his family, and the gang. Were they worried? Were they trying to figure out how to bust him out? It didn't matter at this point, but the fact was, was that he was finally caught and hauled off to jail. He was right about one thing though, the service really did suck. He began to think about all the memories that he, the gang, and Carmelita had for each other… then he nodded off.

***Safe house***

Carmelita and the gang started working on a plan to get Sly out, when Ben turned the T.V. and saw a picture of his Mom. "Mommy, your picture's on T.V.," he said, calling Carmelita over. When she saw that she was a wanted woman, and the police was calling for her arrest. "Why don't you watch cartoons, while your uncles, aunt and I work," She said, and Ben changed the channel to watch cartoons. Then the program was interrupted for a special announcement, on screen was a picture of the Cooper gang, from left to right: Sly, Murray, Bentley and someone Ben wasn't familiar with. He called the whole gang over, and they saw as Interpol had issued the arrests of all of those in the photo. Murray grew tense, and Bentley's brow furrowed. Ben asked, "Who's the guy on the far right," and Bentley answered, "He's an old friend of ours, he's been helping us on the side," then Murray dumbed it down for the boy to understand. "You two haven't officially met, but I think you'd like him," Then the door opened; Conway stepped in, out of breath. "How'd my brother get arrested," he said through pants. "He saved me from a bad man, uncle Conway, then the police showed up and found out about mommy and daddy; he stayed behind to let me and mommy run…" then the boy was nearly in tears again. Conway picked the boy up, and tried to comfort him. "It's alright, Ben, We'll think of a way to get your daddy back,"

* * *

**Here y'all are, chapter 18 **

**My Beta helped me out big time for this one, Thanks! (No problem) **

**Will the gang figure out how to get Sly out? Will Conner introduce himself to the rest of the Cooper family? Will my beta go get himself a sandwich? We may never know about the last one, but we'll think of something**

**Enjoy! XD**


	19. JAILBREAK!

**Chapter 19: JAILBREAK!**

After hours of talking and what not, Carmelita walked into the large living room, seeing Benjamin's ears down, looking down at the floor, sniffing and rubbing his eyes as his Uncle Conway, Murray, and Bentley tried to comfort the boy; telling him that they're going to do everything in their power to break Sly out of prison. It was a sad sighting, seeing her small son that sad, even her baby daughter, Jasmine, had been awfully crabby about not seeing her daddy around; she _was_considered a "Daddy's Girl", after all, like Ben; except he was a "Daddy's Boy". Carm laughed slightly to herself: Both children seemed to love their father...a lot...and seeing them up-set made her up-set. She heads back into a large room upstairs, where she and Sly sleep. She continues to look around, seeing pictures of her and Sly on their wedding day in a little scrapbook, even some of her, Sly, Benjamin, and Jasmine in a family picture together. She smiled, with small tears running down her face.

As she was about to head for bed, she sees something peeking out from underneath the bed...a box? She picked it up, seeing one of Sly's calling cards on the wrapper. She pricks it off, reading it carefully,

_"Carm, since we're a married couple at last, and since I've gave up everything to be with you once, I was wondering if you would ever do the same for me. So I got you these. Hope you like it, and hope we could be a thieving family together, Forever yours" ~Sly~_

She smiled at it, then curiously opens the box. She gasped at the sight, but then a devious smile formed on her vixen muzzle...

***Downstairs***

Everyone was in the living room, watching the news about Sly's arrest, and that David had killed five cops to escape them. There was also the news about Carmelita's roll as Sly Cooper's wife...and mother to his child.

"Tonight, on Emma, we're going to talk about the notorious thief, Sly Cooper and ex-Interpol inspector, Carmelita Fox; or should I say... Carmelita _Cooper_?"

The audience clapped.

"I'm sitting here tonight with Inspector Chief Barkley," The female lion motioned over towards Barkley in the seat next to her. "Tell me Chief...tell _us _the story,"

"Well...you see," He began. "We find Inspector Fox, who quit Interpol recently, perhaps about a few months ago, and follow her. Then, we find her in an abandon building... we see Sly Cooper, notorious criminal, _hugging _a crying, little boy, who was Miss Fox's son! We were confused, until the boy mentioned that Cooper was his father; Mrs. _Cooper_ is now just like him: A wanted criminal!"

The audience was clapping about the story. Then Barkley continued, "Interpol is working at full capacity to find the Cooper gang and family, and put them behind bars," Then a picture of the gang flashed onto the screen, "If anyone sees these criminals, please contact authorities immediately!"

Bentley turned off the TV, Ben was still whimpering into Conway's chest and Serena handed Gabriel to Murray as she got up and headed upstairs. Murray sighed, "Bentley, Do you think we'll be able to keep out of reach? I mean, we've been in this kind of mess before, but I don't know if we can do what we did last time,"

Bentley shook his head, and said, "I don't know, Murray, but as long as one of the gang is still out of reach of Interpol and other authorities, I suppose that anything is possible… it's Conner I'm worried about, We haven't heard a thing since Sly's arrest, and I'm not too sure he'll be able to keep up with running; alas, we can't give up hope. I'm sure we'll hear something… eventually."

"Hey, who's this 'Conner' guy? He an old friend of Sly's or something," Conway asked, cocking an eyebrow. Bentley said, "Conner's been with us since the orphanage. He's part of the gang…rather, he _was_. After Sly and Carmelita got together, the gang drifted apart, and we had to step out on our own. Murray took stock-van class, and I went on with Penelope. We didn't hear from Conner for a long time. Now that I think about it, I remember him saying something about going somewhere, but I'd have to ask him. The only recent messages we'd gotten from him were about the guys trying to get Ben. If you met him, you'd like him, I think; You almost remind me of him, actually,"

Conway let that sink in. Just then, high heeled boots were heard, making the others aware of the sound. They look towards the door, then gasps in shock and awe...Carmelita.

Carmelita was wearing nothing but black: Black top, like her old blue one; black pants that reached towards her shin, and black boots that were high heeled. Her hair was in the same style as it had been, and her black eye make-up looked dark; and her lips her redder than ever. She had two Cooper canes, like Sly's, but smaller hanging onto the back of her waist, making an "X". Also, her new and improved shock pistol, with her own logo, was hanging on side of her waist.

"So...whadda ya think?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"And me," called a voice.

Serena came down as well, wearing all red: She was wearing the same style of clothing like Carm's, except she wore a skirt. Her clothing was a dark red. Her blond hair in a two-sided pony tail, like Harley Quinn's from Arkham City, and her make-up on her lips and around her eyes kind of resembled Harley as well, except as a wolf. She also took out a lip-stick sized container, that had formed a long poll with Cooper hooks on each end appear, giving in a few gentle swings, before making it shrink again, placing it on her waist again.

Conway looked at his wife, speechless.

"S-Serena?" He got up and walked over towards her, who grinned.

"You like it sweetie? I made it myself,"

This made Conway bring his wolf wife into a passionate kiss, happy that he'll be doing heist with not only his little brother, but with the girl that he'd married. Carmelita walked over towards Bentley, Murray, Penelope, and Benjamin.

"Carmelita," Bentley began. "Not that we're not happy that you've decided to join the gang...but why?" She smirked.

"That's a good question, and I'm glad you've asked that; _Why_? Because it's the right thing to do; Sly gave up his thieving ways for me, even though it only lasted for about eight months; and we're now a family. If a thief is what Benjamin wishes to be, to be just like his father, then it's appropriate to do what's right: Become what my husband is, I'm already wanted anyway,"

She then turned towards the front door, making her way towards it, until Rebecca stopped her.

"Whoa, hold on there. Bentley said he's gonna try and e-mail Conner about trying to break Sly out of-"

"I don't trust him," She snapped

"How so," Bentley asked her.

"Here's why: He just pops right out of nowhere, no explanation about his 'death'. He's the reason why Ben was kidnapped, and he's also the reason why Sly's in jail!" Danny walked into the room, right after hearing the vixen's snaps.

"Um...wasn't it Sly's own fault that he's in jail?" She shot him a glare.

"This is none or your concern, cat," She hisses at him, before opening the door. "And besides...I'm glad Benjamin had mentioned Sly's his father and I'm his wife. Since I'm already a wanted criminal, might as well act like one. Serena! Let's go," She walked out of the door.

"Coming," She called after her, stopped making-out with her husband, and walked out of the door.

Rebecca and Conway look at each other, then started running out the door after them.

"Hey, wait up!" The both called.

* * *

**_~Interpol HQ~_**

The building was dark, few lights were on, and Carmelita's target was deep underneath the prison...where ever cells located.

Serena had parked the car in the same area where Murray parked when Sly went to steal his profile from Carmelita's vault. Carmelita jumped out of the car and made her way toward the entrance to her old office; Rebecca came with her, leaving Conway and Serena by themselves in the car.

As the two females make their way inside, Conway smiled as he looked at his wolf bride; it was still a little crazy to him, knowing that now his own wife's giving up everything to be and thief with him. He kissed her cheeks, making her turn to look at him with a smile.

"You're so beautiful, babe," He claimed, making her blush a little, before she kissed his cheek.

"Aww thanks dear! You look so handsome,"

He laughed before giving her another kiss, which turned into a make-out session in the car.

***Inside***

Carmelita and Rebecca walked through the whole building, and then stopped, hearing the elevator doors open, revealing Barkley. He made his way to his office; Carmelita and Rebecca continued to watch as he enters his office, closing the door behind him.

"Now that we're all alone again, let's start making our way towards the-"

"Not quite yet," Carmelita interrupted her. "To get in, we'll need a special key; and since mine's been revoked...we'll need one from an officer at large." They both grinned at each other, before quietly making their way towards Barkley's office.

Barkley was about to leave his office, when the doors flew open! He got pinned to his chair, tied with rope, and got his mouth duct-taped.

His eyes widened with shock and anger as he saw Carmelita and Serena. Carmelita looked through his jacket, and then turned to her partner.

"See if the key's in one of the drawers; it'll be a credit-card shaped key,"

The female raccoon nodded, before starting to continue the search, eventually, she found it under some files on Barkley's desk.

"Got it," She exclaimed, before starting out toward the door.

Carmelita follows from behind, and then took out her pistol, shooting the lights off.

"Goodbye Barkley," Were her last words to him, as she pulled his office door's blinds down, then closed and locked the door.

***Basement (Cells)***

As the two females entered the cells in the basement, other prisoners watched the females walk through the place, looking for Sly.

"Look, I think those are the special cells for certain criminals, like Sly?" Rebecca asked, facing Carmelita, who nodded.

"Yeah, The special cells; One of them has to be for Sly, I know that's where I would've placed him when I was a cop."

They start their way towards the room, and then saw a large, grey door on the far end of the hall. Cops were walking through the room, making the two girls wince.

"I'll work on the guards; you just stay low, okay?" Rebecca said in the vixen's ear.

Carmelita didn't like the idea of her watching this girl doing most of the work to save Sly, her husband, but didn't feel like arguing, so just does as what she's told.

She watches as Rebecca takes out each guard, but soon gets tired of staying low, so takes out her pistol, and started shocking guards, making them fall down and scream with pain.

Once the guards were down, the two headed for the door, looking through the slot, seeing Sly. He looked like he had a few bandages on him, from the shots he took; Sly then opened his eyes from his nap, seeing the slot open and a ticking noise.

Then there was a blast, causing him to cover up his eyes. He tried to look through the smoke, and once the smoke was clear, he saw his wife.

"Knock-knock Ringtail; Say hello to your new and improved Carmelita Montoya Cooper!" She claimed. Sly smiled, and said, "Hey, how's it going… Where's Conner, I need to have a chat with him," Carmelita said, helping Sly up, "We don't know, he's disappeared; just as quickly as he showed up," Sly nodded and said, "He'll do that. He'd be gone a week, then when we don't expect him to come back, there he is, in the kitchen, eating a sandwich," Rebecca gave a small chuckle and covered them as they moved Sly from the cell.

***Paris Streets***

They all got into the car, being chased by a few cops. Carmelita took out her pistol, aiming and shoot at the cars chasing them.

"So _this _is what it feels like, huh?" She joked while shooting the cars, making Sly laugh slightly.

"Yeah; Fun isn't it?"

She nodded and continued.

Serena turned the car, finally driving on one of those drawn bridges. The car flew as they ramped the bridge, leaving the other cars stopping.

Everyone cheered, until a blast came onto the street; Serena was able to dodge it.

"What the hell?" She snapped in anger.

They look above them, seeing Kevin and David in a chopper. David was flying the aircraft, while Kevin was handling the blaster.

"Attention Cooper! You'll give up, and this will end quickly!" David shouted.

"HOW THE FUCK DID KEVIN GET OUT OF THE INTERRIGATON ROOM?" Sly snapped.

The others looked confused as well, but Serena just focused on driving the get-away car.

Carmelita continued to fire her pistol, until an RC chopper came from behind the vehicle, firing the aircraft.

"WHAT IN BLAZZES!" Kevin then aimed for the RC chopper.

"Okay...let's do this!" He started firing.

The communicator radio on the car picked up, revealing Penelope's voice.

"Don't worry...we're on a high building. I'm working on the-" She gasped. "W-Who are _you _two? Oh please, no, not them! NO!" The voice is crackled off.

"Penelope?" They all asked in terror.

The RC chopper crashed somewhere in front of them, almost hitting them. Serena then drove the car around the buildings, while Carmelita continued to fire her pistol, until she was able to get the chopper crashing into the waters near the Eiffel Tower. Unfortunately Kevin and David were able to get out of the chopper and are now parachuting and landed on a nearby building.

* * *

**_~Rendezvous Point~_**

They park the car, seeing the others slowly getting up, groaning.

"I want a straight answer: How did Kevin get out?" Sly continued to ask these questions, then Dimitri answered.

"Bro...it was crazy! We were on our way, when we see Kevin running through the streets, which made us worried. We took the kids with us, so-"

"YOU WHAT?" Conway snapped.

"MY SON, NEPHEW, AND NIECE COULD BE IN-"

"Right you are," Said a female voice.

The gang turned to see two females, a skunk in a yellow jumpsuit with black stripes and a white cat wearing a pale blue jumpsuit. Both holds up Gabriel and Jasmine, making the others gasped in fear.

"Wait! Where's Be-"

"DADDY!" Benjamin said cheerfully, rushing towards the raccoon.

Sly hugged him, then remembered about his nephew and daughter; hegot up, glaring at the two.

"Let them go!" He snarled.

They chuckle evilly, before turning around, running away. Sly was about to go after them, until Carmelita puts a hand on his shoulder.

"No Sly, you're hurt. Let us handle this,"

She, Serena, Rebecca, Dimitri, Murray, and Danny started after the two female villains.

* * *

**Last two of the villain army! ^^**

**Stay tuned 4 the chase an fighting in the next chapter! X3**

**"Emma" is a spoof of "Ellen", in case you're wondering**

**The "Yellow jumpsuit w/ black stripes" idea came from "Game of death" a Bruce Lee film.**


	20. Double trouble

**Chapter 20: Double trouble**

Six out of ten members out the Cooper Gang chased the two women across the buildings. Rooftop after rooftop, the two female crooks leaped, holding the new Cooper children. Carmelita took out her shock pistol and began to fire at them, but aparently, the female white cat takes out a shock pistol of her own use, and fires back at her. The six dougdes the shocks, then finally got the two trapped at a dead end.

"Nowhere to go, Give us back the kids," Serena threatened.

"And who _are _you two anyway?" Danny asked.

The two females turned to face them, grinning evilly. The cat put her pistol back on her belt strap before answering, "My name's Cindy, Cindy Snow," The female skunk was next, "And I'm Heather, Heather Grey."

Before any of the six members of the Cooper Gang could say anything, Cindy and Heather split up, both still holding one child. The females, Carmelita, Rebecca, and Serena, goes after Cindy; while the guys, Conway, Danny, and Murray, went after Heather.

* * *

**_~Cindy Chase & Fight~_**

Cindy was a pretty good acrobat, just like any other of the females, and was like a clone of Carmelita: Shock pistol, cunning, and beautiful; deadly was also part of her, which was one thing that didn't relate to Carmelita at all.

Rebecca takes out her whip and swings it at the cat's legs, making her trip and fall down. Serena was able to get Gabriel out of her grasps before Cindy fell onto the ground.

"Oh my baby!" She exclaimed, worried, kissing his tiny cheeks and forehead.

Cindy got up, growling with anger. Serena held Gabriel close to her; her motherly instincts weren't going to fail.

Carmelita went running towards Cindy, but the agile cat did a high back flip away from her, then started firing her pistol again, making them all take cover from her blast.

But that didn't stop them from getting back at her; Rebecca was able to sneak from behind her, after successfully crawling through the side of the building that they're on. Once Rebecca was behind her, she got low and sprung off of her left leg into the kick, which made the female cat fall down with a thud. Cindy was quick enough to get up and start throwing volley kicks towards the raccoon lady; but Rebecca was a little more careful and smarter than this girl, and she jumped and flipped over her, taking her down again.

Serena took out her staff with the two Cooper hooks on each end, and started swinging it at Cindy, who dodged each swing. Carmelita helped Serena, by using her shock pistol to fire at the white cat. Rebecca soon got out some rope and caught her.

Cindy tried to get out of the rope's grasp, but Serena volley kicked her, knocking her out.

"That's for taking my baby boy, you bitch!" She yelled at the now knocked-out Cindy Snow.

* * *

**_~meanwhile~_**

The female skunk was able to out run the trio of boys- but for how long? She didn't care; she just stayed low, until she heard voices from behind a wall, "I think she went this way," called out Conway's voice.

Heather tried to sneak away, but Danny appeared in front of her and started fighting her off.

Danny got hit in the face by a punch from the skunk, and then she reached her hands out, gas coming out of some devices that she's wearing on the palm of her hands. The gas made Danny quickly dodged, having him take cover.

Conway started running towards Heather, but she could easily pick up his footsteps, so jumps and back flips over his head, and then threw a volley of kicks towards his face, sending hid crashing into the ground.

"Give me back my niece, and we won't have any more problems," Conway pleaded, before getting up, about to fight again.

Heather laughs, and then threw a punch at the male raccoon; Conway was able to catch the flying fist and flipped her, sending her crashing on her back. The skunk groans, but before Conway could tie her up, he got shot in the arm.

"URG!" He yelled with pain, crashing into the wall.

Kevin smirked as he lowers the gun.

"C'mon Heather, Grab that little freakish crap, and let's go!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, and lizard boy, your suit sucks," said the skunk.

She got up and started walking with him, until Murray comes up from behind and grabbed them both, making them kick his shin. Murray groaned, but then punched Kevin, making him down for the count. Heather started to spray with her palm device again, making Murray cough a little, before falling onto the ground.

Heather grinned evilly as she walks up towards the hippo.

"Any last words, coward" She asked, setting her device on "Deadly", before pointing her palm at the pink hippo.

Murray was about to speak, when Conway punched her, making her fall down.

The three boys watched as the female skunk started to run away, forgetting to bring the baby foxcoon, who is now wailing on the ground.

Conway goes towards the daughter of his brother, and picks her up, kisses her cheek softly. Jasmine's cries turn into soft whimpers as she buries her tiny head in her uncle's chest, making him smile with relive. But then he remembered his own child, and the others, so he, along with the other boys, headed back towards the others.

* * *

**_~The Safe House~_**

The gang had successfully captured Kevin again, good thing too, so they were gonna ask him some questions in an hour. Sly was back on his feet, back in action. When he enters the kitchen, he goes up towards his gang, who looks up at him.

"I...I think it's time for me to talk with the fox," Bentley opens his mouth to protest, but Sly cuts him off before the reptile could speak, "And yes, I know, we need to wait for an hour; but I don't want to. Besides- I want to teach him a few things about what happens when someone messes with a Cooper,"

He started his way, patting Ben and Jazz's heads as he walks past them, entering the basement, heading towards the Interrogation Room.

Murray and Bentley went after him; everyone else put the kids to bed, before following the trio of thieves.

* * *

**Next chapter should be interesting! ^^**

**Only about 7, 8, or 9 more chapters. I don't know, because I've been getting a few things down in that little, crazed, mind of mine, lol! :P**

**Until the next chapter, review! XD**


	21. Interrogation

**Chapter 21: Interrogation**

As Sly, Murray, and Bentley entered the room, they saw Conner pounding Kevin on the ground. The trio was in completely shock, even by what he was yelling while punching the male red fox, "And this is for us mixes! This is for Benjamin! And this is for _everything _you've put my friend into, you Son-Of-A-Bitch!" Conner picked the fox up, and gave him a head-butt; then Conner threw him to the was all so amazing, just by watching this. Sly and Murray quickly rushed over towards the two; Murray was pulling Conner off of Kevin, and Sly got Kevin back to his chair, cuffing him to it. Before they start, Murray was literally carrying Conner out of the room, telling the girls and Dimitri and Danny to keep an eye on him. Conner then said, "Let me back in there, and I'll get him to talk," Bentley said back, "Conner, you need to calm down; Sly, Murray and I'll get him to talk. If we need you, we'll call." Conner, fuming

Then, Murray enters the room again, Sly and Bentley had gotten everything ready; but then Sly sat down in front of the fox first. Bentley and Murray heads on outside the room, watching from the camera with the others.

Sly snarled at the fox before starting to ask some questions, "I'm gonna ask you this once more fox: Who-Are-You-Working-For!" Kevin rolls his eyes, looking at the raccoon like he's stupid or something. "Please Cooper...why would I talk to _you_? You don't scare me," Conway comes out from a door behind the fox, clenching his fist, same with Murray, "Okay now you two, I'm scared of," Conway cocked an eyebrow, and said, "Yet, you aren't afraid of a mix beating your ass to a pulp..." Sly smiled in a pleased look, "You want this to end? Then talk! Why are you after my son, daughter, and nephew,"

The fox breathed heavily, and said, "The Boss told us to get the mixed children for an experiment that he was conducting. We would have succeeded too, if it wasn't for that damned Wolfcoon in there," then he threw a nasty glance at the door, as if he could see right through it. Sly looked over at his gang members and nodded, and Conway went to get Conner. Sly then said, "Now, where is your boss? China, Russia, US, Japan?" Kevin tensed up when he mentioned Japan, and Bentley went to work, trying to figure out where in Japan the guy was. Murray had his go at him, but didn't have much luck. Even though he had threatened to use his "thunder-flop" move. Bentley tried to get him to talk. He injected Kevin with a truth-telling serum he had constructed, and it did nothing.

Conway walked in with Conner, with high hopes that he wouldn't completely pound Kevin into next year. "Ok, _svoloch; _I'm giving you one last warning before I crack your skull," Conner yelled, clenching his jaw. Kevin looked at him in a different way then he had previously...almost with absolute terror. "_Razve vy ne slyshite menya? YA skazal razgovory_," Conner roared, getting in the seat in front of the fox. "H-he's a-at a s-s-secret lab! Tokyo!" Kevin stammered; he looked like he shit in his drawers. Conner smirked and said, "Thank you, asshole. Now, where can we find Jenifer and Perry?" Kevin said something about them heading back to their boss to tell him that they failed...again, or that they'd be thinking about a rescue operation. Sly looked over at his gang, and they nodded in a mental agreement, as if they knew what Sly was thinking.

In the observation booth, the rest of the gang was close to total shock; not because Conner was able to get the information out, but because of the way he did it. Not only had he raised his vocal tone, he spoke a completely different language. Conner got up to leave, then, at the last second, he gave Kevin a Sucker Punch. The punch made Conner's knuckles crack, and everyone else cringe. Conner just looked at the pained fox, and spat, "_Poshel na khuy , mudak. Yesli vy kogda-nibud_ʹ_ priblizit_ʹ_sya k etim detyam snova, ya ne koleblyas_ʹ_, chtoby ubit_ʹ_ tebya," _Then, he calmly walked out. Kevin looked relieved that Conner had left, then fainted. Sly just looked at the observation booth in confusion and asked, "Since when can Conner speak Russian?" Bentley and Murray shrugged and left the room.

***Camera Room***

The gang was talking, trying to figure out what was going on, "So you think this guy could be Japanese," Sly wondered; Bentley merely shook his head, "Possibly, but I only have information on the Tokyo lab part. See if we can get anything more out of him."

Carmelita, Serena, and Rebecca walked up towards the door, making Dimitri smirk, "Oh ladies...you're turn..."

Rebecca grinned at that, "Yay..." The trio of girls left the room to talk with Kevin next.

***Interrogation Room***

Next up to take a shot at this guy was Carmelita, Serena, and Rebecca, and boy, were those three pissed-off at this fox, than what the guys were! Rebecca swung her whip at the fox, making him yelp with a tiny bit of pain, "That the best you got, ringtail?" Carmelita volley kicked him, sending him down crashing into the ground.

"Hey! Only _I _can say that name- and it only goes to my husband, _no one else_! Got that, snark!"

Serena took out her Cooper Pipe-like weapon, and walks up towards him, "We girls are gonna get information out of you, like you've never experienced pain before, you basterd!" And so, Serena keeps hitting him, but nothing will get him to talk,

"We got all night, boy, tell us more about this boss!" Carmelita demanded, "NEVER!" Kevin snarls at the vixen, trying to take every last bit of pain as possible, "I'll _never _talk!" He claimed, making Rebecca grin.

"Oh, I think you will, ass-hole," She starts swinging her whip at him some more, making him scream with agony and some more pain.

"Alright, alright! You crazy bitches, I'll talk!" He was placed back onto the chair again, the girls glaring angrily at him, "Then talk..." Serena exclaimed with anger.

"Fine...he's not _really _Japanese…just hides-out there. He's _really _from Indonesia. He's a specialist on mixed hybrid cross species, and a dangerous guy, don't wanna screw around with him!"

The three females look at each other, looking victorious, then looks back at him, "Thank you for your cooperation, you basterd," Carmelita claims, before they start their way out towards the door, "Meh, been called worst," Kevin claims as they walk out of the room.

***Camera Room***

"Let's see...from Indonesia...specialist on cross-species and hybrids...in Tokyo secret lab...nope, _still _nothing," Bentley claimed, shutting off his laptop.

Everyone groaned in frustration; they've been at this _all night_! It's now 1:00 in the morning, and _still_..._nothing_! Penelope came downstairs, holding a helmet, and had a grin on her face, making everyone curious of her, "What's _that_ thing?" Danny asked her, making her grin with a smile of victory.

"I'm glad you've asked, Danny, this is a helmet that can get _anyone _to say _anything _that someone wants them to," Everyone's eyes almost pop right out of their heads as they continue to look at the smart mouse, "Anything, huh," Sly motions his head back towards his gang, "Bentley, Murray, Conway...Conner..." He said as he broke Conner from his meditation, "I think it's time we do a little experiment with one of Penelope's inventions..."

***Interrogation Room***

Sly, Bentley, Murray, Conway, and Conner walked into the room, holding the helmet, and making Kevin wince in confusion, "The hell's _that_?" He asked, making Conway smirk, "_This_, my poor, little fuck, is a helmet that will get you to say anything we want..._anything_..."

Kevin gulped, knowing he's gonna regret getting caught by these people- his boss's gonna kill him!

Sly gently places the helmet on the fox's head, and all of a sudden, Kevin's face and eyes looked like he'd been doing so many drugs, like he's gotten high on mushrooms. Sly sat down in front of the fox, feeling victorious about this, "So Kevin, let's try this again, shall we? Now...who are you working for again?"

"His name is...Doctor Terakhir..." The three guys who were standing around the table, all looks at each other.

"Good...what else is there about this...Terakhir guy, Kevin?" Sly asked him, making the fox answer again, "He's cold-blooded,"

This makes everyone, included the ones inside of the camera room look surprised, "And...what's he planning?" Sly asked him again, "All hell shall break loose, Cooper. Hell will come...and it will bite you, your family, even your gang, in the ass!" Sly, Bentley and Murray looked at each other, while Conner's features reverted to something close to a pissed-off bear.

Conway took the helmet from him, then was about to hit the prisoner, but Conner stopped him. "No, let me show you how it's done," then let Kevin loose. The fox was battle ready in an instant, and was about to give Conner a swift kick to the groin, but Conner deflected the attack, and high-kicked him so hard, that if the moment were played back in slow motion, Kevin's entire body would be jiggling and Conner's kick wouldn't be able to catch it. Kevin was instantly on the floor, down for the count. "You can hit him now," he said, walking towards the door. Conway looked at him, in exasperation.

"Good work guys," Sly claimed, starting his way towards the door, "Murray...be a pal, and please take this garbage to the police headquarters, okay?" Murray nodded and picked up the fox's body, leaving to head to the cops.

* * *

**_~Living Room, 3:30 AM~_**

Everyone was trying to figure out all of that stuff that Kevin mentioned. What did he mean by all of that? What sort of 'hell' is coming towards them all?

While everyone was talking some more about this "Terakhir" guy, Bentley started to do a bit of research on him, but sadly, he found nothing about him. Conner went back to meditating, until he gasped and opened his eyes with shock. Everyone stared at him, wondering what happened, "Okay Conner, what did you see _this_ time?" Sly asked.

The large, male wolfcoon looks over at the Cooper Gang leader, almost lost for words, "G-Guys.." He stuttered, "I saw something...or more like a some_one_." Bentley wheeled over towards him, "Well...tell us what you saw then," Conner closed his eyes again,and took a deep breath. Then re-opened them, "I saw...a large, gray figure; it had red eyes, scales, and...some sort of lab coat,"

Everyone gazed at him, "Wait a minute, did he just say _lab coat_?" Danny asked, making Conner nod. Bentley, however, headed over towards his laptop and started typing the information in.

"I've got it," He claimed, making everyone head towards the computer, seeing a photo of a large Komodo dragon, with a bio, "His names's Doctor Terakhir, like what Kevin said, and he's a specialist in cross-species genetics and hybrids. He was once a scientist, working on future work, when he got fired for accidentally turning one of his lab partners...into a hybrid of some sort," Sly glared at the large grey lizard's picture, "So he's the bastard after my small children, huh? I might as well just kill him for all of this." Conner looked at the big family, and instantly felt alone. He got up, and went upstairs. Carmelita wondered what he was gonna do, and followed him. She found him, standing at Ben's doorway, crying softly to himself. She cocked an eye brow, and spoke softly, "Conner, what's wrong," He looked at her, and said, "Your son reminds me of my daughter, so peaceful, and full of life. The reason why I was pounding the guy, was because I was treated the same way as your son has." Carmelita was about to ask him how he knew about Ben's bully problem, but Conner beat her to it, "Sly told me about Ben," Carmelita scoffed, "He trusts you that much?" Conner nodded. "My family is back in Russia, and I said that I'd be home soon. If you all wake up in the morning, and I'm gone, tell Sly that I'm going back to Russia. I still have my binocucom. If he needs anything, then he'll know how to contact me," Conner then pulled out a letter; it was from his daughter. It had a picture of her, and the letter was just about how much she missed her father. Fresh tears streamed down his muzzle, when he gave Carmelita the picture. She took a good long look at the photo; when she looked up, Conner was gone, and the letter had been left on Benjamin's bed. A calling card had also been left, it read,

_"I'm glad to have been able to see you all again, and I'm glad that I could help. I don't know if Carmelita still doesn't trust me, but I trust all of you. There's Honor Among Thieves, and there's loyalty between friends… Don't worry, we'll see each other again. It could be sooner, or it could be later, but I know for a fact that we'll cross paths again, very soon. ~C. Lupos_

As Carmelita read it, she felt like she had wrongly accused Conner of something that he hadn't done. Sly had noticed that she wasn't in the living room anymore and went looking for her. He found her in Ben's room, looking out the window. He smiled, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatcha doin', Carm," the thief asked his stunning vixen wife. She replied, "Conner's gone. He said that he's heading back for Russia to be with his family." Sly's smile dropped, then he said, "He has? We could have at least gotten some more information from him…" Carmelita held the calling card up to Sly's face, and he read it. He shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, I've forgotten how philosophical he can get…" Then, the small child stirred. "What time is it," asked the boy. Sly told Ben to go back to sleep, and the small foxcoon did.

**_~Police HQ *Outside*~_**

Murray dropped Kevin's limp body off at the headquarters, and David and Perry was there. They were able to get Kevin to higher ground, able to talk to him about what the Cooper Gang did, and what they got out of him,

"Terakhir's gonna kill you for giving out his information to Cooper like that, ya know," David claims, making Kevin glare at his partner, "You think, dumb-ass!"

Just then, Kevin's hologram communicator beeped, making him answer it, the others looking as well...it was Terakhir, "You incredulous fool!" He exclaimed in anger, "Sorry boss, I-" Kevin didn't finish, "Never mind! But I have a little mission for you, _all _six of you,"

David looks at the large lizard, whose eyes were glowing red at them, "Y-Yes...and what would that be, sir?"

The figure grinned evilly, darting his red eyes, "Burn it..."

* * *

***Later***

Sly told everyone that he and Ben were gonna have a father-son day, and that they'd be back in time for dinner. Ben enjoyed the idea of having a day with his dad, and was happy that they were having one. They went out, and saw the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie, which Ben had immensely enjoyed. Then they went to the park, and had a fun time there. Ben went over to the swings, and Sly sat down at a nearby bench. His son was having the time of his life, and Sly was gonna make sure it stayed that way. Soon, Ben and Sly were on their way back to the safe house. "Ben, do you want to take a look in the Thievius raccoonus again," the boy gave a nod, and smiled.

* * *

They walked in, the gang was doing the usual; Murray was watching a NASCAR race, whilst easing a sandwich, Bentley was still doing research on Terakhir, Carmelita and Serena were feeding the smaller children, Conway was reading a book, and Penelope was working on the time machine. "Where's Rebecca and Danny," Sly asked, as he walked in; Conway said, "The lovebirds went out for lunch, they said that they'd be back before dinner. Oh, and you got mail; It's from Conner," Sly told Ben to run up and get the ancient book, and that they'd start talking about the family history soon. Ben ran up the stairs to his father's room, and grabbed the Thievius Raccoonus, and came back down and placed it on the table. Sly was reading a letter from Conner. The letter just explained why he had left, and that he'd be back as soon as he could. The adult raccoon put down the letter, and went over to Ben, and started explaining the Cooper line, From Slytunkhamen II, up till his own adventures, With Bentley, Murray, and Conner. "...I'll never forget the time that Conner had stolen the Tsar's royal jewels. While we were trying to go in the most indirect way, he just walked in, and grabbed everything he could get his hands on, and ran for it..." Ben was laughing at the stories that his father had been telling him, but every so often, Bentley and Murray would correct Sly. It was a great evening, having the Cooper gang tell of the adventures they had, and what fun they had while doing them. It indeed was a fun night.

* * *

**Thx 2 1 reviewer, I now have a plot 4 the next chapter! ^_^**

**And also, thx 2 my beta 4 editing this chapter 4 me, when I didn't know what 2 write or when 2 do it, thx 2 stupid school! GRRRRRR!-_-...**

**Anyways, c ya 4 the next chap!XD**


	22. Almost barbecue

**Chapter 22: Almost barbecue **

It was now 10:30 PM at night, and only one week away from Christmas. Conner walked up towards the new Safe House, wanting to take one last good look at it before heading back to Russia. Sighing sadly to himself, he started to turn back around to head home, until he heard a stick snap, and the crunching sound of boots in the snow. Quickly, he turned around, seeing Heather in a light grey jumpsuit with black gloves that reached towards her middle part of her arms, and black boots that reached towards the top of her knees. The wolfcoon snarled at her, "What the hell do you want now? Why get these kids, and just for some reptile that send ass-wipes to do his dirty work for him?" The female skunk rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "I just came to give you a message...Merry Christmas, darling," She stuck her palm out; her green gas comes out of the device attached to her palm. Conner was surprised by this, and began coughing like mad, and he was starting to get a little dizzy. Cindy walked up from behind him with a mallet, having his turn his head towards the female white cat, still coughing, "And a Happy New Year to you too, chump!" She wacked him aside the head, knocking the wolfcoon out.

The others in the team arrived, looking pleased, "Alright, first we should get this guy in the trap, and then we'll start the plan." Perry claimed.

Jenifer started placing gasoline around the large house, before getting some matches out; she grinned evilly, "Time to _'burn' _the halls..."

* * *

Sly and Ben were playing a little game of pirates in Benjamin's room, having a good time, "Walk the plank, Tim," Benjamin referred to Sly when he dressed up as a pirate once. Sly fake jumped off the 'plank' and pretended to fall into the water. Benjamin climbed on top of Sly's chest and bounced on him, making the father and son laugh, soon Sly started to tuck his son into bed. Carmelita walked by the door-way, right after getting Jasmine into her crib.

Carmelita couldn't help but to smile warmly at the strong bond Ben seemed to have with Sly. She felt like it _was _the right thing to do, introducing him to his son; if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be married to Sly and had Jazz, and wouldn't have a good life with the whole gang and everything in her life now. Her son was the happiest he's ever been; he's always wanted a father to spend time with, and he's found that father, a cool and devious one too. Sly tucked Benjamin into bed and told him he loved him, which got Carm to start thinking about what Conner had said about his daughter, and how he understands little Benjamin. She couldn't believe that she never had trusted him in the past...but now, she felt like he was part of the family, and that she could trust him, and she would.

The proud father of such a cute, little foxcoon that was full of life turned around to spot his lovely vixen wife. Smiling, he goes over towards her and kisses her, "Just look at our son, Carm...isn't he just so peaceful?" She smiled, and then her smile faded away, "Yeah...he is so cute..." Sly just cocked his head towards her as she starts walking down the hall, and out towards the balcony.

Sly quickly grabbed a warm blanket and headed outside to join her. He wrapped his arms around her, covering them both with the blanket. She feels him kiss her cheek, and she could tell he looked worried, "Carm..." He began, having her look up at him, "What's wrong, sweet-heart?" Carmelita just sighed.

"I-It's about...Conner," He got a concerned look on his face, "What about him? Is he hurt? Is he doing okay?" She smiled weakly at him, "He's fine, it's just that...I...I shouldn't have been so un-trustworthy of him, Sly. He told me how much he had the same pain and suffering that Ben suffers..." A tear twinkled down her muzzle, "And I...I-" Sly gave her a kiss.

"Carm...It's alright. I know you didn't trust him...and yes, he _did _have the same issues that Benjamin has. Conner _is _a mix, after all. Ever since we were kids, back in the orphanage, he was always getting the heat of it, not only from the other kids, but from the adults as well; then he met us, and he felt like he was home. The kids never bullied us for not having parents, because that's mostly the reason we were in the place, but there was always something to get made fun of, and for Conner, it was being half Wolf, and half Raccoon."

She nodded before kissing him again, "Let's get back inside, Sly, its cold out here," He nodded and they entered the house.

* * *

**_~LIVING ROOM~_**

Penelope, Carmelita, and Serena were making a gingerbread house, Sly and Conway were playing with Gabriel in the living room, Bentley and Murray were watching some TV, and Dimitri glared at Rebecca, who was cuddling and getting quick pecks on the cheek by the fit, male cat thief, Danny.

Danny got up to use the restroom, telling his lovely raccoon girlfriend he'll be back shortly. She smiled and kissed him once more as he began to leave for the bathroom. Dimitri took this as a chance to get things strait with Rebecca, so got up and goes over towards her, "Hey Rebecca," She looked up at him right after taking a sip of her and Danny's eggnog, "Yes, Dimitri?"

The male lizard glared at her, "Would you stop hitting on that cat and start getting attention from me for once?" She started to glare angrily at him, getting up from her seat.

"How dare you! I love Danny! I told you back in Rome, that we'll _always _remain as friends, you drunk douche bag!" Dimitri was about to say something back at her, until Danny appeared behind him, "What the hell are you doing with my girl?" Dimitri turns around to confront the cat, "I love her! I should be with her, not you," Danny grabbed him by the collar of his suit, "May I remind you that we're dating, and that we'll _always _love each other?"

The lizard didn't reply, just kneed him in his gut, making Danny groan with pain, before he was about to punch Dimitri square in the face, until Rebecca stopped him, "Danny, no! It's Christmas! Plus there's a baby in the room; also a lot of breakable things in here!" Danny heaved, but finally calmed down by her lovely voice.

Everyone in the room watched the scene set before them, even the women in the kitchen came into the room to see what was going on. Danny looks at his girlfriend with an apologizing expression on his face, "I-I'm so sorry, Rebecca, please...forgive me," She smirked and shook her head before kissing him, "I'll _always _forgive you, sweetie, because I love you, always..." He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket, which got everyone in the room to gasp and everything became dead silent, that a mouse could be heard.

Rebecca covered her mouth in surprise as Danny got down onto his knee and opened the box, "Rebecca Raccoon...will you marry me?" Rebecca had tears in her eyes, then looks at the other women, who gave her a thumbs-up for this moment. She soon turns back at the nervous cat, and then held out her left hand, "Just put that ring onto my finger, hon!"

Everyone cheers for the newly engaged couple, even Danny had happy tears in his eyes as he and his newly soon-to-be wife share a long, passionate kiss after he slipped the ring onto her finger. Dimitri sighs, until Penelope places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Dimitri, you'll find someone someday," Dimitri smirked at her, "How about...you?"

Penelope slapped him across the face before walking back into the kitchen with the other girls.

* * *

Sly, Conway, Murray, and Danny walked outside and into the front yard, looking up at the snowy sky...all was peaceful. Sly walks up towards Danny and shakes the black and white cat's hand, "Congrats on the engagement, Danny," He smiled and replys, "Thanks, Sly. I'm pretty sure Rebecca had that one coming for quite some time now."

Conway rolled his eyes, "Well DUH! You two have been snugging for a while now. Mm...I wonder if you two have kids, then your children will look disgusted by your snugging," They all laugh.

Murray stopped the laughter, "Okay...Bentley and Penelope's next on the list," Sly smirked at him, "Then you big guy; once you get a girl, of course." Murray blushed and shrugged.

Just before they all headed inside, Carmelita stood at the door-way, with Benjamin, who was in his snow suit. Sly turned and see his son coming up towards them, making Sly raise an eye brow, "I thought you were in bed, bud," Ben got a sheepish smile on his face, "I just wanted to stay up a little longer. Can we play in the snow, Daddy?" Just when Sly was about to answer him, laughter was heard.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ha-Ha-Ha… Merry Christmas, Cooper," They all turn and see Kevin, David, Perry, Jenifer, Heather, and Cindy standing near the entrance towards the forest trail that was at the side of their house, "Ha-Ha-Ha!" Kevin laughed again, making Sly snarl, "For God's sake, what _now_?" He asked him angrily, getting out his cane, ready to fight.

"This...now!" Jenifer yelled at Heather; she lit the gasoline, causing a large fire circle to surround the entire house with the back and front yard.

Everyone quickly huddled together, especially Benjamin, who stood close to his father. Heather then started spraying the fire with her gas, causing it to go near the house, causing the side of the house to catch on fire. Carmelita gasps in horror, "Oh, my baby!" She yelled, going in to get Jasmine. Penelope, Bentley, Dimitri came out quickly, along with Serena, who's carrying the crying Gabriel. Conway rushed towards his family, in a panic. Sly looked at the group of villains in anger. He turned and snarled at Heather; she laughed before running into the forest, making Sly dart after her. Benjamin quickly goes after his father, "DADDY!" He called while chasing him. Carmelita quickly rushed out of the burning house with Jasmine, who was crying softly against her chest. She saw Ben going after Sly into the woods, making her gasp in fear, "BENJAMIN!" She yelled; but no hope...he went on going after Sly.

Perry swooped onto the snowy ground, inside of the ring and starts going after Gabriel, but Conway, Danny, and Rebecca starts to fight him off. Dimitri, Bentley, and Murray start to fight off Jenifer, who tried and get Jasmine away from Carmelita. Penelope spotted Kevin and David going after Sly and Benjamin in the woods and starts to get worried.

The mouse starts to chase after them, until Cindy blocks her path, "Stay still...and this will end a little less painfully then-" She got knocked out, revealing Conner. Penelope sighed with relief, "Conner, where were you?" He snarled, "I was ambushed and put in a van; when I got out, I saw _this_! Where's Sly, I need to have a good long talk with him," Penelope looked at him concern, "He went to chase Heather into the woods, and Benjamin followed Sly, and Kevin and David's going after them!"

Conner's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to go kick some ass, you can come if you want," Penelope grabbed a gun of her own use and she and Conner darted into the woods to find Sly and Benjamin.

* * *

**_~Forest~_**

Somehow, the fire was able to reach the woods, which is now swarming with flames! Sly continued to chase after the female skunk, but was having a bit of trouble seeing through some of the smoke. He was finally able to spot Heather, in a large area, close by. Sly entered the circular area, then Heather turns around, with a sickening grin, "Hello..Sly.." She said with venom in her voice, before throwing some gas bomb towards him, making Sly dodged them quickly.

Sly then threw his cane towards her, like a boomer rang, and it knocks her towards the ground, and Sly catches his cane as it flew back toward his successfully.

Heather quickly got up and ran towards Sly, volley kicks him, sending Sly down. Sly sees his cane had fallen on his left side and reaches for it, but Heather stomps on his wrist, "Nah-Ah, Cooper," She pointed her palm at him, ready to gas him, "Yeah-Ah!" He yelled, flipping her over as he quickly got up and started to fight her some more.

* * *

***Meanwhile...***

Conner and Penelope were looking everywhere for them, but they couldn't find them. Penelope looked up at him, and Conner looks down at her, "I think we should split up," Conner claimed, making Penelope shake her head, "Agreed!" And they start splitting.

However, once they went their separate ways, Penelope got ambushed by Kevin, who gruffly pushed her into a tree next to her. She groaned with pain, and Kevin pointed his gun at her, but she was able to shot him, getting his left arm. Kevin roared with pain, the Penelope kicked his side, making him fall down.

Kevin got up and took a swing at her, but Penelope dodged, and then punched him, almost getting his other eye, "Ouch! You crazy bitch! You almost got my good eye!" Penelope grinned, "Darn! And to thought I could get your other eye an eye-patch too," Kevin placed a hand on his patched right eye, then snarled at her, about to fire his gun again, but Penelope kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into the ground.

The fox quickly got up, about to fight her again, but the flames from one tree that's above them crashed in between them, making Kevin quickly run for it.

Penelope didn't have to think about staying still, and quickly ran to find Conner.

* * *

***With Sly and Heather***

Heather was able to escape Sly, but he was able to find and face her a second time. She glared at him, "Come to play again, Cooper?" She asked with that one grin again, but this time, Sly didn't go ahead fighting, "C'mon Heather, we both know that no matter how hard you guys try to take away my family, or even kill us, we can _still _beat you. So why don't you just give up?" He asked her while glaring angrily at her, his ringed tail whipping, and his Cooper Cane being clinched by his right hand.

"Mm...You're right, Cooper, but why _not _give up? You see...once we're done here...your family's gonna burn,"

"I don't think so," Sly snapped back, then went after her, swinging his cane and throwing in some volley kicks and punches at her.

Heather dodged each one, then sprayed the area again, but Sly quickly pulled out a gas mask from his back-pack, having her in shock, "What? _HOW_," He smirked at her, "I've had Bentley make this for me, if I ran into a rat or something...and I did," She gives him a look that makes him look so stupid, "Then _why _didn't you wear that thing in our past fight?" Sly was about to respond, then stopped and shrugged, placing his hand on his face, shaking his head with complete and obvious disappointment, "When things get hairy, I don't stop to think, I react,"

Sly swung at her with his cane, making her dodge them. She was about to attack, then her communicator began beeping; she answered it, "Hello?"..."What?"..."No!"...URG!"..."FINE! I'll be back shortly," She hung up and smiled venomously at the raccoon, "Wish I could stay...but right now, we need going now. Ta-ta," She disappeared into the night, and Sly turned back, attempting to make his way out of the firing area.

* * *

***Meanwhile...***

Conner dodged falling charred wood and continued to look for one of them, eventually, running into Sly, "SLY!" He said with relief. Sly smiled at him, taking off his gas mask, "Hey Conner, where's the others? Did you see Benjamin anywhere? While I was chasing after Heather, I swore, I heard a familiar call that sounded like Ben's." Conner shrugged, "Well..."

"Daddy!" Benjamin called, making Sly and Conner turn and see Benjamin running towards them, when David comes out of no where and grabs him, then starts running towards a diffrent direction, "BEN!" Sly shouted, then starts darting after them, Conner trying to keep up from behind.

Sly threw his cane again; it knocked David aside the head, then the cane came back to Sly, and his catches it just in time to start fighting him, but Conner stopped him, "No, _I'll _handle it, _you _get Ben and head back to the Safe House!" Sly didn't want to argue as much as he wanted to; he picked up his son and held him close as they rush out of the fire and back home.

David got up and began an onslaught against Conner, tearing the flesh from his sides. Conner tried to fight back, but David was too fast, and a little too strong, Conner felt like he had no chance. David swung another attack towards the wolfcoon, and Conner was down on the ground, groaning with pain as David point his gun at his face, "Mm...maybe we'll take your daughter as well, since we've just found that out, we could get a better amount of DNA Terakhir needs," Conner growled, and said, "_Yesli vy nikuda idti ryadom s moyey semʹyey, ya ubʹyu tebya, chertov syn suka_!" He laughed and said, "That doesn't scare me, Lupos, I don't bow down to russians," then aimed at Conner's head. Conner smirked, _"Tvoy konets blizok, i nikto ne pomozhet vam, kogda delo dokhodit..." _Then, he gave an upward kick, and David was on the ground, moaning in pain. Perry picked him up, and left with the rest of them

Penelope helped Conner up, "C'mon, let's get back to the Safe House!" He nodded, and started limping towards the safe house.

* * *

**_~The Safe House~_**

The ring of fire around the house was gone, but the left side of the house was almost in ruins, well, only the bottom part of the house. Conner winced in pain as the final stitching was placed. "Damn, I haven't needed a good stitching like that since the time Carmelita shot me in the shoulder," he said, rubbing the spot where he had been shot a few years earlier. Carmelita rolled her eyes, and retorted, "It gave you a good shock didn't it," Sly chuckled. When Conner got up, he nearly fell face first to the floor. "Whoa, You sure that you can walk, Conner? I mean, David nearly ripped your innards out," Bentley said, rolling over to him, to keep his balance. He nodded, and said, "The wounds I've sustained mean nothing, I would do anything for anyone in this house, and you know that," He turned to grab his shirt, and they all saw a large scar running in a diagonal direction down his back. Conway asked, "Where'd you get that nasty scar," Conner replied, "Let's just say, that in all of my travels, I may have done a few things, and I got caught. Most people aren't above torture, and they enjoy watching people scream in agony," He slid his shirt on, and grabbed his gear. "I'll see ya around, gang. If you need me, you know how to call," Conner said, as he walked out the door. Ben had fallen asleep in his fathers lap, and had never gotten the chance to thank Conner for helping. Carmelita was feeing Jazz, and Conway was bouncing Gabe on his on his knee. Everyone was silent, then Bentley said, "We need a vacation; it's time that we head towards Greece for vacation,"

Carmelita looks over at him, "Before Christmas?" He shrugged, "Why not? Besides, it's only a week before Christmas got here, and we're planning on staying in Greece for only two days. We'll be fine, don't worry,"

"Bentley's right," Sly claimed. "We _do _need a vacation, and getting out-of-town could also help us get this Terakhir guy out of our heads."

Everyone looks at each other, then back at Sly, they all agreed. So by tomorrow morning, they'll all be off for Athens, Greece.

* * *

**We're finally reaching the end to all of this! *Sadness* :'(**

**Also, thx 2 my beta again, U ROCK! :)**

**Stay tuned 4 the new chapter! XD**


	23. Greecy Sweet, NOT!

**Chapter 23: Greecy sweet...NOT!**

Early the next morning, Sly and Carmelita's alarm clock started to ring, making Sly turn it off. He turned over to face his wife, still asleep; he thought she looked so cute when she's asleep, other than his children, of course, but to him, Carmelita was a pure goddess while she's in "dream land". He got closer to his wife and nuzzles his muzzle close to her pointy ears, "Carm...sweetie...wake up, time to get ready for Greece," She just groaned and flipped onto her stomach, placing one of the many pillows on the bed onto her head, trying to get a little more sleep. Sly chuckles and pulled the pillow off her head, kissing her neck sweetly, making her gently push him off as she slowly got up, yawing and stretching. Carmelita looks at her raccoon husband, and sighs as she looks over at the door, "Serena and I were up last night, in the nursery, taking care of Gabriel and Jasmine. They were crying five times last night, and we were the only ones who were up to take care of them, well, Rebecca was up during the third time, but that was it." Sly looks at her with a apologizing look on his muzzle, "Aww, I'm sorry Carmy, you could've woke me up. I would've helped; she's my daughter too, after all, and Gabe's my nephew. I would've cared if you two woke me up or not, and I'm sure Conway would say the same thing,"

She nodded with a sigh, before getting up and heading towards their bathroom that was in their room, "Well, I'm gonna take a hot shower before we pack and eat, okay?" He grins at her, "M'kay Carm..." She heads inside and started the shower.

Little did she know, Sly snuck into the room, and hops into the shower, making her jump in surprise, but Sly presses his lips onto hers before she could say anything to stop him.

***Downstairs***

Conway was carrying Benjamin downstairs, who was asking him all sorts of questions about the place that they were all going too. This made Conway laugh a little, knowing that the boy was so excited about going on vacation, without having to worry about any thugs or other dangerous criminals after him. Serena turned around from the stove, making some pancakes and bacon; she smiled lovely as both uncle and nephew enter the room, sitting down at the table. Ben sat right next to Conway, while his uncle sat right next to his son, Gabriel, who's in his high-chair, right next to his daddy. The small wolfcoon baby lifted his tiny arms up towards Conway, wanting to be picked up- and Conway, of course, gladly did, "Hi buddy, are you hungry?" Conway asked as he picked his son up and cradled him, then got his bottle from the counter, starting to feed him.

Serena put some food onto some plates and places them onto the table; and once Gabe was done getting fed and burped, Serena took him and places him in a play-pin, that was in the living room. Next came down Sly and Carmelita with Jasmine, then Danny and Rebecca came down.

"Breakfast smells and looks great!" Rebecca commented as she sat down. Murray, Dimitri, Bentley, and Penelope came over to grab their breakfast no sooner after Rebecca claimed that.

***Benjamin's Room***

After breakfast, Sly was upstairs helping Ben with his packing. While Sly's helping Ben pack up, Conway walks into the room, holding Gabriel, who's fast asleep in his dad's arms.

"Hey Sly," Conway greets, which Sly looks up at his brother.

"Oh...hey Conway; You and Serena packed?" He nodded and sat on Benjamin's bed, making the foxcoon to rush over towards his uncle, climbing onto the bed to take a better look at his baby cousin.

Benjamin continued to watch Gabe as he slept; but no sooner, the baby wolfcoon opened his eyes, staring up at his older cousin. Gabriel was making sounds as he sucks on his pacifier, which made Benjamin laugh in adoration, "I love Gaby, Uncle Conway!" Conway smiled and kissed his nephew's head, "I know you do Ben, we all do."

Serena walks into the room, looking tired. Conway looks up at his wife and chuckles a little, "Tired, babe?" She nodded and walks over towards Conway, and picked Gabriel up, who mewled softly as he got picked up and cradled by his mother.

"Yeah...Carmelita sent me up to come and get you guys; we're leaving now." Sly finishes Ben's packing and nodded in agreement, "Yep! I think that's everything we all need! Tell Carm that we'll be down shortly, Serena."

The wolf nodded and walks downstairs, with their precious cargo in her arms.

* * *

**_~Road to Greece~_**

Since this 'Terakhir' guy was starting to get a little _too _dangerous for the 'Cooper Gang', they felt like it was the safest thing _NOT _to fly in a plane to Greece. Almost getting blown-up in one back in Alaska was enough to make little Benjamin scared of planes now.

Penelope was an export in mechanics, and was able to expand the Cooper van, so it was able to fit everyone in there, including their things that they've packed for this vacation. Murray was driving, and Sly and Bentley were in the front with him. Carmelita, Serena, and Conway took seats in the left side of the van, while Rebecca, Danny, and Penelope sat at the right side. Benjamin, his baby sister and cousin were on their parent's laps; well...Benjamin was sitting down on Sly's, Jasmine was on Carm's, and Gabriel was being rocked to sleep by Serena again.

It was hard to keep Gabriel asleep, because his father, Conway, would do _anything _he could to make the baby wolfcoon laugh- since his laugh was as soft and adorable as Benjamin's, it was always cute.

Serena would be a mixture of joy and anger with Conway on those moments- Gabriel's baby laughter was too cute, but when she's trying to get him to sleep, it's literally _impossible_ to do so when Conway's trying to make his son laugh and stay awake.

The long car ride to Greece was starting to get a little tiring towards everyone in the car; and some drama in the back with Danny and Penelope would be going on.

"Danny! Your foot is on mine!" Danny scoffed and pulled his foot away.

Danny would mumble something, and that would start some heat with the mouse, "I heard that!" She'd snap, before looking over at the back of Bentley's head.

"Bentley! Please tell Danny to stop saying things about me behind my back!" Whine Penelope.

"I'm not saying anything about you; I'm just a little irritated that you're complaining about my foot on yours every fifteen minutes."

As this was going on, Murray started to lose it, "So help me, I _will _stop this van right now if the two of you quit it this instant!" Exploded Murray, making everyone froze.

About ten seconds later, both babies (Gabriel and Jasmine), started to cry. Benjamin just whimpers a little in fear of his uncle's anger, and cuddled closer into Sly's chest.

Carmelita and Serena were angry at Murray for making the baby's cry; even Sly was a little upset with him- making his son scared was something he didn't like.

* * *

**_~Athens, Greece~_**

The gang had finally arrived in Athens a few more long hours, and it looked pretty late, so decided that it was time to get some sleep; well...not _everyone _was asleep.

Danny and Rebecca were sitting down under a beautiful tree, a mile away from the team van. They were discussing what their lives would be like after their wedding, and how excited they are about this. Danny wanted to admit something to her: As he sees Sly and Carmelita, and Serena and Conway, they have something...a child. A child is pretty much the main thing that Danny's trying to say to Rebecca, but worried; worried that if he claims a child would be a good thing for them, it'll ruin this or something.

Rebecca smiled lovely at the sky above them, resting her head onto his chest. She's been the happiest girl, and wasn't in what seemed like _forever_! Now that she's getting married to a man who loves and cares for her, she could be happy again. It was weird, but funny to Rebecca: If it haven't been for that night, that gem, that deal with Sly...she'll probably would have never met Danny.

As they continue to cuddle and watch the stars, Danny breaths heavily, making Rebecca look up at him, "What's wrong, Danny?"

Danny sat up straight, and so does Rebecca. They sat there, staring at each other; Danny had something to say to her, and Rebecca knew it.

"Rebecca...darling, I...um...well..."

Rebecca just continued to look at him, wondering if he's okay and if he needs something to get off his chest.

"Danny, you can tell me anything. I can trust you, but you need to say it to me; C'mon Danny...out with it,"

The cat gives a long sigh, then takes both of his future bride's hands, "...Rebecca...I was thinking about...well...Iwantababy!" He said the last part quickly, making Rebecca look confused and amused at the same time.

"What?" Rebecca asked him with a laugh mixed in.

He took another long sigh, and then said it again..._slower_...

"I...want...to have a...a..." Rebecca looks at him even more, trying to put all the pieces together. "You want a what?" She asked him.

"I...oh, damn-it, Rebecca. I want to have a baby, there!" He finally exclaimed, which made Rebecca's face turn into a look that was not able to get notified by Danny.

At first, Danny thought he'd scared her, so quickly explains to her that she didn't want to if she didn't want to; but Rebecca didn't hesitate...so kissed him.

"Oh, Danny, I think that's a great idea!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Danny looked at her in shock, never expecting _this _to happen! He was just all full of surprise and confusion, "What? You _want _a child too," He'd asked, and she nodded.

This make Danny grin and pounce on her. "...Good..." Was the last words said, before...

***THE NEXT MORNING***

The sky was beautiful as the puffy-white clouds all moved slowly, like they weren't moving at all. Everyone was outside of the van, cooking some breakfast; Rebecca and Danny arrived back at the team van a few hours before sunrise.

Benjamin was talking to his Uncle Conway, asking him about Greece, and if he's ever been here. Conway just kept laughing at all of the cute and obvious questions Ben's asking him, and kept replying. It was true- Conway's been to Greece once; traveling the world by yourself had earned him some facts and knowledge about the ancient areas the planet Earth had to offer.

Once Benjamin was done eating, he'd run over to Sly, tugging onto his blue shirt, trying to get his attention. Sly was talking to Danny a little, helping him with a few ideas that he could tell Rebecca about their wedding; once Sly had felt Ben's tugs, he looks down and smiled warmly at the foxcoon. "Yeah buddy," The raccoon father had asked him.

"Can we walk around, Daddy, and can Uncle Conway and Gabriel join us?" Sly smiled with a nod, then got up to tell Conway, who agreed.

* * *

**_~Crumbled Maze~_**

Benjamin rides on his dad's shoulder as the father and sons walk towards some very old temples and columns in Greece. Everything was a great wonder; mostly towards Benjamin- this was all so new and exciting to him.

Once they head on inside an old area, filled with crumbled marble and statues, a fox tail was scene. Benjamin spots the fox tail and started to whimper silently. Conway looks around the place; Gabriel's large blue eyes looking around the new area as well.

"Wow...big landscape," Conway declares; and he was right- this large area was a little new to Conway, he's never been here before, even if he's traveled the world and the seven seas once. "How old do you think this place is, Sly?"

Sly looks over his shoulder and shrugs. He then places Benjamin saftly onto the ground as he started to look around the vast area, looking at the old crumbled statues that were once here during ancent Greece times.

The fox tail slowly fades away from Benjamin's vision, but _still _had a very bad feeling about this place. Little did they all know, except for Ben, a large figure watches them, and Benjamin could see it. The young foxcoon looks at the figure curiously, a little scared of the mysterious form, hiding from behind a large column. A small light comes from the figure's wrist, and brings it up to its face.

_"I've waited long enough. David! I want those_ mutants...**NOW**_!" _Shouts the voice from the monitor.

Sly and Conway quickly turned around, right after hearing a voice behind them. The both gasps in surprise to see David and Kevin pop right out of behind two columns. "NOT THIS TIME!" Sly snapped, rushing towards them with his Cooper Cane up, but got pelted down to the ground, when Perry lands onto his back quickly- his claws digging into the flesh and fur on Sly's back, earning some cried of pain and agony.

Benjamin, now crying with fear and sadness, rushes towards his uncle, who picked him up. David and Kevin snare and approtches Conway, "Enough of this stupid game," Kevin roars. "Time's up; it's time for Hell to rise!" With that, Kevin reaches to grab Benjamin out of Conway's grasps, but got hit in the back of the head by Perry's body- both males crashes onto the ground.

Conway and Benjamin looks up, seeing Sly- his eyes darting with anger. Kevin got up, and David watches from behind Sly.

"David..." Kevin begins. "...Sick him!" The demand causes David to dash towards Sly; but unfortunate for the wolf, Sly does a high jump, back flipped, and lands perfectly from behind the wolf.

Conway looks at his brother, and Sly looked back, "Go! Conway, take Ben and Gabe back to the van! I'll come right back over there; just let me deal with this first!" Conway nodded and started darting out of the large area.

Perry lands in front of Conway, and hovers up, then bite's the coon's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. The flying mammal laughs darkly as Conway lands onto the ground. Benjamin quickly got out of his uncle's arms and takes Gabriel into his. The foxcoon looks up at Perry in fear as he made his way towards him...slowly..

"You're going _nowhere_!" He hissed.

Just then, Perry got kicked aside the head, sending him crashing into a pillar. Benjamin looks up, revealing Danny. "You alright, kid?" Ben nodded with a scared look on his small muzzle. Danny just smiled weakly and turned to see Sly facing Kevin and David at once- at least trying to.

"Good; how about you stay here, with your uncle, while I help your dad, okay?" Ben nodded again, watching as Danny sprints towards Sly.

Not to long after, Dimitri runs up towards Benjamin, making Ben's eyes flash in surprise.

"Uncle Dimitri? What are you doing here? I thought you've left us," Dimitri shrugs.

"Nah, I only left to come here. I was only enjoying myself, when I hear screaming- that's when I've noticed the team van. I came here as soon as I could," Benjamin looks at his uncle sadly, as Conway started to tend to his wound a little. "Gee...what happened to older raccoon dude?" Conway explains everything.

Dimitri nodded, then started going after Danny, joining the fight between Sly, Danny, Kevin, and David.

"ENOUGH!" Boomed a dark voice.

Everyone froze, except for Kevin, David, and Perry- they knew who the voice was. The trio of villains snickers, then started to laugh evilly.

They all look up, then gasps in surprise, lost for words; a large hover craft-looking ship was over them. Not too soon, a large holographic monitor comes on in front of the ship, revealing a large komodo dragon in a lab coat..._Terakhir_.

"YOU," Sly snapped at the screen. "You're the one behind everything that's been going on, aren't you?" Terakhir laughs darkly.

"Why, yes I am. I would just love to stay and chat...but..." A large robotic arm connected to a large glass dome comes down towards Benjamin and Gabriel, scooping them up inside of it. "I have other duties to attend to."

"DADDY!" Ben cried through the glass.

Sly just watches in horror as the dome enters the craft.

"PLEASE! LET THEM GO!" Sly pleaded.

Terakhir looks amused, "But why? After all the trouble my girls went through to get your daughter too," He motions the camera angle to face Jasmine, asleep in a small dome right next to the one that Benjamin and Gabriel was in.

Sly was about to snap back at the lizard, but fails when Terakhir beats him to it, "You want them? You're gonna have to travel to get them! Ta-ta for now, Cooper!" And just with the blink of an eye, Kevin, David, and Perry all get beamed onto the ship, before the air-craft takes off.

They all stood there in complete silence. Sly and Conway both had tears strolling down their muzzles.

Sly's sadness then turned to anger.

"Sly..." Danny begins softly. "I'm sorry...we're all sorry."

But Sly and Conway didn't respond, just darts back towards the team van.

* * *

**_~Back With The Gang~_**

The four gang members arrive at the camp site that they've chosen. Carmelita and Serena were in deep tears, and once they've spot their husbands, they quickly go over towards them, crying (more like bawling) into their chest as they've held them close, crying softly into their wives' hair.

As for the others; they've just stood there, not knowing what to say.

Finally...Murray had broken the silence, "What now?" He'd asked.

Sly looked up, in anger. He then let's go of Carmelita and walks slowly over towards the van, looking at it with disgrace; everyone else watches him, even when Sly kicked it so hard. After Sly had almost damaged his right toe, he looks over at everyone else.

"You wanna know what we're gonna do," He asked, slowly walking over towards them, making him in the center around the others. "This Terakhir guy had been screwing with us for far too long. I say we get to Tokyo, get Benjamin, Gabriel, and Jasmine back. And we are gonna take Terakhir and those jackasses down! No more of this shit! I've had enough of them, and you've all had enough of them! I say...THIS-MEANS-WAR!" Sly's speech had caused everyone else to cheer and telling him how much he's right.

Carmelita kissed Sly roughly, and then broke it.

"So, ringtail, I guess we're going to do something stupid?" He shrugs with a weak laugh and a nervous smile.

"Yeah...but at least we'll be together again after this, right?"

And so it began: War was on, Terakhir was going to pay, and everything that's been going on...will soon come to an end.

* * *

**DANGEROUSLY CLOSE 2 THE END, FOKES! :'(**

**War is on all right! XD**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	24. Terakhir

**Chapter 24: Terakhir**

After a long time of planning and researching, the team had successfully managed to track down where the kids where taken, and more importantly, _where _Doctor Terakhir had gone into hiding: Deep inside underground, in a volcano's core and in the ocean- a secret underground base, if you would describe it. Terakhir had done some pretty bad things towards Sly and his gang; but kidnapping his own children and nephew? Now _THAT _was too far! Sly had promised that he'll do anything to get them back, and he'll succeed in doing so. Even Carmelita's been starting to let her dangerous side of her motherly instincts grow and grow even more. "Commando Carmelita," Murray remarked. "She's Rambo. That's her style now: Rambo." As funny as it sounds, there was no laughing matter about it all- not one bit. The gang had taken a long road trip to get to Japan, but finally managed to do so; but it was all worth it. Tokyo had looked so beautiful in this time of day. But little did they all know, things were going to go from bad...to worst...again! "Another question to be asked is: Where is Conner?" Carmelita said, and Sly gave a shrug, "Don't know, most likely, he's in Russia with his family. Although, word travels fast to my old friend; If he knows what happened, he'd be over here in a heartbeat."

The gang had finally managed to get to the volcano, and as they're walking towards it, they see secret service-looking gates...wide open. "I don't like this," Sly mumbled to himself. "I feel like he's baiting us guys, I'm getting smarter." Murray claimed, walking ever so slowly as they all go through the gate.

It shut right after they all walk through it.

Sly's head quickly turns around; he'd winced from the sound of the closed gate, and a loud buzz that meant it was locked. Everyone's faces turn pale, knowing that there was no way out of this now. But they never wanted to quit: The children have been kidnapped, and the doc's planning something that involves them! Somehow...things were just not doing so well.

"Everybody... stay together," Bentley instructed, looking at his laptop. "It appears there are all sorts of guards on top on this volcano platform; they're at the top of the volcano, working their way down. I think it would be wise if we were to find a more..._safer _way into breaking in; don't ya think?" Everybody nodded.

The sound of dirt bikes and the stomping of boots were heard as the whole gang had just hidden themselves underneath one of the platforms that was on the edge of the rocks. Sly continued to look around, searching for any entrances, then suddenly, they all hear doors opening. About to run away, the whole gang looked worried at who was opening the door, when it raveled Rebecca, looking pleased with herself as knock-out gadder guards were on the floor.

"Rebecca? How did you-?" Bentley began to ask.

"A girl knows her own ways in. And by that statement- that would be me; now let's go!" She motions her arm over her shoulder, rushing towards a large door, where the others followed.

**_*INSIDE*_**

Inside the secret lab, it was dark- dark as the midnight sky and woods that you'll normally see in American horror movies! The whole gang starts to get a little closer to each other. "We should probably stay close to each other," Danny said eagerly, "Don't wanna get lost in this place."

"Oh, don't worry...you didn't," Says a dark, cold voice.

A light then illuminates the whole dark room: Room all white, with guards everywhere. Not only that, but Kevin, David, Perry, Jenifer, Cindy, and Heather were all standing right next to a large Komodo dragon. The large Komodo dragon lizard gave a sickening grin at them, razor-sharp teeth showing. He was wearing a white lab coat, and had large claws and a big tail; his eyes were also a yellowish-green. Behind the evil lizard were four container tanks- the children were inside, along with a strange-looking wolfcoon..._girl_?

Sly glares at Terakhir. "You give me my son, daughter, and nephew..._now_..." He began to warn him, teeth showing, and hand gripping onto his cane. His brow was lowered, revealing a new side to Sly's emotions.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Cooper," Terakhir began, walking slowly down towards them. Kevin and David followed. "You see...I need their DNA."

Carmelita had given him an odd look, "Why? Why would you need our children's DNA? How did you even find out about-?"

"I've got many ways of finding out things in the world, Misses Cooper, which I could not even tell you!" Snapped Terakhir.

The others continued to glare at him as he walked around in a large circle around them. "You see...Doctor M and I…go a long way back: Working with mutants, learning more and more about the Cooper Legacy, and most of all...your father, Sly Cooper," Sly was still clutching onto his cane as this guy continued to speak. "I've had Doctor M as a partner for a long time; and once we've discovered your father and his family legacy, well...I've told him to fake-join the Cooper Gang: To get more information on the clan as possible. When your father had met Doctor M, he trusted him. We've soon discovered that your mother had you- the twelve member of the Cooper Legacy- a very blissful gift to your parents- mostly your father. Your father had soon grown to wanting to stay at home and help your mother raise you, and care for you. Of course, you've turned out to be a 'Daddy's Boy', and started asking him to take you places, and teach you some stuff about your family line! Soon, he retired...and we couldn't find anything else on the Cooper Line. We had to get the information out of him in some way- so we've hired Clockwork's crew to try and get the information out of him. Clockwork grew jealous, and soon took the plain into his own roots...he killed your parents,"

Sly didn't believe anything that he was telling him. "And so...we didn't get the information- but Doctor M had suggested that we use...mutants. Your parents are alive, sure. But not for long..."

"What do you mean?!" Demanded Conway.

Terakhir smirks at him, "I'm glade you've asked that. And the answer to your question is: Since Doctor M had died; I've taken the liberty of finding Sly Cooper. Once the fox here had given birth to the mutant, I've quickly discovered an interesting experiment. Mutant-cross-species-genetics! If I combined the four mutant's DNA with a certain drug that I've created...their blood, with my gas...can create a powerful substance that will travel through-out the world, turning everything it infects, into a mutant-monster-freak. Making me, their leader, and I...will dominate the world!"

Sly and his gang looked very shocked by all of this. How could he?

"You couldn't! You wouldn't!" Sly screamed, running up towards him.

Terakhir had grabbed the raccoon with his large tail, wrapping it around him like a snake, lifting his up in the air. "Watch me! The world is a cruel place to stay in! My parents- both were different species! I was the only normal child- a Komodo dragon, from my father's DNA; while my sister...she was a cross species! Half Komodo dragon, half alligator! She killed herself, because everyone wouldn't stop harassing her, because she was different! My parents were killed in a car accident! I want revenge on the world, by making them cross-species! So that I can be in control!" He then throws Sly over towards the four tanks.

Once Sly had crashed into the wall, Benjamin wakes up, looking down to see his father, "Daddy! So happy to see-" _ZAP!_ The tank had electrocuted young Benjamin, causing the foxcoon to scream with pain and agony. The Wolfcoon girl screamed, "_Vy Trus! Prosto zhdatʹ, poka moy otets poluchayet svoi kogti na vas, to vy budete sozhaletʹ!"_ Terakhir went over to her tank and pounded on it, "Shut your filthy communist mouth, you little bitch. Your daddy isn't here to save you, nor will he ever be! Quit your whining, and do as you're told!" Sly's head shot up, eyes widen from the doctor had just said. The girl growled at the Doc, not listening to all the insults she'd just been given.

"Let them go!" He demanded, rushing back towards him, until Perry swoops down, knocking the master thief onto the ground. Guards circle the whole gang, making Terakhir grin venomously.

"It appears...that you need a time-out, Cooper. Guards! Take the Cooper Gang into the cell chamber! Oh, and take their weapons and any other usage; we don't want to make things _too _easy for them to escape- if there was any way!" With that, Terakhir left the room, with his six goons following him with the four tanks. the wolfcoon pounded on the glass, gritting her teeth. The girl's emotions seemed familiar to Sly, but he couldn't place where he'd seen that kind of anger before…

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Benjamin shouted, which made Sly and Carm's hearts ache with grief.

**_*Dungeon*_**

The gang had been thrown into a cell- no escape from it. They were all so lost...there was no hope in the world left. Rebecca was asleep on Danny's shoulder, which Danny smiled weakly, trying to not smile. But he couldn't help it- she just looked so cute when she was asleep. So peaceful. Danny had fallen asleep as well.

Sly's head was down, and the others who were awake looked over at him. The thief was in a corner, facing it, head down. Conway's ears dropped, and looked over at Bentley and Murray. "I think that we should talk to him," He whispers to them. "I mean: I'm his brother, and you guys are, like, his life-long friends/brothers. Carmelita, you're his wife; surly you can talk to him, right?" He'd asked the vixen, who was looking down.

"If there's anything to be said to cheer up Sly, Conner would be able to do it," Bentley said, rubbing his temples. Murray agreed, and said, "If there was ever a time where the whole gang was needed, it would be now…" Murray began to think of all the times the Gang had been split up, but had found ways to become united again.

"Sorry, Conway. But I'm in as much pain as he is," She covered her face with her hands. "I don't think I'll be...m-much help!" She whispered, starting to cry softly, so does Serena.

Conway sighed, so does the turtle and hippo. The trio got up, heading over towards Sly; they thought that he needed to have a talk with someone.

"I'm not talking guys, so don't even try." Sly continued to look down, soft tears slowly coming down from his masked face.

"C'mon, Sly...so what if we're locked up? We can-"

"That's not it, Murray! I'm too depressed about the about-to-be lost of my children and...Whoever that was with them! Talking to me isn't going to help!" They all look depressed.

"Sly...if you haven't given up saving Benjamin...then why starting now? He's your son, and Jazz is your daughter! Surly you would give anything or do anything to save them, right? Then...maybe...we still have a chance." Bentley pointed out.

Sly knew that he would die to protect his children, but it was too late. Terakhir had won...it's over. Then there was the fact that there was another half-breed with them, that strange wolfcoon girl. She had yelled at Terakhir, and the courage to do so when everyone was present. Sly kept pondering this thought, when...

"Pssst!" Said a voice.

They all look around; Murray looked up to see the cell door. "The door just pissed at us." He whispered.

Conner's head peaked through the door windows, waving at them, "Guys, it's me!" Sly stood up and slowly walked over towards the wolfcoon.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Russia?"

"Change of plans, my daughter was kidnapped and my wife's staying with her parents until these is over. I swore to her that I would get our daughter back. I'm not going to show mercy to that scaly good-for-nothing sonovabitch!" He looked around the cell.

"So...I've heard that four keys are needed for this cell. Not to worry guys, because I know where to get each key. I'll be back soon, don't worry, I'll get you guys out." And with that, Conner left.

Everyone else just stood there; motionless. Finally, Sly turned his head around.

"Does he really know where the keys are at?"

* * *

**Next chapter is an all-Conner mission, 4 my beta! ;)**

**Until next time, review this sucker! XD**

**Vy Trus! Prosto zhdatʹ, poka moy otets poluchayet svoi kogti na vas, to vy budete sozhaletʹ = You Coward! Just wait till my father gets his claws on you, then you'll be sorry!**


	25. Hunting Keys

**Chapter 25: Hunting Keys**

Conner sighed as he looked down both hallways towards the top of the lab. This was it...he wasn't going to rest until their asses were his, and above his fireplace back home! He still remembered his daughter's faint cries when she was kidnapped, and that his wife was injured during Terakhir's goon's "visit" to their house in Russia...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"You have lost, freak! Terakhir's demands have been claimed, and that little rat is ours," Kevin snarled, both he, David, Heather, and Perry slowly made their way towards the corner where Conner's daughter was being held._

_"Urg! No! Stop! Leave me alone, or my father will make you sorry- he'll make all of you sorry!" Screamed the four-year-old._

_David placed the girl in a bag, while she's attempted to escape._

_The four villains chuckled evilly._

_"Suuure!...of COURSE he will!" David laughed._

_Heather looked over at Conner, who was beside his injured wife. "We'll talk again...soon..."_

_And with that, they left._

_After that, Conner had called his wife's parents, and they've gotten her into a hospital, then taken her home with them. She made sure that Conner had promised to get their child back, and he did promise._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Conner!" Bentley called, making Conner quickly rush back towards the cell.

"Yeah, Bentley?"

"Just in case, _and _for some navigating, here's a chip- it has the whole area mapped out. I'll call you through my binocucom. Until then...be careful! This place is_crawling _with security; we don't want you ending up hurt, or worse...dead." Conner nodded, and took off.

**_*Meanwhile...*_**

Benjamin began to stir, and looked around the dark room that he was locked-up in. Whimpering in fear, he crawled up in the center again, wrapping his orange-ringed tail around himself, and hugged it.

He was just hoping that this will all end, so that he can go back home with his parents, uncles and aunts, and live his life as a little kid again, and not some lab rat.

Just then, his ears perked-up once he hears the cries of someone in the room. "Hello...?" He called in a small whisper. The sniffs and cries were beginning to sound a little uneasy, and, because of his curiosity, Ben slowly walked over towards the source of the sound, and found the girl that was captured with him.

"Who are you?" Ben asked the girl.

The little girl looked up at the foxcoon with a very disappointing look. "I-I-I'm…Conner Lupos's daughter, Sasha; who are you?"

Ben took a long look at her, then said, "Benjamin...Benjamin Cooper."

The girl smiled a tiny bit at him. "Nice to meet you, Benjamin. Your fathers' Sly Cooper, right," he nodded.

"Nice...my father's with yours...I think." The girl said with a brief sadness, wishing that none of this had ever happened.

Benjamin knew that this was all going to be very scary, but he couldn't let them win. Even though the boy was only four-years-old, he had to prove it to these monstrous people that he can be stronger than what they think he is not; he'll make his father proud for being a true Cooper. If there's one thing that Ben knew from reading the Thievius Raccoonus and talking with his dad, is that Coopers should always stay strong in these types of situations. It was scary, yes, but he had to suck it up and do his best. Ben looked around the cage he was in, and asked Sasha, "How do you think these things open? I can't find anything that looks like a handle." Sasha looked around the top of the bulbous container, and found a locking mechanism. "Benjamin, I think this is what locks the cage, but I don't have anything to bust it with."

He was sure...

**_*Back with Conner...*_**

Conner was walking ever so slowly around the gashing environment; there was a lot of guards and many different kinds of machinery in this underground lab.

"Man, Terakhir must've been getting the good stuff from Santa over the years," He'd laughed as he ran-off some search lights while making his way towards an open door. "now if I were a key...where would I-" Suddenly, the intercom came on, it had a very nasty tone of voice...

"Alright, listen-up you dumb-asses, and **_CLOSLY!_**" It was Terakhir's voice. "I want this place Copper-Gang Free, understand?! I've been looking through the security cameras, and I've noticed a certain little wolfcoon bastard lurking around; you see him, kill him! Understand? Good!"

Conner shook his head with a very un-pleased look on his face. Terakhir knew that he's here, and trying to stop him. It wasn't going to work though; it will never stop him from getting the keys, feeing his friends, saving his daughter, and heading back home.

_Looks like the shadows are going to be welcoming, today,_ Conner thought.

As he was continuing his search for the keys, he climbed a pipe and started to tip-toe on an upper plat-form. Suddenly, he hears an annoying-sounded voice, "I think Dr. T is starting to lose it, don't you think boys?" Conner looked down to see Jennifer with a microphone and a bunch of Terakhir's men watching her on a platform. "We can't fail Dr. T boys, so here's how it's gonna go down..."

Suddenly, Conner's binocucom rang; it was Bentley. "Hello?" Answered Conner.

"Conner, what have you found? Any updates yet?" Asked the nasally-voiced turtle.

"Some," Conner intended as he was observing Jennifer's big speech to Terakhir's men. "but I believe I have found the thugs that nabbed the kids. I'm going to attempt to lift the keys off of them quietly. If all hell breaks loose, I'll lose them in the shadows. from what I can tell, Jennifer's giving them a battle strategy; You know, the_fun _types. In all of the years I've trained, and meditated, I haven't heard of one such as this." He allowed it to sink in, then continued, "I'll go after the isolated ones, and take them down so that they won't cause any trouble for us later. A good dose of Chloroform should to the trick," and with that, he ended the talking, and slipped into the shadows, hoping that a Dark Knight would rise from the depths of his psyche. He recalled everything of what Terakhir said, and it made him angry. If he couldn't kill him, he could hand him over to Interpol, for Child abuse, kidnapping, attempted Murder, and possibly throw him in a mental institution for Paranoia Schizophrenia. He'd be put away for years, waiting to exact his revenge on the Sly's and Conner's families. Eh, what did he care, Terakhir was going down, and Conner was going to make sure that his research would never again destroy a family.

Conner climbed up to a vantage point and surveyed the room; 10 hostiles: 6 armed, 4 unarmed. Conner pulled out a grapple gun from his bag, he knew that some things you just couldn't leave home. _Time to pull some Batman stunts, great…_, he thought to himself. He swung from vantage point to vantage point, hoping that he could easily find an advantage. He leaped and hit one guy down to the ground. Slipping from sight, and into the shadows, he saw that his distraction was key to his success. Jennifer saw the guards running to the spot, and caught onto the scheme. "Looks like a member of the Cooper gang's decided to come and die, get 'em boys," she said, and left. Cursing under his breath, Conner knew that if he tried to fight them head on, that it would be suicide. He would need to keep to the shadows, and take them out individually. He looked into his pack that he brought along with him; blow darts, grapple gun, smoke bombs, and surveillance equipment. _This is gonna be fun,_ Conner thought to himself. He slipped down, and stalked his first victim. Upon contact, the thug went down without a problem; then Conner slipped into shadow. The rest of the thugs began to panic. Perfect. "Ohmygod! I found Tyrone! And he ain't waking up!" a pig squealed. "Leave him, we have a mutant to slaughter!" a rhino said, and continued on his path. Conner simply didn't have time to mess about, so he slipped through the door that Jennifer went through, and tracked her to another large room.

While in the room, Conner could tell that Jennifer was heading into a very special-looking room. As he was tailing her, he swore, he could hear some mumbling coming from the female. One of those mumbles were,

"If that wolfcoon thinks he'll catch me, then he's got another thing comin'! I'll just hope right into the canon-blaster before he'll reach me. And once he does- BLAM! I'll vaporize him into smithereens! Ha! Well...kinda feel sorry for the kiddos...being locked-up in a dark cell, in a deep part of the volcano's core...NOT! Why would I care? I love my job," Jenifer snickered to herself while continuing to walk down the hallway.

Conner didn't know what she was talking about while saying, _canon blaster_, but it didn't sound so pleasing. Quickly, Conner dove straight after Jenifer, and pinned her against the wall, making her make a fit and trying to get him off of her; but with no avail.

"Jennifer," Conner snarled. "you better hand over the key..."

"Or else what?!" She'd spat.

"Or else this." Said a voice from behind the wolfcoon.

Conner turned around, only to find an alligator guard holding a lazar-type gun at him. As Conner was looking at the alligator, Jennifer kneed him in the lower chest region, making him fall onto the ground. Jennifer volley-kicked him aside the head before he came down to the ground. She smirked and ran towards a large, dome-like room.

"C'mere, and get me, you piece of shit!" Jennifer taunted.

_Hm...maybe I will, you little bitch!_ Conner thought angrily as he slide-kicked the alligator's leg, sending him to the ground. Conner got on top of the reptile and punched him square in the face, knocking him out; he grabbed the gun and ran where Jennifer went.

As he entered the room, he gasped to see Jennifer in the cock-pit of a large, canon-looking gun-blaster. It was hanging upon the ceiling, and a lot of guns were pointing towards him.

"Like my toy, Lupos? It's sooo much fun to destroy stuff with this bad-boy! Hmm...why don't I demonstrate it...**ON YOU**!" And with that, she started to fire many green, lazer-looking bullets towards him.

_That the best you got, Jennifer? I've seen Terrorists do_ _better! _Thought Conner with a smirk.

"Hold still, damn you!" Jennifer snapped.

Conner started to fire his gun at the canon with so much might. Soon, he shot-out her bullets. She groaned with pain as the canon started to electrify; she was madder now!

"Oh, two can play at this game. Get in here, boys! Make mamma proud!"

Doors flew open, revealing many of Terakhir's men armed. One Ape guard rushed towards Conner, and started to attack him with a spear of some sort. Conner ducked and blasted the ape with his gun in the foot, causing him to scream and fall. More guards started to get onto Conner's tail, but he used some smoke bomb and started to fire his gun like crazy on these guys.

Jennifer groaned in frustration.

"C'mon, you idiots! Can't you do anything right?! He's just one man! Well, no matter. My canon is working again...taste missiles, Lupos!"

Missiles were fired towards Conner now, but he kept shooting the missles, making them blow-up before they even got too close to him. To make things more interesting, Conner started to run, instead of shoot. He'd ran from platform-to-platform, until he landed onto of the canon itself. Jennifer gasped in horror and shock. Conner winked with a grin.

"Have a nice flight, Jen-Jen." Conner exclaimed.

Once a few missiles were dangerous close, Conner leaped from the machine, having it blown. Jennifer screamed has she flew from the canon, and landed upon the ground, into a cell, with a thud.

Conner quickly ran inside the cell, reached into her back pocket, and got the key. He grinned proudly and ran towards the opening of the cell, locking the leopard on the inside. Jennifer began to stir, finding herself trapped in here. She growled with anger as she ran towards the glass door the kick it, only to get shocked by the glass, sending her to the ground again. She looked up at Conner with an irritated look. Conner smirked.

"Shocking, isn't it? The mighty oppressor has been zapped into nothing. Have fun, kitten," He laughed and started his way back out of the large room, hearing Jennifer's threats,

"You think I'll be in here for long, Lupos?! Just wait when I get outta here! I'm gonna kick that tail right off your ass, Lupos! You here me? You're **DEAD**! Like everyone else on this freakin' planet!"

Conner smirked, along with a snort of small laughter.

_...Sure..._ He thought.

**_~Dark Caves~_**

It took some detective work, but Conner finally figured out where the second key was. In the dark caverns below, near the volcano's core. He suspected that it'll be pretty easy; boy was he wrong. Once he'd entered the very far room of the dark cave, he noticed that the whole area was dim-lighted, and that Perry was standing in the center of the room, hanging up-side down from the ceiling, large wings wrapped around himself, and looked like he was probably asleep.

"Easy, Conner..." Bentley says through an ear-piece in the wolfcoon's ear.

Conner nods to himself, while looking through the room.

Suddenly, the near edge of the small cliff that Conner was standing on, crumbled, sending him to the ground. This woke Perry up, and once he'd noticed Conner, he laughed a wicked laugh, before falling from the roof, and hovered in the air a few feet above Conner, flapping his monstrous bat wings. He stared down at Conner, like he was nothing more but a bug. He bared his sharp, blood-covered fangs.

"Well, well...what do we have here?"

"Your worst nightmare?" Conner ventured.

Perry laughed.

"Oh Conner Lupos, you're such an idiot! You really think you have what it takes to beat us?! We are considered a dangerous group of criminals. You-Can't-Win." Perry stated, adding more threat on his last sentence.

Conner was told that many times in his life, that he wasn't gonna let that slow him down. "You may not know this, but I've faced down one of the most terrifying criminals to have…flown on this earth. You remember Clockwerk, the robotic owl? He's been reduced to nothing, at the hands of yours truly, and frankly, he was a joke, much like you. You seek wealth and power, but what will happen, when terakhir no longer has use for you?" He remembered all of his own fights with his own crime-bosses in the past years, but he didn't know that he had enough strength to take most of the toughest ones down. Perry scoffed, and said, "Of course I know what will happen! I will be paid handsomely for my efforts, then I will move on to the next highest bidder! Please, Lupos, you really don't think that you have the strength in either the mind or soul to defeat me, do you? from what David and Kevin told me, you did nothing to save your only child, for whom I believe is going to be the first to be harvested for _its _genes." This angered Conner. "Leave her out of this! Threaten my child again, and your wings will be clipped!"

Conner didn't waist any time, he lunged towards Perry, so that he may hold him down onto the ground, and beat him senseless, but he flew towards the ceiling again, before he even had a shot of causing so much pain towards the mammal. Conner looked up, and saw Perry zooming back towards him, fangs showing; Conner sprinted away, only to have Perry's fangs stuck into the dirt on the ground. Perry was struggling and struggling to break free, but no avail. Conner smirked and ran back towards him, beating him to a pulp. Perry then fell onto the ground. Conner was going to continue to beat him, but Perry swung his large bat wing at the wolfcoon, making him step backwards.

Perry growled and flew towards a small cave, returning in a ticking bomb. The bat threw the small explosive onto the ground, causing it to blow-up, and cracking some parts of the floor; some large pieces of the ground cracked open wide enough to fall into the lava below. There was now some islands of land, but still some big enough space for Conner to avoided certain death.

Then, Perry flew back towards Conner, and smacked him hard enough to make the wolfcoon fall towards the edge of an island, making him hold on quickly. Perry smirked evilly, and tried to scratch his hands with his sharp claws hard enough to make Conner let go and fall in. But Conner used a free hand to punch Perry in the groan, making Perry screeched with pain, falling onto the ground.

Conner climbed up and started to attack the mammal once more. Perry kicked Conner off from him, and flew right back towards the cave, returning, again, with a small explosive. This time, once Perry threw the bomb upon the ground the islands became more shorter, and more lava was shown (some even blew to the top, like the place was one of those baking-soda volcanos and dove right back into the abbess). Perry flew over the islands, screeching loud enough for some spikes from the ceiling to come crashing down.

Conner took out a boomer-rang, and threw it towards Perry, making him crash against a wall. Conner caught his boomer-rang, and quickly ran towards Perry.

Perry got up just in time to fly towards the mix, and started to scratch his chest and shoulders with his claws. Conner may have screamed a little, but his took out a mini tazer that Bentley developed for him, and used it on Perry's neck, making him screech and fell.

Conner started to beat him more, but Perry, of course, got him off, and flew back to the cave, returning with another bomb, throwing it towards the ground once more, making the islands to become shorter than they already were! Perry then growled angrily; he said, "Take some lazars, why don't ya, Lupos!" He screeched, but for heading towards a panel on an upper level of the cave, and smashed it, causing some green lazars to appear out of no where, and move almost everywhere.

But Conner didn't give up, no! He didn't! He just waited for Perry to come down, so that he can finish him. Once he caught sight of Perry diving back towards him, Conner took out his gun that he stole from that one alligator guard, and fired it, hitting Perry's shoulder. He screamed with agony, and crashed into one small island. Conner quickly ran after him so that he can get the key and escape, but Perry peaked his head out of the hole he landed in; snarling and hissing at him. Before Conner knew it, a rock from the ceiling smacked Perry on top of the head, knocking the mammal out.

Conner grinned and pulled out the second key from his back pocket.

"Nice job, Conner! Only two more to go!" Bentley exclaimed through the ear-piece.

**_~Loading Bay~_**

Only two more keys to go, then Conner can save his friends, get his daughter, and leave to arrive back home, so that he can make sure his wife's doing alright. He just hopped that he still had time to save the rest of the gang and the children, before it was too late. Bentley's sources told Conner that the third key was being held by Cindy, the white cat. Cindy was nothing but a white, fluff-ball of stupidity. This was going to be too easy...

As Conner enters an outside area of the volcano, he sees a few docs and notices a small-looking building near then Japanese Ocean. Suddenly, Conner's binocucom rang; it was Bentley again.

"Hey, Conner, do you see that building?" Bentley pointed-out as Conner answered it.

"Yeah, I do. Listen, Bent, you don't suppose that could be where Cindy's hiding with that third key, don't you? And please tell me that she's alone; I don't feel like fighting anyone else, after that last fight. Man...that bat sure knows how to fight!" Exclaimed Conner.

"If I'm correct, Conner, Cindy SHOULD be alone. She doesn't really trust any of the men here, because..."

"Because what?" Conner asked curiously.

"...Because she's afraid that some of the male guards might...rape her, or something."

Conner's eyes went wide.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah...I've been listening in on some communications, and it appears, that Cindy- given by her looks- is afraid that some of the guys might...do THAT! Some had tried once." Bentley stated, looking as discussed as Conner was himself.

"That's just...sooo wrong...in so many ways, Bent."

"I know! But..."

"But...?" Conner asked.

"If she's scared of rape...maybe...just for a shot at getting the key off her..."

_GOD NO! DON'T SAY IT!_ Conner exclaimed in his thoughts.

"...Try to-" Bentley was cut-off by Conner.

"Hell-to-the-no, Bentley! I'm NOT going to try and get funky with that chick! I have a wife and daughter, for Christ's sake! There is no way in Hell, that I am-"

"I'm sorry, Conner! But it's the only way! She's alone, has no way to protect herself, has the key, and fears nothing else, but two things: rape and spiders. Besides, you don't have to touch her, just pin her against the way, while slipping your hand to her back pocket to get the key or something, I don't care!" Bentley shot-back.

Conner didn't like this plan. Not-at-all. But he sighed angrily, and nodded his head.

"Fine! But Bentley...you owe me...BIG TIME for THIS!" He snapped, before closing his binocucom.

Conner sighed angrily as he ran down towards the small building. He hated this plan, more than anything else in the whole world.

_I'm going to get Bentley for this...oh...just-you-wait...BENTLEY!_ Conner thought so angrily.

**_*Meanwhile...*_**

Back in the cell where Benjamin, Gabriel, Jazz, and Sasha were being kept, Benjamin sighed as he looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe that it'll end like this. He tried his hardest to be strong, and await the moment for when his daddy, mommy, and the rest of his family, will come and save him and his little cousin and sister.

During his time in the cell, he began to look-back at all the times when he was being harassed by his fellow peers, but how Bella, that one wolf girl, stuck-up for him that one day. What was the deal, anyways? Why were people just so cruel to him? He was doing nothing to the world! All he was being the little boy that he is; what's wrong with him? All he knew was that people hated him for being different. Sure, his family loved him and all, but he just wanted more than his family to love and care for him. He wanted other people to love and care for him too. Ben began to wonder that if he does die, his peers, and other people who isn't his family, will be happy that he's gone. Honestly, what's the deal? He knew that some dogs were a mix of other kinds of dogs; but that was WAY more different than being a mix of two** DIFFERENT** species.

"Benjamin," He heard Sasha's soft voice from behind him.

Benjamin turned to face Sasha, who tilted her head curiously at him. "Where are you from?"

"Paris,"

"Oh," Was all Sasha managed to say.

Suddenly, Benjamin heard something from Sasha that made him looked very surprised. "I wish people wouldn't be so mean to me where I'm from. I'm just glad my mommy and daddy are home-schooling me." She sniffed a little. "I don't wanna die in here...or never..." She whimpered as she clutched her chest as she's laying on the ground.

"What? You're picked on as well? Gosh...well...I'm picked on a lot too...for being a mix of a fox and raccoon. I'm being home-schooled by my mommy and daddy too." Benjamin said proudly.

Sasha smiled a little at him.

These two kiddos seemed to become the best-of-friends. Then Ben asked, "Where are you from, Sasha?" She replied, "Russia," He then asked, "Is it beautiful there?" She nodded back, "Better than here, anyway."

**_*Back To Conner...*_**

Conner walks out of the small building with the key, shaking a little from what he had to do to get this damn key from Cindy's pants! He pinned her against the wall, said some things that he was sure would frighten her if it was a **REAL **rape, and slowly moved his arms towards her back pockets, getting the key, and slowly injecting her with a drug that knocked her out for at least half an hour. Conner was so pissed at Bentley, that he didn't know where to begin!

Conner went back inside the volcanic lab, where suddenly, a voice was heard through the intercom,

"I bet you must feel pretty proud of yourself, Lupos..." Came Terakhir's voice. "Well don't feel so victorious for so long. Oh Kevin, my star pupil, my head-man, go fourth towards Conner Lupos, and dispose of him completely!" Roared Terakhir.

Kevin's snickering was heard on the intercom.

"He-he...you got it...boss..." And the intercom was turned off.

Suddenly, Conner's binocucom was ringing again; Conner answered Bentley's call.

"Bentley... once I free you, I'm gonna-" Conner threatened.

"Relax, Conner! I know you're mad, but save it for them! Now...I'm detecting Kevin...he seems to be in Lab: 197,"

"What about Terakhir?"

"He's in the main lab, where I suspect is where his plan is going to commence. Head to Lab: 197, before it's too late!" Bentley exclaimed, shutting off the binocucom.

**_~Lab: 197~_**

Conner enters a large room, where he sees nobody in the room, but a strange-looking robotic ball with arms in the center of a pit. That's when he notices a laughter, then a snarling voice.

"Conner Lupos...we meet again..." The voice came from the robotic-looking ball. It spun around, reveling Kevin Fox in a seat of the cock-pit, holding onto a wheel, and a lot of buttons was surrounding him.

Conner glared at the fox. "Kevin! Hand over the-"

"You mean...THIS?!" Kevin asked evilly, holding up the key with his left hand. "Well...you can't have it! I'm sure it'll be difficult for you to take it from me, no? I mean, look at his, one of Terakhir's best inventions yet- the 'Death Ball'. This ball that I'm sitting in is the main center for all of these robotic arms, guns, torches, almost every-single deadly weapon imaginable! And know...I shall finish this...so that we may never see your irritating face, gang, or family...ever again!" Kevin says, laughing evilly at his statement.

Conner glared at him, took out his gun, and fired it towards a robotic arm, making it jam a little. Kevin snarled at him with a wicked grin. "So be it, Lupos...DIE!" He started to use torches on him. Conner ran very fast to get away from the flames.

But then Conner took out his gun and continued to fire rapidly at the machine. Kevin laughed as he continued to use his own weapons against the wolfcoon. Conner dodged a few of Kevin's fires, but not enough to keep him on his feet.

Conner, with out realizing it, get's hit by a large robotic arm, sending him flying down the room, crashing into a pile of explosives. An idea hits Conner and he smirks.

"Sorry, Kevin...but I'm afraid you're done here!" And with that, Conner takes a bomb, activates it, then throw towards the robot that Kevin was inside.

The robotic machine blew-up, but Kevin used a paraglide to reach a high point in the room.

"Come here, Lupos! That is...if you got what it takes to catch me!"

Conner shook his head, but continued to run after him. Once he'd reached the same platform that Kevin was on, he'd noticed that he was trapped in a cage. Conner laughed to himself while enjoying watching Kevin trying to get out of it.

"What the-? How the Hell did I-?!" Kevin yelled, but cut-off by the intercom,

"So sorry, Kevin...but you've caused one of my greatest creations to be destroyed by Lupos."

Kevin's eye widens with anger. "What?! But Jennifer was in the canon, and-"

"Oh please, Kevin, I didn't really care for the canon. Jennifer made that herself, remember?"

"B-But now Lupos here is going to take the key and free the 'Cooper Gang', boss! I don't understand! I thought you didn't want that to happen!"

There was a bit of a silent pause before Terakhir continued.

"Yes...well, who says they'll be able to stop me in time, anyway? I would want them to see their world coming to an end...maybe getting infected _by_ the infected? You get the idea, don't you?"

"No, I believe I don't understand! You do realize that this freak here is gonna beat me to a pulp while trying to get the key, right?"

Terakhir's voice over the intercom laughs evilly for a good long moment, while Conner grins and walks over towards the cage, clutching his knuckles together.

"I know...good punishment for having my invention destroyed, Kevin. You can have him, Lupos. But know this: You, and the rest of the 'Cooper Gang', are no more!" And with that, Terakhir shut-off the intercom. Like Conner hadn't heard that before. "Well, Kev, looks like your boss just threw you out with yesterday's garbage, along with the rest of your team - How do you feel?" Conner said, then rolled his neck, vertebrae crunching.

After having to beat Kevin down with a few kicks and punches, he'd managed to retrieve all four keys. He quickly went to the dungeon, where Sly and the others were being kept; he had to free them, before it was too late. Once Conner had reached them, he un-locked the door, and the gang quickly got out. He was given a barrage of thanks from the gang, when Sly, Bentley and Murray stumbled out.

**XXXXX**

"Conner! Man, am I glad to see you." Sly exclaimed with a toothy smile.

"Yeah, Conner, thanks a lot!" Murray says, hugging the poor wolfcoon tight.

Conner told Murray to let him go, due to his hippo's strength of hugs and all. Murray quickly let go of his wolfcoon pal.

Conner looked around, "Don't thank me yet, guys, we still need to rescue the kids..."

They knew he was right, and they've all started to head towards the cell that their children were being kept. Hoping it wasn't too late. Carmelita pulled on Conner's shirt, telling the others to go ahead. "Conner, I'm sorry for what I've said to you, and what I've said about you; It's just that all the stress about the children has really put me on edge, and I was too angry to think straight, so I blamed it on you, the one who had protected Benjamin all those months…" Conner replied, "Don't blame ya, most people would have done the same thing." As he turned to follow the rest of the gang, Carmelita noticed something fall from Conner's belt. She picked it up, and took note of a small girl, and a grown woman, next to Conner, who was sporting a proud smile that she'd seen on Sly when he was with Benjamin. "This is your daughter?" Carmelita asked, handing it back to Conner. "Yes, and this monster has her. I don't care if I get charged with murder, I will make sure that he'll never do this to any other family ever again." He said back, taking it and placing it back in it's place.

When they caught up to the rest of the group, Conner said, "Alright, There are multiple scenarios that can come from this: 1) We charge in, destroy everything, and risk it all; we all die, including the children. 2) Sly, Danny, or myself will slip in unnoticed, and makes sure that Bentley can hack Terakhir's computer, remotely, and gets all of his research while deleting the original. Then deactivates any traps so that the rest of the gang can get in to get the kids and fight him off. We risk exposure, and can get killed in the process. 3) if one of the two scenarios aforesaid, succeed, someone will need to remain behind to keep them occupied, while the rest of the gang gets out. Lastly, if one of us doesn't stay behind, we have to ensure that no one can finish the research. Trash the place, crash the hard drives, and wipe the memory. all the data will be lost, hopefully. Bentley, You got anything different, cause i'm fresh out of ideas."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE ONE-YEAR DELAY! THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I SWEAR!**

**Alright, only, like, four more chapters to go! :(**

**Until next time,**

**Please look-out for the next chapter and review!**


	26. Operation- Lab Rats

**Chapter 26: Operation- Lab Rats**

In a lab, young Benjamin was curled-up into a ball and was whimpering with fear while holding onto his auburn-ringed tail. He, just like his sister, cousin, and Sasha, had been drained of some blood. Terakhir's men had successfully took some blood from them, and now their blood was being used for what Terakhir was planning. But Ben wasn't curled up by himself; he stayed close to his infant kit sister, Jasmine, and kit wolfcoon cousin, Gabriel. Sasha preferred to stay alone in the corner, for she felt like it. Sasha had felt many feelings of fear and sadness in her life, but all the pain that she's been through was much worse than anything she'd ever had. Eventually, she just crawls over towards Benjamin and the others, helping him to try and calm down the babies.

Just then, doors flew open, and alligator guards comes crashing it, falling and hitting the ground with thuds and moans in pain. Benjamin and Sasha looks up to see all of the adults!

Benjamin's eyes widen with joy, and his brown eyes water with pure happiness. "Mommy, Daddy!" He exclaims happily.

Quickly, the gang works on getting the cage un-locked, and the parents of the children quickly picks their kids into their holds, hugging and kissing them senseless.

"My babies!" Carmelita exclaims while cuddling Benjamin and Jasmine all over.

Sly was literally trying to kiss Benjamin and Jasmine at the same time while hugging them both; he was just so happy to have his children back.

"Daddy!" Ben says as he's taken into his father's arms, and hugs him around his neck, burying his tiny russet head into the warmth of his father's chest and cries joyfully.

"Shh, it's okay Benny-Boy. Mommy and Daddy's here," He says smoothly, rubbing his son's tiny back.

While Sly and Carmelita is cuddling their children, Conway and Serena are cuddling Gabriel, who's crying softly, and kicks his tiny legs happily, glade to see his raccoon father and wolf mother.

"Oh Gabby!" Serena cries happily while kissing her darling all over his little head, earning squeals of joy coming from the wolfcoon kit.

Conway himself has tears in his eyes as he hugged his little family close to him. Gabriel's tiny body was pressed against both his parent's chests' and giggled happily while swishing his black-and-white ringed-tail. Conway hugs both his wife and son and rest his head upon Serena's, closing his eyes and letting loose fresh happy tears.

Sasha rushed towards her father, and Conner scoops her up in the air, hugging his daughter as both were crying happily, glade to see each other again. "Oh my daughter! My beloved Sasha!" Conner kisses his little girl's forehead, and she kisses her father's cheeks while swishing her own ringed-tail rapidly.

Bentley, Murray, Rebecca, Danny, Penelope, and Dimitri smiles lovely at the sight of the happy, little families are together again; it was all so beautiful and a happy moment. However, Bentley notices some kind of white patch on Benjamin's left arm and asked, "Ben, what's that on your left arm?"

Confused, Sly and Carmelita glance at the kid's arm, and sees the white patch as well. Benjamin's ears lower and his tiny lip quivers sadly.

"T-T-They've r-r-r-ran testy-thingies on a-a-all...o-off u-u-us! T-T-T-Then t-they t-t-t-t-o-o-ok s-s-s-s-s-s-some b-b-blood f-f-from u-u-u-u-us!" The young foxcoon manages to say, sniffing as he cries into his father's neck.

Everyone went shocked from what Ben had just told them, but they got even more shocked when Conway and Serena announced, "Yeah...Gabriel has a patch on his arm too." Conway states, looking at his kit sadly. Serena goose and kisses her baby's cheeks.

"And my daughter has a patch as well," Conner says while observing Sasha.

"And Jasmine..." Carmelita sighed.

Sly's ears went back and turns toward his turtle friend. "What do you think we should do, Bent?"

"Well Sly," Bentley fixed his glasses a little and started to roll himself towards the lab door. "I believe we should go outside, find a temporary 'Safe House', and plan an attack."

The others agree and quickly follows their crippled friend outside.

* * *

The gang has found an old mini where-house just outside of the volcano; it was an average size for everyone, and the perfect hideout for when their plan goes into action. Speaking of plans, Bentley turns on his projector from his laptop and begins.

"Okay, we already know that Terakhir has taken the blood from the kids already, which means what he plans to do will commence. I've managed to have a little robotic fly that I've made fly around the labs, and it appears that the virus that Terakhir is creating will be ready for his plan in about one hour! So we need to move on fast. I call this plan..."

Bentley switches to a new slide, one with big yellow words on it. "Operation: Lab Rats!"

He switches to a different slide.

"So here's how this'll work: Penelope and Dimitri, you stay in the hideout and watch over the kids. Their blood sugars might be _very _because of the amount of blood this guy might've taken from them, so feed them sugar- _lots_ of it,"

"Sure thing, Bentley." Penelope gladly says.

Dimitri grins at the mouse. "And so...we can think of this as practice for when the _real_ days come, yes?"

Penelope only slaps the lizard across the cheek, followed by her getting a high-five from Rebecca.

"As I was saying," Bentley continued. "Giving to the amount of security that Terakhir might've placed because of our escape, there's high possibility that it's not going to be easy trying to break in, so Sly, Carmelita, Danny, and Rebecca are going to have to steal some guard outfits and just walk in casually. There should be a door in the weapons room, just a ground higher than the dungeons, and let Murray, Conner, and myself through the door, after we disable Terakhir's stash of deadly weapons,"

"What can Conway and I do?" Asked Serena.

Bentley grins at the female wolf. "Serena, you and Conway are going to have to steal one of Terakhir's helicopters. Just in case any of us brings any attention from Terakhir's air specialist, you guys are gonna have to work together and use a copter's guns to take them down."

Conway and Serena looked please; Serena turns to look at her husband.

"I've flown a copter before, hun, so you get to shoot 'em tightwads." The female says seducivly while wagging her bushy wolf tail all over Conway. He grins and kisses her.

"Mkay," He says while kissing her.

Bentley and Murray rolled their eyes.

"Then," Bentley spoke. "We can make our way towards the main lab, where Terakhir is keeping himself in. But to do that, I'll have to crack the code in his security computer, so that we will be able to enter AND shut-down main security in this place. Once the doors open, nothing will stop us from stopping the virus, beating Terakhir at his own game, and getting the heck out of Tokyo. Let's move!"

Bentley shuts down the slide show, and everyone knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The plan was in action- Sly, Carmelita, Rebecca, and Danny met-up with Bentley, Murray, and Conner behind a large rock that was in front of the lab's entrance.

"Okay, listen up," Bentley began to type on his laptop as he continued. "Sly, you and the others know the drill, right? Steal some outfits and enter the laboratory. You guys will be able to get us inside through the doors down below."

"Not that I'm not on-board with this plan Bentley, but why aren't you guys going through the doors with us? I mean, it _would _make this plan a little more easier."

Bentley sighs and looks up at his raccoon friend. "Because Sly, that door those weapons down there are way too deadly for us to handle, and apparently, my bombs are strong enough to disciple them. Plus, the main lab is close to that area, and those guards will recognize me for being in a wheelchair, Conner for what he's done earlier, and as for Murray, well, he's strong enough to help me with the destruction, while Conner can help out with protection."

"But is Conner fast and strong enough to protect you guys by himself?" Danny asked concern.

Conner chuckled in response from Danny's concerned question. "It's alright guys, I've been in a 'one-man-army' several times before, and it's actually not bad. Trust me- I'm just as fast and strong as I'll ever be!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Sly, get some outfits for you and the others, while we head down towards the weapon room." Bentley says as he begins to wheel himself towards the direction of the room; Murray and Conner follows him.

Sly grins and tips his blue cap a little to the side. "Alright Bentley, and while in disguise, and to make sure they don't recognize my voice...I shall use..."

Bentley stopped dead in his tracks. The cripple turtle's eyes widen with brief horror and quickly shook his head.

"Dear God, Sly...don't!"

"My Italian Accent!" Exclaimed the raccoon in _his version_ of an 'Italian Accent'.

Carmelita giggled, Rebecca slapped her hand into her face, Danny looks surprised, Conner looked like Bentley with his facial expression on Sly's ability with the accent, and Murray rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh brother..."

**XXXXX**

It took some doing, but Sly managed to grab some disguises for Carmelita, Danny, Rebecca, and himself. The guards that the slender raccoon stole from where now knocked-out, and were sealed in a locked caged somewhere in the bottom cavern, just underneath the volcanic island.

Just as Sly and the others were approaching the gates to the inner-labs, they spot Heather in front of the doors, and Terakhir was on a screen that was attached to the wall. The two were making sure each guard was a real guard, because they all had grown very suspicious about every guard in Terakhir's army. Carmelita's ears drop slightly and grabs all of her team-mates, having them hide behind a high security wall.

"Great," Mumbled the vixen. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Carm?" Sly grinned. "I'll do the talking, just play along. Okay?"

They didn't like where Sly was going with this, but if it was worth getting into the lab, they might just need to except it. Sly lead the others towards the gates, where Heather and Terakhir had just got done checking another guard.

Heather spots Sly and the others and she narrows her eyes, giving them all mysterious glances. "And who the Hell are you four?" She asked annoyed.

"I got this Heather," Terakhir reassures from the screen and glares at them. "And who the Hell are you four?" He demands, repeating what the female skunk had just asked. Heather looks at the screen that was behind her with the corner of her eyes and raises an eyebrow.

_Seriously?_ Heather thought to herself.

"We are new," Sly began to say, speaking in his 'Italian Accent'. "transfers from Italy."

Terakhir glares at the unrecognizable raccoon. "I didn't call for anyone...especially from Italy..." He snarls.

"We've only heard of your amazement, Mister Dr. Terakhir, and we wish to be part of your team." Sly quickly responded.

Heather raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so we're suppose to believe that you're actually here for a job, huh?"

"Yep!" Sly says joyfully while nodding his head several times, as if he were nothing more but a child.

Terakhir took another long look at them and grins, asking, "And...um...if I may ask...what are your names? I must have some Identification from each of you."

"I'm Henry Good, this here's my step-brother, George Wace, his cousin, Ann Maria, and last, but not least, my adopted vixen sister, Lucie." Introduced Sly.

"Hmm..." Terakhir mumbles. "I'm still not too sure, but...I guess it's okay for them to enter."

And with that, he pushes a button and opens the doors for them. Sly, Carmelita, Danny, and Rebecca walks in and hides behind a corner in the halls, which would lead them to their main target.

"Alright guys!" Exclaimed Sly proudly as he started to take off his disguise.

Carmelita rolled her eyes and started to take out her outfit. "Yeah," Was all the vixen could say at this moment.

The team of four started their way down towards the weapon room, where they will meet Bentley and the others. However, what they didn't realize, Terakhir was watching them through the security monitors. His eyes narrow into glares of hate; but his reptile muzzle forms a sharp, evil grin.

"Okay Cooper, let's have some fun." He laughed as he pushed a few buttons.

* * *

Murray had successfully opened the doors after Bentley hacked the locks. Once the door was open, the trio saw a lot of weapons being made and armed guards surrounding an area. Tanks, guns, lazars, helicopters, almost everything; it looked like a weapon factory for World War III!

"Okay, so here's how this'll go down: Conner, start taking out those guards, so that Murray can destroy those shield generators that are protecting those weapons. Then, I'll use my bombs to blow them up!" Bentley commanded.

Conner nods and starts to take out a few of the guards. This heist was going to be plan and simple; Terakhir didn't know what was coming and didn't know what or who he was dealing with. The komodo dragon was dealing with the 'Cooper Gang'! He was going to get his ass handed to him, once they reach his little comfy, little hide-out in his lab. Finally, Conner had taken out the last of the guards and gives Bentley a thumbs-up. "Okay Bent, all clear!" He says.

Bentley gives the wolfcoon a thumbs-up in response. "Okay Murray, you're all clear for your part."

"Oh yeah!" Murray exclaims as he starts his way to smash the shield generators "'The Murray' is gonna break these suckas into the tiniest pieces of legos you all will ever see!"

Murray rushed towards every shield generator and started to smash every shield generator that he could see. Bentley too this advantage into bombing the weapons, succeeding in their part of the plan.

Terakhir saw them through his monitors and glared. He pounded on a red button and yells through the intercom, "My, my...the 'Cooper Gang' is causing destruction. My turn! Oh sky patrol! Get in your jets and cause some destruction! I know where their 'Safe House' is, and I know who's all in there! Destroy it all!" He bellowed.

**XXXXX**

Outside, Conway and Serena were in the helicopter, and they were able to listen-in on Terakhir's communications with the jet-flyers. They both glared angrily and Serena shrieked, "Oh Hell no! No one's gonna be blowing-up my Gaby!" And with that, she but the helicopter's jets on, and sent the chopper towards the ocean next to the island, where a large swarm of jets were approaching them.

"Take this, you bastards! Coney...FIRE!" She yells.

Conway didn't need to question his wife- he just fired the torrent.

They were beating Terakhir's jets pretty darn well, and soon, they've destroyed all of them. Both adults breathed heavily, feeing victorious. Until suddenly, a bullet of some-sort hit one side of their chopper, making Serena use all of her might to keep the flying vehicle steady.

"What the-?!" Was all both could say, until they heard Terakhir's voice in the intercom again,

"You may've taken down the rest...but can you handle the _best_?!" He laughed evilly and turned off the intercom.

What Terakhir was talking about was, indeed, what could be 'the best'. It was the same large hover craft-looking ship that kidnapped the children and brought them here. Terakhir's men were in that ship and firing many missals at Serena and Conway. Serena steered the helicopter fast enough to dodge the missals and flew over towards the ship; it was close enough for Conway to get a clear shot at the guns, taking them out. The ship appeared to be malfunctioning, giving Serena the advantage to fly underneath it, and allowing Conway to fire at the engines. But that wasn't all; Terakhir's men flew out of the ship in jets.

"Uh-oh. Conway, we're gonna have to take down some more jets!" Serena exclaims and flies to the outer-side of the ship, giving Conway the advantage of firing at the jets once more.

It took a while to get them down, but Conway and Serena had done it- they've taken down all of the remaining jets and were now focusing on the large ship. They fired at many multiple areas of the hover-craft, that sparks of electricity were swarming all around the ship, and mini fires were forming.

Slowly, the ship was falling into the ocean, causing some mini explosions, and the remaining group of Terakhir's men were working their way out to the falling ship like cockroaches from an old kitchen! And then, the ship blew-up in the ocean as it sank slowly into the bottom of the sea. The sight was similar to the Titanic, except it was on air before the ocean, waters below.

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Terakhir yells through the intercom, having the entire island to hear his roar of frustration.

**XXXXX**

Back with Bentley, Murray, and Conner, another set of doors opened, reviling Sly, Carmelita, Rebecca, and Danny, all were gathering in the center of the room. Sly was messing with his ears, looking spooked.

"Je-sus! That lizard can sure roar loud! Did you guys hear him yell through the intercom?" Sly asked.

"Yeah," Murray says. "Terakhir sure has a loud voice."

"Well his voice is bigger than his mouth." Grinned Danny, earning a few chuckles.

The helicopter that Conway and Serena used the fight-off the jets and hover-craft lands outside of the weapon-room's entrance, and the two race towards the others, looking out of breath.

Sly walked over towards his brother and pats his shoulder; he says, "You did a nice job, big bro."

"Thanks Sly," Conway replied back with a tiring smile.

Just then, the intercom came back on. Terakhir was sounding furious as sounded like it really _was_ World War III. "You must all think you're so cleaver, Cooper. Like I said before...don't! Don't feel so smart and proud of your effort's, Sly Cooper- it's not over, you can't beat me, and I won't let you!" He yells.

"I'm in my lab right now, Cooper, and it' too late. My virus is nearly complete, and soon...I'll travel to Paris and use the virus there first! Before I spread it across the globe! My plan will be complete in an hour, Cooper, and you can't win. Say good-bye to the ones you love, Cooper, because there will be no love after my virus spreads. Ta-ta!" And with that, Terakhir's voice fads away from the intercom.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Uh-oh..." Carmelita gasped in a quiet whisper.

Sly gently rubs his wife's back slowly, giving her comfort. Then he turns towards everyone else and says, "We've got to get to the lab- fast!" He bellowed.

They all nod in agreement and dash towards Terakhir's main lab.

* * *

_**~Main Laboratory~**_

The doors blow up, and the 'Cooper Gang' dash towards the inside of the main lab. Above them, they see some kind of container through a large window, and inside the container was, indeed, a green gas. Everyone just looks through the large window in slight awe, but knew that's got to be the virus that Terakhir was going on about. It was the virus that, he claimed, would turn anything it infects into mutant hybrids, and attack the world by spreading their disease.

"Do you like it, Cooper? Impressive, isn't it?" Came the voice of Terakhir himself.

He laughs venomously as he walks upon a platform that was a few feet away from the 'Cooper Gang' and looked two-stories high. Sly glares at the lizard, but then grins at him and makes a disgusted look, waving his hand around as if he'd just smelled something bad.

"Looks more like something that came out of a skunks ass, if you ask me." He joked.

Terakhir rolls his eyes and glares at the master thief raccoon. "Go on, joke all you want, Cooper! But it's no use in defeating me. I will soon take over, and you..." He pushed a button that was on a control panel, on the platform that he was standing on, and had armed guns and lazars canons to come out of the ceiling, circling the gang. "Will stay here and get the infection...then die from it." He laughed evilly.

Sly snarls, "I wouldn't count on it, Terakhir! We've beat you! We know everything about your little plan, we've destroyed the weapons that were gonna be used for this 'virus' of yours, and we've taken down all of your men and 'friends'. It's over."

"Isn't it?" Grinned Terakhir. "And as for my friends...oh friends!" He bellows.

Suddenly, Kevin, David, Perry, Jennifer, Cindy, and Heather walk upon the platform with Terakhir, grinning down at the 'Cooper Gang'.

"You've got some nerve coming in here, Cooper." Snarled Kevin.

"Oh yeah?" Grinned Sly. "But I think your boss has some nerve messing with us. You mess with a Cooper, then there'll be Hell to pay."

Terakhir roars, "Enough! I'm done with the chit-chatting! Oh, but one more thing Cooper, do you recognize this little piece of filth?" He held up Benjamin, who was squirming, trying to get out of the lizard's claws.

Sly and Carmelita's eyes widen, shocked with horror. "BENJAMIN!" Both parents yelled.

"We've found the little shit outside," Grinned Perry. "Right after the hover-craft blew-up. It was a good distraction towards your two other friends. Good thing too," Perry was smacking his lips, about to bite the boy, until Terakhir hit him upon the head with his large, gray tail.

"No, Perry!" He demanded.

"I don't get you," Sly muttered, then looks up at the large lizard. "I don't get you! Why are you doing this?! Why are you picking on my family?! What the Hell, man?!" He demanded.

Terakhir's eyes widen and slowly leans in a little bit, giving the raccoon a look that was filled with so much hatred.

"You should know..." He snarled. "Like I said: I had two different species of parents, and I turned out to be the only normal one. My little sister was a cross-species of an alligator (from my mother's side) and a komodo dragon (from my father's side). I would always be harassed for having a hybrid sister and different parents. But my little sister, oh my sweet little sister Anna...she had to deal with the cruelness of the world her whole life! I loved my sister, and I would've done _anything_ for her to make her feel happy and belonged in the world! But fate had different plans, as my sister committed suicide, after she'd had enough pain and suffering. It was the most tragic news that I've heard in my life. I was heart-broken, and blamed it on those who harassed her! My parents died a few years later after my sister's death, and I felt alone...I had no family, no love, nothing! My whole life was taken from me, because everyone couldn't stop harassing my sister for what she was! I vowed that I will, someday, avenge my sister's death and life, by turning everyone into hybrids themselves! If they want 'infection from a hybrid', then I'll give them the damn infection! And so today, Cooper, my plan for vengeance...will be unstoppable and complete!" Terakhir yelled at him.

Sly felt weird for a moment. There was a part of him that actually felt sorry for Terakhir, but there was another side that just wanted to pound him into a pulp for what he'd been doing- harassing his family.

"Look," Sly began. "I'm very sorry about your little sister. And I'm sorry that you have no heart now for what you've been feeling all these years ago," At this point, Terakhir was glaring at the raccoon, his angered gaze of hate were fixed upon the coon. "But this isn't right! We're kinda the same- you and I..."

"No where're not!" He roared.

"Actually..." Sly quickly said. "We are. I'm a thief, just like you. I'm an orphan, just like you. I'm a sibling, just like you. And I've been picked on, just like you. But the reason for why I was picked on was because I was the son of a master thief, and other kids will just be jerks to me, without giving me a chance. My brother took care of me through that, and that's something you've done for your sister,"

Terakhir's glares of hate slowly becomes looks of sorrow.

_Progress,_ Sly thinks to himself.

Slowly, Sly takes a few steps forward towards them.

"But it doesn't have to be this way, Terakhir. Think about my son- he went through the same crap as your sister has, and what my friend Conner has. You're only hurting yourself even more. This isn't the right way of solving this problem..." Sly finally reached his hand out, looking kind to the angered reptile. "So please, Terakhir...give me my son back. Let us all go- including my two nephews and daughter. Change yourself and find kindness in you again; please...we don't have to fight, just stop this. This is wrong, and you know it."

The raccoon's plea made Terakhir slowly close his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and slowly looks down at the master thief and his look of sorrow turns back into hatred.

"NEVER!" He yells and throws Benjamin towards the window behind him, causing the young foxcoon to yelp loudly with so much pain.

Sly steps back quickly, and looks shocked at the lizard. "BENJAMIN!" Sly yelled, tempting to get to him, but Perry swoops down and blocks the thief, making him go back towards the others.

"I HAD ENOUGHT OF YOU, SLY COOPER!" Terakhir bellowed and aims his large, scaly hands at a switch on the control panel. "DIE, YOU RING-TAILED RODENT" And with that, he flipped the switch, but nothing happened.

Terakhir grew confused and flipped it again, and nothing happened. Sly and the others as well grew confused and looked around the weapons that were on display, aiming straight at them.

"Umm..." Sly spoke. "Is something suppose to happen?"

"Shut-up!" Yelled the komodo dragon, who's still trying to figure out why the weapons aren't going off. "Why won't this bloody-!"

Suddenly, the intercom turns on. "Sorry Terakhir," It was Penelope's voice. "But while in the Safe House, I managed to hack into your systems, and now I'm in control. You won't be harming anyone on this island, you giant, scaly reject. Bye! Oh! And I love you, Bentley! And don't worry guys, the rest of the children are safe here." Penelope giggles and turns off the intercom.

Sly, along with the others, grins and looks at Terakhir and his team.

"Well, well..." Sly says. "Looks like we've got things easy. Now...LET'S GET 'EM!" He yells and dashes towards them.

"Kill them!" Terakhir commands, and with that, his team goes after the 'Cooper Gang'.

Sly dodges the others and goes straight towards Benjamin. He looks up at his father, tears staining his little face. "Daddy..." He whimpers. Sly smiles sadly and picks up his son. Out of nowhere, Terakhir attempts to swing at the thief with his claws, but Sly was able to sense him, thanks to his thief abilities, and mega jumps over the large lizard.

Benjamin quickly crawls into his dad's red back-pack and clenches his cane. He snarls at the lizard and gets into a fighting stance. Terakhir looks over and see his virus- it was nearly complete.

With a sickening grin, Terakhir says to Sly, "Wish to stay a chat Cooper, but my virus is only an half-and-hour away to completion." He turns and dashes towards a door that lead to the large room where the container was at.

Sly turns to see his gang fighting Terakhir's gang, and it wasn't long before the 'Cooper Gang' won and Terakhir's men laid unconscious on the floor, scattered everywhere.

Then, they all went through the same door that Terakhir went through and chased after him.

* * *

_**~Lab Docking Station~**_

_**(Boss- Terakhir) - (Sly Vs. Terakhir)**_

The 'Cooper Gang' had caught up with Terakhir, who was in a docking-station-like lab room. It had large platforms and the container with the virus was in the upper levels of the whole room. Sly spots the large lizard himself, heading towards the first flight of stairs.

Grinning and crossing his arms, Sly says, "Oh no you don't."

This startles Terakhir, and he turns around, glaring at the group of thieves. Extending out his hands and mouth, Terakhir bares all of his sharp teeth and claws and roars, "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, 'COOPER GANG'!" And charges after them.

Murray gets in front of the whole team and charges after the lizard. Sly and Bentley yells, "Murray, wait!"

But it was too late; Terakhir and Murray's hands meet and were now trying their hardest to push each other out of the way. Everyone watches in pure awe and amazement. Even little Benjamin peeks his head out of his dad's red backpack to watch the struggling push-fight between the two adults. Shouts were coming from the gang, cheering Murray on, and giving him more strength and effort to beat Terakhir.

"M-M-Man!" Yells Murray. "This guy sure is pretty strong! He's stronger than he looks!"

Terakhir grins evilly down at the hippo for saying those words. It was true, given to his larger size and repealing features, Terakhir was in fact stronger and more powerful than he looked.

With a loud roar, Terakhir used one clawed hand and scratched Murray in the head, making him scream loudly in pain. Everyone gasped in horror and Sly and Bentley yelled, "Murray!" And Benjamin shrieked, "Uncle Murray!"

The pink hippo fell onto the ground and on his knees, looking so helpless as he covered his face and continued to scream into his hands. Terakhir grabs ahold of him and swings Murray around in the air, then throws him towards the far left, having him slam against the steel walls. Everyone quickly rushes towards the wounded hippo, and Terakhir turns to run.

Sly stops dead in his tracks, turning around to see Terakhir escaping. The raccoon glares angrily, and his grinds his teeth; he quickly hands Ben over to his vixen mother and kisses both. "I'm gonna try and stop Terakhir." Sly explained.

"Please mi amour, be carful." Carmelita pleaded.

Sly promised and gave his wife and son one last hug and kiss before chasing after the lizard.

**XXXXX**

"Hey Terakhir!" Sly yells as he catches up with the lizard, who was standing on the first platform, dead center.

"Goodbye!" Terakhir snarls and suddenly, four devices fly above him, then created some kind of shield around him.

Then armed guards with guns appear onto the platform, and started to shot at Sly. But Sly was quick enough to dodge them, and ran fast and attacked the guards; Sly even used his shadow power to avoid getting hit by a bullet. Terakhir took out a gun and aimed for Sly, but kept missing.

"That all you got, lizard?" Taunted Sly.

Suddenly, Bentley came on Sly's ear-piece. "Sly! Use your electric-gravitational pull on the guards and smash them into those floating devices that's keeping that shield around Terakhir up!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Alright Bent." Sly responded.

Bentley had installed a new move for Sly's cane- the electrical-gravity pull! It has an electrical current, mixed with the ability to use the Cooper Cane like a magnet! So now, Sly can use a gravitational pull on anything he wishes! Sly knew, like Bentley, that it would come in handy, and now this was the perfect time to use it.

Sly used the magnetic pull on a guard and smashed him into one of the floating devices, shutting off the shield a little bit. Sly did the same thing on the other two, and the shield was down, but Terakhir wasn't done yet. He charges towards Sly with a roar and slams his claws into the floor, but missed the raccoon. Sly kept moving, dodging Terakhir's attacks.

"Stand still, you irritating ring-tailed rat!" He bellowed.

Smirking, Sly kept it up and made Terakhir tired, but not too tired. Finally, Terakhir jumps high into the air and slams down, getting his claws stuck into the steel floor. This gave Sly the advantage of attacking him, and does so.

Terakhir lands onto the ground with a thud and roars, then heading towards another platform. Sly sighs and chases after him.

_Does this guy ever give up?_ Sly thinks to himself.

While Sly's chasing after Terakhir, he's met with some surprises- canons blast and large, green orb-like structures fly towards Sly, but Sly uses his gravitational-pull ability to swing the blast back at the canons, destroying them as he makes his way towards the next platform.

Once Sly reaches the platform, he's met with the same thing as last time, only this time, the canons were up, and more guards came.

"What will you do now, Cooper?" Smirked Terakhir and he gets his own gun again and shoots towards Sly.

Sly went through this stage again of taking down the canons and using his gravitational-pull ability to destroy the devices that held the shield up. Terakhir dashes towards Sly quickly, and pins him onto the ground, trying to cut his face with his sharp claws. Sly, with all his might, used the strength in his legs to kick Terakhir in the gut, making him roar with anger into the thief's face. Sly did it again, only to get one of the lizard's hands off of him, and punched Terakhir in the face, making him back up and fall a little.

Terakhir slowly got and roars irritatingly at Sly and dashes after him, trying to whack him with his sharp claws. Sly jumps over him, but Terakhir uses his long tail and smashes it around, and spins around in circles, and hits Sly, sending him flying across the platform, and quickly grabs the side of the platform before the raccoon could fall off. Sly peeks his head up as he gets up but gasped in shock as Terakhir's tail slams down, attempting to hit Sly.

But Sly quickly moves to another side and gets up, volley-kicking Terakhir, and sends him down. He groans as he gets up after whacking Sly his with arm. Sly crashes onto the center of the platform and sees Terakhir getting up, then jumping high in the air once more, and slams his claws into the ground. He missed Sly, yet again, as the master thief was fast enough to dodge him.

Sly attacks Terakhir once more, and he's defeated on this platform. Terakhir shakes his head in dizziness and turns towards Sly and yells, "Cooper! I'll cut you like paper!" And he turns and jumps high, reaching the highest platform, where the container is.

Sly gasps and quickly races up there and punches Terakhir, sending him to crash into the container. Terakhir gets up quickly and charges after him, swings his clawed hands, but misses as Sly jumps him and uses his cane to wham Terakhir, making him fly across the gap of this platform and towards another. He crashes through a door.

Sly had won the fight.

**XXXXX**

Eventually, Carmelita, Bentley, Conway, and Rebecca reaches were Sly is, and they looked relieved. Carmelita smashes her lips onto Sly's and he kisses her back. But now, they hear grunts coming from the door that Terakhir crashed through, and they curiously head over towards there. Once they reach the room, they see a bunch on mini containers.

"What are these things?" Rebecca wondered.

Bentley took a closer look at a few of them. His head snaps up and turns around to face the others. "They're DNA samples." He inquired.

They hear more grunts and continue walking down the hall until they come across a larger room, and Terakhir was standing on a mini platform, holding one of the many mini containers.

"Give up, Terakhir. There's no point anymore- I fought and beat you. And Penelope was able to hack into the settings for the virus in that container. Now it won't ben ready for another thirty minutes. That's enough time for us to-"

"You...you metaling idiotic fools!" Laughed Terakhir.

The large lizard turns around and snickers. "Extending the time that the virus needs to be complete while it's still cooking won't delay it...it'll make it more _POWERFUL!_" He screeched.

Bentley fixed his glasses a little and got a closer look at what the small container was that Terakhir was holding. "What is that you're holding?"

"Ah," Terakhir grinned and reviled to them the container, which actually happened to be some sort of shot. "This here is my greatest drug that I've created yet- behind the virus that I'm developing. You see, 'Cooper Gang', I've been doing a little experiment all of these years..."

Sly's eyes narrow. "What kind of experiment?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Something truly unrealistic, Cooper! Tell me...what do you get if you add bat, fire, and lizard DNA together?" He grins devilishly.

Bentley's eyes widen through his glasses and his mouth hangs open in shock. "Uh-oh..." He says.

Sly and the others turn to look at him, Terakhir just continues to stand there and look evil. "What do you mean 'uh-oh', Bent?" Sly asked concerned.

"S-Sly..." Bentley began as he looks at his raccoon friend. "Think about it- Bats DNA is the wings, the lizard DNA is the scales and lizard features, and the fire, well..."

They all went into shock and turned to look at Terakhir, and laughed evilly. "Oh, you know so much, Bentley! And now...allow me to show you...what I truly am on the inside!"

Terakhir then injects the drug into his arm, and after a few seconds after doing so, he gasped and clenches onto himself tightly and breaths tightly. His eyes widen for a millisecond, then shuts them tight, and he screams with slight pain.

"What's happening?!" Sly asked, watching with horror.

His question didn't need to be answered; Terakhir was now growing some sharp horns from the top of his head, and tail grew a tad-bit longer, and grew some spikes on it. His claws got sharper, and so did his teeth. His lab coat got ripped off, and grew ginormous bat wings! His scales turned into a much darker shade of gray, and his eyes widen wide, revealing blood-shot red. Fire burst from his mouth as he breathed, and smoke slowly coming out of is nostrils. Terakhir continued to scream and breath hard and grew much taller than what he already was. He only grew about five-to-six more ceilometers; his neck got a little longer, and then he roared out loud as if he was going through a werewolf transformation in a scary movie.

Finally, Terakhir was there in front of them all...as a dragon-like creature.

"You see..." He hissed. "You see what I've become?! **THIS**...is the true horror and pain that I've dealt with once! I will spread my virus and destroy all who stands in my way! Try to stop me, Cooper, and I will burn your dead body into a crisp and ashes!" And roared with evil laughter and spread his large, bat-like wings open. He jumped and flew out of the room with a fast past.

Terakhir got the to container and observed that it was now complete. He grins and uses his large strength to pick up the container and looks down upon Sly and the others as they dash out of the room, spotting him flapping his wings in the high air.

"Just you wait!" He bellowed. "The City of Love and Lights will be no more. It will become the City of Hate and Hell! Paris will be the first target! And there's nothing that you or anyone else on this pathetic planet can do about it!"

He roars one last time, before crashing through the roof of the building, and flies out of sight, followed by another loud roar.

Sly and the others felt sick to their stomachs.

The end was nearing at this moment.

* * *

**Fewww! Got done with this chapter! ^^**

**Anyways, oh no...what will happen? Well, wait for chapter 27! XD haha**

**See ya soon,**

**~Fanwriter9~**


End file.
